Hello, Clone of Me
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Dark and Krad have created clones from their own genes but there's something about the two clones that make them more different then just being 'clones'. AU, SatoshiDaisukeDarkKrad
1. I

There's a darkening shriek all through out the area, and if you were good enough at listening the scream was echoing, "M-CHAN!"  
"Hehe..." The blonde formally known as me, with her rabbit mask on in honor of Yukiru Sugisaki, am rubbing the back of my head with a great grin on the rabbit mask.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Making a fanfic."  
"Wrong answer Blondie!" Another voice cried out, though from a demon. I blink as A takes a swipe at me, which I dodge easily,  
"Right, well, I do not own DNAngel, I'm pretty sure this is my fanfic idea...and..." A takes another swipe again, which she almost makes if With hadn't tripped me, "Oh right!"  
"DIE!" 

_**Hello, Clone of Me**  
_** I.**

It was known that they were deep rivals, constantly making fun of each other for each other's creations, while taking in and indulging the truth about the critique. For a pair that was so strange, they seemed to get along if not for their rivalry in inventing or creating.

Sadly at the age of ten they were forced away from each other and forced into an environment that everyone just gave the bright side of their creations, but they already _knew_ of all that was perfect, but it was hard to see what could be wrong with any creation that any of them made.

They were taken away for a reason though, for some reason the two different companies that took them wanted them to experiment...and that was to experiment on processing clones.

Clones? Why would they need clones? And clones would be a nasty thing, the process would be long and hard and who knows what effect that would have on the actual clone, the mind would probably go insane and try to destroy the whole district.

At least until the challenge arose.

_"You'll finally beat him." _

"Yes, this will be something he could never do, only you are smart enough for this."

Needless to say, for ten-year-olds, this was very flattering and the start of a long and exhausting challenge.

* * *

**Niwa Dark, Niwa Dark, please report to the principal's office. Niwa Dark**

One shiny purple haired teenager froze as he heard his name called out, but he calmed down almost immediately afterwards. After all, Dark was never someone who just panicked beneath the skin, besides, his name seemed to be called nearly each and every day, though Dark didn't know _why_, especially since they couldn't prove half of the things he was always accused of.

"Hehehe, Whad you do this time Dark?" Scoffed his fellow teenagers that actually let themselves be caught when it came to 'breaking the rules.' Dark shrugged, ignoring them and marched right towards the office.

Right when he had opened the door, he cried out in surprise as he was tackled by a small figure with bright red hair and was wearing a small school uniform.

"Dark-sama!" Dark picked up the gripping figure in between his chest and stomach and picked up the small person who had tackled him. Dark blinked only once before he was sent off in a panic with inner worries,

"Daisuke? Daisuke! What are you doing here?" Dark asked, nearly yelling at the redhead. Daisuke had rather spiky red-hair and beautiful red eyes that shined especially well at this day and age.

"The school let me out, and when I tried to go home they wouldn't let me in..." Daisuke's eyes suddenly started building up tears and all of Dark's attention converted to the redhead he held, "And they called me names again..." Dark growled, damn scientists, they were always so mean to Daisuke.

"Oh I see." Dark simply gave Daisuke a smile and hugged the younger, who greeted the hug with a happy cheer, "We'll teach them when we get home, okay? I promise."

"Thank you Dark-niichan." Dark almost chuckled at how cute Daisuke sounded when he gave that label for him.

"Niwa, your father is calling for you, I think he wants you to walk back to the labs." Whispered the only one who knew of the existence of the labs and genius of Dark. Her hair gliding down gently as she wore a strange outfit for a school secretary,

"Yes Miss Towa."

"Dark don't call me that!" She scorned him but he simply walked out of the room, grinning to himself all while letting Daisuke down and holding him with his cute little hand.

Daisuke, by any means, was not a normal five-year-old boy. In a twisted way, if you wanted to look at it closely, Dark was his father, mother and brother as Daisuke also sometimes declared in emotional outbursts (Which was always funny hearing Daisuke cry out, "OKAA!"). Daisuke was the result of a complete cloning of Dark's DNA, but was actually growing and functioning like a regular person...well except for some quirks every once in awhile.

"Okaa..." Dark blushed, furiously muttering that he preferred not to be called that, "Can we get a treat?" Dark blinked then saw the ice cream vendor that stood around the school for the end of the day to come for money. Dark stared then grinned,

"If you can steal it without him seeing it, we'll get some." Daisuke grinned cheerfully at Dark and concentrated on trying to steal a small portion from the ice cream. All of Daisuke's quirks mainly came from Dark, who had a secret identity, known as the great Dark Mousy, and Dark would usually only go out to steal some things out of sheer boredom, sometimes he paid for the damages...sometimes he just kept the toys he'd steal (which was most of the time).

Dark smirked when he stared at the careful figure of Daisuke, hiding behind the man's shadow very well, especially in the prime time of day, the vendor never even saw him coming. Daisuke came back proudly with two cones and stared up to Dark with sparkling eyes. Dark grinned,

"Good job Daisuke!" He patted the boy on the head and Daisuke smiled happily, so then Dark went off, paying the ice cream vendor as they went off ("What the-?" Double shots to Daisuke and his ice cream). The two walked home, which were the labs. Daisuke shuddered a bit and Dark picked up him, comfortably holding the much younger one in place, glaring ahead as they entered through the labs.

One would except complicated ways of getting into the labs, but not to arose suspicion, the labs were placed to be like a restaurant, more commonly, a diner restaurant. Dark kicked the doors open because of the cute being between his arms and his anger at the people around the lab. Several people's heads shot up uncomfortably as the doors banged against the restaurant, but then shot back down as they confirmed it as one angry Dark Niwa.

"TAKESHI!" Dark shouted angrily, demanding to see the dark-haired boy, but was surprised to see the other run through and jump over the counter to hide behind it. Dark stared carefully, so that would explain a few things, he then glared at the other, "You're late." Takeshi whipped his head, confident of not at all being scared of Dark,

"I know, sorry, was out on a date."

"The whole morning?"

"Hey you know Menou is a wild card, I can not avoid her when she wants to do something!"

"Jesus, I swear you're a masochist." Takeshi just grinned, if you looked straight at Takeshi you would think he was just a short-order cook (incredibly fast and delicious with his food too) but really Takeshi was head of the Investigations Unit, at least since his father died. Takeshi was _very_ good at his job, Dark noted as Takeshi smiled down at Daisuke, who grinned back.

"Don't worry, we'll get those bastards," Takeshi played with his finger, swinging it around. Takeshi then looked around, "...Who the hell was my replacement?" Crawled from the darkness, who seemed to be pathetically sobbing was one of Takeshi's best friends,

"Takeshi!" He cried out, his light hair busy flying in different directions while is body seemed very pathetic.

"Masahiro!" Takeshi also cried out, but in surprise, "What the hell?" Dark stared at the two, having a feeling on what was going to happen,

"They overwhelmed me...with the Super Combo 1!" Dark's face fell as Takeshi embraced the other,

"Oh I'm so sorry my friend!"

"Don't stare Daisuke, children aren't supposed to see such creepy things." Dark grabbed Daisuke and led him to behind the walls, which usually are appeared as the kitchens. Dark looked at the dazzling white and clean sparkling surfaces, though he had grown tired of it LONG ago.

"Ah, Dark-sama." Dark glared to the direction of who started to talk to him, not at all pleased, knowing that all the scientists had something to do with poor Daisuke's tears.

"Yes, what is it?" Dark coldly replied, continuing his glare as the scientist got flustered under his cold gaze.

"Dark-sama," The scientist bowed, trying to ignore the glares she was receiving, but it was working very well as the back of her neck froze, "The b-boss would like to see you." Dark scoffed underneath his breath,

"What could that ugly fat bastard want?" He then looked at the scientist, "He still in his office?"

"Actually...he's with the doctors." Dark rolled his eyes, figures. Dark then walked off, dragging Daisuke with him, who protested only slightly because he wanted to go off to play.

"_-And there's some strange development in the lower back columns of his back too sir._"

Dark's interested peeked up as he caught Daisuke and told the younger to hush a bit, they stared ahead to listen to the conversation.

"Wonderful, so Dark's stumbled upon the 'DNA Glitch' as you call it?" There was quite amount of mumbling to probably confirm this. Dark's stare hardened, DNA Glitch?

"Yes sir, with so much power running through its-" Dark twitched angrily "veins, it could very well be a very powerful bioweapon."

"Heh...good...that's good..." Dark growled underneath his breath and took that time to walk in, acting like the true thief he was and walked in with a fake smile,

"Hello Boss, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah Dark, I was wondering when you would come home."

"Well it _is_ after school now, so I reckon with that curfew I should have came home early." Dark gritted through his teeth, "Or at least from what from any normal moron could figure that much out." The doctors held their breath and stared over at Dark, who continued his fake smile at the Boss. Boss growled, his face turning red a bit,

"Yes...well, Dark I need to talk to you alone." Boss shot a glance at the doctors, who scurried away in a quick hurry and at Daisuke, but the younger either didn't see the danger he might have been in or he was too stubborn to let go of the hand that held him.

"What do you want?" Dark asked immediately, not helping the glare through his eyes because of his anger at the Boss. Daisuke was also getting scared from the trembling he could feel vibrating through the hand that he held.

"I need you to make more clones...of your genes." The Boss smirked but Dark just smirked back,

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Boss's eyes widened then he blinked calmly,

"Now Dark, it's a sin to lie."

"And it was a sin to create this life. I was just lucky." Dark grinned and let go of Daisuke's hand, edging the boy to go to his room. Daisuke only nodded, not at all sure by what the older two meant.

"Huh, can't stain innocent eyes, neh?" The Boss grinned as Daisuke ran down to find his room, "I wonder what would happen if he were just to...disappear one day..." Dark showed no signs of carrying except internal, he leaned against the wall to help out his look of boredom.

"I wonder too." Dark simply replied back, folding his arms to show his calm stature. The dark man grinned simply at Dark,

"Now what do you mean that you can't?"

"The same components that made Daisuke...were all burned up." Dark sadistically started, staring through his crimson eyes.

"Well then, they'll just have get the ingredients again."

"It's not possible." Dark sighed, having gone through his conversation many a time, then stared over at the Boss, "Daisuke is one of a kind. There is no such thing as a true clone. Daisuke may be from my genes, but he is still an actual unique being, after all, how else could he have red hair and bright red eyes? He is not a true clone, he is just another human being." Dark was thrown back by an accompanying laughter that followed his sentence, "What is so damn funny?" Dark demanded angrily, frowning at the older man.

"So naive, then again what am I to expect from a simple _teenager_?" Dark growled, "No matter what you say, he is a true clone of you, why at your age you looked the same as he did, so when he reaches puberty like you, his hair will darken and he will grow as tall as you." Dark stared silently, not believing the words at all. Genetics and making life was much more complicated then that, he knew from experience.

"Whatever, I still can't make more of them...and why would you need more of them?"

"A gene defect. Within you Dark Niwa is an energy that no human has ever possessed, and it is also within Daisuke..." Boss grinned greedily, "Doctors all over the world could extract that gene to develop war machines beyond any chance of defeat, and we'll get paid millions!" Dark scoffed, looking disgusted and turning away from the man.

"Gene defect? First time I've heard of it." Dark muttered curiously though, within his genes? What was wrong with his genes? "Sorry, can't and I definitely won't be doing it now."

"Oh, but I don't think have no choice Dark." Dark blinked and stared wide-eyed as two doctors came out, holding Daisuke between them, both of the doctors grinning evilly. "We know of your weakness for all your inventions, no matter what it is you tend to keep it..." Dark continued to stare, only his gaze got angrier.

"Put him down **now**." Dark growled as Daisuke started to cry as the doctors started to twist part of his limbs in a painful position, testing the boy's limits for pain.

"I think not." Boss turned to the doctors and signature to do something with a nod of his head. Dark's eyes grew as they shoved Daisuke onto a table, which he immediately tried to get out of but hand links caught him and secured him to the table,

"I've always wondered what the insides of a clone looked like."

"Will it look like an alien inside?"

"Or will be bleed like a regular normal human?" Daisuke started to shake, too much for his five-year-old mind could take. One of the doctors took out one of their sharp instruments, cutting Daisuke first on the cheek. Daisuke yiped from the pain and Dark resisted running straight to Daisuke and killing the bastards who were doing this to him.

"Hm, red blood."

"Interesting."

"STOP IT!" Dark demanded, glaring at the Boss who just grinned back from the sadistic sight, "I SAID STOP IT DAMMIT!" The doctors ignored him, cutting Daisuke's uniform now.

"Human anatomy." Shuffle, search, search. Daisuke whimpered and Dark stared as they looked over the young one's chest, what were they...? Dark growled, looking once again the Boss, who just held up his hands innocently, he growled again,

"STOP IT! I'LL DO YOUR DAMN CLONING!" Boss grinned and the doctors stopped, grinning and it took so much will power from Dark not to wipe those evil grins from their faces. Dark rushed towards Daisuke, holding the younger in his arms.

"Okaa..." Daisuke muttered and this time Dark didn't mind so much, he sighed, just glad that the other was safe now. Anger spread throughout Dark's veins though,

_HOW DARE HE ATTACK **OURS**. KILL...KILL..._

Dark blinked from the sudden voice, almost shuddering from the inner voice that erupted inside of him. Daisuke cuddled next to Dark and Dark then decided,

"Tell me Boss, have you ever heard of the legendary phantom thief, Dark Mousy?" Silence surrounded the room in slight confusion,

"And if I have?" Dark confidently swirled around to met the other's eyes,

"Well here he is!" Dark proclaimed himself and jumped up onto the table, doing a couple more flips back, carefully keeping Daisuke in his arms, "And he's about to make his legendary escape with his prize." They stood blinking for only a few moments,

"GET HIM!" Boss screeched, cursing at himself for letting Dark near his invention, but then again he hadn't been expecting this Dark to be the same and legendary Dark Mousy!

"Sorry, not today!" Dark flipped them a simple good-bye and ran out with a couple of flashy flips and complete moves. The entire diner exploded with excitement and proclamations of the legendary Dark Mousy with the million yen bounty on his head.

"I definitely wasn't expecting this when I came to work today." Takeshi simply said as Dark disappeared and a large group of brainiacs followed after him, or at least from what they had managed to see of him. Masahiro only nodded once as word rushed throughout the streets.

The Legendary Phantom Thief Dark Mousy has struck again!

* * *

There is a creepy silence with crickets everywhere, I smile from my bunny mask, "I know, a kind of rather and short beginning, but there will be more I promise...Hopefully you liked this first chapter!"  
"M-CHAN!" I gag as I start to get strangled by my angel half. 


	2. II

I walk humming 'How You Remind Me' by Nickelback cheerfully and end up tripping over With again as A takes another swipe at my head, "Ah, With, you're so adorable!"   
"Kyuuu!" I blink and tilt my head, which dodges another angry hit from A-sama,   
"You want me to make another chapter? Well...I do have an idea on how to introduce Satoshi and Krad-kun."   
"Kyuu!" I sigh, ducking my head as A screams with her last shot only to get dragged off by my demon counterpart,   
"Right, I do not own DNAngel! Hope you enjoy!" I grin and With sighs in relief. 

_**Hello, Clone of Me**_   
II.

_Dark quickened his pace through the white halls scribbled with the handprints of little children but stopped, staring with wide-eyes in fear as he saw Daisuke bending in front of a body covered in paint...or so Dark hoped. It was such a dark red. _

"Riku-san, Riku-san, Riku-san!" Daisuke cried out, tears building up in the sweet redhead's eyes, "Riku-san!" The girl did not reply, her eyes a blank wide brown color. Dark cursed, Daisuke's gene defect... 

"Daisuke, I'm sorry, she's dead." 

"Niichan! She can't be dead! She was just painting with me, and she stopped the bullies...Niichan, please don't tell me she's dead!" Daisuke cried for his 'brother' holding up his hands that were stained with the dark color known as blood. Dark strained his eyes and toughened up, picking up Daisue to hold the other close. 

"I'm sorry Daisuke..." 

Crimson eyes opened up from a nightmare that had always been in his mind ever since the day that truly happened. The one that had died, Riku Harada haunted Daisuke, Dark knew very well as Daisuke would wander into Dark's room when he thought the kaitou was sleeping. Dark looked to his side and sighed as he saw the now ten-year-old sleeping peacefully, snuggling against Dark's own body. 

"Daisuke-chan, Daisuke-chan." Dark teased the other to get up, who just mumbled almost uselessly and Dark snickered lightly and gave Daisuke a light shove off of the bed. 

"AH!" Daisuke yelled, finding his face on the ground in pain, "Niichan?" Dark smiled, smirking his usual happy smirk, 

"Ohayou Daisuke-chan." Dark grinned and Daisuke just stared right back at the young twenty-one-year-old man. Daisuke pouted, 

"That wasn't very nice niichan." Dark continued to smirk, 

"Well as your brother, I'm not allowed to be nice." Daisuke pouted, crossing his arms and frowning at Dark with a stiff upper lip, Dark only laughed at him. "Go on, you've got school haven't you?" Daisuke blinked once then panicked, rushing out of Dark's room and getting his school uniform on. 

Dark casually smiled and crawled down in the large building that they lived in, the stairs were almost unnecessary long but there were more people living in the building after all. As said before Takeshi was _very_ good at his job, though Takeshi had managed to get the information avoided from all of the scientists and was Dark's man for the inside information. 

"Daisuke's afraid of being late again, neh?" Takeshi watched the rushing figure of Daisuke everywhere, flipping a few strips for breakfast, Dark just chuckled and sat down, drinking some juice that was on the table. 

"Yeah, how's Menou?" Takeshi shuddered from the thought as there was a loud yell throughout the halls. Dark looked up and sighed, "Guess that answered my question." A pregnant Menou did not make a very happy person, especially in such a place where she was allowed to scream her head off and no one would pay her attention otherwise. 

"I'M SORRY MENOU-SAMA!" 

"Ahh...Daisuke just please help me up." Menou sobbed in pain as Daisuke helped the poor woman who had tripped just down the stairs, luckily just landing on her butt. 

"Dark-niichan, I'm off!" 

"Don't forget your lunch Daisuke!" Takeshi grinned then winked at the boy and whispered, "I packed extra for that special friend of yours." Daisuke blushed a bit and ran out the door in a fury. Dark sighed, seeing Daisuke's DNA glitch encouraging the boy's speed, then stared over at Takeshi, 

"Special friend?" Dark rose only one eyebrow, confused on what Takeshi could have possibly been talking about. 

"Yeah, every time Daisuke comes home he's always trying to hide, as though he's embarrassed by something." Takeshi smirked, "I _could_ take pictures if you wanted me to Dark-sama." Dark twitched slightly from Takeshi's eccentric attitude and sighed, 

"Nah it's fine Takeshi, I'm sure if it was anything big Daisuke would tell me eventually." 

"Ahh, with that cute little 'Okaasan' he does, right?" Dark jumped a bit as Towa appeared out of nowhere with a great big grin. Dark just twitched at the woman who didn't look a day older then eighteen (as she had before, which always-frightened Dark once he really thought about it). 

"...Right..." Dark sighed, brushing his hair up a bit and shrugging, "Probably, well I'm going to check up on inventory, alright?" 

"Okay Dark, try to be careful of the fliers today, they're actually a little moody." 

"Probably because of Menou." Menou hissed at Dark for one second before adopting a tired look as she thumped her way to the breakfast table and Takeshi gave her a huge order of whatever she demanded from her husband. Dark shook his head slightly and with a grin wandered to the stairs above, finding himself in a closed basement above. Dark simply opened the door and dodged a 'flier' as he was warned of earlier. 

The fliers were just mainly experiments to try and see if they could try and extract the development in Daisuke's back, it didn't pain Daisuke too much but there were times when the boy would wake up, yelling and screaming in pain. The fliers were built with the same type of 'wings' that had been developing deeply in Daisuke's back, there were many experiments around the basement, all to try and make Daisuke as normal as possible. 

The incident with Riku Harada awoken the DNA glitches in Daisuke's being, being a clone of Dark made his body faulty, his genes just based off of one person was just so hard, especially since he was born as a child. Dark was a genius to do this but it was delaying the inevitable. Dark closed the door and sighed, looking at all the experiments running around as they usually did and his gaze surrounded by the things he had stolen over the years, only as a hobby but to keep the bills at place and to stir confusion of every area Dark had managed to hit every night. One day he would be in Europe and in South America the next. 

This was another of Dark's inventions of course, a fast flier by the name of With (of which he hadn't intended to have a name but Daisuke claimed him as his cute, little, weird, rabbit, thing pet...) that could travel the world in less a minute. What was wonderful about this flier was it could also shape-shift, Dark thought it was because he used his own genes to help the rabbit out (seeing as the rabbit wasn't intended to be a flier in the first place). 

"Let's see..." Dark searched the closed area carefully, searching for the flier that he had tested on the other day and smiled kindly as he found it, but through sad eyes. The flier's wings had fallen off, it was a pathetic land-being that could barely even walk having spent most of life just flying in the air. "I'm sorry." Dark said softly, picking the flier up, its red feathers busting a bit in fear, "There, there." Dark soothed it, petting the top of it with one finger, "So the remover worked?" Dark looked closely at the flier then flinched as he saw an unwanted effect. The birds flesh, the feathers that connected to the wings as well as the bones...were torn, ripped apart by some un-natural force that Dark regretted it was himself. The flier chirped, trying to speak, but what good is there to speak when one's life has no longer any meaning? Dark sighed and opened the window and placed the bird on the outside rim...it was its choice...apparently that of death. 

Dark stared down at the remains that laid down outside the window, his eyes soft and looking very tired, "Alright...who's next?" Dark turned to the other experiments with a graceful smile. What frightened Dark though, was that he saw Daisuke on the ground instead of a small little bird.

* * *

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke spoke to a boy with a polite bow and a gentle smile. The boy turned to him with cold calculating eyes, as the gaze he had always worn Daisuke wasn't afraid of it. 

Hiwatari-kun had short blunette hair that shined perfectly when placed in the sun and made the boy seem more mature somehow, he also had pure cold blue eyes that matched his beautiful hair and he simply wrote the uniform as Daisuke did. 

"Ah, Niwa." Hiwatari said simply, which made Daisuke smile. Satoshi Hiwatari had been his friend since he had turned six and moved to the old school that had Riku Harada, Satoshi was there too and when he moved it surprised Daisuke that they had moved into the same area, what a wonderful coincidence! 

"Hiwatari, there's a part of last night's homework I didn't get, can you help me before the bell rings?" Daisuke asked softly, a blush building on his face for some unknown reason. Daisuke thought it was either too hot (which is why they wore their summer uniforms) or he was embarrassed by asking such a question (though Daisuke didn't see how that theory held together since Daisuke always needed help with something). Satoshi gave Daisuke a rare smile, the blunette actually liked this part of the morning but he always remembered that he had to be surveying the other. 

When the two had first met, Satoshi didn't know anything except the strange feeling in his heart as he stared at Daisuke, as though the two had _something_ in common, but Satoshi really didn't know what it was. They were actually very different from each other, shared different strengths, different interests and different personalities so Satoshi still didn't know what attracted them together but they still got along well enough. The feeling was mutual for Daisuke, or at least when they had first met, the ever-aching feeling that someone was just like you...though Daisuke still also didn't know what they could have possibly shared in common. 

The school day basically passed as it usually had, Daisuke being over frustrated over small problems that he couldn't figure out and Satoshi simply helping him quietly through whispered lips and their fangirls squealing at how cute they looked together (the boys didn't know what they were talking about though). At least until Gym came, the two split apart for that time. They both had doctors notes to dress in different rooms from the other boys. Sadly Satoshi's room was occupied, and he didn't know where Daisuke was dressing in the homeroom. When Satoshi opened the door he hadn't been expecting to see the upper chest of one Daisuke Niwa. 

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi found himself whispering, staring at the redhead. Both were unaware of the blushes that strayed across their cheeks (both probably blaming the head), as they stared at each other with their cool eyes. 

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke replied back, reaching out to grasp for the shirt uniform which was on one of the desks. Daisuke was trying to reach for it without turning his back to Satoshi, though the damage was already done. Daisuke shook to the very core, fear creeping in his veins. Daisuke was never sure on why he had a doctor's note to change in a different room then the others, but since it was Dark's decision it must have been important...and now someone had stumbled upon him, oh was Dark going to be angry at Daisuke when he came home! And what was worse was it had to be Satoshi to find out! What if, for whatever the reason, that Satoshi would stop being his friend? Ah but Satoshi wasn't like that... 

"Niwa, wait." Satoshi spoke calmly, walking to the redhead, who froze in just being talked to by the other. "Let me see..." Satoshi asked, staring calmly as Daisuke kept trembling, accidentally falling down from a chair and on to the floor. Daisuke flinched, shaking once again, Satoshi sighed and tried a different approach, "Daisuke," The redhead looked up with surprise, "It's okay, I don't need to see." Satoshi's heart clenched as soon as he spoke those words, he was curious and really _wanted_ to inspect the other's back. Daisuke stared quietly then looked down, 

"You won't tell anyone?" Daisuke whispered calmly and Satoshi felt a short smile growing on his lips, 

"I won't." Daisuke went back to stare in the cold eyes, and stood up, brushing his shorts from the excess dirt from the ground. Daisuke flinched only once and turned around to show his back. 

Satoshi stared with amazement at the creases in Daisuke's back, the flesh on the top of the shoulders were stretched out, giving Daisuke a large hump in the back that was always somehow blocked out whenever Daisuke had his clothes on, and as the indent went down it showed two separate bone cords, and the mysterious bones were growing out from Daisuke's spine. "Doesn't it hurt?" Satoshi whispered as he couldn't help but trail one finger down the shoulder blades, Daisuke shivered from the cold touch. 

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, trying to turn his face towards Satoshi, but failed to twist his neck around that much. 

"I don't know, but don't they hurt?" 

"Sometimes..." Daisuke admitted and Satoshi's other hand crawled to his own back, feeling the surface of his own back as an uncomfortable emotion spread across his heart, but it was also familiar... 

"Niwa..." Satoshi quietly paused, not sure what to say to the other, staring at the flesh that seemed to break open at even looking at Daisuke's back. Satoshi turned Daisuke around and gave Daisuke his earnest smile, which the somewhat younger accepted, giving him his own smile, "Well we should get ready for gym...the teacher's always is strict about our attendance, and besides, it's what you're good at, isn't it?" Daisuke smiled, and nodded but Satoshi noticed spilling from Daisuke's eyes...were tears of happiness...

* * *

Satoshi walked home, it wasn't far from the school after all and when he reached his home he had met up with the one person he really didn't want to speak with currently. 

"Satoshi-sama, welcome home." Purred a longhaired blonde with one of his many bangs streaking a long way down and his golden eyes glittering towards the younger. 

"Kobanwa Krad." Satoshi said quietly as Krad practically _skipped_ to Satoshi and embraced the other, a grin permanently on the blonde's face. 

"Hmm...Satoshi-sama..." Krad purred, grabbing Satoshi's hand and dragging him away from the cold iron gates and into the house. Satoshi stumbled a bit with his shoes as they went further into the house, stumbling into Krad's room. Satoshi took only one breath to find it taken away from his creator. 

"Krad!" Satoshi scoffed, pushing the other with feeble strength. Krad just smiled his obsessed smile and cuddled with Satoshi, 

"Hm...something happened today." Krad noticed, his gaze turning thoughtful as he stared at Satoshi's behavior. Satoshi stared back wide-eyed, not expecting Krad to see through his facade so easily. Krad grinned and ran his fingers through Satoshi's beautiful blue hair, "Hmm...tell me? It must be something really good," Krad purred, nibbling Satoshi's neck as he protested lightly. 

"Nothing happened." Satoshi quickly said as Krad took the younger into his lap, administrating fluffy kisses all over Satoshi's face, which made the other blush in a very, _very_ frustrated way. Krad chuckled, holding the hands that were trying to push him away, as they always had, 

"You're a horrible liar." Krad replied simply, giving Satoshi a long kiss to his forehead. Satoshi sighed, his hands relaxing knowing that Krad would not do anything to him otherwise then a few kisses. 

"..." 

"Come on, you can tell your niichan, can't you?" 

"You know, incest is looked down upon." Satoshi whispered quietly not that it would matter since they had this argument so many times before, 

"Ah, but so is one's who are not true to their heart and I love you Satoshi-sama." Krad gave the younger another kiss, which Satoshi didn't struggle against, letting Krad have his way once again, "Hmm...yes, something very good happened to you today." Satoshi rolled his eyes away from Krad, refusing to meet his gaze. 

"Nothing happened." Krad moved Satoshi's chin towards him, to stare right into the pure blue eyes, 

"...You've found him..." Satoshi flinched Krad's everlasting stare, flinching a little longer a bit depressed as Krad had found his secret. 

"I have." Krad grinned and gave Satoshi a long embrace, 

"That's wonderful Satoshi-sama...that's truly wonderful..." Satoshi shook to the very core as Krad traced up one hand to touch the two shoulder blades that splinted apart just like Daisuke's, "That is so wonderful."

* * *

Daisuke avoided everyone's greetings and marched straight into Dark's room, slamming the door shut and cuddling himself within the depths of Dark's warm blankets. 

"What was that?" Dark asked, looking up from his recent experiment with one of the fliers (which was struggling to get away but sadly did not have the strength). 

"Must have been Daisuke...wonder what he's so upset about?" Towa muttered, concern for the younger one becoming apparent. 

"Must have been his friend." Takeshi said, groaning as his wife muttered "checkmate" for the game. 

"Hmm...Takeshi hold the flier for me, I'm going in." 

"Hm, I wonder what he will call you this time?" Towa smirked and Dark glared at her as he marched up for his room. When Dark carefully opened his room with such a silence that could be compared to a master thief but this meant nothing to Daisuke who looked up from his sheets with wide-eyes. 

"Dark?" Daisuke asked, his eyes looking so sad. Dark smiled at Daisuke and crawled into the large bed and hugged the one considered as his little brother. 

"Shh...shhh...did something bad happen?" 

"Someone saw me." Dark froze for a second, leaving the room quiet in such a cold and frightening sense, 

"Saw you?" Daisuke nodded carefully but Dark kept a tight hold on Daisuke, 

"Yeah...he saw my back..." 

"What did he do?" 

"He touched whatever's wrong with me...I felt weird," Daisuke admitted blushing from his awkward wording, "but he promised me he would never tell anyone." Dark sighed, ten-year-olds were a lot more innocent then any other counter-parts of age (except lower but that time had passed). 

"That's okay, that's okay. Are you okay otherwise?" 

"Yeah, thank you Dark-niichan, I'm just glad that you aren't angry with me." Dark smiled gently at Daisuke, 

"Well I can never be truly mad at you...but you do know that there has to be a punishment." Daisuke's eyes widened then realized what Dark meant, 

"Oh no! Dark-niichan!" Dark chuckled, jumping off of his bed and reaching in his armoire with a pair of special designed costumes and Daisuke just continued to moan, 

"Come on Daisuke, the legendary Phantom Thief and his partner shall strike again!"

* * *

"Dark, shush!" Daisuke scorned the older as Dark grinned with a confident smirk and jumping all around the Louvre. Yes, that's right, you read right, the _Louvre_ As promised Dark had always left a calling card and there were gangs of policemen crowding the streets and probably of the insides of the hall. Dark smirked slightly as Daisuke sighed underneath With's long wings. 

"Ah nothing is fun about life if you don't parade around in your mask." Dark smiled, jumping up to pronounce his appearance. Screams all over came in surprise, fangirlism and anger, all saying only one thing, 

"GET DARK!" Daisuke sighed once again, leaning against his 'brother's' back, With hiding the younger one's appearance high from the crowd. Dark smirked and easily climbed into the Louvre despite the overbearing presense of Daisuke on his back. 

"No need to worry Daisuke, we'll just steal _The Magic World of Still Lifes_ and we'll be out of here." Daisuke sighed, he didn't enjoy stealing that's why it was thought as a punishment, and despite that Dark was doing most of the work. 

"Okay Dark." Daisuke whispered calmly but then blinked as Dark paused for a few seconds, staring ahead. The hall was suspiciously open in the first place...and now this figure. Daisuke stared ahead with a bit of shock as a tall blonde haired man stood in front of them confidently, wings coming out from his back as he wore pure white clothing. 

"..." Dark quickly glared at the appearance of the figure, something about this person though...seemed familiar. Dark then smirked, "Dai-chan, go ahead, I'll take care of this guy myself." Daisuke climbed off from Dark's back and stared at him with question, "Yeah I'm sure, go ahead." Daisuke nodded and ran ahead, surprisingly the man let him pass. "So what's your name?" 

"Hikari." 

"Heh, kind of ironic." Dark grinned smugly as the blonde man smiled through the same face, 

"True...why don't we fight without our shape-shifters?" Dark smirked as the man seemed to know...Dark then shrugged, 

"Alright fine." With jumped off as a rabbit also came off of Hikari, which turned into a dark color, the two shape-shifters stared at each other with hostile looks in their faces. 

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Dark." 

"Oh? It's nice to know I've had a fan so many years." Hikari smirked then threw out one of his hands, which formed a large ball that Dark barely dodged. What was left behind was crumbling walls and paintings somehow unharmed, Dark frowned, "I think I'm in trouble..." 

"All too true." Dark cursed as he ran against the wall with his superior agility and knowledge of a type of Tae Kwan Doe and as Hikari blasted him Dark noticed that the walls may have been beaten but the paintings remained unharmed. Dark frowned and made a complete flip in front of Hikari, who stepped back one step in surprise and Dark tripped him. 

Curses over took the entire area as Dark grappled Hikari and they ended up in an interesting position, staring bright into each other's eyes with furious looks. 

Why did this person seem so familiar? 

"DARK! I got it!" Dark smirked and jumped away from Hikari, who didn't waste time getting up, "Sorry, I gotta go now." Hikari growled and try to throw a blast in Dark's way but there was a loud click, 

"DAMN!" Hikari cursed, it had gone faulty on him, of all the times! Dark smug smirk continued to get larger as Daisuke ran to him with a wide painting that had brilliant colored bowl of fruit in it and the other crawled on his back once again. 

"I hope this isn't our last meeting, I'll bring a little bit of my own tools next time!" Hikari growled at Dark as he flew away...but then Hikari calmed down and looked over to the shadows as Satoshi stepped out, 

"So?" 

"...It's no doubt...that was Daisuke..." Krad grinned, throwing his bangs back a bit with a grin, 

"Heh, well Niwa, it's about time we found each other again."

* * *

I grin cheerily, "I had fun writing the SatoshixKrad weird fluff." A glares at me,   
"That's because you like incest."   
"Only in fanfics...I don't have a problem with it in real life, but it's so much cuter in fanfics." A sighs and D just comes up, patting her on the back, "TO THE REVEIWS!" 

White Phoenix Eternal   
I think for a second then grin and hand you a Dark clone that looks like Daisuke, only to get hit on the head by Dark, "Itai! Stupid Dark...right well I'm glad that you liked it...and yeah it was a little shorter then usual, or at least for my more recent chapters..." I cough and stare quietly, "Stalker?" ... "YAY!" I glomp happily. 

OmegaScorpio   
"Well you've just read how they met, though there will be more memories of their childhood in later chapters, but right now I think I'll keep it a bit of a secret...Thank you for liking the chapter!" I grin cheerily once again and rub the back of my head. 

"That it?"   
"Yup."   
"Praise the good lord."   
"Oh hush." 


	3. III

I jump in, squealing in a semi-cute way as Daisuke is just being dragged behind me,  
"Did you get laid or something?" D asks, staring at me as I continue to jump around with flowers surrounding the background,  
"She's just happy to have come up with another idea for another chapter." Daisuke explains to D, sweatdropping as more flowers surround everywhere. D stares darkly, twitching,  
"Don't make me drag A-sama in here, M-chan." I straighten immediately and Daisuke laughs at me,  
"I don't own DNAngel!" 

**_Hello, Clone of Me  
_III.**

Daisuke watched Dark fiddle around with some kind of glove. Daisuke however wasn't just watching patiently, he was sitting on his chair, tilting it backwards and forewords like a little child waiting to do something that involved them running around. 

"Otou..." Daisuke whined impatient, tilting his body and placing his chin on the table, pouting up at his 'father'. Dark wasn't disturbed from his latest experiment, twisting the glove around to make the components that he had put inside of it completely wired.

"In a minute Daisuke," Dark commented, looking inside the glove then smirking slightly as he put a screwdriver to touch a small button placed at the index finger. The glove glowed green for one second before going back into 'safe-mode'. Dark grinned, placing the glove on his hand and stood up. Daisuke followed him, still impatiently twiddling with his feet. Dark walked outside and looked for any witness, (which there weren't, thank God) and pointed the glove towards the sky.

**BOOOM!**

Daisuke and Dark stared at the large ball they made in the sky that had exploded to look like a nuclear bomb.

"...Otou...why did you make such a thing?" Dark smirked, turning to Daisuke and turned the glove off from the earlier button,

"Well to protect us from whenever we go hunting again, that Hikari could have worse traps in his hands, and I don't trust any of my fans." Daisuke sighed, rolling his eyes for a second but then remembered his mission at hand.

"Dark! May I pleeeease go to Hiwatari-sama's house?" Daisuke begged, placing his hands together rubbing them in front of Dark for his approval.

"Hiwatari-sama?" Dark rose one eyebrow, "I've never any of them, have I?"

"...No..."

"Then the answer's no." Daisuke sighed, pouting a bit before understanding Dark's overprotectiveness and just marched up to his own room...slamming it especially loud for Dark to hear. Dark sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ah so Hiwatari is that kid's last name?" Dark almost jumped again, as he always had found himself caught by surprise in his own house but this time by Takeshi who was sucking on a straw connected to a fast-food drink.

"Hiwatari is Daisuke's special friend?" Takeshi grinned at Dark and he found himself wanting to be in another part of the house but then Takeshi took out a few photos.

"The blunette." Dark nodded and went through the pictures.

The first picture was simply that of a class picture, Daisuke was surrounded by kids (which Dark smirked at, knowing Daisuke was the kind of boy who was popular) while the blunette was leaning against him, both boys avoiding fans of either gender. Dark looked closely to stare at the blunette, though he seemed disdained at the moment, Dark felt a protective clench in his heart. Growling to himself he moved to the second picture.

The second picture had Daisuke sitting at a desk with a concentrated look on his face, sitting next to him, pointing things out was the Hiwatari again (which Dark twitched again) but this time the blunette was smiling a bit, but the smile seemed fake to Dark so he discarded the card and went to the third.

The third picture they were on a running track, dressed in the school gym clothes. Daisuke was smiling in a big smile, his hands on Hiwatari's own to help the tired boy sprint a bit more around the track. Dark sighed, not really wanted to see any more of these, they kept making him feel weird.

The forth and last picture...Dark looked down at the picture, then at Takeshi, then at the picture again and with a dark tone he asked,

"This was photoshopped right?" Takeshi blinked then looked at the current photo and he yelped, grabbing it quickly from Dark's hands, which was trembling with the other photos in it. "What. the. hell. were. you. thinking?"

"Towa wanted it, and man she helped Menou get pregnant, how am I supposed to say no to her?" Dark glared over at Takeshi and Takeshi twitched, and found himself screaming in pain as Dark laid his hands on him.

Daisuke sighed within his room, leaning against his pillow carelessly, thinking silently to himself for a few moments.

"Oh right! I forgot!" Daisuke jumped, as he was going to sulk a little longer but he had to call Satoshi to let the blunette know he couldn't come, as soon as Daisuke dialed for the phone he heard the ringing and the click of the phone being picked up,

"Hiwatari-residence, Satoshi Hiwatari speaking, how may I help you? No, Krad, get off!" Daisuke tilted one of his eyebrows as Dark would do but left it out of the discussion,

"Hiwatari-kun, it's me, Daisuke."

"Ah, Niwa...KRAD!" Daisuke laughed on the other end as he heard a loud yelp from something he imagined Satoshi kicked. "So, are you coming over soon?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. My father won't allow me because he's never seen you or any of your parents before." Satoshi paused on the other line,

"That would make sense, Niwa I'll come over okay? What's your address?" Daisuke brightened a lot more, smiling at his end and giving Satoshi the address. "Okay, I'll be there soon...I'll be bringing my brother if that's okay."

"No problem Hiwatari-san!"

"Okay Niwa." Daisuke hanged up and felt himself jumping up and down in excitement, oh! Daisuke ran out of his room and ran down the stairs and somehow wretched Takeshi from Dark's grasp,

"Takeshi-kun, we're going to have guests tonight! Can you please cook something really good?" Daisuke begged the cook, who was rubbing his head in pain.

"Guests?" Dark asked, twitching at the younger and Daisuke nodded casually, not saying anything else.

"Hiwatari-kun and his older brother!" Daisuke replied back, making sure he was facing Takeshi as he said this.

"But you didn't ask for my permission."

"Sure I did, you need to see them in order for me to go over to his house...so you will be seeing Satoshi and his older brother!" Dark stared at Daisuke for a second then growled,

"Only a son of a thief could figure out that loop-hole." Daisuke grinned confidently, then went back to begging Takeshi, who just laughed at his hurried behavior.

* * *

"No." Krad frowned a bit at Satoshi as the other stared at his choice of a wardrobe, 

"Why not?"

"..." Satoshi rose one eyebrow, trying very hard to decide whether or not Krad was being serious, then took a few more seconds and sighed, contemplating how to answer him. "...You look like a male prostitute." Krad grinned and Satoshi twitched as Krad decided to jump on him, both falling to the bed,

"Only for you Satoshi-sama."

"Yes, I rather you did not do it for me at all, besides we'll never get Niwa over here if you go off scaring his family." Krad blinked once carelessly, brushing his bang out of the way, still on top of Satoshi, then he nodded,

"You're right." Krad got up and started to strip out of his...err...second skin,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Satoshi cried out as Krad turned to him with no top, grinning brightly,

"I'm changing of course, why, do you want a strip show?" Krad smirked and Satoshi kicked him out of his room, locking his door immediately and Krad cackled evilly (in a funny awkward way) on the other side. Satoshi sighed, leaning against his doorway, then looking through the contents of his room.

"..." Satoshi looked through all of his clothes quietly, though usually one wouldn't be able to tell if he was frustrated it was apparent for once with his eyebrows inclined down with a small scowl upon his face. "...I have...nothing to wear..." Satoshi simply said, staring down at the uniforms, the suits and fancy clothing. Satoshi had no 'relaxing' clothes, of which he was sure Daisuke would like him to wear over. There was an almost too loud knock on the other side of Satoshi's door, and Satoshi twitched only once. Satoshi glared at the door then sighed, giving in his pride, "Krad-niichan?" Satoshi even added, cringing as he heard the cheerful voice on the other end,

"Yes Satoshi-sama?"

"Do you have anything I can wear over to Niwa's?" There was a long pause on the other side of the door, but Satoshi was positive he could _hear_ the smirk crossing Krad's face.

"Well of course I do Satoshi-sama, I have many, _many_ things you could wear to the Niwa's home."

"That won't make me look like a prostitute?" Krad gave a chuckle on the other side, and nodded despite Satoshi couldn't see it,

"I promise."

"..." Satoshi unlocked the door and glared at Krad with a dark frown, Krad just gave Satoshi the same sadistic grin he always gave the other. Satoshi sighed and followed Krad towards his own room, frowning silently as he stared at what Krad had changed into.

"Looking at me Satoshi-sama? I know it's so hard to keep your eyes off of me." Satoshi twitched, giving into Krad's ego to let him think he was what he thought. Krad was wearing a comfortable white short with rather tight white jeans, which had chains protruding from the back pockets (why, Satoshi would never want to know). Satoshi blinked as he looked at all that Krad had offered him, surprised to find rather...comely clothes.

"Unbelievable." Satoshi muttered, which Krad ignored, sitting down at his desk to type a computer placed high upon a desk, with a very high speed (though nothing close to Satoshi's own speed if Satoshi wanted). Krad looked at the files pinpointed on the computer, five unknown people were on the screen, and when I say unknown, the pictures were of a black humanoid figuring with a large white question mark upon it. Krad leaned on his hands, smiling at the unknown figures with soft eyes,

"So we've finally found them..." Krad's eyes traced over to Satoshi's, which seem to have been alert and tense. "The government will finally fund us, and with Niwa's components..." Satoshi shuddered as Krad gave a rather insane grin. Don't get the blunette wrong, he was never scared of the older blonde, but the thoughts of what the other could imply...that was always frightening, and especially since he was doing it for _his_ sake. Satoshi scoffed and picked up a black sweater with a hoody on it. "Hmm...need some help?" Krad asked and Satoshi leapt away from him, only to find himself backed into a wall.

"Leave me alone Krad." Satoshi demanded softly as Krad held him against the wall. Krad seemed to give a fake look of thought for the other and shrugged,

"I think I'd rather help you." Satoshi growled, growing aggravated and tried to push the stronger off, which he didn't comply with that order. "Satoshi-sama, let me help you..." Krad purred into Satoshi's ear, which gave a shudder in reply as Krad snaked one of his hands up Satoshi's back, touching the spine which made Satoshi give an almost loud yell but was muffled by his uniform top being pulled off. Satoshi couldn't help but glare as he continued to get molested by Krad, watching the other touch his back, his _wings_.

"I can put on a shirt by myself, thank you." Satoshi glared at Krad, who frowned as Satoshi hadn't given in yet. It was a ritual between them a bit, but more of Satoshi's weak point and Krad manipulating it. Satoshi couldn't stand being touched in the three columns in his back, it would make him insensitive to his surroundings, making him much weaker then usual and somehow activating the low blood pressure Satoshi had, but that always wore out after a good thirty minutes.

"Hm...you've gotten much stronger." Krad noted quietly, letting Satoshi push through him to put on the hoody by himself.

"So what if I have?" Satoshi asked back coldly, finally placing the hoody on correctly (having gotten in it by backwards in accident).

"Yup, Niwa truly is...what would they say?" Krad thought about it for a second, "Your other half." Satoshi looked away, sighing as he knew Krad was right. Satoshi stiffened as Krad hugged the other from behind, nibbling on Satoshi's ears,

"..." Satoshi continued to look away and Krad was almost worried by the lack of response (as nibbling on Satoshi's ears seemed to be a tickle spot) but didn't concern him too much.

"Don't worry Satoshi-sama, I promise it won't hurt your Niwa-kun..." Krad crawled himself to whisper in a deadly tone to Satoshi's ears and the word he heard made him very sad for some reason he wasn't so sure about, "much."

* * *

"Daisuke, stop poking at Takeshi's food." Menou commented, already having eaten a large portion of the delicious not often cooked meal, staring as Daisuke tried to make it seem perfect. 

"Aw, you're just so adorable Daisuke, you're just trying to make a good impression for Hiwatari-kun's older brother, aren't you?" Daisuke couldn't help but blush as Towa hugged him tightly, and he just nodded in response.

"Humph." Dark quietly stared, frowning and continuing to think to himself that he really didn't want the Hiwataris over, but it would be exceedingly rude to decline them now, especially since Takeshi had prepared such a huge meal...

_Why am I even feeling this jealous? I wonder if it's something a father would feel before giving their daughter for a date..._

Dark sighed at the foreign feelings building up inside of him but he smiled slightly as Daisuke had finally stopped toying with the food.

**Ding-Dong**

Daisuke froze for a long second, then disappeared out of everyone's sight, probably already at the door. Dark smirked at Daisuke's inhuman speed and casually walked up to the door. Daisuke had already pulled the door open but was looking down blushing, as was the blunette, though his blushing wasn't as apparent as Daisuke's. Dark stared over at the person right besides Satoshi and rose one eyebrow,

"Ah, you must be Hiwatari's brother, I'm Dark Niwa." Dark had reached his destination, (placing a hand on Daisuke's shoulder protectively) and reached one of his hands out in mock, "And you?" The golden-haired stranger smirked, grabbing Dark's hand,

"I'm Krad Hiwatari." Dark noticed that Krad's grip was a lot stronger then his own, but didn't even seem to be trying to strain his show boasting. Dark took a second to glare at the blunette when noticed something else...oh...so THAT'S why the boys were blushing.

The boys were wearing two different things, Daisuke was wearing something one would wear at a dinner party, as though expecting Satoshi to wear the same, but Satoshi had also taken in account of expecting what Daisuke may wear, so they were both embarrassed of what they were wearing in front of each other. It would have been cute, if Dark wasn't so sick of the Hiwataris already.

"Oh...um, please come in!" Daisuke blustered out nervously, and Dark could see he was shaking just a bit. Krad nodded at red-head and gently guided Satoshi in, which the other unwillingly gave in. "Hiwatari-kun...ummm...do you want to come upstairs for a while? I'm sure there's still something Tak-my father," Dark sighed in relief to himself as the stage was set, "needs to cook a few more things, so we could just wait a bit..." Daisuke stuttered with his sentence a bit, but Satoshi nodded in agreement and moved to where Daisuke lead him.

"Hm, nice place you have here." Dark blinked to hear something else from the blonde. Dark stared for a few moments, something about him seemed _too_ familiar, but Dark discarded that thought quickly,

"Yeah, we got lucky." Dark simply said, grinning.

"How old are you?" Dark was almost thrown off by that question but the other seemed incessant,

"I'm twenty, why?"

"Oh just curious if we were of the same age..." Krad smirked, "I'm twenty-one." Dark twitched as he could hear the tone of superiority over the mocking tone. Dark seethed in one breath before nodding calmly,

"Ah well that's nice, shall we go introduce you to our father and mother?" Krad nodded but Dark thought he saw a laughing glimmer through Krad's eyes.

* * *

"I'm so embarrassed." Daisuke admitted to his friend, the blush somehow straying off of his face. Satoshi just nodded and blinked as Daisuke took off the business top, 

"...?" Daisuke blinked and rubbed the back of his head,

"Sorry, it's just I'm kind of happy you know my secret...I don't have to worry, so I took off my shirt without thinking." Daisuke laughed nervously, not quite sure of what Satoshi's reaction would be. Satoshi just nodded and stared at the creases in Daisuke's back.

"Niwa." Daisuke looked away from the closet to look at Satoshi as had been silently requested, "Does...your brother ever touch your back?" Daisuke blinked a bit then shook his head,

"No, he only does either by mistake or when he needs to confirm something." Satoshi stared, almost jealous of Daisuke, but kept shut otherwise.

"I see..." Satoshi stood up from Daisuke's bed and with his curiosity overwhelming him, touched the blades of Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke froze as the weirdest sensation ran through his blood, the feeling of both overwhelming heat and soothing coolness. "How does that feel?" Satoshi questioned softly and Daisuke blushed as he heard the blunette's voice so close to him...so...close...

"Weird." Daisuke replied softly, looking at Satoshi carefully and Satoshi nodded, "Why?"

"No real reason..." Satoshi lied easily, staring into Daisuke's red orbs.

"Okay." Daisuke replied just as coolly, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he grew tired for some odd reason, Satoshi recognized the look and guided the other to his bed,

"Oyasumi Niwa."

"O...Oya...sumi...Sat..." Daisuke had fallen asleep before he could fully finish the sentence. Satoshi couldn't help but give himself a pat on the back, so there was something else they shared after all. The same weakness in the blades, but Daisuke must have been telling the truth about his 'brother' never touching him there, otherwise he wouldn't have fallen asleep after being touched there so softly in a caring caress. Satoshi frowned a bit about that thought and covered the redhead with another smile. But any sign of emotion disappeared as soon as Satoshi walked out of the room,

"Daisuke fell asleep," Satoshi quietly said, seeing Dark right in front of the door, suspecting that the two had spent too much time in the room.

"? He did?"

"Yes." Dark shivered quietly to himself as he stared down at the emotionless boy, how could someone so young look that way? Satoshi was much worse then his older brother (which they had got into an argument of...many..._many_ things).

"Right, well I guess we could feed Daisuke later." Satoshi nodded quietly, and walked past Dark and as soon as Satoshi was out of sight, Dark made positive that it was Daisuke who had truly fallen asleep.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke bowed to the blunette awkwardly, showing how much he was sorry to his friend for falling asleep out of nowhere. 

"It's fine Niwa, I understand." Daisuke gave Satoshi his most innocent smile and Satoshi happily (though quietly) admired it.

The two were always known to sit by each other, so it was no surprise when they were paired up for an assignment, but it was an assignment they would have to also do outside of class.

"Ah..." Daisuke almost commented but Satoshi shushed him quietly as the lesson continued. "This is bad...I'm not too sure if anyone really wants you over Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke admitted, hearing bad things from nearly everyone (most Dark though) last night, but Daisuke knew that Satoshi never meant to be like that and they had to be over exaggerating.

"That's fine Niwa, I'm sure they'll let you over to my house now." Daisuke blinked once then grinned,

"That's right, I almost forgot! That's good Hiwatari-san!" Satoshi nodded as Daisuke ran off to a pay phone to call his older brother for permission. Satoshi stood near by, warding off anyone else who demanded the pay phone immediately. There was a long conversation (which made Satoshi had to fork up quite a bit of yen) and most of it had constant shouting on the other side of the phone, then Dark had finally agreed to it. Daisuke hung up the phone and gave Satoshi a dazzling smile, which Satoshi nodded to.

"Come on, my house isn't that far from here." Daisuke blinked and tilted his head a bit,

"Shouldn't you call your brother or father first Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi shook his head,

"My father's always out and my brother is never surprised by anything." Daisuke spoke a silent 'oh' and followed faithfully behind Satoshi as the whole campus watched the two boys walk off. The much older girls and their little sisters commented many 'kawaii-desu' as they stared at the two cutest ten-year-old boys walking together.

"Hm, what do you think we should write down at a few ideas?" Daisuke questioned, staring at the instruction sheet as they walked on to get to Satoshi's home.

"We'll think about it when we get there, okay?" Satoshi relieved the boy of the instruction sheet, giving Daisuke a soft stare to calm the boy.

"Alright Hiwatari-san." Daisuke blinked as they turned into a huge garden and was shocked by the beauty he was surrounded by, but was even more shocked when his older brother tackled Satoshi to the ground. Daisuke watched as they wrestled, Satoshi was obviously outclassed but Daisuke couldn't help but feel a little childish and join in the tackling game. The game was finished in a manner of minutes and Satoshi victoriously noted that Krad was no match for both his own and Daisuke's efforts as the older was underneath both of them. "Gomen Nasai Krad-kun." Daisuke apologized and Krad just smirked back as the both of the younger got off of him.

"That's fine," Krad got up, brushing up the oncoming stains for his white clothes from forcing Satoshi on the ground. "What are you doing here though?" Daisuke looked down nervously, not exactly sure on how to answer back to the older,

"He's here to help on a project that the teacher gave to us, it was an assignment that we had to get together to finish." Krad smiled but Daisuke felt himself shudder at the smile, it didn't look natural to him for some really odd reason.

"I see, well come on Niwa." Daisuke blinked and followed the two inside their mansion, Daisuke would have been surprised if the school he had already gone too were mostly for those who had money.

"You have such a beautiful garden," Daisuke noted, giving one quick stare back at the beautiful greens surrounding the front yard.

"Yes, well we have someone to take care of it." Krad commented, sounding almost bored but Daisuke shrugged it off quietly as they had made it through the mansion. Daisuke stared at all the designs of the area, amazed on how beautiful it seemed, statues covered nearly every corner and there was at least one painting on all the walls.

"Wow, who did all of these?"

"The Hikari clan," Krad smirked at Daisuke's interest, though mistaking it as a thief's interest instead of its beauty.

"Hikari?" Daisuke questioned, recognizing that name somewhere, but he wasn't too sure. Krad nodded and Satoshi stared silently, letting the older tell his tale,

"The Hikari clan are made of many artists, no matter what they seemed to have the talent for it and to live they would make at least one piece of art throughout their generation, the Hiwatari clan bought all of these pieces." Daisuke continued to stare, fascinated to see more pieces of art, clay models, sculpted masterpieces and so many things that caught his eye.

"They're all beautiful..." Daisuke gapped.

"Do you really think they're beautiful?" Satoshi asked, looking at all the pieces of art with a somewhat disdained look,

"Yeah...it's amazing that they could follow their own style even after different generations...and look at the colors, the Hikari clan were geniuses with art..."

"An art connoisseur?" Krad questioned, one eyebrow raised up in amusement. Daisuke blushed a bit,

"Not really, I take a few lessons in Art and I'm in the art club, so I just like looking at other pieces, it doesn't matter to me too much, as long as they're there. I can tell...most of the pieces were filled with so much love and effort." Daisuke's eyes wondered around, a smile was fit upon his face almost childishly but Krad and Satoshi couldn't help but stare at the boy wonder in amazement as he wondered down the halls.

The two followed the younger as he met a large painting of two boys in it. Krad glared at the painting quietly as Daisuke stared at the two boys in the painting. They only seemed to be the same age as he, one had a great big grin on his face with very messy dark red hair while the other had a somewhat tough smile with very almost white hair, if not for the tints of blonde streaking through the edges of the boys hair. The boys were embracing each other with one arm around each other, and staring right at the painter. Daisuke stared at it for a long time..."Krad-kun, is this boy you?" Daisuke asked politely, touching the painting to where the boy was. Krad blinked, surprised that Daisuke could tell.

"Yes, that was me a long time ago."

"Who's this beside you?" Daisuke's hand wondered to the other boy, staring at the crimson eyes and red hair that Daisuke shared with the mysterious boy in the picture.

"An old friend I lost track of."

"..." Daisuke stared at the painting, lost within memories that the painting seemed to give. To a normal eye, that's all it was, a photograph basically but Daisuke could tell there was much chaos in the background with the many mixings of warm and cool colors, blending together to make it look like an autumn day but to Daisuke it was chaos, waiting to come out and break up the two the colors were behind.

_"Run Daisuke! **RUN!**"_

Daisuke put his hand off of the painting, staring at it quietly with a serious face but then turned to Satoshi, ignoring the painting,

"Neh, we should probably get started on our project, right?" Satoshi stared at Daisuke sternly, seeing that the boy's attitude changed a bit, but from this painting? Daisuke moved past Satoshi for a second and Satoshi spotted fear in Daisuke's eyes.

"Who painted this Krad?"

"My mother."

"And where is your piece of art?" Krad smirked and looked at Satoshi with a confident face,

"Why he's always been with you Satoshi-sama, my own piece of art." Satoshi growled and turned away from Krad, walking to Daisuke and Krad sighed, throwing his bang backwards once again and looked at the painting, "Is that right...Dark?" The painting gave no response, except for a shift of colors that answered Krad's question.

* * *

"Okay so I want the rabbit to go through the hole." 

"But then that would make it seem like a spin-off from Alice in Wonderland."

"Well no one has problems from original remakes."

"Except the teacher."

"Well let's just say we thought up the idea from remembering the plot of Alice in Wonderland, but change the story completely?"

"And how are we going to do that?"

Currentely Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting down on Satoshi's carpet floor, arguing on their assignment, more precisely a story that would be suitable for children. It was to help encourage little children's imaginations and give to children who were a lot less unfortunate then the children in their school, so they were to make a little book that little children could read and be inspired by.

"Okay fine, let's forget the rabbit." Satoshi smirked victoriously and Daisuke sighed against the bed, "We really need to come up with a few ideas though, sensei would be angry otherwise." Satoshi nodded, twitching at the thought. Silence consumed the room. Daisuke leaned foreword, looking over their blank rough drafts, frowning slightly. "Colors?" Daisuke looked at Satoshi, who shrugged,

"Sounds better then nothing, now what kind of idea could colors give."

"...Well we could say what most of their basic meanings mean."

"What? Don't look at me that way Hiwatari-kun." Satoshi just gave Daisuke an awkward smile, being silent otherwise, letting the redhead do his works on the basis since he knew more about colors then Satoshi did.

"Hm, it's a bit late...why don't you stay over?" Satoshi asked as he looked at the clock, five till eight. Daisuke also stared at the clock,

"Yeah, I probably should call niichan," Daisuke laughed nervously, getting up and moving out to find the phone. Satoshi rolled his eyes slightly, staring over at the phone he held in his own room (under Krad's influence) and waited for a Daisuke for a few moments.

Time ticked by and Satoshi twitched uncomfortably, what was Daisuke so long? As time made itself apparent the clock ticked to a direct eight twenty-five. Where had the time gone? Satoshi worried beneath his skin, standing up calmly to wonder around the household. Satoshi first went to he thought had most influence in Daisuke's disappearance,

"Krad."

"Hm?" Krad looked from his computer screen, tilting his seat backward to leer at Satoshi, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Niwa?" Krad stared quietly at Satoshi,

"What do you mean?"

"Where is Niwa?" Satoshi demanded a little louder this time, panicking within his usual cool exterior.

"Wasn't he with you?"

"WHERE IS HE KRAD?"

"Satoshi-sama, calm down, I do not know where your precious Niwa is." Satoshi calmed down just a bit, having the time to have examined Krad's room, which nothing had been moved around since the last time he had been here and Krad _were_ to drag Daisuke through here, he knew that Daisuke would have struggled with something which would fling out the balance of the room. "Now what happened?"

"He went down to call his brother."

"Down?"

"Downstairs, he didn't see my phone." The two looked at each other silently, one with cold calculating eyes that were panicking and the second with focused yet confused eyes.

"I wonder..." Krad turned back to his computer as Satoshi walked up to behind him to stare at the glaring gaze the computer gave to the dark room as Krad typed at a fury to see the hardrive download that Krad had uploaded for sight for his whole house.

"There." Satoshi pointed at an image that popped up on the computer, it was in black and white but there was no mistaking Satoshi, it was Daisuke walking down the hall of paintings. Satoshi looked down to see a time period when this was taken and his eyes widened, "7:55".

"What's wrong?" Krad recognized the look of surprise on Satoshi's face, the blunette just nodded, pointing quietly at the time,

"He left precisely from my room at eight fifty-five."

"Precisely?"

"Yes." Krad stared at the image for a second then clicked on it as the image of Daisuke disappeared from their sight,

"So it seems that Niwa has some sort quick gene in him," Krad clicked down to the images of the hall and this time there was Daisuke again, but Satoshi got a clear look into his eyes and saw that the hump hidden within his shirt was growing bigger. Satoshi frowned and saw the time "7:56" and growled, moving away not having time to mess with pictures. Krad stared at the hurried boy, and quickly followed after him, curious of the new discovery of the Niwa.

The halls became deadly to Satoshi as soon as he stepped near them, he collapsed, gasping in pain with surprise and uncertainty. Krad blinked, also in surprise, not feeling the same effect as Satoshi,

"Satoshi-sama?"

"Gah..." Satoshi gasped, feeling something move within his spine, brushing against the bones and making Satoshi sensitive to his surroundings. Krad picked up Satoshi (bridal style XD) and continued through the hall (Satoshi had managed to demand that much before struggling against Krad's grasp) as they walked down the hall. Krad wasn't quite sure but he had a clue on why the hall was effecting Satoshi so much.

Satoshi was a clone of Krad, there was no doubt to that but his body was growing so faulty because of the development all over Satoshi's body, the magic that filled this hall was trying to protect itself from the foreign magic all around, and because of Niwa's second entrance into the hall, it must have turned the hall hostile to any beings with anything...unnatural about them.

"Shhh..." Krad purred to the hurt one, holding him tighter to himself, watching Satoshi struggle between his pride and anger throughout his body. The paintings were truly reacting so horribly, Krad really wished he knew why it was so harsh of a punishment. Krad had reached his destination and as he thought, Daisuke was standing in front of the painting Krad's mother had painted.

"Dais...uke!" Satoshi struggled saying and Daisuke turned to both of them and Satoshi panicked inside, seeing blood pour over Daisuke's head and around his eyes, dripping on the rich carpet. Krad glared, glad that he always had a type of protection with him as supported Satoshi with one hand and held the other hand to protect the two. Niwa's eyes were so blank, the hump in his back was growing bigger,

"NO!" Krad yelled as the paintings colors threw themselves out of their paintings, leaving only blank canvases and forming a large colored sphere right above Daisuke, threatening Krad and daring him to make another move.

_"Hehehe"_

Krad threw his head around to spot who had made the giggle, it was Daisuke for his mouth hadn't thrown open...the magic all around being so chaotic,

"A ghost." Krad realized as Satoshi yelled as a sudden emerge of pain came rushing throughout all of his body. Krad growled and had to place Satoshi down, which the ball threw colors that did enough damage to go straight through Krad's body. Krad had managed to stay up though, glaring at the colors and spreading his arms open, little gold fingers appeared out of nowhere as it seemed as the colored ball through another barrage. Krad counter-attacked with an even larger ball that formed through all the gold mechanics. The room exploded with light, shape shifting to darkness as it had blown the electronics all around the area.

_"Hehehe..."_

Krad frowned at the voice, but the colors disappeared, he knew well, but what about the ghost? Krad stumbled with one of his gold fingers and a small little light appeared from the very helpful mechanics.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Krad focused the light over to his precious to see Niwa worrying over him, his eyes were no longer blank but the blood was still dripping but Daisuke didn't seem to notice.

"Niwa." Krad stared jealously as Satoshi looked up to Daisuke and Krad twitched with more jealously as Satoshi gave Daisuke a struggled smile,

"Hiwatari-kun...what happened?" Daisuke asked, "I...I don't remember anything asides from leaving your room." Satoshi stared quietly at Daisuke and Krad frowned, staring around to look at the paintings. All of the paintings were blank...except for one, the blessed one made by Krad's own mother. Krad growled as he heard a very loud barrage of knocking,

"Niwa, clean yourself up, I have a feeling that's your brother." Krad quickly demanded and at first Daisuke didn't' know what he meant but yelped as he felt his own forehead and he swiped away the blood and brushed his hair down as much as possible to cover it. Krad helped Satoshi up, who declined it at first but found he could move at all and Krad stared back to the painting and he heard the same giggling,

_"Hehehe."_

_**Damn ghost.**_

When they made it to the front and opened the door, Dark had came in, barraging Daisuke and holding him protectively and asking him questions. Daisuke answered cheerfully and said the stay was fun. Dark gave two quick long glares at both Krad and Satoshi,

"I'll see you tomorrow, right Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke commented. Tomorrow? What would tomorrow hold? Satoshi had half the mind just to stay home because of the overwhelming pain he was experiencing, that and he would have to find out what the deal was with that hall...Satoshi knew Krad held some answers and he would help Krad out into figuring the whole mystery, so why?

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Daisuke and Dark moved out and under a whispered breath Satoshi muttered, "Daisuke..."

* * *

There is a long round of silence throughout the whole room, "Holy crap."  
"I know, I didn't attend it to be that long."  
"I think you didn't attend to do that in the first place."  
"...Oh you're right." I blink, staring at the story with wide eyes. "What I originally tended to do with this chapter was make it a short funny skit...but it turned out to be a revealing of-" I'm stopped by A-sama, who glares at me,  
"Now M-chan, you don't want to reveal to your fans what the future part of the story is going to be about, do you?" I shake my head no and she smiles, letting me go. I shake and shudder,  
"To the reviews!"

Lady Samurai  
"Well in a way, he does. Kind of, see Satoshi doesn't really like the relationship that Krad keeps pushing him into. Also since Satoshi is created of Krad's genes, it would be called that of incest...right no anyway, I have plans later..." I chuckle evilly.

Les Scribbles  
"OH MY GOD! M-CHAN FAINTED!"  
"What? Why?"  
"It's the author of Fragile! That's why!"  
"...Well then how are we going to give this review?"  
"M-chan left me a note." Daisuke points it out, holding up the script of what I wanted to say,  
"How did she do that?"  
"She must have predicted she would have fainted, so she wrote a note for the reviews."  
"...Oh..."  
"Ahem, here's what the note says, M-chan is greatly honored to have been reviewed by you (since she loves your fic so much, she's just so lazy and doesn't want to say anything embarrassing on how much she loves the story)." A coughs a bit then looks back at the note, "She is very happy that you enjoyed the few parts with the characters and is just as happy that you liked how she made the characters, she was afraid of making them too OOC, anyway M-chan thanks you so much for reviewing her story, it inspired her..." A looks back at the story, "Oh heavens did it inspire her..."

White Phoenix Eternal  
Dark twitches but stares at my body, chuckling evilly and A rolls her eyes, "M-chan says you may have a Krad clone," she hands one that looks similar to Satoshi, "And is glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed this one too...and she is very pleased that she can do whatever she wants to Dark because he had hit her quite a few times awhile back."  
"Hey, there's a difference between hit on, and hitting!"  
"Right."

"Is she still fainted?"  
"She's so weak." D shrugs,  
"Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!"

**Translation Notes:**  
Oyasumi: Goodnight  
Kawaii-desu: Very _very_ cute.  
Gomen Nasai: One of the proper ways of saying "I'm sorry"


	4. IV

"Did I actually hear you right?" A stares at me stunned and I sweatdrop,  
"Yes, yes you did."  
"...I want it written down." I sweatdrop again as A glares at me, I roll my eyes and sigh,  
"Hey guys! Guess what! I'll be concentrating on this fanfiction so expect updates at least once or twice per week, I'll concentrate on my other fanfics later..."  
"YES! THANK YOU LORD!" A cackles and runs away, laughing and skipping gleefully.  
"...She is one weird angel..."  
"No kidding. Well here's the next chapter! I don't own DNAngel!" 

**_Hello, Clone of Me  
_IV.**

_Colors formed all around, surrounding every part of his body, covering him comfortably until they formed a suit of clothes of some kind. The colors swarmed all around him to show as a mirror, letting him see his own reflection. _

"**You are...**"

"I am..."

The colors surrounded him once again, giving him a comfortable feeling, lending him all of their powers, their chaos, and more important, their meanings.

"**You are...our child...**"

"Child...?"

Beautiful red eyes woke up for once earlier then the counter-part that had insisted he sleep with him that night. Daisuke looked down at Dark, who was sleeping quite peacefully. Daisuke smiled brightly and quietly jumped off from the bed, which went unnoted by Dark, and Daisuke left the room to get ready for school.

"Ohayou Daisuke!" Towa cheerfully jumped on the boy, who coughed out some toast he had managed to sneak from the ever-growing plate.

"Good morning To-to." Daisuke said back to her, knowing that the older woman preferred the nickname (though Daisuke never saw why, Towa was a beautiful name).

"Ah Daisuke, it'll be great today." Daisuke blinked, biting into bits of his toast,

"What do you mean?" Towa smiled at him mischievously,

"Your current teacher is sick...I'm just one of your subs." Daisuke stared with almost wide-eyes, Towa? Teaching? A cold feeling couldn't help but wonder down Daisuke's spine. "So isn't that great Daisuke?"

"...Wonderful..." Daisuke couldn't help but keep his enthusiasm from bursting.

"I know!" Towa just said cheerfully, glomping on Daisuke once again then walking off, probably getting ready for school. Daisuke let the thought process of Towa being at school...and disappeared out of the huge mansion with his incredible speed.

* * *

Keiji Saga is what one would call a rather...eccentric child. Short blonde hair that flew nearly everywhere and beautiful eyes that shined rather brightly, especially at looking at a masterpiece. What Keiji considered masterpieces though were certain humans, most of the time they were human boys, and he would jump on him, demanding them to be in his commercials, so that's why Keiji's family moved around a lot. 

The only one thing about Keiji's life that never changed was his minion ("Secretary!") Funabashi. Wherever Keiji went, Funabashi followed. But that's not really that big of a deal is it?

"So this is the new school I'm going to?" Keiji looked at the rather large school, with a slight twitch. Yes he had been used very large schools and getting best of whatever neighborhood he had drifted too, but this place seemed...weird.

"Yes, this is it." Funabashi said simply, repeating what Keiji wanted to know. Keiji pouted at his minion ("You never listen, SECRETARY!") and he started to walk for the school, only to be tackled by a **_very_** fast person and they both were tackled to the ground, rolling around until they reached a wall. On top of Keiji was our known hero, Daisuke Niwa.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Daisuke cried out, not an ounce of sweat from his long run but he hadn't meant to bump into someone. Keiji stared for a few seconds, but a grin spread across his face. Funabashi twitched, recognizing that look,

"Ahem." Funabashi coughed, glaring down at the redhead and blonde. Keiji just continued to grin as Daisuke got off of him and helped the other up,

"I'm sorry." Daisuke bowed a lot, begging for Keiji's forgiveness. Keiji was about to speak when Funabashi covered his mouth very quickly,

"It's okay, thank you and good bye." Funabashi said, dragging Keiji from his newest obsession. Daisuke stared, blinking only once then leaving to get inside the school building...meanwhile though with Keiji and an obviously jealous (well except to Keiji) Funabashi.

"Funaaa...why did you do thaaat?" Keiji whined, poking Funabashi whom just continued twitching at the blonde.

"Saga...I'm sure that your father would prefer not to move to another new home so quickly." Keiji sighed, staring at his minion ("Okay, you're obviously not getting it, SECRETARY DAMMIT!") and pouted,

"I can't help it, he's got the perfect looks and just an aura that says "Jump me! I'm cute and innocent and is as cuddly as teddy-bear!" Keiji proclaimed cheerfully, which Funabashi calmed him down from with a good solid punch, grumbling and turning away from his master ("BOSS!"). Keiji just smiled from his spot on the ground, imagining the very cute Daisuke...but twitched, "NOOOO! I DIDN'T GET HIS NAME!" Keiji panicked, crying fake tears of which Funabashi gave no sympathy for.

* * *

"Niwa." 

"Morning Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke smiled at Satoshi calmly as Satoshi stared back, this time looking closely at the forehead, checking for injuries without invading Daisuke's personal space.

"Did your brother give you any trouble because of the late stay?" Daisuke laughed nervously, twitching at the memory of the night before.

"...Yes..." Daisuke twitched slightly, taking a deep breath of sadness. Satoshi noticed this and gave a questioning look for Daisuke. "He almost found my wound," Daisuke pulled his hair up and Satoshi nearly hissed at a pulsating wound that looked like it was still bleeding. "Yeah, thank goodness he didn't." Daisuke pulled his hair back down, which covered the wound easily and Satoshi stared, terrified of the redhead's wound. "Otherwise then that, Dark-niichan _really_ doesn't trust you or Krad-kun." Satoshi figured so, and it made sense.

"I see..." Daisuke continued smiling, staring down at Satoshi, then spoke quietly,

"Hiwatari-san...what happened last night?"

"I don't know."

"Really?" Satoshi gave Daisuke a quiet stare, not blaming the redhead for his curiosity, but. Satoshi sighed and closed his eyes,

"Yes, Krad nor I have any idea what happened to you last night." If Satoshi told the truth, it may bring more danger for the redhead, and that frightened Satoshi for some reason. Daisuke sighed, almost disappointed but understood that if both of them didn't know, then they were probably trying to figure it out, or thought it not that much of a big deal.

_Colors surrounded Daisuke, covering him protectively, growling at the new invader_

Daisuke snapped out of his short trance and stared at Satoshi, who rose one eyebrow curiously. Daisuke shook his head and laughed calmly, unsure of the voice in his head, describing the many settings to God knows where. Daisuke sat down as the bell ran its deep tune and it was only silent throughout the room. Of course this silence didn't remain long as many of the classmates talked to each other, until a bird hit a window. Daisuke covered his head in shame as he knew whom the little plush like bird was as Satoshi rose to take care of the problem. As soon as Satoshi opened the door, the bird hurried inside and flew to the center, looking like it clapped once and out popped the form of a human. Many people screamed, and Daisuke didn't blame them.

"Good morning class!" Towa proclaimed herself, shining very brightly throughout the stunned classroom.

"Kill it." Many boy students spoke, hiding underneath their desks and the girls joining them, though commenting how stupid the boys were to be afraid. Daisuke sighed as Towa stared a bit shock and walked over to her,

"Aunt Towa," Towa flinched but went along with the act, "you better show them the invention." Towa nodded and fished around her hand in her back, searching through her odd dress before whining,

"Daisuke, I can't reach it!" Daisuke sighed and helped Towa by fishing a hand in her dress, many people stared shocked. "Ah, there it is!" Towa declared as Daisuke pulled out a weird object that looked like an oval with a gemstone glowing in the middle with ancient language writing surrounding it.

"Here you go Towa-sama." Towa squealed, holding the object lovingly and then glomped on Daisuke (Made major glare points by Daisuke's fans) thanking him over and over again. As Daisuke took a seat, the students crawled out of their desks, staring at the new object that Towa held openingly.

"This is a piece of technology recovered from the very deep depths of the underworld," Children shuddered as Towa added a very spooky tone with it, the only ones that hadn't been effected were Satoshi and Daisuke, "it gives a person the ability to transform into their animal counterparts." Towa smirked as the students stared with wide-eyes. This was actually invented by Dark who was sick and tired of Towa complaining about another car to travel around in, so he stumbled upon it and gave it to the bird-like girl.

"Wow!"

"That sounds so cool!"

"Can I try? Can I PLEASE try sensei?" Satoshi rose one eyebrow casually, staring quietly as Towa was surrounded by students. Satoshi then faced Daisuke,

"Why didn't your brother use that last night?"

"We only have one, Towa always has it...and it sometimes doesn't give the ability to some people." Satoshi nodded, accepting Daisuke's answers.

"Alright, alright, if we have time after the lesson I promise, but sometimes it won't let you transform, take for example, Daisuke!" Daisuke sighed and walked up to his 'aunt' and she attached it to his hand ("It can go anywhere, I just like it on my back to surprise people, that and it disappears once you transform.") and touched the gemstone in the middle of the object and Daisuke found the whole class staring at him.

Daisuke didn't transform, except in the eyes of Satoshi Hiwatari, an after-image appeared right upside of Daisuke. Red wings surrounded the boy as he transformed into...

"A half..." Only one part of Daisuke's after-image transformed, his arm before became a large red wing as feathers covered the boy, but his other half was missing...there was something missing. That's why Daisuke couldn't transform?

"As you can see students, Daisuke doesn't transform, we think it's because of his bloodline, that or Daisuke doesn't have any animal counterpart." Towa pinched his cheek lovingly and shamely as Daisuke handed the advance in science back to her. Towa took it and then grew serious as the kids went back to their seats. Towa was about to speak when an older man (presumably the principal) and two younger boys (one the principal was carrying angrily) kicked the door open.

"Ah Miss Towa, it's nice to see you made it, now these are two students transferring here and since you're just a sub you don't have to worry too much." Towa nodded, staring at the one the principal carried, he reminded her of a little Edward (1).

"Ah I see, so who are you two?" The principal gracefully put the boy he was holding down, whose attention was strayed to our known redhead. Towa then smiled at both of them as the principal left.

"So what are you-" Towa found herself talking to air as the blonde hurried to Daisuke and his minion followed him faithfully. Towa stared at the scene as the blonde held out his hand for Daisuke,

"I'm Keiji Saga, though you can call me whatever you want." Daisuke blinked and Satoshi found himself glaring very harshly at the fallen deep blonde as Funabashi also seemed to hold the same kind of protective air that Satoshi held for Daisuke. Daisuke wasted no time in replying,

"Oh, I'm Daisuke Niwa...Saga-kun." Keiji sighed, oh so innocent, always respectful even when faced with a unique being such as himself, Daisuke was a perfect person. Funabashi continued glaring as did Satoshi and Towa twitched a bit, seeing this,

"Ahem, we might want to all sit down now, for our lessons of course!" Keiji sat right next to Daisuke, giving the red-head a charming grin while Funabashi sat next to Keiji, giving a glare to the unknowing and innocent Daisuke while Satoshi tried to will Keiji's stare off of Daisuke. All four not knowing why they were feeling so weird.

Oh, what a heavy burden filled the room and Towa felt it well and was scared for all of the ten-year-olds that may get in the way.

* * *

Dark woke up that morning, and he wasn't very happy. Not very happy at all, he was left alone. Takeshi and Menou went out to do some Lamaze breathing classes ("What? Why? It's just a lot of breathing!"), Towa was subbing at some school (Dark didn't know which) and Daisuke was at school...with that Hiwatari. Dark narrowed his gaze in that thought, he had to get rid of this tension, and it was bugging the hell out of him! 

"Oh right, got to check up on that flier." Dark muttered as the new experiment came to mind and Dark went up to the large basement on top, but when Dark opened the door he was greeted with a sight he had not expect at all.

Blood, everywhere, and corpses spread out and if you looked closely enough there were words. Words everywhere and in so many different shades of red. Dark stared at the sight in terror and lightly walked in, expecting something to try and maul him into the same type of pieces that the corpses were in shape of. Nothing came, Dark then stared at the words carefully, and breathing very silently to not alert anything he was there.

**Colors, we want our child**

**We can't let the lives continue dying**

**_HE_ is our child**

**_HE_ is the body for _HER_**

**_LEAVE OUR CHILD ALONE_**

Dark couldn't help but stare, what the hell was going on around here? Dark glared down at the mess all around, everything was dead. It was unbelievable, how could something just come into a very high security house and destroy all of Dark's experiments, test subjects and inventions (well that were in that room)? HOW?

"Who could this guy be? And is he talking about Daisuke? Who's **_her_**?" Dark asked outloud, developing the science approach, discover your problems and then come up with a hypothesis. Dark stared at the blood bath all around the room and looked closely at all the gears spread all over the blood.

_We will never leave him alone_

Dark frowned at the voice that came from his head once again, he didn't get what the voice meant, he didn't get what and why this room as like this, and he was just confused about every single little thing. Dark then stared at the room disgusted,

"It's looks like I better start cleaning up before Daisuke comes home."

* * *

Towa sighed, leaning against the bars that held her from completely falling off of the roof. Today was exhausting! Just as Towa suspected, Satoshi Hiwatari seemed to like Daisuke, he just didn't seem to show it ALL that much...until a certain blonde came up, trying to shower Daisuke with love and devotion. Towa sighed, she had to do anything she could in all of her power from a real fight starting. This was almost ridiculous, they were just ten-year-olds for God's sakes! But Towa recognized the looks coming from Satoshi and Funabashi, it was just so darn scary...and Daisuke was clueless, poor boy. 

"Hey To-to." Towa blinked and grinned as Daisuke came to her, smiling cutely as he walked to her to eat lunch with her.

"Ah Daisuke, so how did I do?" Towa grinned, expecting praise from the younger. Daisuke kept silent for a few seconds then admitted the truth,

"You kept straying off of the subject, I also think some of the students didn't get the point of the lesson." Daisuke spoke, then drank from his juice-box. Towa flinched from the criticism...well at least it was so harsh and it was said by Daisuke, that wasn't that bad at all!

"Ah...well it's not that big of a deal." Daisuke rolled his eyes cheerfully as Towa pouted and Daisuke apologized for being a little strict when the two were found silent as Satoshi had wondered out from the door. Satoshi stared, not expecting anybody in his usual eating spot and he blinked once before trying to close the door, but Daisuke's voice stopped him,

"Hiwatari-kun! Want to eat with us?" Satoshi didn't know why but a blush somehow found itself on his face, but quickly disappeared and he walked towards Daisuke and his aunt. When Satoshi sat down, he could see that Daisuke was well fed and Daisuke saw that Satoshi was the opposite. "Why don't you have a bento box?" (2) Daisuke asked, chopsticks sticking out of his mouth as he pointed at the small package Satoshi carried.

"I don't have time in the morning to prepare a real meal...and I don't really need it." Satoshi quietly replied and Daisuke frowned a bit from this information,

"Well you can share with me Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi blinked as Daisuke had placed his chopsticks in front of him and in the chopsticks was some red sushi.

"Niwa..."

"I insist Hiwatari-kun, unless you have something else in there." Satoshi shook his head, all he usually had was bread and some juice, but that was all usually. Satoshi hadn't exampled sushi often, Krad considered it a delicacy and saved it for special occasions (Most of them involved Satoshi complimenting Krad on _something_, no matter how small it seemed). Satoshi stared at the food grasped within the chopsticks and timidly took a bite from the sushi. Daisuke retrieved the sushi half that Satoshi didn't eat and ate it himself. Towa stared with a dark blush on her face, watching the two as Daisuke fed Satoshi (which Satoshi didn't seem to be enjoying _too_ much) and eating after Satoshi. They were sharing the same chopsticks!

Oh my God! It's like they're sharing French kisses already! Towa screamed in her mind, her blush and wide eyes growing wider and wider as Satoshi split some bread with Daisuke, the two seemed _very_ happy (well okay, it was hard to tell on Satoshi, but Towa swore she saw happy smirks crawling out from Satoshi's lips). Towa tried not to squeal like a shameless fangirl, two very cute boys were just innocently (well, maybe not Satoshi :D) eating each other's lunches...with the same chopsticks! This moment needed to last forever, it just _needed_ too!

"Oh that was the bell." Daisuke said, staring up to the sky casually as the slight ring gave the time for lunch was over. Towa cursed in her mind, screaming on killing the time restriction for lunch and sighed, hoping that the other sub would be able to take care of the jealous two, the innocent Daisuke and the eccentric Keiji.

_It was SO worth getting up today_ Towa commented though, drooling calmly and walking down to get to the next class to teach.

* * *

"Oh God...No..." Satoshi moaned quietly to himself as Daisuke greeted the sub for the English (3) teacher. 

"Why hello Niwa and Satoshi-sama!" Krad sparkled and almost all of the children that had reached the classroom grew afraid. There was **no** way _any_ teacher was that bright and happy, especially having already dealt with students already in the day. Satoshi kept his groans to himself and forced himself to take a seat as Krad placed down a schedule calmly with a big bright and almost fake smile.

"I didn't know your brother could teach English, Hiwatari-kun."

"..." Satoshi just kept silent, if he didn't speak, Krad wouldn't hear him and if Krad didn't hear him it left a lot of unwanted pain in the whole classroom. Satoshi almost shuddered as an image of the evil Krad (chibi style though, Satoshi had a strange imagination sometimes) laughing over a burning classroom and many students crying out for help. Yes, it was better if Satoshi didn't speak unless spoken to answer a class question.

"Alright class, it says here that I'm supposed to choose whose idea is the most original for starting a real publish on the story for unfortunate children," Satoshi flinched a bit as Krad let his gaze wonder to Satoshi, obviously letting the blunette know...that they were more then likely going to win that part of the project. The class went on slowly as everyone told their ideas to Krad, who just nodded calmly and surely, though there was no doubt he was bored of listening to the many children's comments (As most of them were actually from fairy tales, it seems that some of them were just not very good listeners in original thoughts). When Daisuke timidly proclaimed his project, Krad couldn't help but smirk as the idea had more merit then anything else that had been given, and so with that done, Krad clapped his hands, "Alright, we'll be focusing on that, I'll write a note to your normal teacher...and now on to the lesson." Satoshi breathed the breath he was holding, fearing that Krad was going to actually say or so more then intended, but he didn't. Thank goodness.

Satoshi was almost amazed by Krad's behavior at the end of class, he had acted like the perfect sub...it made Satoshi suspicious of course but he didn't say anything about it.

"Wow, Krad-kun knows a lot about America, doesn't he Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi nodded quietly, not quite sure on how the blonde knew so much about America but shrugged the information away. All that was _really_ important right now was keeping Keiji **away** from Niwa. Satoshi wasn't aware of why these protective feelings came up through his stomach and mind and back but they continued coming every moment Keiji talked to Daisuke, or when he would just stare at Daisuke. Keiji had to be stopped. Satoshi realized his thoughts and groaned to himself, this was ridiculous and unbelievable. What was the big deal? Daisuke was just getting another friend was all...

Another friend that would die by Satoshi's hand if he didn't keep hugging the redhead about every five minutes. Poor Daisuke, he was unaware as usual and just let Keiji hug him every time the blonde did so. Also poor Funabashi, it took everything he had in him to clock the eccentric boy.

"Ah, Satoshi-sama and Niwa-kun, I will have to see you after class." Krad spoke and Satoshi felt a weird shudder run down his spine, not unlike all the times Krad applied pressure to the sensitive spots. Oh what could Krad want? It was about time for Gym for the class but Krad insisted that the boys stay for the discussion.

"What do you want Krad?" Satoshi asked simply, not really showing any emotion to give out his panic.

"What happened last night was what one would call a spirit that hadn't descended to its resting place." Daisuke blinked and stared at Krad, not quite sure what the other meant and Satoshi sighed, staring at Krad to give a better explanation for Daisuke, "Otherwise known as a ghost."

"A ghost?" Daisuke blinked, looking confused, and not that Satoshi blamed him. The only reason Satoshi wasn't surprised himself was because he had seen many ghosts in the mansion by the pictures...but the night Daisuke had came, they were mostly gone, disappeared somehow.

"Right, and the ghost came from you Niwa." Krad replied back seriously and Daisuke sprang up a bit in surprise,

"Me?"

"That's right, you have a ghost haunting you, I think its trying to lead you to your death." Satoshi's eyes hardened as he saw that Krad was completely serious about this and was actually trying to help Daisuke. Satoshi was disgusted by what he thought Krad was thinking, can't get rid of our precious funding, now can we?

"But how did it get there?" Daisuke asked, very worried and trusting Krad as Satoshi's older brother. Krad frowned, and looked away,

"I'm not actually sure of that part." Satoshi stared quietly, surprised underneath his usually cool exterior. Krad? He didn't know something? Surprise, surprise. Krad stared at Daisuke almost softly,

"Did anyone die around you when you were growing up?" Daisuke opened his mouth to reply no but-

_Darkened blood spread everywhere, tears of agony came from his eyes, he called for her but she would not answer._

"-..." Daisuke looked down, "But...she wouldn't be haunting me...would she?" Daisuke looked back up to Krad and both Hiwataris were surprised to see tears building up in Daisuke's eyes, "Please tell me she isn't haunting me..."

"Daisuke..." Satoshi stuttered protectively as the younger held himself with tears consuming him,

"Please tell me Hiwatari-kun. Please..." Daisuke pleaded to the blunette, "I-i-i...I didn't mean for it to happen. I..." Daisuke sniffed, holding his head then in pain, "I didn't...I don't..." Satoshi and Krad were unresponsive, not quite sure how to handle the tears that came from Daisuke.

"Who?" Satoshi asked softly, wishing to get Daisuke out of the weird trance he was in. Daisuke looked up with startlingly with red eyes,

"..." Daisuke strained to say what he wanted to tell Satoshi, but ended up crying some more, leaning up against Satoshi, which surprised the blunette and for once Krad didn't feel jealously. Satoshi wasn't too sure on how to react, but instinct provided senses and Satoshi patted him on the back, "I didn't want her to die!"

"Daisuke, we really need to know who she is." Krad interrupted, his eyes actually looking soft towards the younger one. Daisuke hiccoughed and stared up at Krad,

"Riku Harada-san..." Daisuke muttered and gasped lightly as Satoshi fished a hand up his shirt to apply pressure to the weak spot. Daisuke found himself falling asleep against Satoshi and he leaned in rather comfortably against the slightly taller blunette.

"Harada?" Krad shrugged, not entirely sure either. Krad stared down at the sleeping boy and frowned, looking away,

"We should figure it out later Satoshi-sama...but we should also get him to his brothers, I'd rather Dark not be incredibly pissed to find that Daisuke disappeared." Satoshi remained silent for a second but then stared at Krad, for once with pleading eyes,

"Please, let's take him home with us." Krad blinked and growled despite himself, why for Daisuke? _Why_? Krad then nodded,

"If that's what you want Satoshi-sama." Krad blinked as Satoshi dared to give him a kiss on the cheek to show how grateful he was,

"Thank you Krad." Krad stared at Satoshi as he walked out of the room to get ahead of Krad. Krad stared with almost wide-eyes but then chuckled, holding his cheek tenderly,

"You're welcome Satoshi-sama." Krad whispered, grinning softly as he went to call Dark about Daisuke.

* * *

Satoshi wasn't quite sure on what to think, there Daisuke was, lying there in such a comfortable way so Satoshi didn't want to disturb him. Satoshi flinched a bit at his thoughts earlier, he actually _kissed_ Krad..._HE_ **KISSED** **_KRAD!_** Satoshi was almost ashamed of himself...almost...When Satoshi had actually gave Krad that kiss he felt weird, a happy kind of weird. Satoshi looked up as the door was slammed open and also slammed close, Krad was dressed in a lab coat, holding a needle while having some sort of weird hat over his face, veiling his entire face. 

"Did you call...?" Krad nodded carefully and trudged foreword and Satoshi stood back, watching him carefully as Krad searched Daisuke's body. The weird hat gave Krad the ability to see if there were any type of parasites inside Daisuke's body, a ghost was actually a type of parasite. Though the soul would still be haunting the person, they were more or so actually parasites infecting the body, some of them were contagious and some of them weren't. Krad searched throughout Daisuke's body and frowned...they were all over. Krad sighed and looked at the expecting Satoshi,

"They're all over his body, all kind of 'ghosts'. The only one that is really dangerous though is the one next to his heart."

"One next to his heart?" Satoshi asked, alerted. There were few cases of a parasite near the heart, and the ones with them died very quickly,

"Yeah but from the look of it, it's been there for quite awhile...probably this Harada that he was talking about earlier." Satoshi remained quiet for a second and went off to get the same kind of hat Krad had and witnessed the many parasites all over his body.

"This is unbelievable...how had Daisuke survived so long without having these attacking him until now?" Krad stared at Daisuke's body, frowning as he made an insertion point in Daisuke's bare arm, the parasite surrounded by his arms spread, forming together and pushing the needle point out. Krad stared as the needle flew out of his hands and he stared with a terrified gaze. Satoshi had also witnessed the same thing, were the parasites..._protecting_ Daisuke?

* * *

Dark dragged himself to the front door of the Hiwatari mansion, glaring at the front door as he slammed it many, many times. Dark growled underneath his breath, he was REALLY starting to _**hate**_ the Hiwataris. How _DARE_ they take Daisuke, without _HIS_ permission! And LORD knows what they could be possibly be doing with his younger 'brother'. Dark shuddered as dark images crossed his mind and he increased his fury in slamming the door. Krad who looked deadly serious opened the door, but Dark wasn't scared, he was as serious as Krad, 

"where's Daisuke?" Krad turned away,

"Follow me." Dark frowned and followed the Hiwatari but couldn't help but be interested in his surroundings, many blank canvases were all around, as though there were paintings before, but they disappeared somehow. Dark continued to follow Krad carefully as they went upstairs and Dark blinked as Krad threw him a strange hat, "Put that on."

"Why?"

"There's something with Daisuke that you need to see." Dark's heart tightened and he followed Krad in a fury as he placed the hat on him, urging the other to hurry up. Krad continued to frown as they reached Satoshi's room where the redhead laid. Dark found no problems with him right away, but then he saw the many weird bright colors surrounding Daisuke from his feet and up,

"What the hell are those?" Dark demanded, grabbing Krad for the answers. Krad just stared back coldly, waiting for the violet-haired man to put him down. When Dark found out he wasn't going to get any information this way he growled and placed Krad down,

"They're a type of parasites, more commonly known as ghosts." Dark froze and stared at all of them, so many? Dark then noticed Satoshi sitting next to Daisuke, looking at him with a bright light, examining Daisuke's face carefully.

"So...all those things are..." Dark spoke, not quite sure how to trust if this was an actual fact or not. Krad nodded,

"Many spirits haunt your little brother, but that's not what's wrong." Dark glared, there was more? "The spirits are actually protecting him from any physical harm, and usually the ghosts end up just haunting a person to the death..."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"If the ghosts continue to live through his body, he'll eventually be strained so much that he'll want to do suicide." Satoshi spoke for the first time since Dark entered that room and he looked deadly silent and ill, glaring at all the parasites through Daisuke's body.

"What can we do about it?" Dark asked, panicking inwardly. Satoshi and Krad looked at each other then back at Dark,

"The thief." Dark rose one eyebrow,

"The thief?"

"The thief, Dark Mousy, he has the cure." Dark stared with wide-eyes in shock, what? Dark had the cure?

"Capture him-"

"And find the cure." Dark stared, terrified for a few moments and then he stared down at Daisuke,

"And if I can't?"

"Daisuke will die."

* * *

"WHAT?" A loud shout covers the room as A, D and Daisuke stare at me with wide eyes,  
"Whew...well that was a part of the idea...but now I've got it really interesting..." I smirk confidently and they continue staring at me.  
"You're insane."  
"That I am."  
"Oh my god."  
"Hehehehe..." Daisuke sweatdrops,  
"To the reviews!" 

Les Scribbles  
"Oh wow, you didn't faint this time."  
"Shut up!" I glare then cough, blushing slightly, "Yes inspiration is indeed a very wonderful thing." I sigh, "That was the best pick up line ever wasn't it? It was based off of something I said to my new boyfriend...he blushed so darkly he nearly got a nose bleed." I chuckle evilly then cough, looking around, "Daisuke was pretty clever in that part, which I find awesome because a clever Daisuke is a wonderful thing to see...What are you wondering about the blades?" I then shrugged, "Ah well, Yes Krad knows Dark is Dark but Dark doesn't remember because of the parasites that have been haunting Daisuke, they've ripped out a part of Dark's memories and given them to Daisuke."  
"You just gave her a spoiler..."  
"...So?"  
"Nevermind."  
"I'm glad you squealed a lot during the last chapter, and I think the colors were kind of explained out here, and thank you for reassuring me...well I hope you read and liked this chapter too!"

Akira  
"So it's either Krad's narcissistic or incest-filled...Well right now it would actually be considered incest, for instance, I have a sister and we share the same genes because they came through our mother and father, there may have been a little decoding on what may be different about us but we still inherited the same certain genes and DNA, so it would be considered incest here, but don't worry, I have something to change that in the future...well thanks for your review!"

"That's all?"  
"Didn't we have this conversation before?"  
"Yes."  
"..."

**Side-Notes**  
(1): Keiji's hair reminds me of Edward's of Full Metal Alchemist, especially when Keiji turns into a cute little chibi kind of figurine in the books, he had that little spike that Edward would have.  
(2): A bento box is a small box that carries a rather large yummy lunch in from Japan.  
(3): In Japan they teach English classes, and depending where you are in Japan you get taught a certain age and up.


	5. V

"Someone looks really happy." D comments, glaring at me as I walk with a half-awake look,   
"Uh-hun...jesasbei..." D smirked, sweatdropping as I sit down at my computer,   
"You know, maybe you shouldn't update right now."   
"Miksats..." I pause for a second and yell out, "MILKSHAKE! Hehehe kitty..." D sweatdrops again and sighs,   
"M-chan doesn't own DNAngel!" 

_**Hello, Clone of Me**_   
V.

_"For every being, there is another side to them. The other is either another them, or their soulmate." _

"But sometimes, there are special cases." 

"Yes, how sick and tiring that God let such beings come to exist." Daisuke stared blankly at the council table, their darkened faces spread all across the face of the table, with looks of contempt and disgust. 

"It's true, it's very sick, but it is His will." 

"Besides...everyone that has some special acceptance...goes as one of the offerings to one of the immortals. And I know the perfect one." 

"Aha, your sister?" 

"Of course...isn't that right?" Daisuke stiffened as the only girl faced him directly, smiling with a narrowed glare, "Daisuke?" Daisuke stared as liquid surrounded his whole body, trying to freeze him in place. Daisuke cried for help but the council grinned down at his covering body, Daisuke continued crying for help until- 

"Niwa?" Daisuke opened his eyes meeting the calm cool ones of Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke stood up from his laid down position and stared at Satoshi, then around the area, 

"Where am I?" He couldn't help but question, seeing nothing but white walls and curtains that hid him away from the world. 

"In our father's laboratory." Satoshi replied back, staring at Daisuke's behavior. The boy must have had some type of nightmare, judging from the flinches and heightened senses. 

"Labotory?" Daisuke asked, continuing to stare around and then looked down to see himself in clothing that as a hospital. Daisuke threw a questioning glance at Satoshi, who just shrugged slightly, 

"Father is...rather strict on sanitation in his labs, those clothes are developed to keep germs from coming off of you and traveling around in the restricted air in here." 

"...Oh..." Daisuke simply blinked and got out from his bed and sheets and shivered a bit as bare feet met cold floors. Satoshi rose one eyebrow as Daisuke surveyed the area they placed him in. 

It was a very clever plan, Dark would be out of service for awhile, more then likely going to figure out what he had to cure Daisuke and Dark couldn't take Daisuke back without arousing their suspicion. After all, who had ever heard of a youth that had no job with his own laboratory? No, Krad had a better reason then Dark and that was their stepfather. Meanwhile...Krad would be performing quite a bit of experiments to see what could be possibly done to remove the growing bones. 

"Niwa, don't touch that." Satoshi warned as Daisuke as the boy tried to pick up an electronic device away on a separate small table. Daisuke yelped as he had heeded Satoshi's warning too late and looked down on the little burnt mark he had managed to escape with. Satoshi couldn't help but give Daisuke a strained smile and stood up to bandage the wound. 

"Thank you Hiwatari-kun." 

"Try not to touch anything around here, they were trying to see what they could do to get rid of your ghost." Daisuke frowned as Satoshi spoke that sentence and Satoshi sensed the mood change so kept silent, 

"...Riku...You probably want to know about her, don't you?" Satoshi paused in his wrapping then continued, 

"It would probably help." Daisuke smiled as Satoshi finished his job and kissed the finger that got wrapped, 

"Riku was my best friend when I was six...she was really nice and protective of me," Daisuke held his head still for a second, frowning as though trying to recall something, "I know she died in front of me...but I don't remember how." 

"That's fine...so she was your best friend?" 

"Yes, not many people liked me Hiwatari-kun, but she did..." Daisuke smiled softly, and thought it amazing that he could still remember the brunette's smile at him and the protective glare she would give to anyone who dared make fun of Daisuke. "She was a really good friend." Daisuke whispered. 

"..." Daisuke looked away and changed the subject very quickly, 

"So why am I here? Is it really because of the ghost?" 

"Yes." Satoshi replied simply, staring as Daisuke went back to his bed, probably actually restless inside but there was no real visible door anywhere. 

"Am I going to be kept in here?" Satoshi shook his head, 

"No, we will need to conduct a few experiments but that's all, we'll let you out around the mansion." Daisuke racked his mind to thing of something that he may have forgotten and brightened a bit remembering, 

"Where's Dark-niichan?" Satoshi paused for a second, seeing Daisuke's everlasting gaze in request for his older brother, 

"Home...or hunting Dark Mousy." Daisuke stared for a long time and Satoshi could see the look of surprise within the easily decrypted redhead's face. 

"Hunting Mousy?" 

"Yes, Mousy supposedly has a cure for ghosts with all the things he's stolen over the years." Daisuke stared quietly, he never recalled Dark ever stealing something like that...surely he would have used it by now! Satoshi and Daisuke's head snapped as a door seemed to appear out of nowhere at the side and disappeared as soon as the occupant on the other side came in, 

"Ah, Niwa, you're awake." Daisuke blinked at Krad, who was in the role of a doctor, all dressed in a lab coat, white plastic gloves grasping unto his hands, a clipboard within one of his hands and there was even a pocket with a sharp needle in it. Daisuke shivered from the sight, Daisuke did not like needles. 

"Uhm...yes...Hello Krad-sama." Krad smirked down at Daisuke, seeing the redhead's nervousness (and mistaking it from his appearance). Krad bent down a bit to stare at Daisuke from directly eye-level, the redhead stared back calmly (well actually with a few twitches here and there, but a fear of needles had to do with that). 

"Daisuke, I'm going to have to take some blood samples." Daisuke twitched and whimpered beneath the surface, NO! ANYTHING BUT NEEDLES! 

"Yes Krad-sama." Daisuke simply replied back though and against his will stuck out his arm, closing his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to see the pain. Krad chuckled and Satoshi frowned at him as Krad went around the small room to pull out cotton and iodine alcohol. Daisuke peered open one eye fore a second and as the cold surface of the wetted cotton ball spread around to where his veins were found. Daisuke clenched them shut once again as Krad took some blood through the needle. Satoshi and Krad made the same observation, the parasites only protected him when he was asleep. 

"There we go," Krad said softly, staring at the liquid in the small measure of blood within the large shaped needle. Daisuke stared at the bandaged part of his wrist and frowned from the sight. "Well I'm off to go do an analysis on this..." Krad moved to the appearing door and looked over at Satoshi, "You might want to entertain him Satoshi-sama." Krad said with obvious disgust and hatred but it went unnoticed by Daisuke and Satoshi just nodded. Krad turned and exited the room.

* * *

Dark sat on a hardened floor that he actually wasn't very used to, but that didn't matter as his head was dug into his hands, which wandered through his hair in frustration. Dark yelled out, pushing off even more boxes that lay all around him. Everything was destroyed during the deaths of his many experiments, so whatever Dark had stolen over the years were all just fragments, even the newly added piece of art was broken and beyond recognizing. 

Dark had no other choice but to think of everything he could, what were all the things he stole over the years? What had he sold? Dark stared through red-eyes having stayed up for so long to even try to figure out anything about the decayed land around him. The stains of blood were not gone, they showed so clearly, giving off their words that Dark knew he wouldn't be able to decipher in any lifetime. 

"I don't remember!" Dark cried out, frustrated with himself and messing up his hair while he was at it. Dark hard to hurry, Daisuke could die at any moment! And by the worse fate ever, taking his own life! Dark shuddered at the thought, he knew Daisuke could be strong, but if there was a stronger voice within him...Dark shook his head, he _really_ didn't want to think of that..."I'll think of something, please stay strong Daisuke." Dark said quietly as Towa peered through the door with only a slight creek with very sad eyes.

* * *

Satoshi almost laughed for the second he let Daisuke wonder around the garden. The boy was very excited to be outside and was at a wonder at the pieces of garden art that were spread all across the garden. 

"Ah...it's so beautiful!" Daisuke grinned at Satoshi, and Satoshi just smiled back softly. "Who takes care of your garden Hiwatari-kun?" 

"A girl named Ritsuko...I'm not quite sure what her last name is." Satoshi _didn't_ want to know her last name, she was one of his many fangirls and she could be quite scary sometimes despite her kind nature to care for the gardens. 

"It's so nice," Daisuke commented silently, standing still in the shade of a Sakura tree. Satoshi stared at the boy quietly as the wind decided to pick up and bring up the cliched shoujou moment. Though however cliche it was...Satoshi couldn't help but stare at Daisuke as the cherry blossoms magnetized his beauty and focused on the smile brightening up the day. Satoshi found his breath caught when Daisuke turned to him with that loving smile and those oddly colored ruby eyes, "Don't you think so Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi had no choice but to answer back, 

"Yes." Daisuke kept smiling at him and Satoshi suddenly somehow felt nervous, how odd. "Niwa, do you like strawberries?" Daisuke's eyes lit up, 

"Yes I do! Do you have some growing?" Satoshi nodded carefully as he saw the youth brighten up even more and the sun seemed to be shining on him on purpose to let him have the entire spotlight. "That's wonderful Hiwatari-kun!" 

"Not all of them are fully grown yet." Satoshi decided to put in quietly but saw the redhead just continue smiling, 

"That's okay, could I see them?" Satoshi stared once again and nodded carefully and took Daisuke's hand to lead him to the strawberries. Satoshi felt his heart quicken for some reason, but ignored the whispers of his heartbeat and concentrated on Daisuke's own grip. Daisuke didn't demand to be let go, he didn't just follow Satoshi...he also held Satoshi's hand with the same strength that Satoshi was holding his own. Weird unknown feelings surrounded Satoshi as did Daisuke as they wondered through the gardens, birds chirped all around them, singing the song of summer. The air seemed to be still as both boys walked through the many greens and vines surrounding the rather large garden. They hurried their pace, almost running now, because their hearts kept pounding in their minds, louder then the birds calls. 

_Why am I moving so fast?_ Both questioned in their minds, their faces growing red as they started to race each other but still held hands together to not lose each other through the wild variety of life within the garden. Both had reached a gate fence and as they both reached for the handle and unexpected turn came, rain. Summer rain showers were always random, no one could predict them and those were just one of those times. The youths both looked up to the clouded sky with surprise, not expecting the rain to come and cover their senses. Daisuke clunged unto Satoshi's hand, closing his eyes to let the rain wet his body and Satoshi looked back at the hand that clenched him so tightly. 

"Niwa." Daisuke looked at Satoshi with a calm gaze, staring back. For a few moments of time the two could only stare at each other, "We should get back inside...the strawberries can wait another day." Daisuke nodded and the two walked back forward to the mansion together, hands still firmly clasped together.

* * *

Krad decided then he didn't like rain. Rain was such a depressing outlook for life, people who liked rain had problems and needed to see therapists. Also rain gave more of a chance of a cold developing which could turn worse. Krad also did not like rain as he stared at Satoshi and Daisuke come in, soaked to their bones and their wet clothes clinging to their skin. Krad watched as worried maids came over and moved the boys to a warmer location. Yes, Krad did not like rain, as he watched Satoshi and Daisuke still holding each other's hands for the oddest reason. 

"Hm..." Krad's ears peeked up as he heard one of his many scientists speak and he turned to the one who he thought he heard from, 

"what is it?" Krad asked coldly, already in a fowl mood and growing. The scientist seemed to sense this change and replied back very quickly, 

"Y-y-you might want to take a look at this sir." The scientist pointed at a screen of a computer and Krad hurried over, staring at the screen carefully. Krad looked at the many calculations that were all over the screen and frowned. 

"What the hell is this?" Krad demanded, pointing at the screen angrily, surveying the calculations again, "This..." 

"We don't know sir, but it isn't normal." Oh yes, that much was definitely true, the calculations all over the blood lifeline for Daisuke's blood was over that of a normal human being. Krad frowned then dismissed the scientists all around the room, sitting down on the chair that the scientist had previously. Krad searched then dug into the computer's files and found his own and Satoshi's. Krad stared at the comparison and saw that Satoshi and Daisuke were no different, not one number was out of place. Krad stared for a few more seconds before getting up and walking to a cabinet. When Krad opened it, he embraced a cold surface within and reached in to find the two blood samples he needed. Satoshi and Daisuke's. Krad closed the file and stared at the freezing blood. 

The one labeled for Satoshi was frozen longer then Daisuke's but it still looked the same as the instant Krad had placed it in, like a pond's surface, surrounding all of the mass within the tube, Daisuke's on the other hand... 

"Strange." Was all Krad could remark, staring at the very dark red blood, surfacing bubbles within the tube, as though trying to prevent it from actually freezing. Krad then looked around for a microscope, not finding it until ten minutes later (which aggravated him to no end). Krad went through the process of warming the blood (which he didn't have to do so much for Daisuke's) and placing them in the little slides and stared through Satoshi's first. 

Krad had never actually looked at Satoshi's blood, finding that the computer usually had the complete analysis, but curiosity peeked its edge to find out the truth. So when Krad stared at Satoshi's blood at a 1000 time magnetism he was shocked to see the cells of the blood still living and traveling around what small spot they had. Organisms growing within part of the cells and trying to travel outside of the small blot of blood on the slide. Krad quickly exchanged Satoshi's blood sample for Daisuke's. Krad wasn't surprised to see the same reaction except they were much faster in their growing and gathering. Krad sighed, and stared down at each individual blot, under a normal eye it was just blood spreading out, but the rate it was spreading throughout the slide...and without any organic life asides from the beings growing in the cells. 

He had to experiment now. Krad placed a mask over his face and took both slides, letting them combine together into one slide. The results were instantaneous. Krad hissed and accidentally dropped down the mass of energy that seemed to blow from combining the blood spots together. Krad stared at the swirling purple mass, changing colors into blue and red. 

"Krad?" Krad faced his intruder and found Satoshi dressed in white clothing that was a big baggy on him, "What's going on here?" 

"Satoshi-sama, get away!" Krad pushed the other and found himself yelling as the chemical that started blew up and forced all of its strength against Krad's strength, but Krad kept still, holding Satoshi tightly and protecting him against the blast. Satoshi was forced to lean in Krad as the loud BOOM overcame the area, making the inhabitants deaf for that split second. 

"Krad?" Satoshi asked as the blast had stopped and he looked up to see a harmed blonde, "Krad?" Satoshi actually asked with panic, not used to seeing the older in pain. 

"I'm fine Satoshi-sama." Krad took Satoshi's chin and gave the blunette a kiss. Satoshi growled and separated from the kiss and froze as Krad fainted against him. Satoshi barely had the strength to keep the other from falling and dragging him with him. Satoshi frowned at the older and ran off for a medical kit, meeting up with Daisuke half way and the two bandaged Krad. 

"What happened Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, staring at the brothers as he helped pull back Krad's bangs to place a bandage on his forehead. 

"I don't know." Satoshi replied back calmly, frowning a bit as he rubbed iodine on Krad's back, and he hissed loudly. 

"I was just looking at your blood Niwa and the ghosts blew it up." Krad lied and Satoshi could tell he was lying (and rubbed the iodine a little harder, which made Krad stiffen in pain) and Daisuke nodded, frowning. 

"I'm sorry." Daisuke apologized for his blood, thinking it was his entire fault. Satoshi frowned again and scrubbed the iodine harder against Krad's back. 

"Aaa-" Krad hissed and couldn't help but glare at Satoshi for one of the few precious times of his life and faced back to Daisuke, "It's fine, it's not like you can control the parasites." Krad simply said and almost sighed as Satoshi eased up in the torture. 

"I still feel bad." Daisuke replied back, frowning up to Krad. Krad sighed, rolling his eyes away from the redhead. They remained quiet for a bit, wrapping up Krad's wounds and trying not to make him look entirely like a mummy. During that silence they took the time to exam each other. 

Daisuke was dressed identically to Satoshi but his hair was placed down because of the shower he had gone through earlier, his eyes were set in determination as he tightened the binds. 

Krad was unwrapped from the waist up but the injuries he had obtained from the blast and seemed calm and cool otherwise. 

Satoshi was Satoshi as always, though he seemed to be very disappointed in Krad (at least more then his lack of response to whatever Krad did). 

It was rather odd to see all three together at that situation for some odd reason, as though there was an un-sensed tension going on between the three of them. Krad gave a quick fake smile to Daisuke as the bandaging had finished, 

"Thank you Niwa." 

"You're welcome Krad-kun." Daisuke bowed his head, blushing slightly. Krad gave another strained fake smile and asked, 

"Could you go back in your guestroom for awhile? I need to speak to Satoshi alone." Daisuke blinked and nodded, not wanting to invade in the brother's bonding him (If you were to tell Satoshi that he'd probably wrangle you with his bare hands but nonetheless). Krad stared closely as the redhead youth escaped out of the room then turned to Satoshi. 

"So what really happened?" Satoshi glared, wanting answers. Krad remained silent for a second then turned away from Satoshi, and innocently spoke back, 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm telling the truth." Satoshi glared and Krad couldn't help but give a pathetic whine as Satoshi gave a harsh slap to Krad on his back. Oooh! Satoshi has probably been saving up all of his anger for years, just for this measly pathetic moment! "Ouch! GOOD GOD!" 

"Krad..." 

"Alright, alright, I'll tell." Krad hissed, placing one hand in the ever-stinging position in his back. Oh, he was going to feel that in the morning. Ouch..."I did a few experiments on the blood, for some reason it reacted with a severe explosion, as you can see." Krad pointed to his wounds, frowning darkly. Satoshi nodded in acceptance, 

"What was it reacting to?" Krad flinched, he was hoping Satoshi wasn't going to ask that, damn. Krad turned away casually, knowing that he couldn't lie to Satoshi no matter how well he could disguise himself. "Krad..." Satoshi gave the evil tone in his voice that Krad found himself fearing for another harsh slap in the back. Krad sighed and faced Satoshi once again, 

"Your blood." Satoshi immediately stopped his raised hand and couldn't help but sputter out, 

"My blood?" Krad nodded and frowned a bit to Satoshi, 

"Though you are made of the same blood as I, I used different components to form your body, that had to change your DNA to make us different in a small little way, apparently the way I formed your beginning body is what is effecting you and Daisuke so much." 

"My blood?" Satoshi couldn't help but repeat with a cold feeling running down the columns of his back. Krad took a few seconds to stare at Satoshi and with a sigh and nod, 

"Yes Satoshi-sama, your blood."

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT TO HELL AND BACK!" Dark cried out, yelling throughout the mansion, suddenly wishing he had more assistance then a cook, a fangirl and a pregnant woman. Dark _needed_ Daisuke _here_! This was so irritating, everything that Dark could think of and everything that Menou had managed to find in receipts for being sold on the black-market, every single little detail...and none of it had a cure for Daisuke! 

"There, there Dark, I'm sure there's still something we're missing." Towa insisted with a slight frown at Dark's mood. Menou nodded calmly as did Takeshi, though he searched through the pieces of paper they held over the table. 

"This is more frustrating then tax time." Takeshi muttered angrily, his patience ran out long ago, trying to find anything. The four paused to scavenge through the pieces of paper and their long list they had made up, 

"Maybe it was something that you actually invented?" Menou suggested, groaning as her backside started to hurt. 

"They wouldn't know if Dark Mousy invented things so it shouldn't be that." Dark replied, groaning loudly as he continued to search for something important. 

"Hikari..." Towa said calmly, her eyes looking straight-ahead to touch a memory long forgotten. Dark rose one brow, as they all stared at her, "why does that sound so familiar?" 

"He's just a fan." Dark spoke but quickly said under his breath, "a fan with dangerous toys." 

"...Wait a minute!" Towa stood up and the three were a bit jumpy from the girl, "What if Hikari knows of a cure? You said that he had some inventions...what if he knows?" Towa questioned happily, hope building up. Dark stared at her for a second then a grin spread throughout his face, 

"Damn To-To, what would we do without you?" Towa grinned happily, clapping her hands together, 

"Time for the phantom thief to strike again!"

* * *

"What is he thinking?" Krad gripped in a disgusted term, staring at the newest report on the television. "Going for the _Fallen Angel's Love Potion_" Krad scoffed. 

"Probably wants to meet Hikari." Satoshi muttered from the helm of Krad's resting-place. Krad almost moaned, he was in no condition to be moving and chasing after Dark! 

"That idiot." Krad hissed and immediately quieted as Daisuke walked in to the living room. Daisuke stared at the brothers for a second and felt a blush consume his face for a strange reason. The two looked kind of looked strange placed together, as though they were after-images for the future and past. Daisuke thought about it and compared it to the same idea of Daisuke growing up to look like Dark. Daisuke then smiled at the both. 

"Can I call my brother? I just want to talk to him...if I am allowed to..." Daisuke bowed softly, asking for permission. 

"Sure, if you need to." Krad nodded carefully as Daisuke gave him a smile and went off to call his dear brother. The brothers stared as Daisuke scurried off. "Niwa is quite amusing sometimes." Krad smirked and Satoshi frowned at his statement. 

"So what are you going to do?" Krad smiled up at Satoshi, 

"Me? The real question is _what_ are _you_ going to do my precious Satoshi-sama?" Satoshi blinked then sighed calmly, knowing very well what Krad had in plan.

* * *

Dark smirked as he had taken care of the guards easily as usual (with a nice gadget that had a sleeping chemical in it) and he surveyed his area, so far no Hikari. Dark frowned as he carried on carefully, With on his back prepared for anything. 

"Hello Mousy." Dark blinked as he heard his name from a familiar voice. Dark almost betrayed his self from almost calling out in shock as he met the other there. 

"And who might you be?" Dark acted, throwing his charm to the cold-looking Satoshi Hiwatari. 

"Hiwatari...my father is the curator the police force...He decided to give me a try..." Satoshi spoke simply and surprised Dark with a burst of speed, tackling the other onto the ground, pinning him by his arms. Dark struggled and froze as he met the cold blue eyes, 

"Do you know Hikari?" Dark asked, furrowing his sight foreword at the Hiwatari angrily, misjudging his strength. Dark cried out as Satoshi handcuffed his two hands together. 

"Hikari? Who's that?" Dark almost cursed in anger, great this was just a big dead end. Dark twisted his form to flip the position between the two and glared down at Satoshi, who was also angered by the change. The two tumbled around the open room and Satoshi smirked victoriously as he banged Dark against a pedestal, but the victory was short accomplished as the potion fell from the pedestal, rolling away from the two. Luckily the glass hadn't broke but it continued rolling away. Satoshi and Dark gawked at the slowly rolling away potion then proceeded to bicker with each other angrily, demanding release long enough to get up and run for the forwarding potion. 

Time seemed to pause for the running two, Dark was faster there was no question, but Satoshi had the advantage for both free hands as they dunk ahead, both trying to reach for the potion, the winner was Satoshi as he grasped the potion and collided with Dark. Both grunted in pain and separated from each other for a quick instance, balancing themselves to face each other while standing up. 

"Damn." Dark cursed and called for With, who came quickly as Satoshi duck foreword to grab Dark but failed in his mission, as Dark flew up, freeing himself from the handcuffs. Dark growled and used his glove to focus on the potion, if he couldn't take what he wanted then no one else could. A small laser came from the clever glove and blew the potion all over Satoshi, "I have taken the _Fallen Angel's Love Potion_ see ya!" Satoshi stared at the flying away Dark and looked at the purple liquid all over him. 

"Why?" Satoshi questioned softly, not bothering to try and dismiss the liquid as it dripped down, "How pointless..."

* * *

"Satoshi-sama." Satoshi didn't face Krad, as usual but the other insisted with a pull of his chin, "How did you do?" 

"Couldn't have done better." Satoshi sarcastically replied back, separating from the blonde to pull off his wet shirt (which would normally been followed by his pants but Krad was present). 

"Hm..." Krad examined Satoshi from the waist down (wishing silently that Satoshi WOULD strip in front of him) but frowned as he realized what it could have been, "Is that the potion?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"That was created by one of the first Hikaris you know." 

"So?" 

"The magic is more potent in it because it's an early piece." Satoshi rolled his eyes, not caring but then paused at the moment, 

"What was it supposed to do?" 

"Influence love," Krad grinned and Satoshi shuddered, immediately kicking Krad out of the room and locking the door once again. Krad moaned through the other side but laughed as he walked away from the door. Satoshi sighed, falling down on his floor, feeling tired for some reason. 

"That really could have gone better..." Satoshi muttered, falling asleep at the door, his glasses tilting barely off of his face.

* * *

Daisuke had a bad dream. It was of Riku Harada. Usually when Daisuke had bad dreams he would go immediately to Dark's room and maybe talk to him, but his brother wasn't here, so who else could have Daisuke gone to? Daisuke peered at Satoshi's door and struggled with the lock, frowning that it was locked within the inside. Daisuke looked one way then the other and performed a master trade of thieves, their skills to open locks. Daisuke brightened up as he succeeded and pulled the door open, only to squeak to have Satoshi land out on the floor. 

"Oh! Hiwatari-kun! I'm so sorry!" Daisuke called out, but Satoshi just woke up with dazed eyes, bubbles all over his eyes, his glasses now in Daisuke's hands, offering them to him for forgiveness. Satoshi gave Daisuke a smile (which shocked the ten-year-old) and grabbed his glasses, 

"It's okay Daisuke-chan." Daisuke blushed as his name was called and felt rather odd over the change of Satoshi. Was Satoshi okay? Did he have a fever or something? Satoshi just kept smiling with the over-dazed look and coughed, moving into his room. Daisuke followed faithfully, closing the door. 

Satoshi's room was as Daisuke remembered, one bed at the side while a bookshelf was right near it, holding many text books and an alarm at the top, Satoshi's walls were colored a strange kind of fascinating blue but Daisuke liked it. 

"Hiwatari-kun...is it okay if I can sleep here with you tonight?" Satoshi faced Daisuke with the continuing daze look and nodded, 

"Of course you can Daisuke-chan!" Satoshi brightened and it was going very far to actually scaring the poor redhead (though if Daisuke wasn't used to the usually cold Satoshi he would actually be thinking Satoshi cuddly). Daisuke blushed and smiled back at Satoshi, 

"Thank you Hiwatari-kun." Satoshi waved Daisuke off a bit, 

"Call me Sat-chan!" Okay...now Daisuke was scared, _very_ scared. 

"Okay...Sat-chan..." Daisuke played with the words, still blushing darkly as Satoshi landed on his bed with the odd smile. Though this Satoshi scared Daisuke, it made Daisuke also feel a little safer...strange. Daisuke blinked as Satoshi patted his bed, moving over so the two could share the bed. Daisuke continued blushing and nodded, lying with his body facing Satoshi. "Oyasumi Sat-chan." 

"Oyasumi Daisuke-chan." Satoshi fell asleep and Daisuke felt really awkward and was going to get out of the bed, afraid what would happen if Satoshi woke up in his regular mode but was hugged by Satoshi's arm. Daisuke squeaked a bit and blushed as Satoshi cuddled the younger within his whole body, making them sleep very near each other. 

Daisuke struggled out of Satoshi's grip but turned and was shocked to have Satoshi's lips bump against his wounded forehead. Daisuke stared a bit, shocked even though it was caused because of his movement. The kiss felt kind of weird, nothing like the girls would give him if they found the wound...Daisuke kept blushing but decided, 

_It is comfortable here...no one would try and hurt me...not with Satoshi-kun with me..._ Daisuke fell asleep, cuddled against the blunette who kept holding him with the protective warmth that made Daisuke give up his fight to get up.

* * *

I run up, jumping happily, calling out to the world, "I MADE SATO/DAI FLUFF!"   
"No duh." A says, though satisfied. Daisuke blushes   
"Well to the reviews!" 

Les Scribbles   
"Actually your theory may be a little closer then you think." I smirk and A smacks my head, "Ow...or maybe not. Ahem, yeah it was frightening, I almost wanted to make something blow up but Krad wouldn't want to draw attention to himself...and Towa was too busy drooling over the fight between the four boys." I drool to myself until A smacks me again, "Ouch...Yeah the Keiji/Funabashiness was great, I enjoyed typing it big time and it is just so adorable." I have sparkly eyes, "Oh thank you so much, I know it was sad to kill them off, but it was needed...YES FOR PLOT DEVELOPMENT!" I jump up, "Thank you once again for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter!" 

chrnoskitty   
"Bet you thought it was going to be utter crap because of my summery, right?"   
"Well you do suck at summaries."   
"Hush you," I glare at D then smile blushing, "You flatter me, it isn't that good is it? And thank you, I can only hope I don't fail at anyone expectations."   
"No kidding."   
"QUIET!" 

"So...that's the end of this chapter?"   
"Yup."   
"Rather short."   
"I WANTED SATO/DAI FLUFF! GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?" The angel and demon blink with dark sweatdrops,   
"No..." 


	6. VI

"..."  
"..." With and I are having a staring contest and our eyes are both twitching with red-eyes.  
"Oh for goodness sakes."  
"M-chan, start with your fanfic."  
"What? Oh right. I don't own DNAngel...DAMN IT! I LOST!"  
"KYUUU!" 

**_Hello, Clone of Me  
_VI.**

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-**

Satoshi stood up from his bed, slamming the alarm lightly with a dazed look. How did he get to his bed? Satoshi felt terrible, much like a hang-over or something, but he shouldn't be feeling this way right now, he had just slept the entire night...so he should be feeling the happy feelings of his dormant personality! Satoshi's eyes wandered down and his whole body froze a bit.

"Niwa?" Satoshi muttered, looking down at the redhead, whose hair brushed against his hand as Daisuke moved against Satoshi's palm. Satoshi stared at the boy with soft eyes then frowned, glaring up at the door. Satoshi considered many, many things. His main idea that being of locking his door and lying back down with Daisuke, but with Daisuke's arms tightly wrapped around his waist, this wasn't an option. Waking the younger was also not an option by the judgement of Daisuke's truly peaceful face...so there was only one thing Satoshi could do that he had come up from the situation. Satoshi lay back down with Daisuke, staring at the younger with a soft look.

"Uhn..." Daisuke strained a bit, a frown spreading across his face suddenly. Satoshi felt compelled to calm the restless one as Daisuke let his grip go from holding Satoshi and clenched up into a little ball.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi let himself call to the younger, frowning darkly as Daisuke whimpered from his little ball. Satoshi placed his hand around the precious redhead and froze as a vision of what could only be comprehended as a nightmare flew to his sight.

_"STOP IT!" The cries came out, no one paid attention to the delaying pleas. "Please! Leave him alone!" Protest came, crying very loudly, so loudly that the echoing across the darkened chamber modified the horror. "Please! He didn't do anything! It was our mothers! Please leave him alone!" Tears swept up in darkened eyes, pleading for a stop, one hand cast out to try and save the one whom was screaming. "PLEASE!"_

Satoshi could only stare wide-eyed as he felt a shudder all over his body, destroying what hesitance he had before,

"Daisuke, wake up!" Satoshi demanded, grabbing the younger and forcibly shaking his shoulders until he opened his eyes. Satoshi almost sighed with relief but Daisuke's eyes filled with such tears that this would not be a time of resting

"Hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke's iris trembled, filling with tears that begged to creep down on his pale cheeks. "What is it?" His eyes spoke that he wanted to cry so bad and Daisuke wanted the protection and security he always was filled with when he was with Dark, he _needed_ Dark now more then ever. Satoshi's eyes were filled with the cold sadness that Daisuke was accustomed too but Daisuke didn't want that, he didn't _need_ it like he needed Dark right now. Satoshi let one of his hands wonder to Daisuke's cheek and softly whispering,

"Shh...Shh..." Daisuke sobbed quietly, letting Satoshi know that he felt so helpless and useless...to a nightmare, no less! Satoshi accepted the clingy arms as they wrapped around his waist, and a light sob erupted from the redhead's mouth, also letting Satoshi know he was afraid. Satoshi wasn't quite sure how he reacted the way he did and he was even more surprised when tears starting falling from his eyes without his full comprehension.

The two stayed that way for a long time, crying against each other for a balance in the world.

* * *

Krad had awakened that morning in a foul mood. Krad was not a morning person so that just made his foul mood that much more worse. Krad had awaken from a nightmare, Krad did not like nightmares at all, especially those of the past. Krad growled to himself as he glared at the slowly boiling darkened water known as coffee. Krad willed it to go faster but it decided to deem itself as also in a fowl mood. The mood turned for a worse turn as loud banging noises surrounded the mansion, someone demanded to be let in, and fast. Krad crawled to the front door, and there was only one heartbeat as he stared into the eyes of a very frustrated Dark Niwa. 

"Hiwatari."

"Niwa."

The two simply nodded to each other, acknowledging each other angrily.

"Where's Daisuke?"

"I would assume in the guest rooms." Krad spat back, his temper rising up as Dark glared back. The two had quite a glaring match as they trudged foreword to guestrooms. Daisuke was not there like Krad had guessed so there was only one other place, which terrified both men (Though for different reasons of course). Satoshi's room! They both raced for the blunette's room only to be thrown off by the lock.

If you were a witness for this, the following there after would be a comical action and you would probably laugh as they both kept pulling at the doorknob, trying to make it give in to their sheer strength. The funny part was their faces though, all smashed together because of the lack of space and terrified for their younger 'brothers'. Krad took this small short time to take the time to recall things about Dark that he could remember.

"Heh, awfully protective of your brother, aren't you?"

"The same goes to you." They both growled to each other, smashing their forewords together, yelling loudly as they had found that their heads were as equally thick to receive the same amount of damage.

"BASTARD!"

"Quit getting in my way!" They both yelled at each other, growling for entrance. They continued arguing and the door creaked open without their notice and the two ten-year-olds walked out from the room, passing the two holding hands while rubbing their eyes tiredly and crawling down the stairs for a breakfast that Daisuke insisted for. The two stopped arguing for a second, seeing the door wide open and no occupants. It only took the two a few moments to relax before giving into their urges and chasing after the boys.

"Neh, Hiwatari-kun, your brother looked anxious to greet you a good morning." Daisuke gave Satoshi a grin though Satoshi could still see his eyes were straining not to shut tight because of the moisture that came from his eyes, or at least that's how Satoshi felt. Satoshi nodded and hid his head away, closing his eyes tightly to try and get rid of the pain without rubbing at it.

"Yes, well he's always like that." Daisuke laughed but it didn't make Satoshi feel embarrassed at any bit as they walked into the dining room, sitting down next to each other, and Satoshi realized that Daisuke was probably waiting for a maid to serve food or something like that.

"Daisuke!"

"Satoshi-sama!" Both children were surprised (Well not very much to Satoshi but it still shocked him) as two adults came glomping on them tightly, giving their counterparts a grin and a predatory glare over to each other.

"Dark-niichan?" Satoshi just glared at his older brother as Daisuke looked up at Dark with a bedazzled stare, "Good morning..." Dark gave Daisuke a charming grin and Satoshi could feel a weird predatory feeling spreading all over him again (which he dismissed quickly, how ridiculous!). The four remained in an almost stunned silence as they stared at each other, with mostly hostile looks (except for Daisuke, he dismissed the looks for quietly examination).

At least until a large grumble erupted, drowning their hostile looks to sarcastic surprised looks all directed towards Daisuke. Daisuke just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a dark blush.

"Hungry?" All three didn't miss a beat, actually smirking together, which made Daisuke pout from the sudden mood changer.

"Yes." Daisuke then admitted, though glad that the three reached a common goal, to mock Daisuke for his cute disposition.

"Shall we satisfy that hunger?" Dark faced Krad, his arms slowly unwrapping from Daisuke. Krad seemed to think about this subject and stared at Satoshi, who also looked a little starved as Daisuke,

"I suppose." Satoshi was a little surprised (especially from rants from Krad on how much he hated Dark) as the two went to the kitchen, accompanied by a loud range of cursing as bangs of pans followed. Satoshi sighed, holding his head with one hand as Daisuke just laughed, and peering into the kitchen as the two adults attempted to cook eggs.

"We should help our brothers, shouldn't we?" Daisuke asked, giving Satoshi a mocking smile that Satoshi happened to return,

"It seems so, they're helpless without us..." Daisuke nodded, rolling his eyes slightly with an amused grin. Satoshi stared as Daisuke ran off into the kitchen, which was accompanied with a loud yell of appreciation and couldn't help but feel a smile crawling on his lips.

"Strange..."

* * *

Towa rushed outside the house, it was late at night now, the darkness was blowing coldness all over her so she had to wear a protective trench coat. Towa wasn't worried about where her masters were, she knew very well. Towa sighed to herself, closing her eyes once with a dark frown, 

"I wish I wasn't what I am." Towa muttered uselessly as the odd wind blew up, revealing coldness unlike the summer shouldn't have shown. Towa frowned as she continued her journey, freezing once as she could feel the effect of the system on her back, "No, no. Not now, _please_ not now!" Towa cursed, trying to reach the item but it refused and Towa ended up transforming into her bird form.

"Hehe, what's this then?" Towa chirped angrily as a man picked her up, a somewhat sadistic smile upon his lips, "How is Miss Towa doing?" The bird known as Towa looked down, her light pink feathers perking down with her, "Ah..." Towa stared up into the man's eyes and saw that there was no immediately hostility, "So the Niwas and Hikaris have got themselves into trouble again, neh?"

"Chirp."

"They're always so predictable..." The man then looked down at Towa with soft-eyes, "So that's why you've come to me again, isn't it?" Towa nodded, frowning with soft narrowed eyes. "Alright then, I'll help out, I can sense a war that is beyond humanity's control on the horizon..." Towa stared wide-eyed at the man, flinching as she saw a grin on the man's face, "So then, let's go for the end this time."

The end...

* * *

Satoshi stared down at three bodies...not bloody or anything (though that was what he was expecting throughout the whole day). They were spawled all across each other, sleeping against each other with very tired looks. Satoshi amused himself by staring at their position. Daisuke was laying on Krad's chest, his body using the older as a giant pillow while Krad was lying his head in Dark's lap as Dark had his head thrown over the couch, one hand on Krad's forehead. Today had been...interesting. 

What amazed Satoshi the most about the day though was that most of them were laughing, as though they had been friends for a long time.

"Friends..." Satoshi stared, seeing Krad move a bit to get more comfortable and Daisuke moaned, turning over to get as comfortable on Krad. Another odd thing, Krad was smiling in his sleep...Satoshi had never seen Krad smile in his sleep but there was a strange twinge in his heart (which he dismissed immediately). Satoshi turned but was stopped by a voice,

"Where are you going?" Satoshi turned back to give Dark, a little shocked to see the kaitou still awake, but shrugged it off.

"Research, we've wasted most of today, I'd rather find more about the parasites haunting Niwa-kun." Dark stared at Satoshi for a second then stared down at the two surrounding him.

They were both so strange. Dark had lived with Daisuke all the young one's life and the child was so bright, innocent and just so many adjectives that Dark could never sum up to amount to the description of his little brother. Dark felt complete with his little brother, it felt really strange that much was for certain.

And with Krad...well he was different. Dark didn't know exactly what was so different about the older man, but there was the way he would argue with him (and now that Dark thought about it, the arguments were pretty petty). Krad also filled something of Dark's void that he didn't even know he had, there was just something that Dark couldn't place precisely about the blonde.

It was as if destiny made all four of them to meet each other...Dark was curious to see how Satoshi fit the puzzle.

"Hm, well you've already wasted the day, why don't you just lie down with us? Get some rest?" Satoshi gave Dark a somewhat cold glare,

"No thanks." Dark sighed as the blunette moved off and silently agreed, Dark should have been doing more important things right now...

Dark furrowed his gaze to look over at Daisuke, who snuggled against Krad (which made Dark glare evilly at the blonde, blaming him for everything wrong in the world for that one moment), and sighed once again. But he had to protect Daisuke, didn't he? He couldn't trust these Hiwataris...he didn't know one thing about them...not one thing about them at all...

_"Dark...forgive me...please! PLEASE!"_

Dark furrowed his gaze once again, not finding it well in his heart to even try to move from his spot of where the two had gotten quite comfortable. Dark continued to stare at the two, pondering slightly but only drawing out blank memories.

* * *

Satoshi couldn't help but groan as he saw daybreak from the mild beep from the computer to show it was six...crap, they had school today. Satoshi groaned again, pushing his hair up in a frustrated matter, not knowing anything else that could calm his nerves. This was ridiculous! There was absolutely nothing! NOTHING! Satoshi stared at the meaningless links and text boxes all across the computer monitor and shut down the computer, crawling down to see that the three were still sleeping...only in odder positions. Krad's arms were wrapped around Daisuke while fully lying on Dark's own body (whose upper body was leaning against the couch uncomfortably) and they were all intertwined with a very messy blanket. Satoshi only rose one eyebrow as he poked Krad only once. 

"Shove off." Krad growled, tightening up his hold on Daisuke, which the other just squirmed unpleasantly.

"Krad..." Krad awoke immediately from the voice, staring up at a very tired looking blunette then he stared down at the bundle in his arms...and resisted the urge to get up and scream about Niwa germs like a five-year-old who got the cooties (Only because he knew he would get such a beating on the back from Satoshi). Krad could have done what any normal human being would do and just poke Daisuke awake, but Krad was a scientist and Satoshi twitched as he saw Krad fish a hand up Daisuke's backside. "Krad!" Satoshi hissed as a light gasp came from Daisuke and the redhead stood up straight, staring at Satoshi with confused eyes.

"Ohayou Hiwatari-kun." Krad noted within his mind that applying a different amount of pressure got the same result as Satoshi (whenever Krad would do such).

"Ohayou Niwa-kun..." Satoshi found himself oddly relieved and there was groan from the side and a slight crack of muscles to signal Dark had woken up,

"Ow...geez..." Dark complained, tilting his neck a bit to try and encourage another unpleasant crack, "Ah...Krad, would you get off?" Krad rolled off immediately, growling at himself it seemed as all three got up, stretching.

"Niwa, we've got to get ready for school." Daisuke blinked then squeaked,

"Oh no! School!" Daisuke held his head as though he was in pain, "I didn't work on the summaries for some of the colors! Sensei's going to kill me!" Daisuke ran off to what Satoshi assumed to change in school clothing and then looked over at the adult men. The two were staring closely at Daisuke, obviously studying his strength, his speed. Satoshi then followed after, realizing that Daisuke had no uniforms that could possibly fit him, considering that they hadn't brought any of his clothes with him. Krad and Dark couldn't help but look at each other, predatory looks spreading across their faces once again,

"Hm, good luck on capturing Mousy, Niwa."

"Shut up Hiwatari." Dark growled, giving the blonde a slight punch to the arm (which the blonde took easily with a confident smirk) and traveled out. Krad accompanied him, just in case the purple-haired man decided to do something else then wonder out of the door. Dark paused at the door, sighing, "Take care of Daisuke."

"Of course."

"If I ever find you did something to Daisuke, I swear to God...I will kill you."

_"DARK!"_

"Of course." Dark left and Krad was left staring coldly after Dark, but growled to himself as he noticed a tear falling from the edge of his eyes, damn memories...how he wish he would just forget...like Dark seemed to have forgotten as well...

* * *

"Hmmmm...how interesting." A brunette girl spoke, brushing back her wavy locks to look down at the newest piece of information that was processed to her realm. 

"Risa..." Risa looked up to the voice, seeing her sister's soul stuck within a crystal, chains bounding it tightly and seals all around, Riku was leaning toward to mirror glass of the crystal and she stared with very sad eyes. Riku Harada had shorter hair then her younger sister but there was no other physical difference between the two. "Please...stop..." Risa huffed at her sister,

"Sorry Riku, but you need to live again...As do I." Riku frowned, staring at Risa with saddened eyes,

"Riku, we're immortals, don't you think we've lived in bodies long enough?"

"NO!" Risa yelled, glaring at Riku for one second but then turning away to sit down and lean against the crystal, feeling Riku's soul traveling to give a warm feeling for her younger sister. "Riku, if we stop trying to find a way to live...they'll never wait for us." Riku sighed, leaning her forehead against the crystal with a frown,

"I know Risa...I know." Riku started to shake, tears coming from her eyes and Riku was heartbroken to see her sister's shoulders shaking as the younger started to cry. They've been immortals so long...and for their parents...they would never wait for the two..."Risa, what do you plan to do?" Risa sighed and looked at her sister with a determined look,

"I'm going to use Hikari and Niwa." Risa commented, standing up with a new confidence. Riku sighed,

"You shouldn't play with their lives like that..."

"If it will help you get a body right now, I will do anything for you, Riku."

"Risa..."

"Well let's see if I can stir some trouble in the body I have down there right now."

"Risa...wait! You do know that the colors protect Daisuke, right?" Risa looked back at her sister once more and couldn't help but give a smirk,

"The colors? They were always a pathetic bunch...There's no way they can compare to the power of me." Risa gave a grin and then walked off, leaving her sister alone once again. Riku sighed, turning in her crystal inside, giving an aqua effect as the wings behind her spread to control her balance.

"Daisuke..."

* * *

"Daisuke!" Satoshi glared as the blonde we know as Keiji Saga wrapped his arms around Daisuke's little body, grinning at the boy with a cheerful smile. 

"Good morning Saga-kun." Satoshi twitched, couldn't Daisuke see the _evil_ that Keiji possessed? Oh Keiji must die...soon.

"Ahem." A cough came from Funabashi from Keiji's side, glaring down at the blonde with a mild twitch, now there was a man who could understand Satoshi...for at least a second maybe. In both of their minds they were thinking the same thing, Keiji _must_ be maimed.

"Good morning Funabashi-kun." Daisuke greeted, once again ignoring the looks of hostility between him and Keiji. Daisuke peeked up a bit, seeing their first teacher moving with a sluggish pace, with a loud sneeze.

"Good morning class!" The teacher strained herself, as she yelled at them with a frown, her voice was killing her!

The school day went very smooth, except for a few death glares always targeted at the extremely happy Keiji who kept talking to Daisuke, who listened calmly. At least until part of the morning was interrupted,

"Oh...I forgot about the transfer student!" The teacher groaned, holding her head in pain as a headache spread across her temple,

"You really should have stayed home again." The principal said, a girl at his side as he patted the teacher's back sympathetically.

"I know, but I needed my paycheck today!"

"There, there." All the students were staring ahead at the odd pair and the girl who was just rolling her eyes at them. "Um...Who was taking the transfer student again?" The teacher composed herself for a second then nodded,

"Hiwatari." Satoshi blinked...then blinked again, trying to comprehend what the teacher said. Wait...what?

"Hm?" Was all that he could muster up as a response though, lifting one brow up, not at all recalling this exchange.

"Your father accepted her, I would think he would tell you..." Satoshi groaned inwardly, what terrible luck! It would figure his stupid step-father would do such a thing...if Satoshi had known about this he would have actually got a nice night of sleep...and then he would have to explain to the girl about Daisuke! GOD! How Satoshi hated his stepfather sometimes.

"Might want to introduce yourself first though," The principal kindly said, grinning and taking a step back and watched many boys stare at the girl with dropped mouths...except our four heroes of course.

Long brunette hair that was pinned down in a beautiful style with ribbons, long lashes with beautiful amber eyes and she was wearing a different tint of the school uniform...she looked stunning for a ten-year-old. The girl bowed politely,

"My name is Risa Harada, I'm transferring here from Kyoto and I hope I can fit in." Satoshi stared quickly at Daisuke and he saw the redhead frozen. No, Harada was a common name, Daisuke don't freeze!

"Ah that's very good, you should go take a seat next to Hiwatari, right over there." The teacher pointed the blunette out and Risa walked over there (with a grace that of a princess) and sat next to Satoshi. Everyone's gaze was on the transfer student and Satoshi could feel unbearable sears of pain down his back, his wings demanding him to take flight, even though they were still within his flesh. Something wanted Satoshi to flee from this girl...but...why?

* * *

"Niwa-kun, do you live around here?" Risa asked innocently as Daisuke walked on Satoshi's side, trying to match the older's stride. Daisuke flinched a bit from the question, not at all sure how to answer it...afraid to even talk to the girl at all as memories seemed to bubble up upon his surface, reminding him of that incident he faced in his nightmares every night. 

"Niwa is staying with us." Satoshi spoke, giving Risa one simple stare then turning back around to continue. The three walked in stunned silence, it was kind of amazing. Daisuke kept staring at her and though she looked a little different from the years before, there was no mistake.

This was Riku's twin sister.

And that scared Daisuke more then anything on the present earth. Why wasn't Risa screaming at him? Why wasn't she trying to hit him? Why wasn't she doing anything? Did she just not remember him? But that shouldn't be possible...Daisuke was the last one with Riku before she...

_Blood glided down, her eyes wide with surprise and a loud cry of pain ran through the halls, crying as the searing jabs in his back tightened and at the loss of his best friend._

If Risa had been the last one to see Dark and just disappear somewhere, Daisuke would have done something to her right now...why wasn't she doing anything?

"So you've come from Kyoto Harada-san?" Daisuke started a conversation, afraid of the quiet air around the three. Satoshi listened, his wings creaking within him, yelling louder and louder within his mind.

"Yes I have, have you lived here all your live Niwa-kun?" Daisuke shook his head,

"No...I came from Kyoto once too, it's a pretty big city, isn't it?" Risa nodded then sighed,

"Oh, I do hope they have a few malls around here."

"Only one." Satoshi replied, staring ahead and wishing he were closer to home. Risa seemed appalled from this news and sighed,

"How terrible!" Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at her tone, "It's not funny Niwa!" Risa pouted, folding her arms as she did such.

"Gomen." Daisuke replied, relaxing a bit and saw Satoshi quicken his pace as they reached the household.

"Wow, so this is where I'm staying, is it?" Satoshi nodded as did Daisuke and the brunette rushed inside, surprising both boys. Satoshi immediately followed after her, leaving Daisuke alone in the garden, which he decided to travel around. He could hear whispers all around the flowers, the small trees, it was a beautiful day out today.

**"Child."** Daisuke listened to the voice, not finding any strength to deny the comfortable teasing within the tone of the voice.

"Hai?"

**"Walk around a little...find a flower for us please."** Daisuke wandered around the garden, staring with a light grin, and couldn't help but continue smile. Daisuke's last name _did_ mean yard after all, it was amazing that the Hiwataris had a backyard and frontyard full of such wonders. Daisuke paused as he found a weed, which was odd, especially when there was a good caretaker. Daisuke stared at the weed and froze as he saw it spread all around, his whole scenery changed into a grassy field with a dark blood-red sky, the weeds continuing to grow all around him. Daisuke stared as the grassy plain was cut...with war.

"No." He muttered uselessly as the engaging war cries went on, the scene kept changing until there stood only two warriors, and both had proud tears in their eyes. "NO!" Daisuke cried out for them to stop, but blood splattered everywhere to ignore Daisuke's protest. "No..." Daisuke sobbed, holding his head in pain as the battle scene was erased.

**"We're sorry"** Daisuke heard the voices say, begging and pleading for forgiveness. Daisuke stared at the weed and took it, and with unfound frustration, he crushed the weed, going back into the house.

* * *

"You found a cure?" Dark called out happily, grinning at the silver-haired woman, who smiled back at Dark. 

"Yup, I went to the black-market and asked in my own special way of all the sellings that Dark Mousy had made." The three present shuddered at Towa's smirk from her completed sentence.

"And you managed to get it back?" Takeshi asked suspiciously, giving Towa a slight glare (which Menou hit him on the back of the head for, apologizing for her suspicious husband).

"Yup, so we just need to come up with a story and get Daisuke!" Dark stared at Towa for a second,

"Where is it?"

"Hm?"

"The item." Towa smiled and walked off, retrieving the item which Dark recognized immediately.

"This? This is going to cure Daisuke?"

"Well the parasites have one linking don't they? This has to be it." Dark stared down at the picture (yes you read right, a picture) and couldn't help but smile as hope came up.

"Alright then, let's get Daisuke back."

* * *

"...I will kill our so called 'father' as soon as he comes home from his newest trip." Krad whispered to Satoshi, who gave no immediate reply back, but seemed to agree with the older. Risa got along well enough with the maids well enough but...damn, she was bossy! 

"...Where's Niwa?" Satoshi just noticed, not seeing the redhead immediately within his eyesight. Krad frowned, hoping that the young one didn't decide to wander down the cursed hall of the Hikaris. Satoshi stood up to look for the redhead and Krad just sighed, looking very bored as Risa decided to get into a conversation with the older.

Satoshi had gone to the famous hall, shuddering as the halls cried out of deaths that happened because of all the colors disappearing. Satoshi was half-way relieved when he found Daisuke sitting on the floor, staring up to the last Hikari piece (well asides from himself, but he wasn't going to admit that!).

"Niwa." Satoshi simply said and froze as Daisuke looked up to him, tilting his head towards the slightly older,

"Yes?"

"Are you...alright?" Satoshi spoke, staring down at the redhead with concerned eyes.

"..." Daisuke turned back to the picture and Satoshi felt compelled to sit next to the boy, and did such. They both stared at the painting. "Do you think...we'll look like that when we get older?" Daisuke questioned after a long silence and the two stared at the painting. The two within the painting seemed happy...but seeming so happy was weird. It had to have been forced as a painting, after all, the smiles seemed so fake.

"I hope not." Satoshi admitted, blinking once as Daisuke leaned against him.

"I agree." Daisuke muttered, "This painting...holds a very sad story," Daisuke sadly said, his eyes lowering a bit with sadness.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked, switching the subject from the unpleasant truth about the painting.

"I can't help but think...that this person is me." Daisuke pointed to the very dark-red-head in the painting and Satoshi nodded, knowing the feeling. They were clones after all...they were just original repeating of the original. Krad and Dark...just...clones...

"Hm. That's strange." Satoshi acted, staring coldly at the painting. The fake terrible painting. Daisuke nodded, burrowing part of his face into Satoshi's shoulder,

"I'm starting to feel so tired Hiwatari-kun." Satoshi frowned and one of his hands went up to cuddle against Daisuke's hair, brushing the strands away from the youth's face,

"Don't worry...just don't fall asleep."

"Uh-hun..." Daisuke muttered and froze a bit as he felt his 'wings' start to react as frozen forgotten memories started to spread to his mind's image.

_It was all because of their damned mothers...he didn't know! He thought he was setting the monsters on **them**! Not HIM! Why did they have to attack him? Why...WHY? _

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The voice cried out again, begging for the figures to stop. The shadowed figures just laugh, cackling at the boy and abusing him, but he was used to weak hits as this, "Please!"

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" The boy shuddered as the yell took the air, growling with determination to save his friend.

"Move it!" He demanded, pushing through but then screamed as the figures just laughed and pushed him back, locking him to the wall. "Stop it...please...he-"

"Is beautiful."

"Perfect."

"Hehehehe."

"No...LEAVE DARK ALONE!"

Daisuke broke out of his trance, shaking with terror as pain enveloped his entire body. Satoshi froze as Daisuke clenched him, tears building in the younger one as he yelled in pain. The shrieks surrounded the halls, which lead to Krad following them with a close-heated Risa behind.

"Niwa! Niwa!" Satoshi started to shake the younger, flinching as Daisuke kept clenching on Satoshi, crying things that made no sense, was this the work of the parasites?

"What the? Shit!" Krad cursed, ripping Daisuke from Satoshi, hissing as Daisuke's hands wondered to hold Krad, "Satoshi-sama, call one of the doctors immediately, I think he's going into arrest." Satoshi nodded, rushing off to do as Krad requested and Krad ran off into their private lab...this time Risa did not follow. The brunette frowned and glared up at the painting,

"Colors, why do you keep interfering? You know very well that he is my sister's body."

**"Never"** The colors spelt out in the background of the painting, its tone obviously hateful and spiteful. Risa growled, folding her arms,

"And what do you plan to do? I know you can't survive in him any longer," Risa couldn't help but smirk confidently, knowing the colors knew the same, "What will you do then?"

**"We will keep fighting. No one may touch what is rightfully ours"** Risa frowned, and turned away from the painting and as she escaped the hall...she decided this would be the best time. Risa frowned over at the hall and focused a beam into her hands, firing it into the hall...beginning a fire. Risa took one deep breath and screamed,

"FIRE!"

* * *

Dark stared terrified at the large mansion, smoke building all around it as flames were starting to consume the outside of it. 

"No!" Dark shouted in terror, running into the building, only worried about its contents. Dark coughed as the smoke building up was starting to cloud the small air, "HIWATARIS! DAISUKE!" Dark called for them, coughing and closing one eye in pain from the overbearing smoke. Dark gave a gasp as someone bumped into him, a girl with long brunette hair,

"Ow!" The girl shouted as she landed on the ground. Dark frowned and helped her up. The girl stared at him with wide-eyes and a blush consumed her face,

"Hey, you need to get out of here, okay? The exits that way." Dark pointed up the path he had just came from, the brunette just nodded and rushed out. Well that was Dark's good deed of the day, he thought as he wondered deeper into the mansion. Dark coughed once again, staring out into space to try and find the three he was looking for.

"Son-of-a...Satoshi-sama, grab Niwa!" Dark's heart lightened in hope, as he continued to travel forewords to avoid the mass of flames consuming the area, the picture in his left hand.

"Dark?" Dark couldn't help but freeze as he heard the whimpered voice of his younger brother, ah there they were! Daisuke was cuddling against Satoshi, tears formed at his eyes as Satoshi was carrying him. Krad seemed to have disappeared somewhere,

"Daisuke! Hiwatari!" Dark couldn't help but give the two a smile, happy that they were alive. Satoshi just gave a slight glare (that to Dark seemed to be accepting his presence and was happy that it was there). "Where's Krad?"

"Getting the files he had on Daisuke's parasites."

"What? That moron!" Dark frowned then looked at Satoshi, "You can get Daisuke out, right?" Satoshi nodded as Daisuke gave a very weak smile. "Well then, get going, you just go straight ahead, I'll get your brother." Satoshi nodded then stared at Dark's hand,

"What is that?"

"Daisuke's cure." Dark confidently said, moving foreword to find Krad. Satoshi blinked, there was actually a real cure? Satoshi then turned and ran off for the entrance. Krad cursed, fumbling with the important disks and vials of the blood, he needed all of these...so he could help get rid of Satoshi-sama's gene defect, so he could live normally! So Satoshi-sama wouldn't die! "Krad!" Krad's heart tightened as he looked to see Dark, coming to his rescue as it may.

"Ah Niwa, you can help me carry all of this." Krad couldn't help but cough as the smoke started to build up even more, heat was making the area even hotter.

"What? Oh, you don't need those anymore, I've got Daisuke's cure right here!" Dark showed Krad the picture and Krad almost froze to see it was a frame piece of his mother's last piece. Krad then shook his head, growling,

"No, I still need these!"

"Why?" Dark rose one eyebrow but then coughed, this was not the place to be talking! Krad seemed determined to keep the disks and whatever was in the test tubes. Dark growled and took a step towards Krad and yelled as a resonating BOOM took place right behind him. With untimely grace, he rolled on top of Krad...and letting go of his cure.

"NO!" The two screamed, as their treasures were thrown into the fire, creating another explosion within the area. Krad and Dark stared with terror...no...

They lay there, with wide-eyes and no hope for either of them...what was the point now? The only way of getting a true cure...it was gone...burned by a stupid fire...

* * *

"Dark..." Daisuke stared at the fire, while leaning against Satoshi. Satoshi stared at the fire as well, silently worrying for Krad. "He's not going to come back out." Daisuke muttered and Satoshi looked down, alarmed. 

"What do you mean?" Daisuke held his head, not quite sure by what he meant by it either, but there was this feeling that Dark was giving up on something...

"I mean...they're going to die Hiwatari-kun..." Satoshi growled and looked around, the garden was also starting to cast on fire, the strawberries were probably already burning.

"How do you know that Daisuke?" Daisuke blinked as Satoshi called his name, then looked back at the fire,

"...I can feel it...in my veins...he doesn't want to come out again." Satoshi frowned, the same feeling was also in his veins. Satoshi felt the back of his neck prickle as he took steps towards the mansion, leaving Daisuke leaning against one of the gates, and he stared at the fire with a cold power.

"WINGS!" Satoshi called out and he nearly screamed out in pain as an unbarring pain spread all across his back, tearing the back of his shirt and revealing long wings, three pairs to be more precise. Daisuke stared with wide-eyes, not sure if it was a dream or not and he watched the blood drip to the ground and Satoshi's gaze wondering to the mansion.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke yelled to him in a worried fashion. Satoshi was quiet and his wings flew up, filling the entire area with white.

**_Aqua_**

Daisuke gasped as a weird feeling rushed through his blood, the organisms within every blood cell reacted the call, giving life to the simple word that surfaced. Satoshi's wings glowed and were surrounded by water, and Daisuke stared to see a cold-eyed Satoshi, before fainting from the sheer energy his cells had somehow managed to give to the outer force. Risa stared from far away, her eyes wide with surprise.

"How the...how is he an arch-angel?" Risa demanded, staring down at blunette, whose waterpowers flew to the fire, calming the breathing flames.

_**Dark, Krad. Get out. Now**_ Risa flinched from the voice that surrounded the area. This was impossible! There was no such thing as Arch Angels! How as her host body an arch angel?

Dark and Krad had no choice but to follow the voice, though both seemed terribly lost. Dark had lost his last chance that was the only link to the parasites...Daisuke was going to die! While Krad was also facing the same dilemma, Satoshi-sama was going to die soon because of the inhumane conditions on his normal body and Krad also knew if the parasites didn't kill Daisuke, it would be the same thing that would kill Satoshi-sama. The two made it out, somehow not being touched by the flames with wide eyes as they stared foreword.

Beautiful.

That was the only word that both of them could think up as they stared at the angel ahead of them. His blue hair brushing with the water that surrounded him and his brilliant wings were blowing with the breeze. Satoshi stared at the two for a few seconds then strained as his eyes turned the normal blue color and he fell, fainting from the power he used. Dark stared down at Satoshi with wide-eyes, then looked at Krad, demanding an explanation,

"Later."

Yes later...there was going to be a later if Dark had anything to do with it.

* * *

The entire area was burnt, firemen had came and found bodies and burned chemicals everywhere. It was a savage burnt land that no one could possibly replace the land. 

But as the firemen and safety department looked through all the ashes they saw that two things of the entire area survived, as though there was a protective aura around them.

The painting and the strawberry garden.

* * *

"WHAT THE F?" A and D curse at me, as I hold my head in pain.  
"..."  
"That was weird." Daisuke comments, blinking slightly.  
"Yesss..." I hiss pleasurably with an evil grin, "The introduction of our villain and fantasy part...yeeessss..." Daisuke and my guardians sweatdrop, staring at me.  
"Right...we should...get to the reviews..."  
"No kidding..." 

Akira  
"Hehe, it is pretty hilarious when Satoshi kicks Krad out of his room, though that won't happen any time soon anymore...since I burned down their house." I sweatdrop with a grin, "Hope you liked this chapter and thank you!"

Les Scribbles  
I blink, giving you an odd face then laugh, "That would have been an interesting theory, maybe I'll apply it to something else..." I then sigh, thinking a bit, "Actually Krad had the cure the whole time, but he didn't really know it and was playing a mean trick on Dark because it would get him out of the way." I then giggle, "Yes, Dai-chan and Sat-chan's blood is very interesting." I chuckle evilly and my guardians stare at me with a sweatdrop, "Well hope you liked this chapter!"

OmegaScorpio  
"Don't feel bad, some of us do have a life after all!"  
"GASP!"  
"...I didn't mean me."  
"Oh." I glare at my guardians,  
"Right, anyway. Actually what I have planned for the potion doesn't really come into effect into much later," I give an evil grin and my guardians stare at me awkwardly once again, "Typing Sat-chan like that was fun, it made me grin fluffily...Ahem, that is one of the possible results for when you combine the two together in a battle, but just one of the results. It really depends on what the blood is thinking." I shake my head, "Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!"

"..."  
"What are you staring at."  
"An idiot."  
"Really? Where?" Dark sweatdrops come around the entire area.  
"...R&R..."


	7. VII

I smirk victoriously to my audience and they all stare at me with a dark sweatdrop, "...And now...I MUST SPAM!"  
"M-CHAN!"  
"OW!" I yell, falling to the ground,  
"SPAM LATER!"  
"If you even remember." A and D chuckle evilly as I rub my nose,  
"Oh fine...I don't own DNAngel"

_Hello, Clone of Me  
_VII.

No...Why did he have to remember now? Why did he have to remember _now_ of all times? Satoshi was actually in a fetal position, hiding away in the dark shadows illuminating the room, his eyes hidden underneath his eyes, tears pouring out as he remembered the things he had long forgotten. His wings...his ugly horrible wings. This was the second time they were out.

Satoshi was born with them out...but what Satoshi could remember was scientists mocking him, holding him horribly and glaring down, calling him names for his ugly wings. Satoshi was always an impressionable child, and growing up in that hostile area...it was horrible.

"Krad." The blonde looked down at the darling boy with sad eyes, Satoshi looked pathetic. Another long day at the labs...and his wings were tired and weak.

"Yes Satoshi-sama?"

"Why am I ugly?" Krad flinched from the whimpering voice, tears falling from the young boy's face. Krad scooped the younger up, giving him a long hug that he knew that the younger needed.

"You're not ugly Satoshi, you're not ugly at all...never think that. You are beautiful." Krad continued holding Satoshi, who leaned into the embrace comfortably, his wings spreading down to hug Krad.

"I don't want to be ugly." Krad sighed, brushing the boy's blunette hair back, staring carefully into the boys tired eyes.

"Satoshi-sama...if I contain your wings, there's only one way to do it."

"Do it! Please!" Satoshi cried, holding Krad, begging to be not so ugly. Begging to be **normal**. Krad sighed and gave Satoshi a kiss on the lips. The younger did not know what this was, but he could feel his wings draw back, retreating into his flesh slowly. Satoshi pushed into the kiss, crying as the pain of his wings retreating into its ugly web. When the wings were sealed, Satoshi pulled away, grinning at Krad.

"Satoshi-sama, I'm going to have to do this for you at least once a day..." Krad said softly, fumbling with the boys blue hair. Satoshi shook his head as he heard the soft tone in Krad's voice,

"It's okay! Please! I liked it! And I'm not ugly anymore!"

Why did Satoshi have to remember? So that would explain why Krad was so obsessed (though it probably grew later into actual love)! Satoshi felt his wings hug at his sides, begging for acceptance but Satoshi banished them in his mind. And what was worse was that he was stuck in the room with Daisuke. Though Daisuke was sleeping, Satoshi didn't want him to wake up. Satoshi didn't want Daisuke to see his ugliness, his horrible wings, why did they put them together? Satoshi kept shoving himself in the corner, fear building in himself, please Daisuke don't wake up...

"Hiwatari-kun?" NO! No...please.

"Don't come any closer." Satoshi begged quietly, holding himself away from any presence. Daisuke stared, and despite how Satoshi hid in the shadows...he could still see the wings.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke couldn't help but question, tilting his head a bit in question with a small frown mistaking Satoshi's fear for hostility.

"Niwa...stay away.." Satoshi kept crawling into a smaller and smaller position, trying to make himself shrink away from the world, but mainly from Daisuke's never-ending gaze.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke questioned again, crawling near to the other, with the lack of strength to do anything else. Satoshi frowned, staring at Daisuke as the redhead had finally made his destination in front of the blunette.

"Niwa, leave me alone." Satoshi begged but was stunned as Daisuke grabbed both of his hands and held them away from his face,

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked again, knowing that Satoshi knew all the questions and answers. Satoshi stared at Daisuke with fear but was surprised when Daisuke decided to give the older a hug, "It's okay." Satoshi stared for a second longer, but then logically put it together. Daisuke was like him, of course he understood how it was to be ugly...of course Daisuke knew...

"Daisuke..." Satoshi couldn't help but mutter as Daisuke gave Satoshi a smile and the two continued to hold each other, not questioning otherwise. Or at least until there were annoying loud screams, Daisuke flinched within Satoshi's hold and Satoshi felt his wings cover over the two in a protective array...for once Satoshi didn't feel ugly. Here was someone like him, even if his wings hadn't sprouted yet...Daisuke was an ugly too.

* * *

"HIWATARI! Stop avoiding me! I need answers! **NOW!**" Dark demanded of the blonde, who turned away to stare into the room they carefully placed Daisuke and Satoshi in together, after having seen Satoshi's wings react to the red-head, Krad held no more questions on the matter of them as clones. 

"What did you use to make Daisuke's body?" Dark stopped in his yelling, abashed.

"W-what?" Dark stuttered, staring at Krad who turned to give him a penetrating glare.

"What did you use Dark?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dark yelled, backing up as Krad took a swipe at him, trying to bring their bodies closer for a straight answer.

"Dark, I already know that you made Daisuke as a clone of yourself, and stop calling me by that damned last name! I'm a Hikari!" Krad admitted, knowing this argument wouldn't get anywhere any place fast enough for the blonde to cooperate with the rest of the story. Dark blinked then narrowed his gaze,

"You're Hikari?"

"I am."

They were both drawn into a stare-off, determining each other's strengths and weakness for this one moment of hostility.

"Do you not remember what you used to make Daisuke?" Krad avoided Dark's gaze and Dark had won the starring contest but lost the big battle. Dark frowned and turned to the window penetrating the room, frowning slightly as he couldn't see Daisuke's body (let alone Satoshi's) because of the wide-span of the wings and the three pairs of it.

"...Have you ever heard of the ever-spanning skin they use if you lose a bit of your flesh?" Krad sighed, so it was as he had thought.

"I have."

"I used that, my blood, bones donated from a healthy family, and...some chemicals." Dark frowned, recalling the incident as he did each and every day he saw Daisuke.

"What chemicals?"

"..." Krad couldn't help but smirk as he stared at Dark, in some ways they were more alike then different. Krad had used the same...

"Un-issued chemicals?"

"...Yeah..." Krad sighed and stared into the room with soft eyes, frowning as he recalled Satoshi-sama's pain. At first it was just giving the younger what he wanted, not to be 'ugly' but...Krad could feel it in his heart that he actually kept growing to love everything about Satoshi-sama, not just his physical appearance but everything that made the blunette. Even if that was originally just components, but Krad knew,

"Do you love Daisuke?" Dark blinked, staring at Krad who looked ahead at the wings with a loving look.

"I do." Dark answered, not quite sure on what Krad had meant, but it couldn't mean too much outside of the lines (oh how wrong Dark could be).

"I love Satoshi-sama...I remember seeing him the first time...they wanted to throw him away, cast him into the failures, but I could not." Krad spoke carefully, his eyes seeming to brighten as the tale started. Dark blinked, listening to the older carefully. "I was barely eleven-"

There he was, though in a water container that bubbled up every once in awhile that blocked the view, but there he was still. Forming right underneath his eyes. Krad stared with wide-eyes, a grin surrounding his face. Originally this had just started out on a contest...'I have to defeat Dark' Krad thought to himself, grinning as the components formed together, slowly piecing as a child's body. Krad and the rest of the scientists stared as the body merged together with everything, then formed a child. Krad issued quickly for the water to be drained and ran foreword, this was amazing! A body was actually formed! Krad didn't think it would work. As the child was lowered down and the container dripped away, Krad stared at the body with a continuing smile. Scientists gasped all around as Krad lifted the younger boy up. 'Wings?' Krad thought to himself as there was a little pair of wings.

"Monster!"

"Get rid of it!"

"NO!" Krad yelled at them, growling as he held the boy close to himself, "If you dare touch Satoshi-sama, I will kill you all!" Krad growled hostility, moving backwards to protect the younger. Also naming him right away, which Krad found interesting, he hadn't thought of a name until then.

"Now Krad."

"NO! Satoshi-sama is perfect!" Krad felt a feeling in his heart like a possessive brother or sister would get after their siblings were bullied or threatened, Krad would do anything to stop the traitors. **How dare they think that of Satoshi-sama?**

"-And I never wanted to get rid of him. To me, that would be like throwing part of yourself away..." Dark stared quietly at Krad, surprised that the story was almost the same as the time that Daisuke was born into Dark's life. Dark couldn't help but stare, forwarding his stare towards the clones. They were amazing, actual proof that people could be cloned, even if some of the original gene settings were modified in such a weird way. "Was Daisuke born with wings?"

"No." Dark quietly said, staring as the two fell to the bed, somehow had fallen asleep in that strange position, Satoshi's wings covering them like a large furry blanket.

"Strange." Krad muttered, his forehead still against the window pane, "That's very strange."

"Why did you make him?" Dark asked, facing Krad for one second...seeing something that he hadn't thought about before. A lonely looking Krad, it seemed strange to see Krad like this. Of the short time Dark knew Krad, Krad did not seem like the lonely kind of person...but...this one little moment as Krad faced him to answer his question, Krad was alone. Alone in what though? What kind of sense did that make?

"I was both forced and I wanted to beat someone."

"Beat someone?"

"I wanted to prove that I was smarter then them...he doesn't even remember that challenge now." Krad sighed, a look of disgust stumbling upon his lonely looking face. Dark tilted one eyebrow in slight confusion, then nodded,

"Well maybe he didn't beat you at the smart contest, that's why he forgot." Krad scoffed, and laughed at Dark for a quick second (Dark had chosen that time to glare at him),

"I wish it were so simple."

* * *

The dining room was silent as Daisuke took a long sip from his juice that Takeshi had especially prepared for the redhead. Most gazes were pinpointed at who was sitting near the redhead. The bright wide wings were folded back and Satoshi did not speak or look at anyone, except for Daisuke. Silence was consuming the dining room and nobody was doing anything to change the war that waged in his or her presence. 

"Thank you Takeshi-kun!" Daisuke grinned, breaking the silence and winning the war for the awkward silence, "It was very good!"

"Uhh...what? Oh, you're welcome Daisuke." Daisuke grinned at the brunette and Satoshi saw through Daisuke's plot, and appreciated the redhead for it. Satoshi did not like everyone staring at him with those gaped mouths and shocked eyes, the only ones who actually understood was Krad and Daisuke, but no one else had the right to stare at Satoshi like they were. Daisuke then faced Satoshi, a calming smile upon the boy's lips, which Satoshi absorbed in his memory banks, waiting quietly for the other to say something...anything! But he was interrupted,

"Hiwatari-kun, why do you have wings?" A silent hiss spread across the room as Risa asked curiously of the wings that were spawned from the boy's back, "Are...are you an angel?" Satoshi looked down, his hair hiding his face to betray his emotions, along with a clutched fist at his side, patiently biding its time to punch anyone (mainly Risa, who had asked the terrible question)who continued staring at him for his ugly excuse for living. Satoshi was going to give into his anger, he could feel it within the flowing organisms in his blood, his wings furiously screaming at him to either get away or destroy but Daisuke's quick moment made his blood freeze as the red-head gave Risa a hostile smile (which the brunette didn't recognize but Satoshi knew having had spent so many years with the younger one),

"We are not sure of that ourselves, Harada-san." Daisuke answered simply, his eyes lazed down to show how disturbed he was by this question. Satoshi was also disturbed a bit, seeing a side of Daisuke he had never seen before...as though it was a protective side that was only released for him..."Hiwatari-kun, shall we go up? I'm afraid I need help with the homework." An excuse, not even plausible as the homework had been caught up in the terrible fire that had ensued back at the Hiwatari household.

"Yes...it is rather...difficult to understand." Satoshi found himself replying though, standing up, his wings spreading out from the freedom they earned from the air around Satoshi and found himself traveling after Daisuke, flinching inwardly from the gazes that followed him and the younger. But...Satoshi was calmed as Daisuke grabbed his hand, leading him away from the pain of their fiery and decisive glares.

The silence that had been defeated came back with full reinforcements, as everyone stared at the two boys retreating forms. Risa tilted her head innocently but inside she felt terrible. Her insides were clenching on her, trying to burst open from the sudden invasion of an unknown enemy, it felt so terrible that if Satoshi didn't leave (whom she was sure it was his fault) she would have burst and died then and there...but how was it possible? It **_shouldn't_** be possible!

"Did Daisuke-Chan mean that, Dark-sama?" Risa asked innocently, inwardly she was gathering her energy and breath back, it was impossible to escape the grip she felt within the terrible cold horror that had came from her host being near her...was this how Riku had died? No, it was not possible. Satoshi would be more powerful in this art if he knew about it, so there was no way Daisuke could know how to manipulate this art as well, so Riku had to die another way...Risa narrowed her eyes as she stared at Dark, hoping for some answers. Dark rubbed the back of his neck, a sudden frown completing his face to form a concerned grimace.

"Yeah, we don't know how." Damn. Risa casted a glance to Krad but frowned, there was no way she would get any answer from him...he was impenetrable, it was impossible to decrypt such a mind like this. The only one who could possibly ever have power like that would be Satoshi or Daisuke, Daisuke from the colors powers he seemed to keep inheriting and Satoshi because he was a part of Krad after all. Of all the terrible luck, this would be impossible to do. And the silence all around the room was really starting the bug the brunette, so she just sat there, looking like a girl who just lost a game of checkers and the other person was still saying "King me"

* * *

The morning thereafter surprised Satoshi once again, his low blood pressure hadn't came to his mood and his dormant personality kept asleep. Satoshi then flustered a bit, noticing his wings tugging Daisuke close to his body, giving the younger a feathery light (literally) blanket, keeping him warm all night. Satoshi couldn't help but stare at Daisuke as the redhead dozed. Daisuke was sweet, kind and...it brought a smile to Satoshi's face as he thought on how well Daisuke actually understood him. Daisuke understood how ugly he was and accepted it. Or so Satoshi kept thinking, the truth was Daisuke just accepted Satoshi's wings as he accepted Satoshi's useless need to wear glasses. 

They had once discussed about the glasses (as Daisuke had accidentally broke them once, he nearly cried for forgiveness from his best friend). Satoshi wore them for no reason, he actually had perfect 20-20 vision (perhaps even better!). Daisuke hadn't actually asked Satoshi why he kept the glasses on, but Satoshi explained that it made him feel better to have them fitting on his face, a constant reminder of a part of reality that wasn't consumed by the taint of the world and wasn't exactly a part of Satoshi himself.

Though, that part Daisuke had asked about, and Satoshi couldn't answer very well...at least to the point where the redhead could actually understand.

Back to looking at the redhead. Satoshi's eyes stared down, his gaze lingering everywhere of the youth's body and how the feathers of his wings somehow blended with his red strings of hair and whenever Daisuke would shift, Satoshi's wings would move to complete the blanket, keeping the younger warm enough to not actually be disturbed from his deep sleep. Satoshi blinked as he saw his hand shift to tread down Daisuke's back, to feel the columns down the youngers back, if he had called for wings, would Daisuke also get them? Satoshi shook his head, withdrawing his hand with a frown. No. He would never want Daisuke to have these ugly things that dared call themselves the gossamer feathers that formed wings of an angel. But then again, he and Daisuke were basically opposites, would Daisuke gain different wings? Satoshi sighed, blinking as he saw Daisuke move starting to move furiously, as though stuck in something that he had desperately wanted to get out-...oh...Satoshi glared at his wings as he saw feathers bounding part of the boy to keep still and willed them away from the boys body only to be accompanied by a loud THUMP.

"Itai!" Daisuke cried out, rubbing his head as he woke up from the sudden thump on his own floor. Satoshi stared and then blamed himself for not seeing his feathers were trying to prevent the boy from falling off of the edge. Satoshi stared down as the boy got up, rubbing his back, only retreating as a small hiss as he could feel even worse pain and just settled with rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." Satoshi admitted to Daisuke, looking at the redhead with a truly sorry look that he could summarize upon his face. Daisuke just laughed, disregarding the look, telling Satoshi that he didn't need to look at him that way, it was all okay,

"That's okay Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke then blanched a bit, "Oh...school's going to be a problem..." Satoshi almost felt himself snort. School? The only reason he went to school was Krad's incessant annoying things he would do if he weren't absorbed within the school, to find his 'other' (which he had done easily enough) and to keep Daisuke company as a friend. Besides, Satoshi had actually already passed the basics of college levels, all he needed was the actual experience of a real PHD. Satoshi couldn't help but try to amuse the other though,

"If you think the wings are really such a problem, there's a way to make them go away."

"Really?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head slightly. Although Daisuke enjoyed seeing the wings, he could see that Satoshi himself did not like them at all, though Daisuke didn't ask why (as much as he _really_ wanted to know) Daisuke wanted to do anything to make it up to Satoshi, something about the wings injured the blunette so Daisuke would do anything he could do.

"A kiss." Daisuke blinked, staring at Satoshi with a blank stare,

"A kiss?" Daisuke repeated, though with a questionable tone. Satoshi nodded, nearly laughing at himself for even telling Daisuke this, but perhaps it would be better to warn the younger, just in case...

"Right, I don't know why it works that way, but the kiss makes the wings retreat." Satoshi shrugged as his wings followed him on his way up. Satoshi was about to speak again, only to find his lip covered with the other's own sweet lips. ((A/N: WAI! SEME DAISUKE! KAWAII! ...Erno, sorry, forgive me, I couldn't help but think...SEME DAISUKE /Glomp/))

When Krad had stumbled upon this he was expecting two results. 1. He would blow up then and there and strangle the Niwa, blaming him for all that was unjust in the world. 2. A scary explosion that would take all of their lives then and there. Of course, Krad had got neither of these results and he just gaped at the two as they both innocently (As that was the only adjective Krad could summon up from staring at the two) kissed each other in a very inexperienced way. Satoshi's wings retracted, and very quickly at a noted pace but instead of stopping when the wings had been consumed the flesh again Daisuke and Satoshi continued to kiss, trying to get better it seemed to Krad. Krad saw a vision of two different people then Satoshi and Daisuke. A blush couldn't help but actually consume his cheeks as he saw himself and Dark...Daisuke and Satoshi didn't seem to notice the blonde as their kiss was separated to give breath to the two, despite they really didn't need it.

"Sorry Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke grinned at Satoshi and Satoshi felt himself staring with a blank face at the redhead. His wings were gone for the moment...and...that was so weird! Nothing like Krad's kisses, but warm like a fire in a fireplace spreading throughout your entire body as you held a blanket close to your body and cuddling against the one you liked. That's what the fumbled kiss felt like...Satoshi blinked slowly and reached for his glasses, placing them where they belonged and gave Daisuke a private smile (which Krad had been brought back to life from),

"Thank you Niwa." Daisuke felt a blush consumed his face as he realized what he had done. Daisuke stood up from his head, waiting for Satoshi and gave the blunette a grin,

"Well, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." And Daisuke fled and Satoshi felt himself in the usual daze that would come in the morning, but focused a bit by pinching his glasses, and Krad moved towards him in a huffy mood. Satoshi stared at Krad with a new respect then, and Krad noticed it right away. The two stood there, staring at each other with a new comfort.

"Good morning Krad." Krad was drawn away from that beautiful face to continue staring, only with a slight effect into listening the voice that emerged from Satoshi's mouth, nothing at all like yesterdays, which hid behind cold walls and cried for mercy. Today, it was strong, no one could knock it down.

"Good morning Satoshi-sama!" Krad faked his cheeriness and moved to glomp on the boy, only to land on the ground as Satoshi had moved and as Krad moved to get back up, he blinked as Satoshi threw off the shirt he was wearing, revealing long slitted scars on his back, six openings to allow the wings to breath.

"They hurt." Satoshi muttered and Krad nodded, peering down at the wounds, touching them lightly to see if they could be healed in someway, the wings protested though, having finally having gotten out in five years, they needed to still be free and so Krad could see the wound about to spread when he withdrew his finger quickly. Satoshi hissed, falling against Krad with the lack of strength to hold himself up. Krad sighed and chose then to play with Satoshi's hair.

"There's nothing I can do this time Satoshi-sama." Satoshi nodded and Krad could feel them drip down his arms, the silent tears. Krad hugged the younger as the other entered in the embrace, "I'm sorry." Krad purred to the blunette and Satoshi accepted the apology, only his eyes were still crying tears, tears of hopelessness, there was none...Satoshi did not want Daisuke hurt, but he did not want his wings...there was only two choices, and both of them would kill him if he chose any of them.

* * *

"Good morning Dai-AH! Are you okay?" Dark fretted over Daisuke like a mother hen as he saw the blush consuming the youngers face. Daisuke nodded, his face as red as his brilliant hair and he moaned a bit as Dark poked and prodded every part to see if Daisuke really was okay, then felt his head which was a normal temperature from what Dark could feel. Menou and Towa both smiled as they saw Dark's fretting, that was just so adorable! Menou sighed though, fingering with her blonde hair and staring at the mother hen and chick, a slight blush as she thought of a little Takeshi running around the house-hold...unless it burned down first. Now Menou at first sight would always seem weak and ill hearted, but that was not so true. Menou could gain the strength of a big burly man if anyone had threatened the ones she came to know as a family. Though it was silly, Menou suspected Risa. Very silly, in the mind of the blonde, yes, but where had the girl really come from? And she was a Harada? There was just something not right about the girl at all, and Menou felt very paranoid about it. Call it a woman's intuition. 

Towa also had the same suspicions, her gaze would wonder to the brunette girl to lose faith to keep a close eye on the girl. Towa did not like the strange energy she could feel within Risa's presence, it was wrong...a terrible energy that shouldn't exist but it was still right there in front of her. Towa did not like Risa at all, the energy just felt like him...

"Are you okay Niwa-kun?" Risa asked innocently, trudging behind Dark's worried brows and pokes. Daisuke blinked and nodded carefully, staring at the brunette who kept staring at Dark and kept switching her gazes between him and Daisuke. Daisuke felt a small frown take place on his face, waiting patiently for Dark to stop being so finicky.

"Hm..." Dark frowned though, trying to find an excuse to make Daisuke not go to school, he was afraid that if Daisuke went to school, the younger may die there, with those stupid ghosts in his body, Dark wanted Daisuke in his grasp and watch at all times. Dark then stared at Risa for a second, the poor girl, she had no clue in what danger she had gotten into for coming to this place, should've stayed in Kyoto with her family. Err...what was left...that also worried Dark, Risa Harada, the twin sister of Riku Harada, the bringer of Daisuke's nightmares, right near him, reminding Daisuke of what he had lost because of his stupid gene defect. Probably encouraging suicide.

"Does Daisuke have a fever?" Risa asked innocently as Daisuke also looked up to Dark, expecting an answer. What could Dark do?

"Yes, he does. I'm sorry Daisuke, but you have to stay home today." Lie, of course. Dark wasn't a kaitou off time for no reason. Daisuke rose one eyebrow in surprise, copying how Dark would look in a moment like this,

"Really?"

"Yup! Now come on Daisuke, you should rest!" Dark said cheerfully as both adult women smacked their foreheads at Dark's act, oh yeah Daisuke definitely had a fever all right. Dark picked up Daisuke easily (bridal style) and took a walk off, while saying back to the carekeepers of the house-hold, "Make sure Harada-san gets to school!" Menou and Towa smiled and nodded, though beneath their fake smile they were twitching angrily as Dark continued to carry the still red Daisuke. Risa frowned for a quick second then turned, giving another fake smile,

"Well?"

* * *

"Niwa's sick?" Satoshi rose one eyebrow as Dark pushed a button to reveal their secret lab and Dark frowned as Daisuke had got out of his grips easily and back down on the floor with his two feet. 

"Yes he is." Krad rolled his eyes behind Satoshi, recognizing the fake lie, sometimes Dark was just not a very good bluffer, he really needed to learn. Krad then stared at the new open door-way and saw how Dark took Daisuke's hand,

"Well Satoshi-sama's sick as well." Satoshi blinked as Krad took his hand and followed after Dark and Daisuke. Oh great, a possession game, fun. Dark glared at Krad for a quick second then noticed Satoshi, which Satoshi gave a frown too as soon as Dark spoke,

"Where'd the wings go?"

"Daisuke got rid of them." Dark stared at Daisuke, who turned even brighter red,

"How?"

"..." Daisuke did not reply, he just hid himself away from Dark as the other nearly demanded an explanation. Satoshi wretched his hand away from Krad's possessive grip and passed Dark to go through the lab and to see what kind of inventions lie beyond it, but as he passed he easily managed to say to Dark,

"A kiss." Of course by the time Dark had comprehended what Satoshi said, Daisuke was way gone, following after the blunette and Dark was only left with one person to yell at.

"A KISS?"

"Uh-hum, it was the only way to make the wings withdraw, I'm not quite sure how it works, but I think the wings may have something to do with the hormonal genes that he inherited from me."

"A KISS?" Krad was unimpressed as Dark grabbed him and even managed to tease the other, bringing memories that Krad wanted to keep forever and make Dark remember. Krad gave Dark a quick peck, which stunned the violet-haired man and passed Dark easily,

"A kiss."

* * *

"How is this possible Riku? Did you know?" Risa hissed up at her sister and Riku just sighed, turning away her gaze from the furious brunette, "ANSWER ME RIKU!" 

"Yes, Yes I knew."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Risa demanded, holding up a piece of paper, which Riku presumed as new information on Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Because I didn't think Hiwatari-San would use his wings again, he doesn't like his wings you know." Riku muttered, turning away into the crystal once again, her fake light wings brushing through the water once again. She really hadn't seen this coming, and nearly risked her sister's death in the process. Riku frowned, looking down at Risa who was huffing mad, glaring at her angrily. Riku sighed, brushing her hair back a bit in annoyance as her sister kept demanding an apology. "It's hard to be around him when he's an arch, isn't it?" Risa froze as her sister had asked the question, frowning as her sister grinned down at her.

"...Yes..."

"It was hard to be around Daisuke, the beings that live inside of them take our energy, they absorb our cells energy, make our bodies weaker...they have the ability to absorb souls Risa." Risa gave a short glare,

"But it shouldn't be possible to absorb energy from us, Riku, we're immortals!"

"I know, I don't know how, but they're different Risa...they're the only ones of themselves and yet with someone else as themselves." Risa frowned, staring up at her older sister that would also explain a few things, like why the two hadn't absorbed regular souls...but it just shouldn't be possible! A soft sigh came from Risa as soon as she realized her mistakes,

"I'm sorry Riku." Riku gave her younger sister an earnest smile,

"I know."

"I just want you to live again."

"I know." Riku repeated as Risa slipped her body against the crystal, holding her sister as close as she could, her sisters soul stuck in the crystal for such a long time.

"It felt terrible." Risa sobbed, recalling the terrible clenching of her body and soul, the terrible feeling consuming her, trying to freeze her entire body yet make it explode into little pieces that no one could ever recognize.

"I know." Riku repeated once again as Risa started to cry against her crystal, confessing the sorrow Risa was feeling from the pain she received and the pain she had gained for her sister.

* * *

The lab was short of amazing in Satoshi's eyes, as well as Krad's. Dark was amazing, and all the resources he had, amazing! It almost surprised Krad to hear Dark hadn't figured out how to cure the common cold in how amazing the laboratory had looked. Krad moved around a bit, poking and prodding all the inventions around. Dark smirked in confidence as Krad had done so, disregarding the questions he had for the kisses that had been done throughout that morning. 

"So was your nemesis as smart as I am?" Dark smirked as Krad turned to him, holding one of his many inventions. Krad remained silent for a second, then also smirked back, answering easily,

"Smarter." Dark twitched and Daisuke helped Krad avoid the angered glare by turning the other, pointing out one of Dark's more dangerous inventions. Dark stared at the three, examining all around the lab but then frowned,

"Daisuke, I need to see your back." He glared off Krad and Satoshi as he made his request for the smaller boy. Daisuke blinked, then nodded and smiled at Krad and Satoshi as Dark carried him off. When Dark and Daisuke made it to where Dark usually made his examinations on Daisuke's body, Dark frowned at Daisuke.

"What?" Daisuke asked innocently, tilting his head curiously, not sure at what Dark could possibly be angry about.

"Did you really kiss Hiwatari?" Daisuke blushed, nodding only once to answer the question of his creator. "Why?" Dark sighed, as Daisuke blinked in surprise that Dark didn't start freaking out immediately. Daisuke thought about what kind of answer he should give the other so Dark still would keep this mood. But...he would have to tell the truth still...Daisuke gave Dark a pleasant smile and Dark returned it, patiently waiting for his answer,

"Because I wanted to help Hiwatari-kun."

"How?"

"Kisses made his wings retract." Dark narrowed his gaze, staring Daisuke seriously,

"That's all?"

"...I guess I like Hiwatari-kun too." Now normally Dark would either congratulate Daisuke or give him an odd look on the meaning of 'like' but having already heard of the kiss between the two, Dark could only do one thing...he stared at Daisuke and asked,

"Is that so?" Daisuke blushed, nodding carefully and staring up to Dark for a response. Dark just sighed, holding part of his hair out of the way with frustration,

"..." Who would Dark be to say something to that? But he was only ten years old! There was no way that the younger actually knew the difference between 'like-like' and liking someone because they're your friend. But...Dark stared at Daisuke again, seeing how serious flustered the boy was from just admitting the truth. But that wasn't possible, right? Dark sighed again,

Flustered touches wandered to the back, ignorant kisses were placed to the collarbone, "I like you."

Dark blinked as did Daisuke and they looked at each other for a second, as though questioning if they saw the same thing. Dark shook his head then placed Daisuke on top of a table and stripped the boy of his shirt. Daisuke shivered immediately from the loss of the clothing as Dark surveyed his back. Normally when Dark examined Daisuke's back, all he would see was the younger one's flesh trying to stretch out with wing bones trying to come out, usually. But today, Dark stared at the new development with terror. This couldn't be good. A tattoo seemed to have appeared on Daisuke's back.

But not any regular tattoo, Dark had one just like it hidden on the top of his shoulder, which he never revealed to anyone, a symbol of wings, dark wings with a swirling pattern in it, but unlike Dark's, Daisuke's had a snow pattern to it. Dark stared at Daisuke's back for a bit, then frowned, it was time to experiment. Dark touched it lightly at first and drew his hand back as Daisuke hissed, standing straight as though he was in immense pain. Dark narrowed his glare once again, placing his whole hand on it while holding Daisuke's arm with his other hand. Daisuke got up again in pain, hissing loudly this time, leaning all of his body against Dark, the internal pain that Daisuke had gained started to even make him cry, so...much...pain!

"Dark...stop...please..." Daisuke managed to cough out and he could hear voices, voices telling him to do something worse, something much more dramatic. Dark held the younger, then spread his palm out and the pain disappeared. Daisuke sighed in relieve but then froze as a strange feeling started to envelop his back.

"How does that feel?" Daisuke purred and Dark was surprised by the response as the redhead turned around, his eyes were dazed over.

"Wonderful." Okay, this was not Daisuke's voice...Dark stared as fake-Daisuke gave Dark a beautiful smile, but there was something that scared Dark about that smile. Dark yelped as Daisuke crawled on him, giving that creepy smile, "Just so wonderful."

"Daisuke?"

"Hm?" The dormant personality asked, burrowing his head in the crook of Dark's neck. Dark couldn't help it, a blush consumed his face but he shook the shock away quickly,

"Daisuke, get off of me."

"But you're so comfortable." Dark shuddered, **definitely** not Daisuke's voice. Dark frowned and flinched,

"I'm sorry about this Daisuke." Daisuke gave a confused look as Dark touched Daisuke's blades. Daisuke gasped, a shock bursting out and stars were seen, well...that was not doing what it was supposed to be doing. Dark yelped again as Daisuke seemed to find the strength to knock both of them to the ground,

"Hmm..." This was scary. Very scary. There was only one thing Dark could do at a time like this...

"HIWATARIS!" As though they were expecting this magic word, they burst out from the door, blinking as they saw Daisuke and Dark in...a compromising position. "Get Daisuke off of me!" Dark demanded, yelping as Daisuke pinned him somehow.

"Ah, but he looks so comfortable on you." Krad taunted as Satoshi shot a quick glare, "Alright fine, fine," Krad shook his hand away, ignoring the glares Satoshi kept shooting him. But as soon as Krad got into grabbing distance, he shuddered and dropped to the ground. Hissing as his energy seemed to be sucked away somehow, but how? Satoshi was alarmed by this and thought of doing something to the source. Satoshi grabbed Daisuke and Daisuke seemed to snap out of his trance from this touch. Daisuke blinked, looking down at Dark as Satoshi moved back over to Krad.

"Niichan?" Daisuke questioned down at the older as Krad shooed the concerned looking Satoshi. Dark just smiled at Daisuke, picking himself from the ground as Daisuke kept sitting on him, though with an alarmed questioned look. Dark messed with the red-hair that was blessed upon Daisuke's head,

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"...Yes?" Daisuke replied, confused from the situation. Dark sighed, just glad that Daisuke was back to his normal self. Daisuke got off from Dark and Dark followed up to stare at the blonde who was still on the ground.

"Hikari?" Daisuke blinked at Dark's sentence, as Krad got up on his own strength. Krad just chuckled,

"Well that was weird."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't walk for a few seconds." Krad turned, "Now we really should have some breakfast." Satoshi growled underneath his voice, glaring at Krad for hiding answers to the question. Satoshi was about to speak when Daisuke jumped besides Krad, agreeing with what the blonde had to say. Sigh...it was pointless to say anything now. Krad grabbed Satoshi though, earning a scoff from the younger and dragged the children out of the room, insisting on a nice full-hearty breakfast. Dark stood there for a while, then growled,

"HEY PERVERT! DON'T BE WALKING AROUND WITH DAISUKE WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON!"

* * *

"COLORS!" Risa demanded, but she wasn't normal looking. No, not at all, she was in her immortal form. A white dress that continued to flout without any help from wind, sleeves of white surrounded her, giving her a protective aura while her face had triangles on the side, Risa was ready for a battle and she was ready to end this battle. Risa stood in the strawberry garden, expecting the colors to be there, of all the places colors like gardens, and protected them with all of their powers. 

"Ah, so the mighty goddess has come back, have you?"

"I demand we settle this now! If I win you'll stay out of my affairs!" The colors chuckled, surrounding Risa with a mix of rainbows.

**"You don't seem to understand, he is _ours_ and we do not let anyone touch what does not belong to them." **Risa narrowed her glare, throwing one of the flouting sleeves foreword, the colors burst and an explosion took place, destroying what colors were in the explosion. The colors hissed, forming more words**, "Leave now."** Risa smirked,

Risa narrowed her glare, throwing one of the flouting sleeves foreword, the colors burst and an explosion took place, destroying what colors were in the explosion. The colors hissed, forming more words, Risa smirked, 

"Oh, why?" Risa started to tread on the garden, squishing the growing strawberries purposely, earning ear-racking screams from the colors.

"NOW!"

"Never, not until I get what I want." They hissed, growling and swirling all around until they formed a large black hole. Risa smirked again, she had defeated the colors once again...A loud BOOM overtook the area and Risa found herself, injured greatly as blood dripped down her abdomen as the colors disappeared with one last final piece of work. The strawberries glowed momentarily and Risa stiffened as she saw a figure emerge from the garden and she was even more shocked when the figure spoke,

**__**

Go.

Risa ran, her energy draining even more as she ran away from the figure, the strawberry garden and even more so, the colors. She had won the battle, yes, but the war was far from over.

* * *

There were so many questions that needed to be answered...but no one could bring up the guts to even think about asking the questions. The four just sat there, eating their breakfast silently. If you were to look at Krad, you could see he was deep in an internal conflict, mainly about the past as he saw the object of his affections from the past right in front of him...ignorant...as usual. 

But Krad didn't blame him.

If Krad were to keep such memories, he would be angry and in a far worse mood then he was as of now, he would probably hate the world much more then he hated right now, he would...he would probably do something very horrible. Krad hated remembering the past, but it was all he could think of because he had no real future at least with anyone he cared for. They either denied him or were ignorant, Krad didn't know which he preferred, but he did know he hated it. Krad felt weird in the presence of Dark and Satoshi...and with Daisuke it was even weirder. The redhead didn't push him away and wasn't ignorant to Krad's more...sadistic tendencies. Daisuke Niwa...a very strange boy.

Now if you were to look at Satoshi, he would also be stuck in the past, but remembering things that wasn't his to remember. Ever since he had come in contact with Daisuke with the nightmares that the boy had nearly every night, he started to remember odd things...and he would feel the pain that came from the memories. What Satoshi mainly saw was a woman, a woman always with blood running down her forehead, but despite her wounds, she always had enough strength and willpower to hit Satoshi, at least through his eyes...and what the woman always did, it was terrible. Satoshi disliked this, pinching his nose at where the glasses frame met to concentrate on reality once again.

So let's see about Dark now, shall we? Dark was unlike the previous two, he saw nothing in the past. The only thing he could remember of his childhood was an almost silver-haired boy, but the images were always fuzzed out and it really did Dark no good to even try to comprehend who the boy could have been. Dark however, wasn't in that bad of a mood to not remember anything. Sure it was frustrating, but he could understand, he was a child then, of course he would have forgotten a few things...though Dark was disappointed when he couldn't find any moments in his childhood was worth a mention to his brain. Dark was busy examining the others that sat at the table. Well he knew Daisuke well enough, but that personality...Dark shivered from the thought then shrugged it off, no big deal, he'll just make sure not to touch that button again.

Daisuke...well the younger was actually in a little bit of a trance, somehow his body kept feeding him slowly and quietly but if you were to look closely in the young one's eyes, you could see the dazed transpose of it. Daisuke was mainly pondering what had happened earlier that morning and something else that had happened, but from what he wasn't quite sure. Daisuke blinked though, snapping out of his trance as Krad snapped down his chopsticks and moved towards Daisuke. Daisuke looked up as Krad started to feel the top of his body, Dark was instantly at Daisuke's side, aggravating at Krad to stop touching Daisuke. It was kind of funny, Daisuke thought. Dark was so protective of him and Krad was probably just looking for something (what for, the younger didn't know). I mean it wasn't that big of a deal, right?

"Strange..." Krad muttered and Daisuke blinked curiously as Dark asked,

"What is?"

"The parasites...they're gone." Silence filled the room with confusion,

"Gone?"

"Yup, Daisuke has no ghosts in him. None whatsoever."

"How can you tell?"

"I put special dots on Daisuke's body to connect to the parasites...the dots aren't here." Daisuke grinned, happy of this news (as he was ignorant to his death calling if the parasites had continued to live in his body).

"That's great!" Daisuke cheered and his grin grew as Dark enveloped him in a hug happily. Krad nodded but then frowned up at Dark,

"You know this isn't the end though, right?" The two blinked, staring at Krad with a slight tilt of the head,

"What do you mean?" Krad felt like he could have hit Dark right then and there as his mind was tempting him to,

"We have to find a way to get rid of the wings, otherwise their bodies will deteriorate on the inside." Dark frowned, recognizing the tone and also realizing the same as Krad had told him. Satoshi moved a bit to join the group, folding his arms silently, waiting on the command of either Dark or Krad. Dark continued holding onto Daisuke but nodded,

"Yeah, I know. But what can we do about it?" Dark stood tall, telling Daisuke to go to his room and take Satoshi with him, which the younger did and sighed at Krad.

"I don't know, but I'm never going to lose Satoshi-sama if I can help it." Dark nodded carefully, understanding the man's protection for the blunette as Dark held the same protection for Daisuke. Dark then held his chin, thinking about it carefully,

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

I blink as I see several people scream at me for my ending, "WHAT THE HELL M-CHAN?"  
"Seriously, what was the point of that chapter?" I frown and fold my arms,  
"Yo' momma!" There's a cricket silence surrounding the area before A hits me angrily  
"ANSWER!"  
"Owowowow...well I just wanted to put this chapter out a quick plot inspiration chapter. I have some things planned but I didn't want to put them in this chapter." A still glares and I flinch, "Erno...Anyway now I can spam! I'm trying to do a gag shounen-ai doujinshi! If you would like to see it, please go to my profile, there should be a link to my deviant art there...I hope you like it, though my art sucks."  
"No kidding." I glare and then smile,  
"To the reviews!" 

Akira  
I sweatdrop, "Poor Risa...erno, yes they will be living with Daisuke and Dark until their step-father steps in...mwahahaha, I can't wait for that." I rub my hands anticipating and my guardians sweatdrop again, "And I can't answer the other question without giving many spoilers. Thank you for reviewing!"

Les Scribbles  
"Yes they want to catch up to their parents, who," A stuffs my face full of creampuffs,  
"NO SPOILERS!"  
"Yes ma'am!" I yip and then sigh, "Yeah, fate was cruel, but it was even crueler in this chapter. The dude Towa found is important, and you will be surprised on who I have him for..." I chuckle evilly and A hits me again, "The mothers I keep referring to are actually Krad and Dark's mothers...but I made them evil...yess...evil..." I glare at A as she's about to hit me again, "Well I hope you liked this chapter and I know it must have raised more questions!" I chuckle evilly.

dimonyo-anghel  
"Krad's mommy's."

OmegaScorpio  
"Yess...Satoshi as an arch angel..." I blink then smile, "I'm going to have to draw that soon, write a memo Dark." Dark rolls his eyes and I hit him into doing it, "That's so mean for the Harada sisters, they can't help that they're insane...er...at least Risa is...I'm so mean." I laugh, rubbing the back of my head, then I giggle, hiding my mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm just an evil person and I have to end things where they are inappropriate to end...so I know what the hell to do next." A hits me once again, glaring at me as I whine, "The figure protected the painting and garden...though who could the figure possibly be?" D rolls her eyes at my mysterious hint, "Well I hope you liked this chapter!"

Tsuki Fox  
"Actually from what I've found out, the original version was With, not Wiz, but I decided to name him the original because I liked it that way and for Krad's shape-shifter as Wiz, though I haven't told anyone that really yet, have I? And yes, I have switched it a bit like that." I wink, "Anyway, thank you reviewing."

Icestar2007  
"Yeah, the parasites were protecting Daisuke, but Riku couldn't infest Daisuke's body because she's dead." I think for a second then curse, "I can't remember for the wing-mode! Durnit!" I then shake my head, "They have small differences as learned in this chapter, and the blood is actually very different. It has a mind of its own basically because I made organisms be in their blood stream, which screws with the original intention of the blood-stream and gives it a mind, anyway, I hope you liked that chapter!"

"We finished?"  
"Hai!"  
"Wonderful."  
"R&R!"


	8. VIII

A and D stare at me as I do very weird poses, "She's been playing COH again, hasn't she?"  
"Just got the Pwn Badge"  
"Wonderful." A sarcastically said, folding her arms and kicking me as I fall,  
"Better start the chapter M-chan!" D says cheerfully. I roll my eyes then sigh;  
"I don't own DNAngel!"

_Hello, Clone of Me  
_VIII.

Krad stared at the stasis chamber that Dark had managed to convince Satoshi and Daisuke to get in. The two were sleeping soundlessly and the stasis chamber was covered with a deep glass to protect the two from any dangers outside their own dreams. Krad continued to watch Dark as he fumbled with some buttons, looking for the correct way to play with his invention.

"So what's this supposed to do?" Krad asked as Dark cheered as a large screen traveled down their paths, blocking Satoshi and Daisuke.

"It'll examine their bodies, I want to see if there's anything that could be compatible with the two." Dark muttered, bringing up a keyboard and starting to type at it a rather slow pace. Krad sighed and rolled his eyes that part of Dark hadn't changed at least. Dark couldn't just learn how to play with the computer, says it would absorb too much time. _It'd be a lot faster if he could type faster_ Krad mused himself, smiling as Dark frowned to keep finding the right keys, "God! They should have this in alphabetical order!"

"Oh yeah, that would just derive even more hours of entertainment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means Dark." Dark gave the Hikari a glare and then fumbled back to his very slow typewriting. Krad sighed; this was going to be a LONG sit-in.

* * *

Water...it was all water...how very strange. And he was standing up on it, like he was some kind of savior out to fish. Satoshi shook his head listlessly, he didn't feel too much like himself like this, and it was making him peaceful...therefore making him think slower then normal. Light patters signaled someone was joining him out on the water; Satoshi didn't turn to look but saw soon enough that it was Daisuke, by the judge of scared hand, now trembling in his. Satoshi smiled, now recognizing the dream. 

"Niwa." Daisuke looked at him, those beautiful ruby eyes shining a bit, pondering what Satoshi would want with him. Satoshi gave him a smile, and held out his other hand, which Daisuke took and they danced throughout the water, music chiming lightly all around the area and water surrounding their steps. Satoshi smiled and he bent a bit to whisper what he always had in these dreams, it always made him feel weird but it would always be the closest thing to reality, "I-" Satoshi was torn away as a loud rumbling overtook the area, shaking even the waters with terrible power.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi watch the scene and Niwa disappear from his hands but now he was flying, he stared down at Daisuke and what he saw froze Satoshi. Daisuke was looking up at him with frustrated tears, his chest was bare except for quite a few scars and a blanket barely covered his lower body but blood was flowing everywhere. It surrounded Daisuke like he was the source...and judging from the mess...he was.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi called back out, consumed in the worry but he froze as Daisuke gave him an ugly look. Satoshi then observed...a wing...a wing was out from Daisuke's back, covering him protectively from the back, and when Satoshi willed himself to look at the other wing...it was just a stump...it was cut, mutilated at its prime. Satoshi froze, staring at the redhead with terror. Daisuke continued giving him that ugly look as blood continued to flow, Daisuke's wings were black...a light black...

"I HATE YOU!" Daisuke cried out from the ground, Satoshi stared with even more terror, his heart clenching in pain as he stare at Daisuke curse him. Satoshi willed himself that it was just a nightmare...that's all. Daisuke would never hate him! They were best friends! "I HATE YOU!" Satoshi fell down, and even though it was just a nightmare to him...it felt so real, the pain in his heart as Daisuke cried out those horrible words and Satoshi kept falling, right down into a dark hole of everlasting pain.

* * *

_"Daisuke..."_ Daisuke looked around from his name, it was on top of a weird fluffy cloud, it felt sinful just to be here but it made Daisuke feel extremely well. Daisuke blinked as he spotted Riku, whom was smiling at him gently 

"Yes Riku-san?"

_"Please don't fall in love."_ Daisuke blinked and froze a bit as the colors surrounded him, growling at the invader of their own dreams.

**"Leave Daisuke alone." **Daisuke laughed a bit at their protectiveness, they were like Dark if Daisuke really thought about it

"It's okay guys...Riku-san is my friend, right Riku-san?" Daisuke grinned at her and Riku frowned a bit,

_Just please...don't fall in love...it'll bring you more pain then you could imagine. Whoever you could love..."_ Riku made the motion of moving but seeing the hostility of the colors as they swarmed around the area, waiting for the Goddess to try anything,_ "They would be in pain forever...and you'd be in so much worse pain. Please Daisuke, PLEASE! Don't fall in love!" The colors grumbled and Daisuke became confused._

..." Riku made the motion of moving but seeing the hostility of the colors as they swarmed around the area, waiting for the Goddess to try anything!" The colors grumbled and Daisuke became confused. 

**"Our child is free from you; he can do as he wishes."** Riku shook her head furiously, tears starting to pour out

_"NO ONE IS FREE FROM THE IMMORTAL'S FATES!"_ She cried out quickly, holding herself to stop herself from moving towards the colors, if she came any closer...she would lose her soul...It was hard enough to catch Daisuke dreaming with enough powers to instill this dream, but if she didn't do anything...Daisuke would pay for it!_ "Daisuke please! Listen to me! If you fall in love, terrible things will happen to the world. And you...you'll be stuck forever as an immortal! Daisuke I don't want another immortal to come in the ranks, especially you!"_ The colors took this wrongly of course but Daisuke could see from Riku's tears, it was because she was trying to protect him...Riku was always a good friend...Daisuke gave Riku a smile and walked over to her. Riku shuddered as the colors smirked as her energy was starting to be sucked dry, god...his powers had got so much stronger...

"I'm sorry Riku, but I've already fallen in love." Riku stared with terrified eyes, shaking with her fear as tears consumed her. It hurt to hear those words but she understood completely,

"Daisuke..."

"I'm sorry Riku..."

_Just please...don't...don't lose...yourself."_ Riku willed herself to touch his chest to signature his heart, which Daisuke understood easily but she screamed as she disappeared back into the hellish crystal. Daisuke held out a hand to help her, but only encouraged the quick escape,

"...Riku..."

* * *

"Riku?" Risa begged for her sister, as the older hadn't appeared quite right away as she always usually did. Risa held her side, moaning almost loudly at the constant reminder of the terrible pain from what the colors had managed to blow upon her. If she were to move too much, she would end up breaking her sides, tearing more wounds into her body, it felt terrible. "Riku?" Risa called out again, wishing to speak to her older sister. A soft glimmer appeared through the water and a swirl of magic took place and Risa grinned happily as her sister appeared. 

"Yes?" Riku answered to her sister's call, as though she had been there in the crystal the entire time. Risa smiled as Riku frowned a bit, "What happened?" Riku asked, very concerned for her sister's well being. Risa stared down at her new wound and shrugged,

"Took care of those stupid colors." Riku frowned even more then shook her head,

"No, they're still with Daisuke. I can sense it." Risa stared wide-eyed but then smirked a bit,

"No...I found an interesting thing about Daisuke this morning when I fought the colors, Riku." Riku raised one brow in question, as though reading her mind, Risa continued, "Dear sister, have you ever heard of the legend of how the colors came to be?" Riku paused for a second, recalling the story told by Him Himself.

"...The Lord looked down at the world and found that it needed more life, after having created the creatures all around, there was something still missing...He made colors...and gave them all a separate meaning and let them live on how He knew they would." Riku paused for a second to see Risa nod, "But what does that have to do with Daisuke?"

"What else did God make when he made the colors?" Riku stared at Risa who was smirking victoriously; she then stared with wide-eyes,

"No...You can't mean..."

"Exactly, Daisuke is the bloodline that comes from that."

"...Does that mean Dark is also...?"

"Yes. But like his ancestors, he doesn't know it." Riku started shake,

"Oh God no...Oh God **no**." Riku started, turning her head away in fear. Risa raised one eyebrow,

"What's wrong sister? Isn't this great? You get the body of the only colored being in the world and I get the body of an archangel, what's wrong? We'll finally be powerful enough to catch up to them!"

"WE'LL NEVER CATCH UP TO THEM RISA!" Riku shouted and Risa froze as Riku continued raving, "Especially NOW! For God's sakes! You don't realize the danger you just tempted Risa!" Riku became desperate, tears falling down her eyes, which made Risa freeze. "You don't know what happened to them! If Dark were to ever get the knowledge...Oh God..." Riku sobbed through her hands, fearing the prospect of the future. Risa rose one eyebrow once again, confused again,

"What do you mean?"

"Risa...think about it...Dark has the bloodline of the Fallen Colors...Risa...something terrible happened to Dark when he was young, something so horrible that the colors managed to come up as a power…and _willed_ him to forget the horrible incident. Risa, if that knowledge were ever to reawaken, you **know** what would happen." Risa blanked out a bit, before paling,

"But…he doesn't…so it doesn't matter." Risa commented, trying to draw out more answers from her sister. Sure there was always a chance of the colors coming out again, but not with there already being a colored chosen.

"Risa, you don't understand! The only reason why there hadn't been other powers coming out and combining together was because they never had any little brother or sisters! Risa, do you remember how we died?" Risa stared at her sister, and then shook her head hesitantly. No…she didn't remember that. She had died so many times in other host's body, why bother trying to memorize such horrible things? Riku held her hair up in frustration then sighed,

"Riku, I'm sorry, but I really don't get by what you mean. I still don't see what the big deal is."

"Risa, we were killed, murdered…and raped." Risa froze at the word that spawned from Riku's mouth, she shook it away quickly, thinking her sister mistaken something else as the other could be a little careless with words, especially in this form.

"Riku, just being a soul is taking its toll on you."

"NO! Listen! Risa, _please_ listen! We were murdered by the one's who have the bloodline of the Ancients. Risa, they had a little brother that hurt you! When two bloodlines come together and they're aware of each other's powers, they'll use it Risa!" Riku called out for her sister as Risa started to march away, denying the yelling brunette. "PLEASE RISA!" Riku cried out and sobbed as the large door closed once again, leaving her alone in the darkness…to fear for the world's future ahead…Riku hated the fact that she remembered everything…but if she didn't it was obvious that no one would stop the trouble…Riku held herself for a second in frustration, there was only one thing she could do…and she was not going to like it.

* * *

Krad rolled his eyes once again, staring as Dark had successfully (finally) pulled up the program to get the information to start. Mathematics rushed throughout the screen, dreams passed quickly and observations easily made as the images flashed through. The images kept rushing through the screen but then came to a very abrupt stop as Dark pressed the backspace button. The two adults couldn't help but stare at the art that was shown ahead of them. 

Wings…beautiful painted wings. It was upon a canvas but there were all together six pairs of wings and four people standing and sitting upon an ocean of rocks. It was obvious that they were in some type of ocean by how the background was painted and the waves crashing against the rocks and against the feet of one of the persons. Feathers were blowing in the wind with the wings, all the people were smiling. But what made the adults freeze was that they could easily recognize every person in the picture. As a cliché it was obvious to who they all were.

Daisuke was the one getting splashed and he was facing the eyes of the painter, a beautiful smile upon his lips as his bangs flew with the feathers in the wind of the painting, a jewel was upon his forehead and his wings were a beautiful light black color, shining with a gray tint throughout the sun.

Sitting right next to Daisuke, nearly leaning against him was Satoshi, his blue hair shining brightly against the sun and his three pairs of wings flowing the opposite direction of the wind, to signify that the wings were alive on their own and his smile was also very kind sighted, a rare sight to even Daisuke if he had been standing up out there with them.

On top of the rocks were Krad and Dark. Dark was clinging to Krad's arm, his wings a much darker shade of beauty against the winds, but there were also bones locking out from the feathers, showing a rare jewel of ruby through the feathers. Dark's coy smile was mocking and holding out one hand to capture Daisuke to pull him up with the adults.

Krad had only one pair of wings unlike Satoshi, but they were magnificent to look at. All swirls of colors could describe the basic inside of his wings, the lining outside with tinted gold and silver treading within all the feathers. Krad was also smiling though seemed a little annoyed on how Dark held him.

The real Krad and Dark stared at the painting in silence, surprised that they had found it at all through the energies of Daisuke and Satoshi's minds. Krad was the first to speak,

"Huh, that's interesting." Dark nodded mildly at Krad's train of thought. The two could only stare as Krad pulled a chair next up to Dark to stare at the picture a little longer.

"That's how Daisuke paints." Dark noted, seeing the textures behind the background and pure movement that graced the whole presence.

"He paints? This well?"

"Yeah…though I've never known him for drawing people so well…this must be the image he has in mind that he wants to paint…" Dark stared carefully at the painting, his head actually leaning against Krad as though he suddenly became very tired. "I wonder why…"

"Probably because of Satoshi-sama." Dark chuckled, yeah…probably because of the Hiwatari…errr…Hikari actually now that Dark thought about it.

"You know, it's weird. I haven't really thought about it…but there had to be something else that made your brother spawn those wings…I used the same chemicals as you did, and Daisuke wasn't born with wings." Krad frowned as well, as he hadn't really thought about it as well. He had just accepted Satoshi with the wings, so what else was he to think? Dark then gave a laugh, "Hey, what if it's because of your blood?" The two froze for a second at that moment, thinking about it carefully…then let out a laugh, yeah right! That's pretty stupid! Besides, Krad had already analyzed his blood before he made Satoshi as a clone.

"Pffft, that's stupid."

"Yeah I know." Dark replied back quietly, sighing a bit and went back to staring at the picture. It was strange...this would have to mean that Satoshi was thinking of it too though, after all the only things supposed to pop up from that screen were the same thing that the two would have to be thinking of. Anything that they had in common, anything at all...and this came up. Dark sighed, suddenly feeling drained, "Maybe we should get the two out...make them do all the work while we take a nap." Krad couldn't help but scoff but didn't do anything as Dark kept leaning on him like a giant pillow. "Hm..."

"Comfortable?"

"...Hm..." Dark muttered back, his eyes closing in a lack of caring. Krad smiled for the first time in a long time, he pat Dark's hair and ran his fingers through the purple edges, purring silently to the other, holding him closely so the other could sleep easily.

* * *

_"Dark…Dark…" Krad called out to him, tears pouring from his eyes as the youth looked up to him with blank eyes. Krad flinched as the boy coughed, white and blood poured out from the side of his mouth as he wiped it viciously away. "Dark?" Krad questioned as the youth continued staring at him carefully with built up savage tears. _

_"Krad…it's your fault…isn't it?" Krad flinched, and moved towards the redhead but flinched as the other drew away from his presence._

_"Dark…I didn't want this to happen to you."_

_"What did you want to happen to me Krad?" Dark spat out hatefully, as Krad flinched as more blood poured around, surrounding the youth in a fury. Krad felt angered as he stared down at the broken,_

_"I didn't want anything to happen to you! I wanted to hurt the people who dare call their selves as our mothers!"_

_"But that's not what happened is it?" Dark yelled at him, standing up and alarming the silver-haired boy._

_"Dark-"_

_"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Dark spat out, blood and more white gooey stuff pouring from his mouth. Krad glared back as he tried to explain,_

_"Dark, **please**, I was just try-"_

_"That gives you no reason! I don't care if our mothers beat us to death everyday! I'd rather have died from their hands then to have this happen to me! Krad, how could you?"_

_"DARK! LISTEN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Dark scoffed, pushing Krad away while flinching, tears pouring from his eyes as well as more blood. How could they do this to him? Krad thought so angrily, tears coming from his eyes as well as he treaded near Dark. "Please…Please Dark, I never wanted them to do that to you…Dark, don't you see…I…"_

_"I DON'T CARE!" Dark yelled back, stepping back and only ended up falling, yelling in pain, "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! NOTHING MATTERS!" Krad bit back his tears, only piercing his lips in regard,_

_"DARK!" Dark was stunned…Krad had…Krad had slapped him! Dark stared back with wide-eyes, "That's not true! I should matter! I'm your best friend, we're more alike then we are different! I SHOULD MATTER DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU!" Krad yelled, holding his hand straight with frustrated tears. The two stood there in silence as Krad fell to the ground in frustration, "Please Dark…please…" Krad begged, as his beautiful hair was matted with the blood all around the area…Dark stared quietly, holding his pained cheek, then falling next to Krad, continuing the cry,_

_"Oh God…I'm such a jerk…" Dark muttered, flinching to himself as he hugged Krad, "I'm sorry Krad." Krad just continued sobbing, holding Dark close to himself, fear coursing for the truth and all the lies…what was worse…**they** still weren't gone…_

_

* * *

_Daisuke woke up, tears welling in his eyes from the vision he saw. "OW!" He yelled as his head hit the thick glass of the stasis chamber. Daisuke frowned, rubbing the tears from his eyes as the nightmare had passed...how terrible...poor Dark...How could that have happened to him? Daisuke cuddled to himself, having nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, this was terrible, what was he going to do? It was amazing that Dark was functioning like he was right now...what a horrible psychological damage, this was unbelievable. Daisuke sighed, continuing to hold himself, how terrible... 

He wondered if Dark knew, by the way Dark acted, it was as if he didn't. As though that memory of his childhood was completely erased. Daisuke frowned again, his eyes piercing around the chamber he was in; ashamedly he noticed he only had khaki jeans on while his chest was bare. Daisuke flinched as he could feel his condition flinching to stretch out, how painful!

Daisuke looked around the stasis chamber, trying to look around to see any way out or for more of his surroundings, and although Daisuke wasn't entirely the genius of his maker, he could still easily see the way out and he pulled the trigger as the chamber popped up. Daisuke escaped immediately, feeling freedom within the air. A smile replaced Daisuke's frown as he spotted Satoshi's stasis chamber, a rosy blush filled his face as he thought about the sleeping beauty (Which made Daisuke laugh at his own thought process). Daisuke looked around cleverly and rushed to peer at Satoshi.

A blush filled Daisuke's face, he had never seen Satoshi without a shirt on, but there he was, sleeping straight and plain as though he was dead, but Daisuke could see the chest moving up and down for breathing. Daisuke continued blushing, starting to feel worse, he turned away, continuing to blush, oh dear...that is very weird...Daisuke then sighed and surveyed his surroundings again and blinked as he found a door, he took one look at Satoshi then escaped the room with a thief's silence. This would be Daisuke's first time alone around the lab, as he spotted Krad and Dark sleeping against each other, he couldn't help but cover his mouth, trying not to laugh at the slobbering two.

Daisuke then continued on throughout the lab carefully, remembering his training's and was putting the lessons through clever use. Daisuke crept around the lab, finding unsafe chemicals and old movies laid around the area. The redhead stretched a bit, yawning as he looked over some of the inventions Dark had created but left lying. Daisuke rolled his eyes as he had remembered Dark's displacement and forgetful memory. It was strange though, Daisuke thumbed through the inventions, a soft smile upon his face; he wondered if Daisuke would find anything that he and Dark made together.

"Ah…here it is…" The youth stared at the invention with pride upon his face; it wasn't a very complicated invention. It wasn't actually _their_ invention per se, but they had managed to make it. The two had made a canteen, sewed it themselves and it took everything of Dark's willpower not to add any eccentric parts of the canteen. Though it was of a leather pouch, it was the first thing that he and Dark had made together. Daisuke grinned and cuddled with the canteen in memory, it was so nice to work with his brother that way…Daisuke paused as he heard the tempting whispers of the colors around him; he turned around and followed the voices faithfully.

Daisuke had ended up in a room with a giant mirror, the colors willed him to walk towards the mirror and so Daisuke did as he was asked. Red-hair draped down as though the mirror brought disappointing news to his usually spiky tongari. His ruby eyes reflected through the mirror with a curious peek of color that brought itself up as the reflection shined back at him. Within the reflection was Daisuke, but instead of just being a boy with no shirt on and khaki jeans, he was a prince, a jewel upon his head and a confident smile upon his face. Long garment robes and protective wear surrounded him as he stood with a bow and arrow at hand. Daisuke grinned at his reflection, which grinned at him back.

The colors made the illusion real as a jewel appeared on Daisuke's forehead and the garments surrounded him, Daisuke stood for a second, a little shocked by the magic he had seen but whooshed around, playing around with his cloak with a small circle. A chuckle escaped his lips as a grin flew to his lips.

**"Dai-chan."** Daisuke stopped his dancing for a second, listening carefully**, "Does this please you?"** Daisuke considered it for a second and gave what the colors cherished more then anything on earth, a beautiful smile that they hadn't had seen since the dawning of time. A happy smile and Daisuke mewed as the colors surrounded him, giving the boy warmth, grateful that he existed once again, that their bloodline did not just mean harmless things. They were once again alive and they were alive through Daisuke.

Daisuke stopped his dancing for a second, listening carefully, Daisuke considered it for a second and gave what the colors cherished more then anything on earth, a beautiful smile that they hadn't had seen since the dawning of time. A happy smile and Daisuke mewed as the colors surrounded him, giving the boy warmth, grateful that he existed once again, that their bloodline did not just mean harmless things. They were once again alive and they were alive through Daisuke.

* * *

It didn't Satoshi long to awaken from his nightmare, he also quickly figured out how to get out of his chamber and also travel around the laboratory as he had seen Dark and Krad asleep, he didn't want to disturb the two. And it didn't take long for Satoshi to stumble upon the comforted Daisuke. Satoshi couldn't help but stare in a stunned silence. And although it went against everything logical that Satoshi had learnt growing up, he couldn't help but think, "How beautiful." The blunette blinked as Daisuke faced him with slight alarm, oh? Had he spoken outloud? 

"Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi blinked as the robes Daisuke wore disappeared, melting and turning into glitter and Daisuke was identical to Satoshi clothes wise. Satoshi snapped out of his daze, staring once again at Daisuke, though a slightly concerned tone came from his voice,

"What was that?" Daisuke stared quietly at Satoshi, pondering how exactly to answer him, an answer slowly peered itself as Daisuke took soft steps towards Satoshi. Satoshi rose one brow, staring as quietly Daisuke had been. Satoshi was startled when Daisuke touched his chest, so startled he had immediately grabbed the hand harshly but the grip softened as Daisuke stared up into his eyes.

"My wings." Daisuke whispered to Satoshi, surprising the blunette again by kissing the other at the hand that gripped him. Satoshi stared quietly...those were his...wings?

"...?" Daisuke smiled, seeing that Satoshi was confused and the younger knew that he wanted answers. Daisuke sighed, holding the hand with a slight smile and blush, how silly of him...

"Hiwatari-kun, we really should get back to niichan and Krad-kun." Daisuke muttered, avoiding the subject with a very soft look. Satoshi recognized this look and gave Daisuke a fumbled smile,

"Yeah...we really should..." Daisuke carried Satoshi off, clutching his hand tightly as they moved for their older brothers.

Normally the colors would have reacted to this, as they always had to protect their precious bloodline, the ones that allowed them to live, normally...but they saw and felt the energy of Daisuke's smile and it came from the fact that the blunette existed...the purity and beauty of it, it was unbelievable to look at. But...the fact of what Satoshi was also scared them, if they got near him, would they distinguish like their formal ancestors? Or would they bloom because of Daisuke? The colors were both frightened and excited by this news...all they could do though was wait for the future to come.

* * *

Risa stared at the silent table occupied, yes you guessed it, silent people! She sipped her tea that Takeshi had prepared for her and flinched once again, feeling the warmth of the tea drip down her throat pained her body for some reason. She would normally be paranoid about the tea and have suspected Takeshi to have poisoned it, but she knew that Takeshi wasn't the one who wasted food, no matter the reason. Risa then stared over at the boys of interest. 

Satoshi was silently eating, very politely Risa thought out but she could tell that Satoshi's eyes kept wandering back and forth between Daisuke and his dinner plate. Risa furrowed her gaze, wondering what had happened between the two. Something big obviously as Risa stared, at first she was shocked not see Satoshi's wings, but that must have been included in the task of what disturbed the two. Risa couldn't help but glare around the table, surveying all of them.

Let's see...Menou was close to baring birth...about three days unless she was stressed, Risa couldn't help but smile at this though. A child being born was always the greatest blessing on earth that could possibly happen and even though Menou's choice of a husband was a bit silly (At least in Risa's opinion), the child would still end up being raised properly and become a great part of society. That thought made Risa smile, making the future was important as well as clinging to the past. Risa sighed and looked over to Krad and Dark, who were muttering things below their breath, chatting to each other. Risa frowned, no doubt about Satoshi and Daisuke.

Her gaze quickly switched to Towa, who had been staring at her too, only to switch to look at Satoshi and Daisuke with fangirly eyes. Risa sighed, seeing that the light-haired woman wasn't a huge deal...just another fangirl maid...Risa then shivered, fangirls are scary, she should know. She was one. Risa frowned once again, taking her gaze to Satoshi then Daisuke and a light bulb flashed over her head.

"Hiwatari-kun, Niwa-kun?" Risa asked sweetly, they both looked up to her with a confused expression, "I have our homework, we should probably work on it!" Risa suggested, finally! She'll get some alone time with the boys and might be able to survey them some more, learning weaknesses so she could use them later. The boys seemed stunned at the thought for a few seconds then Satoshi nodded meekly,

"Yes, I'm sure we have a lot to do, right Niwa?" Daisuke nodded, getting up and gathering all their plates. Risa smiled softly at the boy, so kind...like her sister. He really was the perfect host for her sister. Satoshi took one accusing glare at Risa (which made her freeze in the spine for a second) and followed after Daisuke as he was the guide for his huge house. Risa amused herself with how the two were acting. Satoshi seemed curious about something, but wasn't quite sure on how to ask the redhead, meanwhile the redhead was a little emotionless as he guided them to his bedroom.

When the three had settled into Daisuke's large room, sitting down in studying positions, they couldn't think of anything to talk of, even of the homework that lay in their hands. Risa thought it extremely strange, she was quite a sociable girl after all, but she couldn't think up of anything to see to either of the boys...she even felt nervous? This was a foreign feeling for Risa, she had _never_ felt this nervous before, and what was there that she could possibly be nervous about? Risa then decided, it'd be best if she did her schoolwork like she had thought earlier.

"Do you think gray is an actual color?" Risa asked, blinking at the question below on her sheet, as she had been paired up with the duo for their English homework. Silence consumed the room again,

"Yes." Daisuke muttered lowly and Satoshi rose a brow,

"It would depend on your opinion, wouldn't it? Most artists don't consider it as an actual color, but as a tone."

"A tone?" Risa asked, curious one what the meaning was.

"A type of shade, like black and white. They're not considered actual colors either."

"Oh..." Risa replied stunned for a second as the two seemed to know what they were talking about, immediately copying it down. Risa then paused at the question below it, "What does gray mean?" Risa flinched inwardly, she had a bad feeling...

"Sorrow." Daisuke said immediately, looking away slightly as though someone was whispering to him behind his ears,

"Plain." Satoshi muttered back, starting out word game with Daisuke.

"Boredom."

"Uncreative."

"Blank."

"Death."

"Whoa! Okay now, I think that'll be enough things for the teacher!" Risa stopped the match, afraid of what other words may have come out from the two, how scary! The way they were looking at each other at the mere mention of the color - excuse me, tone - unbelievable! Both boys seemed to snap out of their trance to stare at Risa in a surprised way. Risa sighed as they settled down, god, how weird! "Hey, is there something going on between you two?" Risa decided to comment, not quite sure of the effect it may have, but she needed to know!

"No." Daisuke replied as Satoshi just shook his head. Risa didn't believe them instantly but couldn't say anything, so she just shrugged and went on with the questions. There was something different about the two...something she was afraid of...

* * *

Dark stared at the data on the screen with quiet surveillance...interesting...Dark then turned to his companion, who was experimenting with some dead skin cells they found in the stasis chambers. Dark almost laughed at the sight, a concentrated Krad with gloved fingers, trying to play with the skin cells. Dark then shook his head, 

"Krad, were you going through puberty when you made Satoshi?" Krad dropped his picker in surprise from Dark's question, well that was blunt. Krad blinked then looked over and thought about it then nodded at Dark,

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know why Satoshi was born with wings and Daisuke wasn't." Krad rose an eyebrow, "Take a look at this." Krad moved over and stared at the screen as it had two different slides. One was obviously labeled for Satoshi and the other was for Daisuke...Krad stared for a while,

"Is this their hormonal system?"

"Yeah, I decided to look for differences in their body, and low and behold." Dark pointed, "Seems like your little Satoshi has already gone through puberty." Krad frowned a bit, well that's interesting, so the wings came with puberty? But how did that transfusion come from Krad's blood? How very strange...Krad blinked as Dark gave an aggravated yell, turning off the information. Krad stared at Dark a little longer as the violet-haired man messed with his own hair, "What was that for?"

"There's no possible way."

"Possible way?"

"Of removing the wings...at least not until Daisuke reaches puberty, his wings will probably come out. But if we dare make a move on their spines right now, it'll paralyze them permanently, "I'm no surgeon Hikari, and I'm sure you aren't either." Krad shook his head, agreeing, "And we don't want anybody to find out about your brother or mine, that'd not only put _them_ in danger, but us as well, they'll be curious on how we made them." Krad nodded, then stared back at the blank screen,

"So we should study on surgery?"

"At least for the back anatomy, and you better be a good learner Krad." Krad smirked confidently,

"I am..." Krad then paused and stared at Dark silently, "When did you reach puberty?" Dark gapped at Krad at the question, not quite understanding until Krad clarified himself, "Daisuke will probably reach puberty at the same age you did. Though it doesn't really make sense since he should have already been through it as you had." Dark frowned, understanding the confusion then nodded carefully,

"Thirteen." Krad held his chin through his hand, calculating quietly. There was something very strange going on here, but it wasn't clarified...something of the puzzle was missing...

"So, we have three years."

"Do you think they'll last that long?"

"Of course, Satoshi-sama is very strong after all." Dark smirked right back at Krad,

"So is Daisuke."

* * *

"Three years?" 

"Yes."

"...Fine then, but keep a close eye...I want that wing alive." The voice spoke smoothly and the one on the other side of the phone frowned with a dark look,

"Alright, fine." There was a click to end the phone call...A deadly silence followed afterwards and Krad sighed, "Fine...mother..." He frowned distastefully in anger.

* * *

Risa stared down at the boys, blushing slightly as she witnessed their clinging to each other. Risa carefully lay next to them, staring at them quietly with a smile. It was kind of too bad that they were hosts, that they weren't actually real...they were just copies...Risa liked them, they were pretty kind after getting to know their personalities a bit better. Risa smiled, staring over their bodies as they held hands in sleep, 

"Like me and Riku." Risa giggled, remembering when the twins had first started life, they would hold hands because they were afraid of being separated ever again. Risa still held Riku's hand, even if she wouldn't admit it, she _needed_ her older sister...there was no way she could live without her. Risa sighed, looking up a bit, "I'm sorry Satoshi and Daisuke." She muttered, falling asleep next to them and unconsciously reached for their hands, holding them tightly like the rabbit she had in her first life.

No...never would they be separated again, not if Risa had anything to do with it.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ended right there." I mutter and A glares at me again, twitching,  
"Wow, that was shorter then the other chapters."  
"This chapter was for mainly research, that and plot development...next chapter...next chapter..." I grin very evilly.  
"What do you have planned M-chan?"  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Daisuke blinks and shrugs,  
"Reviews!"  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" 

Akira  
"In my opinion, wings aren't ugly either. But the way Satoshi was raised, he was made to think they were ugly, and doesn't want anything to do with them. 20-20 vision is an old saying that means you have perfect enough eyesight without the need of glasses. I haven't heard Risa's voice, but it probably is high..." I then shudder, "It'll probably be worse when they bring it here to America...Like Ayeka off of Tenchi Muyo or something..." I flinch again at the prospect, "Well I hope you liked this chapter!"

Les Scribbles  
"Yeah, it does explain the kissing part on Krad...and stupid evil scientists." I kick my OC characters, "...Yeeesss...Seme Daisuke make it feel ALL better..." I chuckle evilly as A hits me, "The figure wasn't the guy you're thinking of, it's someone more obvious yet not so obvious." I chuckle evilly again and this time D hits me in annoyance, "Rio and Emiko will appear in the next chapter, but they're not going to be mommies...I'm making a special twist and just because I like you so much," **SPOILER**: Rio and Emiko will be Dark and Krad's half-sisters so they'll also be related to Satoshi and Daisuke if you look at the bloodline. **END SPOILER** "And so that's that for that. Yeah, the wings are pretty..." I growl to myself in a reminder to draw them later, "Right, I hope you liked this chapter despite it was shorter!"

icestar2007  
"DOH! I should've known it was referring to Tsukasa-kun...I just haven't read Juvenile Orion for God knows how long...ANYWAY!" I comment as A is about to hit me, "Riku isn't taking over Daisuke's body. It was the colors that were infecting Daisuke's body, but only to protect the boy. But as you can see, they weren't able to survive in his body for long. But the colors had managed to make a bond with Daisuke for staying in long enough." I nod carefully, "Well I hope you liked this chapter!"

"HOORAY!"  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"M-chan's going to make a REALLY evil chapter next chapter." There is a dark silence throughout the room as I run away quickly.  
"What?"  
"Yup, evil, evil chapter!"  
"..." A goes chasing after me and Daisuke laughs as I cry out for help,  
"R&R!"

**Translation notes:  
**Tongari: Japanese for spiky hair, you know like Len of Shaman King has that one spike sticking in the air, they call that his tongari.


	9. IX

I start to chuckle evilly, holding my hands together. My guardians and Daisuke stare with wide eyes,  
"Ugh..." They shiver,  
"I have a feeling this IS going to be an evil chapter."  
"Yessss..." They shiver again as I walk on stage, "I don't own DNAngel, and please...enjoy the chapter!" Daisuke whimpers and hides behind A, who keeps shaking. "Oh...right...this chapter will contain a...vivid description of..." I look one way then the other, "Coughkissmolestationcough" They all stare at me with wide-eyes, "Anyway, I hope you enjoy!"

_Hello, Clone of Me  
_IX.

Three Years Later

"DAI-CHAN!" Daisuke stiffened as three little girls tackled him. Well actually two, but the third one tagged along with the others faithfully. Daisuke yelped even more as they crawled up to his face with frightening faces.

"Dance for us." The two girls deadly said as the little one attacked his leg, Daisuke flinched a little from the extra weight. Daisuke then chuckled at the two girls, pulling himself up and smiling at them, both girls seemed happy about the pretty smile.

"Alright Emiko, Rio and Takai-san." All three girls squealed, jumping off from Daisuke (except for Takai, who hugged Daisuke in happiness). Daisuke smiled and surveyed the three girls. Rio was the oldest of the three, her long very light blonde hair (almost to the point of being white) shined brightly as her very cold blue eyes did, her smile seemed realistic at least as she begged Daisuke to quickly dance. Emiko was the second oldest, her ruby-brunette hair was nicely placed in a short-pattern but that didn't stop the girl from as lady-like as possible (with quite a few eccentric parts of her) with her conflicting eyes that matched her hair. Takai was the youngest, but she was the lucky one, she lived with Daisuke! Takai was the result of Menou and Takeshi, though she looked much like her father she had the same pining shyness that her mother would first give off.

"How cute!" Towa squealed, holding herself happily, she _was_ the girls babysitter after all. Although a little old for the job, she had taken the job as a way to spend time doing other things, boredom is not sanitary for the bird-like girl so she put up an ad for a babysitting job and got stuck with Emiko, Rio and Takai every Monday, Wednesday and Friday...of course it was always easy because she always dragged Daisuke along for hours of entertainment. Daisuke blushed a bit, turning away from the happy silver-haired girl,

"Alright, but I'm only doing it once." Daisuke continued blushing as the happy girls squealed and the two-year younger Takai jump up and down. Daisuke didn't see what the big deal was as they sat, watching Daisuke with wide eyes. Towa placed appropriate music in the air and Daisuke started to dance.

Daisuke didn't know though, but when he danced, it attracted people. All the swirls and light steps that made him seem more and more like a thief who was showing off but it was still unbelievable, as it seemed magic danced with him, giving the atmosphere a brighter way of living. The girls gapped with wide-mouths with shiny eyes as Daisuke continued dancing. The magic stopped, as there was a slight knock at the side of the very open door. Daisuke blinked and looked over to see a leaning Satoshi, he was smiling very softly,

"Niwa, your brother needs you." Daisuke blinked then nodded,

"NO! DAI-CHAN! DON'T GO!" The two girls begged, holding his hand in protest. Daisuke laughed as Towa even joined in the uproar,

"Gomen, I have too." The three huffed as Takai clapped her hands with a giggle, the girls were then preoccupied with the cute three-year-old. Daisuke picked up his jacket and walked out into the air with Satoshi.

"You're getting better." Satoshi muttered and Daisuke grinned at him,

"Well that's because I practice, have you been practicing?" Satoshi muttered a quick 'no' and Daisuke grabbed his arm, forcing the two close in body contact. "Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke groaned as Satoshi just gave Daisuke another smile.

"I've find that it doesn't matter when I have such a great dancing partner that can make up for whatever mistake I make." Daisuke pouted at Satoshi, but continued moving foreword around the neighborhood. Three long years had passed since that moment the house had burned down. Three years had passed since Dark welcomed the Hikari clan underneath his household.

"Neh, Hiwatari-kun, that's no excuse." The truth was actually Satoshi hated practicing for the dancing, but it was an extra school activity...that Keiji Saga had managed to force the two into. Despite years of back glaring and being hit by his minion, Keiji had not given up on Daisuke...The boy. must. die...Satoshi thought protectively at the sheer mention of the eccentric blonde.

"Dai-Chan!" The boys blinked as a certain brown-haired transfer student ran up to them, "Dai-Chan!" Risa huffed at him, frowning at the redhead, and pointing an accusing finger at him, "Where the hell were you?" She gritted her teeth, her feet aching because of the practice Keiji forced her through. Satoshi couldn't help but think that was the only reason why Keiji still lived, his creative tortures. Three years had passed...and Satoshi still disrespected Risa, while the girl was just pretty normal about it.

"Gomen Harada-san, Towa made me help her baby-sit." Risa growled at this thought and turned away from the boys and the boys witnessed a scary angry Risa, muttering about evil things to do to the older woman. Despite the fact that the girl was never really that scary...this moment she was. So Satoshi just helped Daisuke pass her as the girl continued plotting evil things. It wasn't too long before they reached the mansion, staring at it wide-eyes as they saw Keiji...right at the right door. "Koba-" Satoshi quickly covered Daisuke's mouth and they both ended up in a bush. And as though by radar, Keiji spiked up a bit, looking around,

"He's here!" Keiji swooned, getting hit by Funabashi once again as the minion followed faithfully. Keiji stalked around the area, even with a large wound upon his head, with his minion, whispering in a creepy way that he was going to _'get'_ Daisuke. Satoshi shuddered at the mere thought.

"Honestly Saga." His savior! Satoshi thought for a quick second, helping Daisuke out of the bushes as Dark walked over to the four. Dark frowned darkly at the blonde, holding his hand to his hip and looking very adult, "I thought I told you not to come around here chasing my brother." Dark frowned and Keiji wasn't scared…not behind the shoulders of his faithful minion ("You WILL stop using that word if you know what's good for you.")anyway.

"It's okay Dark-niichan." Daisuke said, getting up from the ground with a few leaves in his hair. Keiji quickly glomped on the red-head with a heart filled sigh, jealous twitches went throughout the area, as well as many, _many, **many**_ dirty looks, all directed to the cheerful blonde and ignorant red-head. Daisuke just gave his cheerful grin, easily forcing Keiji off without hurting the confident blonde.

"You're so sweet Daisuke." Keiji grinned at the ruby-haired boy, and grabbing his hands, "Where were you though? I was expecting to practice the _Rose-Colored Waltz_ with you." Daisuke gave a sorry smile, which Keiji absorbed.

"I'm sorry Saga-kun; I was dragged off after school by my aunt." Daisuke offered as an excuse, which Keiji also absorbed. The three jealous men stared at the two quietly, before Krad came out, interrupting the moment,

"About time!" Krad exclaimed, seeming to be a little upset, by the judge of his messy hair. Krad moved towards the group with a darkened frown. "Daisuke, come on." Krad muttered, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the mansion. Dark silently thanked Krad as he passed with a fumbled Daisuke. The two continued walking into the mansion, Satoshi quickly following after them as Dark gave a long lecture for Keiji.

"So what's up?" Daisuke asked curiously as they slid into the secret elevator that Dark had made over the past three years to sneak into the lab.

"We're checking up on you're your body development." Krad muttered quickly, clicking the elevator buttons, which made a long ding for the elevator to start moving. Satoshi raised a slight eyebrow, staring over at Krad's anxious twitches.

"Is there something wrong?" Daisuke asked, fear creeping in his tone as he stared over at the blonde.

"No, we just think that it's almost time we can perform the operation." Krad replied back, looking very excited. Daisuke looked just as excited but a frown quickly overcame Satoshi as the elevator door opened and Daisuke whooshed through, passing the two with his superior speed. Satoshi smiled a bit, watching Krad put up his hair before entering the lab, chuckling at Daisuke's speed.

"Do you really...?" Satoshi asked and Krad smiled back at him, hearing the very hopeful tune within it. Satoshi blinked as Krad gave him a quick peck on the lips and Krad just danced away, very cheerful about the fact that today might be the starting of a whole new beginning. Satoshi stared quietly, and then an angered blush spread across his face as he exited the elevator, only for there to be another ding, so he waited for Dark right asides from the elevator.

"That bastard! How dare he exam Daisuke without me! For all I know, he's probably molesting him!" Satoshi blanked out, as that was all he could do as he stared over at Dark entering out of the elevator and into the lap, his hair was also up. The two had that weird habit now (after having done it for about two years), why, Satoshi didn't know why. Satoshi sighed though, Dark was just so protective over Daisuke...it was kind of like how Krad was over Satoshi...though from the judge of Daisuke always being happy, Dark hadn't played any moves on him. Satoshi almost slapped himself at the thought, for shame Satoshi! For shame! (A/N: (Cackles) Hahahaha! How cute!)

"Dark, just because he molests you doesn't mean he'd molest Daisuke." Dark stared at Satoshi with a gapped mouth then a furious blush covered his face,

"What are you talking about?" Oh yeah...as if it wasn't obvious. Over the past three years Krad would always go out of his way to torment and tease the already frustrated thief. Satoshi had to admit though; the shower incidents were always amusing. Satoshi moved after the frustrated Dark as the other blushed insanely. Satoshi sighed as they entered in the room to...find..."Krad, did you press the Daisuke button?" Krad grinned as Daisuke slide down to Krad's chest, purring underneath Krad's chin,

"And if I did?" A dark growl came from the other men and Krad actually found himself scared as Dark tackled him, beating him into submission while Satoshi sighed and gave a quick touch to Daisuke, snapping the younger out of his trance once again. The Daisuke button was the tattoo on his back, for some reason whenever someone would touch that part of him, he would act...extremely...exotic...Daisuke stared up to Satoshi with the confused expression as Krad yelled out in pain as Dark had managed him into a strangle hold. Dark then huffed, letting the other go to check up on Daisuke,

"Did I turn again?" Daisuke asked innocently, his eyes shining up to Dark. Dark smiled and patted the younger on the head (surprised that he was growing so fast!),

"Yeah, but nothing we couldn't handle." Daisuke frowned, feeling a little guilty as Satoshi let go of his arm, "So, pedophile," Krad frowned up at Dark, despite it being the truth, "How's Daisuke coming along?" Krad brushed himself, flicking back part of his hair as he stared quietly at Dark. Daisuke stared up at him as well as Satoshi, waiting quietly for an answer...

"I have no clue!" Krad answered cheerfully and he yelled as Satoshi aimed for his back (which had scars from the explosion) and Dark was aiming for his pretty face. Both extremely angry with the blonde. A few moments later (which mainly included Krad getting beat up and Daisuke treating him) and the four were back on task.

Dark frowned as he stared at the bones forming the wings; they were always getting closer and closer to coming out…but not only that part of Daisuke's body kept decomposing…that part killed Dark the most, every time he saw Daisuke, a part of Daisuke would lose itself, luckily it was only small things right now, like the loss of blood (not too much though, thank God) because some of the skin would scab itself out. Satoshi was having the same luck as Daisuke, and they really needed to find a cure to be able to draw out those wings easily.

It'd be easy to operate on Daisuke's wings, when they come out, they'll be easy to take out, the wings aren't so fully born, Satoshi's wings would be harder, but they needed Daisuke's wings first to be able to remove the trace completely. Dark searched Daisuke's back as Daisuke flinched because Krad was taking a blood sample. Stupid needles. Satoshi sat against the wall watching the half-naked Daisuke…with emotional conflict.

Over the past three years, it had been harder and harder to stare at Daisuke the way the younger was growing underneath in his eyes. Daisuke's looks hadn't changed _much_ from three years, but his hair had gotten darker, just a little though, and he had certainly gotten taller…though right now, Satoshi was still taller then Daisuke. Over the last three years, Satoshi had found himself watching Daisuke closely and with an emotion he thought he would never feel.

****

Love.

Or at least that's what he thought it was, it had to be love. The so-called butterflies flowing through his stomach each and every time Daisuke did something, and every time a heated blush would hide itself as Daisuke would talk to him…and each and every night, Satoshi would taint himself with beautiful dreams that _scared_ Satoshi. Satoshi had actually told Krad about these dreams at one time; Krad's reaction was hilarious ("Eewwww! I'm not cleaning those!"). But Krad had just told him that it was a part of growing up and a sign that he liked Daisuke, it surprised Satoshi that Krad didn't seem to curse Daisuke to the grave immediately.

It had to be love…and what a great feeling it was. It always got harder for Satoshi though, to resist the feeling of capturing him and take him, but he was always restricted with only to his gaze. Satoshi continued to watch him, a hidden smile and blush as he lingered his gaze over Daisuke's light body.

Krad watched Satoshi silently as he examined the blood he had taken away from Daisuke, he'd be close soon for real growth spurts…and soon his voice would get a little deeper (though by the judge of Daisuke's sweet voice now, it wouldn't get too deep) and Daisuke would view people differently. Krad sighed and stared at Satoshi calmly, hoping for the best of Satoshi.

Though it disappointed him in a small way, he had hopes…but not too high, so that was fine. He understood completely, especially since the allure of a Niwa was too high to ignore. Krad stared over at Dark, who was touching Daisuke's back, trying to avoid the button. It was hard…very hard for Krad. Remembering everything that the two went through and yet Dark remembered not.

Not one itty bitty little thing.

"Well he's coming really close." Krad smiled at Dark earnestly as Dark nodded, patting Daisuke on the back. The room froze as Daisuke moaned seductively and screamed into frenzy once again, completely on accident.

* * *

The following night was very eventful; laughter surrounded the table, miscellaneous giggles echoed within the mansion and the brightest of lights were gazing down at the group, joining in their party. 

"Daisuke!" Risa scorned, as the boy was knocked a bit to spill a bit juice on the brunette. Daisuke apologized and they all continued laughing, even if Risa's new dress was a little stained now. Laughter was blessed upon the table.

"Ah! To-to!" Krad cheered, holding up one of his many glasses, leaning against Dark like a drunk, who didn't mind much as he was acting exactly like him. Towa smiled back, a soft dedicated smile,

"Hey you two! I hope you don't mind if I brought guests!" Towa commented as Takai rushed in, giggling and rushing up to her mother to give her a big hug.

"Sure, bring 'em in!" Dark grinned, bashing his glass against Krad's skull on purpose as the other growled at him. Two girls rushed in, a smile brightly on both of their faces. Out of everyone around, the only one that didn't welcome the girls was Krad. Krad had actually froze; the only one that had noticed though was Satoshi and Dark (who was still leaning against him). Krad stared at Rio silently, but a fake smile spread to his lips,

"Guys, these are the girls I've told you so much about! Rio and Emiko-Chan!" Rio bowed and made Emiko bow with her. The two looked up calmly with bright eyes. Krad stared at the two, his fake smile staying upon his lips, as Takeshi invited the girls to eat a happy part of the meal. Dark frowned, staring at the fake smile that had kept upon his lips until everyone (including himself) had disappeared. Krad stared down at Rio as Towa was accompanying Emiko to her house and Krad had offered to take Rio home. Krad and Rio met gazes, Rio's cold eyes smirking bright fully at him.

"What are you doing here Rio?" Krad glared, his voice cold and dark. Rio chuckled, brushing back part of her hair,

"It's nice to know that my father hasn't left out my birth." Krad scoffed, the offspring of Hiwatari Kei and…his mother…Rio and he were half-siblings, as much as he hated to hear it, it was still there as a fact, a fact taunting and teasing him each and every day of his life when he could think about it.

"Answer the question."

"Mother and father want the wings."

"They haven't come out."

"Then make them." Krad scoffed, folding his arms calmly as Rio threatened him, how despicable of two parents to make their child negotiate for them. Pathetic, truly pathetic.

"If I could do that, don't you think I would have by now?" Rio smirked at him and Krad frowned at her, "What are you sneering about?"

"You're not as smart as father's always bragging about. The company has found a way to get the wings out…and get the gene defect out of your precious Satoshi." Krad stared quietly, frowning as she chuckled at the blonde. "You need to activate his hormones."

"…"

"And I'm _sure_ you know by what I mean by that." How pathetic, this…this…this _child_ already knew of such terrible things? Pathetic, terrible…Krad hated his mother more then anyone on this god-forsaken planet.

"I will not resort to rape."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Rio threw her head back, cackling almost viciously, Krad hated that. Krad hated his little sister, it was terrible…"Of course YOU would think it had to involve _that_. You should hear mother, every day she's talking about you, saying you're her precious and she loves you so much." Krad growled, facing the very small girl,

"Then what do you mean?"

"You have to get him in...a heat, you know, like how cats go crazy for each other because of it?"

"Humans don't have pheromones for a reason." Rio shook him off, smirking victoriously, oh how this girl reminded him of his mother. Evil, despicable, and taking advantage of every single little thing.

"Yes, but Daisuke has a gene defect, how do we know if he doesn't? From what the company has figured the wings come out at the maturing hormones, but they can be released early, and through exotic means." It was Krad's turn to laugh, Rio glared at him, waiting for the blond to shut up.

"Heh, that's funny. Daisuke is completely immune to...such displays of affection, he's naive and his body doesn't know any better. That and I'm sure, if you're watching me as closely as I believe you are, you _know_ of Daisuke's Button." Rio frowned a little, turning away a bit as they had made it to a park. Rio sat down at a bench and Krad soon followed her, standing up in the middle of nowhere arguing would look very silly. They needed to remain inconspicuous.

"True, there is that. But I know you've heard of chemical schizophrenia." Krad remained silent for a few seconds, staring down as the girl continued, "We're not completely sure because we don't have an appropriate amount of logical answers. Like how he changes just because of a touch."

"Nothing can be explained through logic." Krad muttered softly, looking up into the dark sky with a silhouette of a moon. Rio growled at him, disagreeing immediately as an obsessed woman of science and a man of logical thinking had raised her. Rio then shook her head,

"Whatever, we still need the wing."

"And I told you, I can't get it out. You'll have to wait."

"Heh...but by then you'll flee the country with all of them, wouldn't you?" Krad froze, he had been on the borderline of thinking that, but now it was a loss cause. Krad decided then that he _really_ didn't like his younger sister. "Satoshi." Krad raised an eyebrow, frowning at the thought as the girl spoke, "He's the key."

"...How?" Krad questioned, his curiosity overwhelming him. Rio smirked and started nodding her legs back and forth,

"Have you noticed the looks they give each other? Or how they kiss?" Krad frowned, every once in awhile Satoshi's wings would threaten to come out once again, so whoever would be nearby would have to give Satoshi a kiss...every time Satoshi and Daisuke kissed it would linger longer then it should. Krad folded his arms,

"So?"

"He could...bring out some heat in Daisuke."

"I refuse." Rio laughed, sneering at her older brother, continuing to laugh again. Krad just stared down at her, waiting patiently for her to quiet down,

"That's so cute. You wish you could, but you can't." Rio climbed up on him and whispered faintly in his ears as it brought fear down his spine, "Our mother owns you."

* * *

"Ohayou Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke greeted the day and blunette cheerfully. Said blunette looked up from his coffee (which Daisuke discouraged all the time but Satoshi would dismiss) and stared at the redhead with a dazed smile. 

"Ohayou Niwa."

"So are we ready for practice today?" Ohh...noooo...practice! Anything but practice! Please NO! Satoshi looked away from Daisuke quietly and quickly as Daisuke pouted at him, as the younger recognized the look of disapproval and the basic answer that Daisuke would usually get,

"Yes." But with a tone that either made Daisuke feel terribly guilty or Satoshi was quietly saying that he was going to ditch it. Daisuke just sighed, knowing well enough that Satoshi would keep his word...whatever word that was, Daisuke did not exactly know, but it would do for now. Daisuke then took up his little hobby of staring at Satoshi as he slowly finished his breakfast. Satoshi was a mystery, and Daisuke rather liked it that way.

Daisuke would be the first one to say that he didn't like puzzles, something that he had inherited from Dark (as the one normally would be challenged with the morning crossword in the newspaper that Krad got from America and would curse Krad every time that the older had given him), but Daisuke would also be the first one to say that he loved mysteries. Satoshi was a mystery. Daisuke loved to stare at Satoshi; he would always see something different about the blunette then the day before. Like his way of talking was a little different today! Despite the fact that Daisuke knew Satoshi for, around eight years or so, Daisuke still didn't know what to completely think about Satoshi. The blunette was different, unique, and...he was Satoshi-sama. Unlike Daisuke (who was sure he really was a copy of the original) Satoshi had his own attitude towards the world; he had his own ways of dealing with the world's taint. Satoshi-sama was not at all like Krad, the two varied too much. It made Daisuke smile from that.

Daisuke then wondered to how the relationships between the four were going. Relationships? What? What could Daisuke be thinking? Well it was true, he could tell around the four there was an unknowing tension that either made someone want to jump him (in a good way of course) or remain quiet for the rest of their lives. Daisuke could tell Krad loved Satoshi, all the time he would call him as "Satoshi-sama" and he would do it with such love and care that Daisuke would become a little jealous because he couldn't do the same. Satoshi always acted like he didn't need to hear this, but Daisuke would also tell that the other welcomed the loving call inwardly, embracing it with a cold shield. Daisuke and Satoshi...well Daisuke was unsure at all, for some reason, as much as he tried to think about it, he couldn't see any interest in him, Daisuke would love it the few times when he was the only one around for Satoshi's kisses, they always felt like a cool heaven that Daisuke would sometimes be granted through his mind through the voices of the colors. Then there was Dark and Krad...Krad enjoyed staring at Dark in the same interest that Daisuke would stare at Satoshi, so Krad also loved Dark. Dark however was...well paranoid and did not like welcoming people into his lives unless he knew them for at least five years, Daisuke understood of course, but no one else would.

"Is something wrong?" Daisuke blinked as Satoshi barely noticed him watching him through the corner of his eye. Daisuke then smiled the smile that made the voices of the colors in his head coo sweetly to him,

"No, nothing's wrong Hiwatari-kun." Oh how he wished he could call Satoshi, Satoshi-sama like Krad, but he could live off of it, after all, Daisuke should be just satisfied with the fact that Satoshi was HERE in the first place...if it hadn't been for the close friendship that Dark and Krad had before they were born, neither of them wouldn't have been here, and despite that Daisuke knew he was just a perfect copy, he still loved watching Satoshi. Daisuke then wondered off the subject, seeing as it had always hurt him a little on the inside.

The house over the last three years had been up in an insane frenzy. Daisuke remembered the first time when their bodies started decomposing, every time Satoshi and Daisuke would just get a random cut or started to bleed out of nowhere, Dark and Krad would worry both of them with the same concern like mother-hen's as they always ran to get Towa or Menou to bandage whatever hurt. There was a time when Satoshi had actually played a joke on Krad and said that his arm hurt. Oh was Krad and Dark in a worse panic, yelling around the entire household as Menou came to the call, and ended up laughing at the two, as Satoshi whispered to her that he was playing a cruel prank. Satoshi had got off lightly with a frustrated Dark and a laughing and rolling on the ground Krad.

Then there was the time when Takai was born, oh was the whole house insane! Takeshi was off the worse though as Menou hit him and blamed him that it was his fault through her entire contractions, and it was even worse when the girl was giving birth. That was a scary time, Menou had almost died...except Towa jumped in on the doctors and helped Menou through the whole thing, Takeshi had hugged the woman to death as he was so happy for her help once again (Dark then paled at the prospect of what this had meant). Daisuke could remember staring down at the little girl through the glass walls and Daisuke almost laughed at the shy curiosity of both Satoshi and the colors within his mind. Daisuke also remembered when they took the child home, the girl was always screaming, except when she was pulling Risa's hair (which she didn't seem to mind so much, which shocked all of the occupants of the household and she just told them to "Oh shove it") or playing with Satoshi's glasses...Satoshi lost many glasses through that stage but Daisuke could see he decided it was worth it to have the bouncing baby in his lap.

There was also the time when Risa decided she would become a permanent guest in the Niwa household. That time had been deadly quiet, but Risa proved her ways that she would stay and try to be the best outsider to accept. Risa did that, but it was still deadly silent when it came to her...Daisuke kind of wondered why, Risa wasn't all that bad of a girl once you sat down and thought about it. But there was something the whole household suspected about her. Daisuke didn't care though, he made a fine friend and she was Riku Harada's younger sister...Daisuke also remembered the time when he had confronted Risa about that, the girl had made a very sad smile, but replied easily back, "Don't worry Daisuke, she'll be back. She always comes back." And with that Daisuke was only left with that little clue to help his own safety, pity that he didn't know what it had meant.

The whole house was basically insane and yet...no one seemed to want to change any part of it. Satoshi looked at Daisuke once again, and again asked,

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Daisuke continued smiling softly,

"Yes. I know there's nothing wrong." Nothing would change, the only thing that would keep changing was how Daisuke saw Satoshi everyday, after all, and Satoshi always had something different about him.

* * *

"Risa." Risa stared up at her sister, as she had been leaning against the crystal her sister's soul was still stuck in. Risa tilted her head curiously at the other, 

"Yes?"

"Risa...watch Daisuke." Risa raised an eyebrow then looked at the screen that she had placed earlier in the forbidden room. Risa stared carefully as she saw an after-image of Daisuke appear and the after-image scared her as the screen burst into electronic trash. Risa started to shake, holding the scar she had received from the colors three years ago.

"Riku was...was that...?" Riku looked down sadly at her sister, sighing as she leaned her head against the crystal,

"Yes...it was..."

"Is that going to happen soon?" Risa panicked and Riku frowned, she wasn't too sure...but...

"Yes..." Risa panicked again, and she ran out the room, but Riku could hear her whispering,

"I can't let that happen to him!" Riku smiled, she was actually concerned for Daisuke's well being...it seems her younger sister was actually growing up now...Riku was very pleased by this. It seemed now that she didn't want Daisuke hurt just because he was the future host for her soul (or at least that's what Risa kept insisting, Riku would just shake her head sadly) but because Daisuke was Daisuke. Riku looked over her crystal and smiled as a shiny crystal flouted in her presence and glowed quietly at she grabbed it.

"Sora…Elliot…" She cooed softly, smiling as she knew a secret her sister did not, and wouldn't share with her sister for a long time, at least until the time had come. Riku grinned; Daisuke and Satoshi were growing up to be their own persons, their own souls. It was funny, though Daisuke just started out as memories from Dark's childhood and Satoshi with no real soul whatsoever, the emotions that carried them into the life gave them a soul and a reason to be. The crystal glowed at her again and she basked in its warmth, voices called out to her and she heard every call, cooing at their sympathy and love.

"We miss you."

"And Risa too."

"I know…" Riku cried, smiling a very sad grin, "I know…We're trying…we're still trying…I promise Sora…" Riku patted the crystal, which glowed warmly again, the only feeling she had ever since she had died and was bound to the cold crystal, "I promise, we'll be there as soon as we can. I can't leave without my sister…she always needs me." The crystal seemed to respond and glowed once again, but then dimmed lightly and quietly as Riku held it with heart-racking tears.

* * *

Dark stared quietly as he looked at Daisuke with a scorned look…not only Daisuke but Satoshi, Keiji, Funabashi and Risa. All five looked down guilty-like as they could only stare at the ground as Krad came trudging in. Krad actually looked over at Satoshi (who had actually avoided his gaze) with a disappointed look and joined Dark in the ranks of an adult. 

"What were you thinking?"

"…Nothing?" Risa commented, the boys groaned inwardly. Wrong answer! Well at least Dark seemed stumped on how to answer this statement, but luckily for Dark (and unlucky for the five) Krad _did_ know what to say.

"For goodness sakes, it's obvious you weren't thinking! Getting into a huge fight like that!" The five stared away again; it had all started earlier that morning. Without knowing it, as she was trying to prevent any damage to Daisuke or Satoshi, Risa had started a fight with an angry prep girl. Risa ignored her throughout the whole day, paying strict attention to whoever went around Daisuke or her host body, worried of what she had saw earlier. It wasn't until lunch that the prep angrily stomped up to Risa and punched her right in the face.

Needless to say, this had easily got the other girl riled up and they started a fight. Unfortunately, the prep's friends were around and also unfortunately, because Risa had stuck near Daisuke the whole day, the redhead joined the battle as the prep's friends viciously attacked. Also needless to say this encouraged Satoshi to join in (which he had managed to beat quite up a few people) and Keiji cried angrily about them not hitting his main star and joined in, saving Daisuke from any off-hand hits to the face and this made Funabashi join with a loud sigh.

Risa didn't see what was wrong, she didn't start it! She just ended it (with a loud three times forcing of the prep's skull to the wall angrily)! God, what was the big deal? Risa had managed to keep Daisuke safe from most of the fight, the only battle wound that Daisuke had earned was a bruise on his left arm…and it wasn't like Daisuke was left-handed or anything! But from the scorning look she kept seeing on Dark and Krad…they obviously thought this was a big deal.

Keiji was the worse off; he took many hits to the head (most 'accidental' by Funabashi) and more bruises formed all over his usually bare arms, after taking most of the hits for the red-head. Funabashi was not harmed in any way, after all, training in many self-defense arts (as Keiji's father would call Funabashi his son's bodyguard) he knew how to hit and where to hit and how to block and make it hurt someone else for doing the damage in the first place. Satoshi got off with only one bite-mark on his neck and only because one of the preps was trying to bite Daisuke. None of the girls wanted to hurt Satoshi at all. Risa got off with a bruised cheek and many of her precious hair pulled out and a very red-face.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke looked up at them, looking truly guilty as he could have tried to stop the fight (though not very true since when girls fight they tend to fight to kill). Krad and Dark frowned a little, as they saw and heard that Daisuke really was sorry. The two sighed; well…it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like they had ever got in such a large fight before anyway. The two adults looked at each other calmly and sighed,

"Hey, Keiji, what the hell are we lecturing you for? Where the hell is your father?" Keiji blinked then grinned a superior smile, which made Satoshi and Funabashi glare at him,

"It doesn't matter, because you are my family!" There was a dark silence (even from Risa) throughout the whole room at the lame humor. It made Dark and Krad reconsider separating the girls from beating the blonde. Krad then sighed, looking down at Daisuke and then Satoshi, and also Risa,

"You three weren't hurt too badly, were you?" Risa blushed a bit and shook her head very quickly as Satoshi also shook his head but at a slower pace. Daisuke smiled a bit, but winced at his bruise. Krad saw this and stared at the bruise closely.

"It doesn't hurt." Daisuke said earnestly as Krad took his arm, Dark spotted the look that Krad spread to him within his gaze. Dark pushed Keiji and Funabashi away and then joined Dark in examining Daisuke.

"Shit." Dark cursed and looked at the spreading bruise, it was starting to cover the redhead's entire arm, and Krad growled as he could see blood bleeding internally.

"Daisuke…" Risa commented, frowning darkly as Daisuke whimpered as Krad took his hand harshly, trying to stop the bleeding with hard pressure against his arm. Dark tried to help as he picked Daisuke up, who whimpered again, walking out of the office that the five had previously been in. They rushed through the school, Risa biting her lip furiously repeating the same words over and over again, "I'm sorry Daisuke, I'm sorry!" Satoshi was worrying inwardly as he tried to help Krad in the pressuring of Daisuke's arm. Dark was also worrying, nudging Daisuke comfortably so the boy would stop crying from the sharp pain that Krad was forcing upon his arm.

They kept hurrying until they made it back to the mansion, none questioning as Dark flipped Daisuke's back and stripped the other of his shirt. Dark scanned Daisuke's back and smirked victoriously as he saw bright blue veins running to his arm, cutting off the circulation to the blood. Dark then hesitantly pressed to it calmly, they all held their breath as Dark experimented, trying to stop the internal bleeding by clotting it. Harsh breathing ran through the room as well as well as heartbeats and an occasional whimper from Daisuke. A loud sigh came from Krad as he could see the bruise stopped staining in it and let go. Daisuke whimpered again and held his arm to himself, glad that the pain was gone. Risa cried happily, jumping on Daisuke,

"Oh thank God!" Daisuke just laughed as Satoshi gave Daisuke a weak smile,

"It wasn't that big of a deal was it?" Krad stared down at Daisuke's hand then at his own, seeing that some blood has managed to peek out from the pressure he had held the arm. Krad then frowned lightly, then giving Daisuke a soft grin to not alert the younger,

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal." Risa still clunged to Daisuke, tears of happiness as she realized he was okay, especially from Krad's mouth...Risa then froze as she realized that she was caring for the host of her sister's future body...that is something that you shouldn't do, especially since in the future whatever 'soul' that Daisuke had would be destroyed. Risa let go of Daisuke, watching the boy grin at her and Satoshi. She wasn't concerned about Daisuke...why be concerned over a copy? Risa had to try and convince herself this; otherwise...Risa didn't want to think of the results. It was something new and different, as much as Risa liked exciting things...she was scared to think of what could happen. Risa would just watch and make sure the body stays safe until Riku could safely inhabit it.

* * *

"Alright, alright, alright! Come on! Let's get this practice started! "Risa and Satoshi both glared at the boy who bossed them around as they had made it back to school, just in time for it to end...and so came the annoying after school activity that Keiji directed. 

"Are we working on the _Rose-Colored Waltz_ today?"

"Well as seeing that both of my main stars are here." Keiji cast a specific look over at Daisuke (who was ignoring it as he placed on his shoes) and Satoshi, pulling his sunglasses back up with a cool smirk. Satoshi just rolled his eyes as Risa helped Daisuke with his costume. What Daisuke wore was a very beautiful red...dress...The dress matched Daisuke's hair (as Risa worked on putting it down into a small braid) and red eyes, Daisuke's shoes were also difficult seeing as they were high-heel, though Daisuke didn't like dancing in them, Keiji had defeated that dislike with a point of the cross-dressing boy.

"Ow." Daisuke moaned, though he was kind of hoping that he wouldn't have to do this dance, seeing as it was the most annoying dance to him...though kind of nice since he mainly practiced with Satoshi...who was dressed in a fine dancing uniform, along with snappy tights that matched his blue hair...nice...

"Good luck Daisuke, try to get Keiji the best so we can get off early." Risa whispered, encouraging the boy as she placed small fake pads to boost Daisuke's non-existent breasts.

"Hehe, alright."

"Oh and try not to make that certain incident happen again, I'll hit you so hard you'll be seeing stars." Daisuke laughed again, as he played with the braid his hair was placed in. Risa was so funny sometimes, he thought as he walked out into the stage. Keiji and Funabashi was down at the audience chairs, and Keiji grinned slightly as he saw Daisuke wonder to the stage (Funabashi hit him of course). Daisuke blinked as Satoshi also wondered out to the stage, looking very disappointed and yet with a glitter in his eyes.

"Alright! Let's get started!" An old teacher nodded from a piano and started the serenade. Like the many times before, the waltz started out with a bow and a gentle offer of the hand, and then the two were off, dancing to the three beats that a waltz contained. The others that were around the room were joined in as a cue, the stage became a ballroom as the two were the main attraction. Keiji stared with wide-eyes and a gaped mouth as colors seemed to surround the two as they danced with almost closed eyes. Funabashi stared quietly, this time not hitting Keiji for gapping at the two. Risa couldn't help but grin and lean against the curtain, those two were so beautiful with each other. Risa couldn't help but giggle as she remembered how her and sister would practice how to dance so that they would be able to dance for their dates...and when their dates didn't know how to dance, they all had laughed together...what sweet memories...Risa blinked as the dance ended and the two bowed to each other gracefully,

"How was that?" Daisuke asked, his hand foreword as that was the only position he could take with the large dress that he had. Keiji blinked, as though he hadn't been expecting it to end that quickly. Keiji then coughed and nodded,

"Very good, but-" Keiji then went off in lecturing the two as though they had made several mistakes, though the most important mistake was obviously how Satoshi was holding Daisuke. They were lovers in this after all! Satoshi needed to hold Daisuke closer and more tenderly!

"Daisuke is wearing that dress Keiji." Risa glared at him, as did Satoshi, looking down at Daisuke's dress as it was very poofy to get to efficiently. Keiji blinked as did Daisuke as Keiji had somehow successfully got past the barrier of the metal within the dress and was holding Daisuke in a dancing position that made Daisuke bow down.

"..." They all stared at him angrily, even the other cast members also did, silence reined for only a few seconds as Daisuke started to laugh out loud, separating from Keiji and laughing at all of them. They were stunned for only a few seconds then most of everyone shrugged and laughed as well.

"It's true though Hiwatari-kun, we've got to get better at the waltz." Satoshi nodded numbly, acknowledging the truth.

Unfortunately, the two would never be able to master the dance.

* * *

That night was eventful as Krad told Satoshi the plan they had to fulfill...Satoshi was scared but he would have no other choice and he knew it. Satoshi didn't know what to exactly say, but knew that the next day would be frightening...For him _and_ Daisuke...

* * *

The day went as planned, though Krad was disappointed in even starting this plan, but he had to...and it was the only way he could think up that could possibly try and save all of them...though he knew how much it would hurt to perform and how much it did hurt, he still continued on with his plan. 

Satoshi and Daisuke had went to school, an uneventful day if Daisuke had anything to say about it, but as the two walked home (Risa nowhere to be found) someone swiped at Daisuke with a pieces of rope and a clothe full of chloroform. Daisuke was alarmed as he found himself kidnapped by unknown men.

When Daisuke awoke, he was alarmed. Daisuke also noted that he was bound, hard cuffs attached to a metal wall and he was in a very dark place, the only light was fluorescent lights that barely gave the shadows room to make themselves. Daisuke started to shiver, this was really sudden and...oh god, where was he? Daisuke then surveyed the room as calmly and to the best of his ability, seeing nothing but the cold lights and walls. Daisuke then tested out the strength of the cuffs...no locks, so he couldn't get out of the usual way...and by how bound it was to the wall...there was no way Daisuke could try to break free of them...also they were bound tightly just for him, larger then his hand so it would do a lot of damage if he tried to slip out of them as he tested it against his wrist.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, looking around once again, and hoping that maybe there would be either an answer through the blunette's voice or an intercom telling him where he was...maybe he escaped? Daisuke was hopeful as he stared at the dark place, afraid for Satoshi's well being and himself.

"Hey." Daisuke blinked as Satoshi walked into the light, and Daisuke blushed as the blunette was wearing a white unbuttonedshirt that revealed his chest and rather loose jeans, and his glasses were off...therefore appearing extremely sexy to any of the immediate person (except Daisuke didn't really know what it meant, so his naivete saved him for the moment).

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke said happily, his legs folded down as he relaxed in his cuffs, "Hiwatari-kun, what's going on here?" Daisuke asked with curiosity. Satoshi stared down at Daisuke quietly...as much as Satoshi had wanted to do this...he also really didn't want to do it. What if Daisuke rejected him at first try? It scared Satoshi to find the answer and it even scared him more that he would have to proceed to force himself on Daisuke...he really didn't want that...

"I'm not quite sure." Satoshi whispered, telling the truth. He had no real idea on why he was going to do this, but found himself down, knelling near Daisuke, the redhead blushed darkly as Satoshi came closer and closer. Daisuke continued to stare as Satoshi got close enough...so close that Daisuke could feel Satoshi's breath radiating off from the blunette. Daisuke continued blushing as Satoshi stared at him with those cold blue eyes.

"Hi-hi-hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke stammered, now noticing that he was also wearing something different then the school uniform. Daisuke was wearing a shirt that was similar to Satoshi's, only it was buttoned and a different shade then Satoshi's white shirt...Daisuke then frowned as he was also wearing very tight pants...very tight pants...Made Daisuke feel even more uncomfortable then Satoshi's alarming soft breath against his face. "Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked again, staring at Satoshi innocently. Satoshi took a deep breath within and muttered softly,

"Call me Satoshi." And Satoshi dived in, kissing Daisuke's lips while holding the younger's chin. Daisuke grew wide-eyed as Satoshi kissed him urgently, as though Daisuke was his last lifeline to breathing. Daisuke was even more surprised when he felt a teasing tongue spread over his lips, in his surprise he opened his mouth. Satoshi had taken this opportunity to delve his skillful tongue to explore Daisuke's tongue, though he didn't know how to do this very well he was still trying. When Satoshi sensed they both needed to breathe, he separated...but as seductively as he could (copying the look he saw on the Daisuke that would emerge from the button).

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked, a dark blushed spreaded to his face, matching his beautiful hair. Satoshi smiled,

"Daisuke, please, call me Satoshi."

"Hi...I mean...Satoshi...?" Daisuke tested it out and Satoshi nodded quietly. Daisuke was then stumped on what he could possibly say next, he just stared at Satoshi, expecting the other to know all the answers to all the unasked questions. Satoshi was nearly gitty inside, Daisuke wasn't pushing him (with words that is, if Daisuke could push Satoshi, Daisuke wouldn't have been in a questioning nature) at all, and he was just curious about Satoshi's reasonings...This made Satoshi very happy inside, but he didn't show it as he acted his way through, but still...he had to do this...

"Shh..." Satoshi purred and Daisuke shuddered a bit, blushing slightly at Satoshi's tone. Satoshi then gave Daisuke another passion filled kiss and Satoshi was surprised to feel the awkward tongue of Daisuke push back, giving Satoshi a fierceful fight (that Satoshi won) to encourage the kiss. It didn't take much longer as they both broke away; gasping for breaths as their hormones got the better of both themselves. Daisuke kept blushing, a foreign feeling spreading across his body and his pants and legs were feeling even more uncomfortable. Satoshi purred to him, and Daisuke blushed again as the other took his hands, messaging through the redhead's spiky hair. Daisuke moaned a bit, though mainly in pain as his legs were giving up on him.

"Hi...Satoshi-sama..." Daisuke mewed, not knowing why he was calling for his name. These kisses were different and felt sinfully good, and how close Satoshi was...this was definitely not something Daisuke was expecting. His mind was illusioned to calm down as Satoshi handled him, all questions disappeared and all pain disappeared as Satoshi gave him another kiss, each one feeling and getting better. Daisuke gasped as Satoshi undressed Daisuke with one button to nib teasingly at Daisuke's flesh. Daisuke mewed again, feeling hotter and hotter...and what a pain in his back! Satoshi felt like he couldn't control himself, something was urging him to continue, to go further and father then he had wanted. Satoshi had to stop this, perhaps this would help it...and finish what he needed to do...as much as he loved seeing Daisuke like this as he had sinful dreams that went along the lines of this, he had to stop. Neither of them would be prepared for this, they were just teenagers!

"Daisuke...I love you..." And he gave Daisuke another kiss, only this time it was a simple kiss that they had always started out with. Daisuke stared with wide-eyes...Satoshi...loved...him? Daisuke gasped within the kiss with a yell, as there was an ugly sound of flesh tearing. Satoshi separated from the kiss, Daisuke was crying, both out of happiness and pain. The sickening sound of blood dripped thickly against the wall and to the ground as the new wings had spawned from his back. Beautiful black wings, feathers falling within the blood that covered them. Daisuke panted, tears continuing to fall. Satoshi was going to get up...but...oh my god, what was that heavenly smell?

"Satoshi...I..." Daisuke started but groaned as Satoshi attached his teeth to his neck, biting and making his mark as softly as he could to the younger's flesh. Satoshi's hands wondered to pick at Daisuke's shirt quickly, the other panted, blushing heavily and his wings fluttering a little against the wall. Wait, that had to be it! Satoshi realized, Daisuke was giving off pheromones just like Krad had warned him! But why was it effecting Satoshi so much? No...stop...stop it...Satoshi scolded himself but his hands continued until they reached the button to stop at Daisuke's chest. Satoshi was about to reach inside for the package when two scientists caught him off in surprise with contamination suits. Grrr...NO! Daisuke would be his! No...wait...no...Crap, this was really screwing with his mind.

"Are you okay?" Krad asked as Satoshi had been successfully dragged off (though he sure gave them a fight even if he was conflicting with his mind). Satoshi growled at Krad primal like then blinked and shook his head furiously,

"...No..." Satoshi honestly answered then stared up at Krad, "Why did you make me do that?" Satoshi asked, frowning darkly at the adult. Krad looked away quietly and Satoshi recognized that look, "What are they doing to Daisuke?" Krad didn't answer and Satoshi couldn't take it. Satoshi then rushed to try and meet Daisuke but Krad grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. "LET GO OF ME!" Satoshi yelled, his eyes growing a darker shade of blue by the minute. Satoshi was shut up by a forceful kiss, he struggled of course but with both of his wrists clinging to the wall with Krad's strength.

"Don't look foreword." Krad muttered softly to Satoshi and the blunette's eyes widened as a loud scream erupted the quarantined area, a scream so loud and bad that it made Satoshi's heart rip in four pieces.

"DAISUKE!" Satoshi called out then glared at Krad angrily, "WINGS!" He called the six pairs of wings erupting from his back, a force of wind forcing Krad off of him. Satoshi disappeared in a flash, Krad wiped his chin for a second...then followed right after him. Satoshi was greeted with a terrible sight. Now he knew why Krad had told him not to look, now he knew why Krad to reject Daisuke after the wings were out...now he knew...

Blood...so much blood, even a type of organism was pouring out from Daisuke's back. Daisuke coughed up blood, nearly puking it as contents and Satoshi stared terrified as he looked at one of Daisuke's wings...gone...a simple stump that had been torn and cut apart, while the scientists were working on his other wings. For the first time as Daisuke looked up at Satoshi with a smile, hoping for a savior, for the first time...Satoshi cried intentionally.

* * *

Of course Dark wasn't just standing by. After Daisuke had failed to come home at five, he started to get terribly worried. There were strange pains in his heart and jabs in his back around six as he searched the usual spots that he knew Daisuke would usually be. Everyone was out helping, but Dark bit his lips, something was happening, he wasn't sure about what...but it was still happening. Dark continued running around and thought even more...what if someone had kidnapped the two boys? And where the hell was Krad? If there was ever a time that Dark had needed him it was for the boys! Dark groaned as he looked over at the quarantined area. About five years ago the area was affected with poison and was banished from humanity. It was then Dark heard the terrible ear-racking screams that were in so much pain. Dark grew terrified, those screams sounded familiar! 

"DAISUKE!" Dark jumped over the block with his thief agility and started to run for the voice inside the echoing halls of area.

* * *

"Satoshi-sama!" Daisuke cried out happily, a grin surfacing his face. Satoshi blanked out as Krad caught up to him and touched his shoulder, 

"There, you've got your wing." Daisuke blinked at Krad, tilting his head curiously in question,

"We've got to cut the other one as well." What were they talking about? Why?

"You don't need another one, besides it'd be best for him to suffer." Suffer? What? Daisuke tilted his head in question again but this time at Satoshi, tears continuing to run down his face. Satoshi did nothing, except look blank with his angelic wings spanning and then fading down in a calm state. Now that Daisuke thought about it, Satoshi looked a lot stronger all of the sudden, how strange...and why did Daisuke feel so weak? The voices of the colors were only whispering to him, crying tears as he was from the loss of his wing in such a terrible way. It hurt so much...

"Heh, such a sadistic mind, just like your mother." One of the scientists muttered and Daisuke was back to being confused then in pain, why wasn't Krad or Satoshi beating the hell out of these invaders? Why were they just standing there, talking?

"Yes, well..." Krad blinked and looked over a bit, smirking a bit though Daisuke could see sad eyes through that smirk, "We should be going soon, I can here his rescuer...probably backed up with a few policemen as well." Daisuke continued crying, spitting up blood again, ow...back to pain...the bruise was hurting a lot more now, this was terrible. What were they doing? What did Krad mean that they should be going soon?

"Heh, thanks Krad. It was rather easy too. Thank you Satoshi-sama." The scientists bowed and moved off with the torn wing in a container, still bleeding from the massacre it had been through. Daisuke clunged against the cuffs that held him, his wrists starting to bleed,

"Krad? Satoshi-sama?" Krad paused as he and Satoshi had turned away, Krad then looked back at Daisuke with a smirk,

"Tell Dark, thanks for being my toy...and thank you Niwa, for being Satoshi-sama's toy." Daisuke stared wide-eyed as Satoshi did nothing, he didn't even face him...Satoshi! Deny it! Tell Krad that you love me!

"Satoshi-sama?" Satoshi then turned around, his eyes blank as he walked over to Daisuke and opened the locks, but forced Daisuke to stay down,

"Goodbye." Daisuke's eyes widened once again as Satoshi moved away, kissing Daisuke only once to get rid of the wings (as Daisuke could tell from the emotionless kiss) and walked off with Krad. Daisuke stared, his limp stump moving up and down as though crying with Daisuke. A helicopter...Daisuke got up, though found his legs weren't working they were supposed too and followed after Krad and Satoshi, only to fall down again as the two boarded the helicopter. Daisuke stared up and saw Satoshi with plain eyes, he cried furiously,

"Hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke whispered but saw funningly enough that Satoshi heard, he then summoned up all of his anger, his pain, and his hatred and screamed out the words that Satoshi expected, "I HATE YOU!" Those words made him fall...fail at the fact that he was living. There were no glasses he could pinch to wake up from this dream...No...it can't be like this. Satoshi realized now...he was seeing the future back when he was ten...and now...oh god...he had to make it right! Satoshi was about to jump out of the helicopter and call for his wings but scientists captured him,

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Satoshi yelled at them, he _needed_ to tell Daisuke he was sorry, that it was all just some stupid plan to cure him. Why was Krad such a selfish bastard? Couldn't they have been cured together? Satoshi called for his wings again, crying loudly as electricity coursed through his body as a stunner was placed to his temple. Satoshi lipped out something and he hoped desperately that Daisuke saw...then fell to a world of darkness. His own personal black hole.

* * *

Dark yelled as wind blew around everywhere but he smiled as he found whom he was searching for. 

Only for that smile to be quickly replaced with a terrified frown.

Daisuke was there, his eyes blank with blood dripping from them, Daisuke was bleeding severally and from the look of it, and he had been bleeding for quite awhile. Dark stared at...the only wing he could see, blood covering it as it was spawned from Daisuke's back, beautiful and deadly looking. Dark walked closer and froze as he saw a stump of blood right next to the other wing...Daisuke was a one-winged angel...

"Daisuke?" The boy looked up quickly and Dark frowned as he saw more blood dripping from the boy's face. Daisuke coughed, wiping the bloody tears from his eyes,

"Okaa..." Daisuke sobbed and Dark felt heart-broken. Nevermind that Dark had thought Daisuke had trained that urge to call him that, but he flung himself onto Daisuke, hugging the poor boy with all the power he had.

"Oh God...Daisuke...what happened?" Dark asked, tears actually starting to poor out as the boy cuddled within his chest.

With that Daisuke had told the entire story and by the end Dark was raving mad...Krad and Satoshi would die by HIS hands...No matter what.

* * *

Risa hummed slightly as she walked into the crystal room once again, grinning at her sister but the grin fell as her sister was crying. 

"Riku, what's wrong?" Riku cried harder, facing away from Risa. Risa raised one eyebrow, tilting as much as he could to see Riku's tear-stained face, "Riku-oneesama, what's wrong?" Riku sobbed and with a shaky finger, pointed out the new screen that Risa had got. Risa faced the screen, happy to find out what Riku was crying about and soon found herself on the ground, her knees sticking out and tears dripping from her eyes. "Oh God..." Riku sobbed, a terrible giggle escaping her mouth,

"I hate to tell you so Daisuke...but I told you so..." The two stared at the broken Daisuke and furious Dark...

"Oh God." The twins both cried at the same time, holding themselves as the terrible thing had happened. Having your wing ripped away in such a terrible way...and the previous experiences...

"Oh God!" They both cried out again, tears sobbing as they racked out their calls, crying loudly so that God could hear their calls in Heaven.

* * *

A and D blinks at me, of which I am protected by a forcefield made entirely of my mental energy,  
"...M-chan..."  
"Hai?"  
"YOU EVIL BITCH!" A starts through random stuff at me and I shrug, sighing.  
"Nice lime though." I blush at D,  
"That wasn't a lime."  
"Right, you tell yourself that." A manages to get through my shield with one of her feathers and starts beating the crap out of me. "Right, reviews!" 

Les Scribbles  
"Wahahaha, so how did you like that ebil chapter? Ebil wasn't it?" I cackle evilly as A hits me angrily with tears coming from her eyes, "I'm glad that I'm developing Risa and Riku well enough for the story...and more mystery of the girls pasts." I smirk successfully, thinking I did a nice job with it, "Yup it was referring to the colors, but Dark is that protective of Daisuke in here as well, so it could probably be seen as him too?" I then shrug and smile again, "I hope you enjoyed this chapter!"

icestar2007  
"No you didn't miss why Satoshi had three pairs and Krad only has one. But that will explained in the future." I give a very evil grin, "Thank you, the whole question about gray is actually important to the story, but it won't show up until later...because I have even more evil plans then this chapter I do." I smirk again, folding my arms, "I hope you liked that chapter!"

Akira  
"I don't know what Risa's voice sounds in English either, I've just seen that they have an English voice-actor for Daisuke planned out, so that must mean they'll get someone for Risa. I always thought Ayeka's voice was annoying because I heard her Japanese voice. Her Japanese voice is soft and kind...not at all sounding like she's yelling half the time." I shudder and turn on my Japanese version of Tenchi Muyo back on, "...Yup, much calmer and nice." I then shrug, "Right, well hope you enjoyed that chapter!"

Yaminakathy  
"I am honored. Thank you."

"Is that all?"  
"Believe it or not, yes."  
"Do you have another evil chapter lined up." I think for a second then shrug,  
"I have no clue! It's the tenth chapter, so anything can happen!" A sobs as D pats her on the back as Daisuke begs for me not to make another evil chapter. "R&R!"


	10. X

I cackle charmingly as I pull away from my computer to pose. A, D, With and Daisuke are all staring at me blankly, twitching slightly.  
"M-Chan..."  
"Yes my A-san?"  
"..."  
"Never mind..."  
"I thought so, anyway! Let us start the wonderful chapter! And it's our tenth chapter!" I sparkle with happy eyes, all of them pale once again, staring at me.  
"Maybe if I called Hiwatari-kun over here, he'll backstab her."  
"He certainly has the skill to." I cackle happily, posing with my hands as they stare at me once again,  
"I do not own DNAngel!"

**_Hello, Clone of Me  
_X.**

Broken...that was the only word that stumbled upon Risa's mind as she watched Daisuke come into the household, holding Dark's hand tightly, his face covered with his limp red-hair.

"Daisuke?" Risa betrayed her surprise, even though she had already seen the scene, looking at Daisuke like this in real life...it was terrible...The redhead looked up at her, his eyes blank with blood and tears dripping casually. It was then Risa noticed the blood trail that was behind the two, feathers were also falling slowly with each step the redhead took.

"Hai?" Risa bit her lips, terror shaking her utter core as she heard the broken blank tone within Daisuke's voice and the smile...oh that terrible smile!

"Oh my God Daisuke! What happened?" Risa blinked as Towa ran and tackled the redhead, hugging him fearfully as though if she ever let go, he would disappear. Daisuke ducked his head again, and Dark smiled softly,

"I'm tired." Daisuke muttered, which made Towa let him go as his wing and stump reacted to these words. With a kiss to Dark on his cheek, Daisuke let go of Dark's hand and traveled slowly up to his bedchambers.

"Dark? What happened? Why does Daisuke have his wings out? Why...why is...why is it like that?" Towa spat out all the questions that had to be asked, Risa closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears dripping down her eyes. She heard Dark sigh as Towa continued to ask, "Where is Hikari and Satoshi-kun?"

"Somewhere, I don't care where they are right now. I need a night of sleep..." Dark pushed his way through, Towa stared with concerning eyes as Risa could feel herself shaking. Her body was crying, racking in tears as she could hear the sorrow in the air. Daisuke hadn't only manipulated his birthright, but also the nature all around him. Risa could feel the trees, the strawberries, the garden, every little person around was now crying for some reason. Daisuke was hurt in such a way...that it hurt everyone else as well.

"Gomen Nasai Niwa-kun." Risa whispered and moved up, to meet her sister again. The tears that her body was producing was killing her, the sheer strain on her spirit...it was terrible. Though there was definitely even a fraction of the colors left...they still contained too much power...and now that Daisuke's wings were out...Risa drew out the crystal ball that she had been granted to keep an eye on her host. Now, now that the two were separated...it would just get worse...

* * *

Krad glared at the figure ahead of him and the figure within his arms, his wings gliding down helplessly while twitching every once in awhile. 

"Hiwatari." Krad spat out, glaring with venom as Satoshi twitched within his arms once again. Why did they have to apply so much electricity?

"Now Krad, you shouldn't be so cross with your father."

"Stepfather." Krad sneered; despising the fact of the tall man was there right in front of him. His very dark brunette hair shined confidently as he held his hands within his back pocket. Krad had been expecting to see his mother, and give her a good punch to the face. Kei shook his finger in a disappointed way then stared down at Satoshi.

"Why are his wings out?" Krad nearly smirked at the displeasure of the mere action of Satoshi's wings being out caused the entire facility. Krad could tell that the wings drained something out of each and every once of them, what it was, Krad wasn't sure...but it didn't matter.

"He tried to fly away."

"I see...Well time to strip him of his wings." Krad blinked as Satoshi was taken out of his hands and yelled as he was handcuffed and pushed against a wall with three burly men.

"What do you mean, strip him of his wings?" Kei smirked back at the panicking Krad as Satoshi slowly stirred.

"Exactly what you think it means...though in different means." Krad stared with wide-eyes as Satoshi yelled as his hands were forced against a...cross? His hands were bounded very tightly rope and his wings were forced together, all bundled up in the same rope, aching Satoshi as he barely had awoken up.

"What are...?"

"Your mother wanted us to get rid of the wings this way...I must admit, it's very creative." Creative? Two scientists grabbed Satoshi and pushed him harshly against the wooden cross, splinters stung into Satoshi's wrist, making the blunette flinch.

"Krad?" Satoshi asked, his voice pale and strained and Krad could see fear building up in his eyes.

"It'll be okay Satoshi-sama, it'll be okay." Krad whispered back, but grunted as the three burly men pushed him back against the wall again. Kei couldn't help but grin, how funny. Kei then motioned more scientists in the area to start. Axes...Satoshi stared with wide-eyes as the axes drew nearer and nearer. Satoshi struggled, the aching feeling of fear bubbling up in his chest as he tried to move but found his strength lacking.

A scream overtook the earth, so loud that the earth quaked at its sheer power in volume. Krad could only stare and struggle as Satoshi's bottom wings were hacked at, the sickening thumps of his feathers dropping into a puddle of blood and the feathers forming a fake pillow as they kept hacking off Satoshi's now new stumps. Krad couldn't take it, he knocked down the burly men and knocked all of the scientists down, getting a few cuts to his face as the scientists were surprised and swung at his body. Krad panted and stood in front of Satoshi in a hostile position Satoshi grew blank. Satoshi had only two wings remaining, two wings that didn't look full at all and were still bunched together, flouting only in the air because of the support of the rope and four new stumps were formed upon his back.

"Leave Satoshi-sama alone." Krad bared out his fangs, glaring with a furious pair of eyes. Kei blinked at the hostile look...and saw that Krad was going to actually bite them if that was his only choice. Kei then shrugged with a cackle,

"Oh that's fine, we've got all we need now anyway...Goodnight Krad." He walked off, the scientists gathering the wings they cut and picking up every feather they could, not even bothering to clean up the mess they made. An odd mistake to make, but seeing as how the blank Satoshi and fang baring Krad weren't going to move, they wouldn't want to get close to the two. Krad growled as they all left and faced Satoshi, concern spreading to his face.

"Satoshi-sama?"

"It's my fault." Satoshi whispered and Krad froze as Satoshi's blunette turned darker all of the sudden. Curiosity and concern flooded Krad's face as he bent down to meet the young one's eyes,

"What is?"

"I'm sorry." Satoshi whispered, his eyes were so blank that Krad was afraid of never seeing life in the eyes again, "It's all my fault." Satoshi repeated quietly, his hair growing darker by the moment.

"Satoshi-sama?"

"I'm a monster."

"No...no..." Krad comforted Satoshi with his face, nuzzling the boy as that was all he could do, if Krad could he would have broken from the handcuffs and get Satoshi out of the satanic position, they didn't even unbound Satoshi's wings! Those bastards!

"I am...I hurt Daisuke...I hurt you...I hurt...my wings..." Satoshi looked at him, his eyes surrounded with a cold gray mist that Krad had only seen once in his life and he was terrified. "I am a monster." Satoshi repeated, this time tears looked like they wanted to come out, but...

"Oh no...Satoshi-sama..." Krad frowned, seeing the disaster of Dark again within Satoshi..."No...Shhh, Satoshi-sama...shhh." Krad tried to discourage the disappointing words, tried to discourage the sadness that he could see within Satoshi's eyes.

"I am...a tone..." Satoshi whispered, whatever that had meant, it was having some kind of effect on Satoshi. What kind of effect, Krad didn't know, but he frowned, continuing to try his best to stop Satoshi's teenage angst...but it wasn't working...

Nothing would work...and Satoshi might end up forgetting him...

Please. Not...again...

* * *

"Onsen." Four occupants looked up to see a still very bloody Daisuke, he wasn't bleeding as badly but the blood was crisping all over his skin, turning it dark. 

"What?" Takeshi asked, choking back his yell of surprise as Menou grasped his hand. Daisuke sighed, his eyes still looking terribly blank and repeated his request once again,

"Onsen." Dark stood up and saw the terrified looks stumble upon Menou and Takeshi's face (He silently thanked God that Takai wasn't awake). Dark walked slowly to Daisuke, the redhead watching him each step the older took,

"Sorry Daisuke, we can't go to an Onsen." Daisuke nodded mildly, his wing stretching uncomfortably; Daisuke stared blankly up at Dark whispering to him,

"Then can you take a bath with me niichan?" Dark smiled, though a sad smile. Dark then nodded and looked back at the other three, Towa nodded as she slowly started to unravel the story told to her about last night. Dark grabbed Daisuke's hand and trudged to the bathroom, which encouraged the youth to walk a little faster. When the two had made it to the bathroom (which had a Jacuzzi, a small bath and a large bath, geez, stupid millionaires and their oversized bathrooms) Daisuke went slightly slack in Dark's grip. Dark blanked out and helped Daisuke strip from his clothes, flinching as the blood stained even to Daisuke's lithe body.

"Daisuke, doesn't it hurt?" Daisuke shook his head slowly, tugging at Dark's own tight shirt and moved away to start the large bath. Dark sighed, staring up and down at Daisuke, he was definitely growing...but...Eyes lingered up to the stump, still flapping as though to prove it was still alive somehow. Dark blanked out as Daisuke started to hum something, what he was humming Dark didn't understand very well, it was in an entire different language (English actually, but Dark never paid any attention in his foreign language classes).

"Are you going to miss him?" Dark blinked as Daisuke stumbled into the steaming bath, looking contented as the blood seeped into the water. Dark stared quietly, only nodding slightly,

"I guess."

"Liar." Daisuke whispered, turning away for a second to splash some of the extremely hot water (at least to Dark's good judgment, from the way the steam was raising from the bath and how red Daisuke's skin was growing) on his wing. Daisuke whispered to him again, "You will miss him…You always have." Dark raised one eyebrow at Daisuke, slowly climbing into the bath, not to startle the younger one.

"How do you mean?"

"You just don't know it, you don't remember anything." Daisuke muttered quietly, handing the other a comforting towel. Dark nodded slowly as he started to wash his little brother's back, flinching slightly as he avoided the wounds from the broken and torn wing. Dark then noticed that there was a little bone marrow sticking out from the splintered wing, he then carefully started to clean it. Daisuke hissed in pain.

"What don't I remember?" Dark asked, now starting to scrape off the crispy blood that had been dripping from Daisuke's feathers. Daisuke shook his head, and cupped his hands against the faucet, the water scalding his hands as he threw the water over his hair. Dark complained which had earned a tragic smile on Daisuke's face.

"You love him." Dark stiffened as Daisuke gave Dark some shampoo, avoiding the earlier subject. Dark squirted the gooey substance into his hand and started to wash Daisuke's hair, pressing harshly to get into the thick hair, trying to get rid of the clump of blood that froze itself within his red hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daisuke's head bobbed up and down as Dark kept rubbing his fingers to wash Daisuke's hair clearly.

"…" Daisuke didn't reply, he just shook his head softly, a very small smile upon his lips.

"It's okay…but that's what make it hurts so much, doesn't it?" Dark couldn't help but grin as he stared at Daisuke's hair started to look brighter slowly. Dark sighed quietly as he continued the loving scrubs that pulsated the broken Daisuke,

"No, I don't love him. I never have and I never will..."

"Your pride as a womanizer?" Dark almost coughed, grinning mischievously as Daisuke had spoke, now that sounded like the regular Daisuke.

"Why of course!" Dark grinned then gagged, "Is this draining? I feel like I've been swimming in blood." Daisuke blinked and looked at Dark silently, then a very small smile broke out on Daisuke's face as Dark performed ridiculous poses to get rid of the water. Daisuke kept smiling as they left the scalding bath and Dark helped Daisuke dry off. Daisuke stared, it seemed a bit curious as he cleaned off Daisuke,

"When's the last time we took a bath together niichan?" Dark looked up at him, blinking at the question. Dark then thought about it carefully, "Niichan?"

"Three years."

"Oh."

The room lapped into a silence as Daisuke took the towel to dry off his front, feeling the same scars and dirty feelings that he kept having, surrounding his body. Daisuke was used, he knew that much, after all Daisuke wasn't completely innocent and stupid...but it had hurt. Daisuke was used and he knew the answer why to everything. If Daisuke were an observer, he would have just wanted to help stop the mess at all, but...now he just hadn't the heart to care so much right now. It strained Daisuke's heart a lot, to even be thinking so terribly, to him, it felt like there was no will to live at all. Daisuke was pulled out of silence as Dark took his chin,

"Let's see if we can get rid of those wings for now." Daisuke stared up, innocent ruby eyes shining slightly again with life...but terror feared him. What if he liked it? It was as if this body wasn't his at all, Daisuke then ripped away from Dark's gaze and grip, shaking slightly in fear. Daisuke didn't want anything to happen to Dark now...Daisuke was scared of himself, he knew that, but he was also afraid if Dark discovered what kind of monster he was. Daisuke continued stepping back, but whimpered as his wings (well, what he had of wings) came into contact with the wall. Daisuke then whimpered again as Dark trapped him carefully. "Daisuke?"

"Please...don't..." Daisuke whimpered again, his eyes starting to shine up in tears.

"Daisuke...what did he do to you?" Daisuke looked up quickly, stunned that he knew whom Dark was referring to, especially as Dark pressed him closer to the wall (Daisuke sure it was unintentional), "What did Hiwatari do to you?" Daisuke had excluded the part of Satoshi-sama...Daisuke had already felt ashamed of himself, wasn't that enough repentance? Dark growled as Daisuke looked away, he wanted answers! "Daisuke, answer me!"

"He kissed me. I liked it." Daisuke replied back, rather straight-foreword, seeing as he would never escape from Dark's gaze and the violet-haired man would just demand it every second that he saw Daisuke. May as well get the pain over with. Dark stared quietly at Daisuke, then slowly (very slowly sadly, seeing as Dark didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle) put it together. Dark then frowned very darkly,

"Daisuke." Daisuke flinched at his name, then looked up very slowly at Dark, waiting for words that Daisuke feared to come true. Daisuke didn't want it to come true, no...but he couldn't care as much right now, he supposed. It was strange, Daisuke had felt like a part of him was stolen...and what more was the colors weren't as loud as they usually were, but there were also different voices...different quiet voices.

"Yes?" Daisuke asked timidly, breath drawing out very slowly as fear clenched itself within his heart. Dark stared quietly at those shaking eyes, then sighed as he could only hug Daisuke,

"I'm sorry." Dark whispered as Daisuke leaned into the warm hug. The voices were quieting a bit more to listen to Dark's apology, "I'm sorry that, that had to happen to you." Daisuke stared, emotion appeared in his eyes quietly as Daisuke slowly nodded against Dark,

"It's okay Dark-niichan, it's not your fault." Dark couldn't help but smile as Daisuke's tone took that of a very innocent one. Dark then sighed and moved away from Daisuke to dry himself off, cleaning off the dripping dark water.

"I should have tried a lot harder. Maybe if I hadn't let them in..." Dark blinked as Daisuke touched his arm, drawing the kaitou back to his gaze,

"Please don't say that. I'm happy that I got to stay with Hiwatari-kun." Dark growled at the sheer mention, especially since Daisuke was still giving respect to the foul blunette. Dark blinked as Daisuke moved to sit down, carefully with a soft smile, "I did a terrible thing Dark-niichan...I told him I hate him." Dark blinked as Daisuke stared down, his hair covering the broken eyes once again, "I...I told him that I...that I hate him..." Daisuke started to shake, "I don't though. Niichan, why did I say that? Why?" Dark was taken back as he stared into furious eyes that had slow tears dropping down from them. "Why did I lie to him, niichan?" The bathroom was lapsed into a sickening silence, Dark didn't know how to answer that.

"Maybe you wanted him to come back." Both males were startled as there was a slight noise outside the door. They both stared at the door with wide-eyes, expecting the person to come in. But she didn't. "I had once told Takeshi that I hated him...but I didn't mean it." They continued to stare at the door as the wife and mother leaned her head against the wall of the door. "I didn't mean to, I felt terrible...I had said that to him because he was moving away from me." Oh...that time. Dark smiled a bit, remembering how Takeshi moped over this, as he would visit Dark's regularly. "I hated it so much, so I had told him that I hated him..." Menou started trembling, remembering the bubbled feelings of angst and anger that had hit her then when she had said such an awful thing to the person she loved.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked, he was very curious now, even though he could tell that it was a happy ending, what could have possibly happened then though?

"I moved with him." Dark smiled, he also remembered this, Menou had demanded to come with Takeshi, telling him that she had actually loved him and she never would want to let go (of course Takeshi joked about this, but got hit on the head several times because of it). "I was so sad when I had told him that I hated him...I regretted then, but I'm happy now, because those words help strengthen our relationship together. Daisuke, sometimes, it's okay to lie, especially to the one you love..." Menou sighed, smiling idly then moving away from the door, "Breakfast is ready when you're ready." Menou grinned and moved away slowly.

"..." Dark looked over at Daisuke, who seem to be processing this information. Daisuke leaned further into the wall, frowning a bit,

"Niichan..."

"It's okay Daisuke, it's okay..."

* * *

**Subject -** Satoshi Hikari and/or Hiwatari 

**Time - **0800 hours, 04/09/10

**Area -** Growing Gardens of Envy

Rio Hiwatari looked down at her sheet and continued writing on it, looking up every once in awhile to stare at her half-sibling, wandering around silently through the gardens. The Growing Gardens of Envy were her mothers idea, as was this whole place, and the government was funding them again, so anything was possible. They were called the Growing Gardens of Envy because of the fact that the luscious greens growing all around were of far larger varieties of that of an African jungle. There were restricted accesses here every once in awhile and so that would make the visitors envious of their surroundings, the fact that it was made by someone else...unthinkable. Rio sighed and continued writing down on her clipboard that she was taught

Behavior -

Rio paused there, and stared up at her half-brother, frowning as she bit into the pen she held. What was there to say? The former records had already stated how the mysterious piece of art (as that is what her mother had called him) acted. There was only one difference, and yet Rio was too young to notice Satoshi's eyes lighting calmly. This place...it was soothing, calm...quiet...Satoshi could feel a part of Daisuke in him for some strange reason, it was very weird. Satoshi then hissed a bit as he usually did as his wings racked up to give life, the feathers brushed against the many vines that were hung low and hurt Satoshi as some feathers fell. The reason the wings hadn't disappeared was unknown, though some scientists had come up with a theory that because the other wings were removed, Satoshi couldn't withdraw with what he had, similar to an odd arachnid effect that were in some spiders. Rio followed faithfully then blinked as Satoshi spoke to her quietly, his voice was tired and unused,

"Where is Krad?"

Concern for creator at 0810 hours.

"He is with mother." Satoshi sat down calmly and Rio couldn't help but stare back calmly, though fear somehow started to build up in her heart as Satoshi was in a meditating position. It took her awhile, but Rio could see that Satoshi wanted her to sit next to him. So carefully, pushing the helm of her silver skirt, she sat down next to Satoshi, her clipboard showing carefully. The two sat together in a strange silence, looking all over the gardens as a fake sun peeked through the trees. Rio sighed slightly, Satoshi was much different then her other older brother. Satoshi was only about ten years older then she, but there was still something so weird about him, which is really weird, concerning the fact that Satoshi is a clone.

"Who is...mother?" Rio blinked at the slow question, noticing that tone that sounded so unused and tired. Rio grinned though, she loved mother.

"Our mom, all of ours. Krad's, mine and if you look at it at a different view, yours too." Satoshi faced the younger when she said this, and for some reason Rio felt herself shivering slightly...and a little drained, that was very strange.

"Krad's mother?" Rio shivered again, this time the tone was not calm or quiet, but full of blind rage. Blind rage that made the wings brush Satoshi protectively as his temper got the best of him slowly (of which Rio wrote down quickly).

"Um...yes...is there something wrong with that?" Rio asked curiously, tilting her head slightly. What was wrong with mother? Mother was perfect, beautiful and there was nothing to hate about her. Rio frowned as Satoshi just turned away, but she could tell the blunette was still furious at the sheer mention of mother. Rio didn't realize she was holding a breath until Satoshi spoke again,

"What is she like?" Rio brightened considerably and started to talk about her favorite subject. Now that Rio thought about it, it really was very strange, Satoshi was nothing like her other brother. It...it kind of scared Rio as she continued thinking about it silently in her mind,

"Mother is just...the best." Rio summed up her summery, as she had described the older woman with many adjectives and a lot of love, it almost convinced Satoshi that this was a different woman...but if it was Krad's mother...

"STOP IT! STOP IT **NOW**!"

Satoshi shook his head timidly, finding it very strange as he could feel terrible wounds starting to spread all over his body, physical pain peeking at its very rage as a vision took place in front of Satoshi. Rio blinked as Satoshi stared very blankly ahead, but yelled as he coughed out blood. "Satoshi?" She yelped louder as Satoshi grabbed her harshly. Rio started shaking in fear as Satoshi looked up to her, his eyes blood red. Rio whimpered as the seemingly weak boy's gripped tightened, his eyes so dark that Rio could not see any pupil as it buried itself in the redness of its eyes. Rio screamed as Satoshi muttered,

"Stop it...stop it now..." Rio kept shaking, yelling as Satoshi had actually managed to pierce through her clothing and into her flesh, and drawing blood.

"Satoshi..." She whimpered, trying to rip from his grip but failing greatly. Satoshi stopped for a second, but only to turn and cough out some more blood. Rio was scared, this was very insane! How could it be like this? Was this because Satoshi's body was failing slowly? Rio started yelling louder and kicking and screaming, scratching at Satoshi who took the wounds easily, growling as though her reactions the cause of his pain.

"Satoshi." The fighting stopped for a second and Rio could hardly believe it, Krad was there, dressed casually in white. Rio was even more surprised as Satoshi's grip grew slack and he turned to Krad, his wings falling down like he was a puppy who had done a very bad thing. Krad walked over to Satoshi carefully and took his hand, rubbing it tenderly, "It's okay, let's go." As though these were the magic words, Satoshi dropped out from his hostile eyes and stared at Krad with a slightly confused grip on reality. Rio shook even more, holding herself as Krad helped the blunette up.

"I'm telling mom." Rio almost regretted those words immediately as Krad turned to her, smirking at her viciously.

"Go ahead." Rio felt like a child...a very small child that was insignificant and had no meaning in the world. Krad turned again and continued to move on, Rio couldn't help but notice that Krad was clutching unto Satoshi and through each step the two took together...death followed through the grass they stepped on. Rio stood up, gulping timidly as she tried to nurse her wound for now. Rio then picked up her clipboard and frowned. The truth...she did not want to tell the truth, if she were, she would never get near the older. And that, that was very bad. Rio then marked down on her clipboard

Unresponsive otherwise.

* * *

They wouldn't go away...why was that? Daisuke blinked as Dark separated the kiss that he had timidly been pushed into. Daisuke looked at his wing, which flew near his sight at his quiet request...why wasn't it disappearing? Dark also seemed stunned from this and folded his arms, thinking of the possible answer. But Daisuke already knew, 

"Tones."

"...Tones?"

"If you add dark or white to a color, it will become unpure, but will add more to it."

"...?" Dark rose an eyebrow as Daisuke continued his art rant. It didn't take long before the two figured out why, Daisuke had a new foreign parasite in his body. Dark cursed and grabbed Daisuke's arm immediately to search for such parasite. Of course it also did not take long for Dark to exam Daisuke's body with the technology (as much as he hated to admit) of Krad. "It's weird."

"They're not hostile." Daisuke muttered uselessly as Dark poked and prodded him, as though to see what the new ghosts would do. Nothing happened, just the slowly growing frustrated Daisuke. Dark growled once again, and Daisuke flinched as he had to take a blood sample...but as he tried, there was a loud foreign sound, breaking off the needle. The two watched with a strange fascination as the needle dropped to the ground, pieces somehow breaking up and turning into a fine dust by the time it hit the ground completely. A very silent pause surrounded the room after the dust remained there.

"There's something else wrong..." Dark muttered, clutching his short violet hair angrily, racking his mind in thinking. Daisuke sighed and started to twiddle with his feet, swinging them back and forth like he usually would if he was impatient about something. Daisuke wasn't too sure about what could have been wrong, but Dark was right...Daisuke blinked as his wing came into view, covering Daisuke comfortably as memories of the earlier incident flew to his mind.

How could Satoshi-sama do something so horrible? It pained Daisuke to think about it, but he _had_ to, if he didn't, who would? Dark blinked as Daisuke lay down upon them at that he had earlier placed Daisuke on for inspection.

"Dark...was this my fault?" Dark flinched, oh crap. Daisuke was definitely growing up, and the signs that he had saw earlier within Daisuke's growing childhood, he knew this question would have came eventually. Daisuke was definitely growing up, but in the wrong way. Dark wondered how he could possibly change the thought pattern that he knew the younger was going through...but how?

"No Daisuke, it wasn't your fault at all." Dark moved faithfully next to Daisuke, sitting down and relaxing next to him, staring at the red eyes that faced him for a second. There was a much needed silence that filled the room, for Dark contemplating on how much he should hate the Hikaris, but Daisuke kept changing his mind about it. Dark should...but he didn't know what to think. There were too many pieces missing, why spend three years just to rip it away like that. The past three years...they were...they were actually fun for Dark. Waking up every morning to see a protective Krad, clinging over a frustrated Satoshi, with a laughing family group as Takai performed another trick she had learned at school the day before. Why...Why...?

"Dark, why is my wing dark, do you think?" Dark stared as Daisuke sat up once again, his wing stretching as his stump remained still. Dark frowned a bit and examined the wing. It was very much like a wing of an angel, just tinted darkness surrounding each shading of the feathers, along with a blue tint wedged deep in the surface, it was a little odd, but then again, how did Daisuke come up with wings in the first place? His DNA glitch? Nah, he and Krad had already gone through that process and there was nothing wrong with their blood (well...excluding the fact that there are other organisms in there). Dark then sighed, giving his honest answer,

"You're different Daisuke." Daisuke nodded slowly as Dark continued, "In every way, genetically, physically, and mentally, you are different then Hiwatari," Daisuke couldn't help but flinch at Dark's cold voice as he called the blunette's name, "you are the exact opposite. There's something about your genes that make you react in an innate behavior pattern." Daisuke nodded, maybe that explain a few things. He and Satoshi were different, it was as simple as that...but what was that attracted them both together so much? Sure there was the stupid cliche, "Opposites attract" but Daisuke didn't really believe it like that. There was something pulling the two together, even if they didn't want it. But...Daisuke stared up at Dark quietly as the older man was also contemplating something...

But...

He...

He...

He wanted to be with Satoshi...even now! It was just so strange that Daisuke missed Satoshi so much, especially since he had spoken words that would only encourage Satoshi's escape from his life. True, Menou said that it was actually trying to encourage Satoshi to come back...but, it really didn't seem that way did it? Daisuke lowered his gaze, though he usually stayed steadfast in his beliefs, this was one of the first times that he felt terrible for doing what he thought was right. Dark then stretched back, catching Daisuke's attention as his agile body creaked silently.

"...Let's look for them." Daisuke's head ripped up even more to stare at Dark's face, a cheesily grin was upon his face and angry eyes were behind the grin, but...he really wanted to go after Krad and Satoshi! Daisuke grinned a wavering smile,

"Thank you niichan!" Daisuke jumped the older and Dark grinned even more, glad to see Daisuke's happy response. Of course...Daisuke didn't know what else was going through Dark's mind. Though usually Dark would be a calm person, Krad did the worse thing ever...and Dark was going to kill him the minute he laid his eyes on him, no matter what. Satoshi however, Dark looked down at Daisuke as the boy was actually grinning like he usually would.

Satoshi, he would leave up to Daisuke.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Kei actually froze when he was addressed by a cold glare and a silent tapping of feet behind him as his adoptive son came to his side, darkly frowning at the brunette. Weeks had passed since the blonde and his creation had first came to this government-funded operation, and one thing that Kei had noticed immediately was that Krad's attitude was growing darker and darker each day. And currently Kei's situation was making Krad's attitude that much darker, as the young adult (A/N: In this fanfic, Kei and Krad are the exact age right now, twisted, isn't it?) lifted his hands away from the door-knob that lead to Satoshi's room. 

"Some of the scientists around here were curious about performing experiments upon Satoshi." Kei replied calmly, telling the truth as he sensed that lying to the other would bring very disastrous results. Krad frowned,

"I had thought that mother and I agreed to leave Satoshi-sama out of any matters such as that." Kei blinked almost slowly, as the thought registered through his mind.

"Oh? Have you?"

"Or so I had thought." Krad replied back, his glare growing colder as he shifted his stance angrily. Kei frowned right back, though couldn't help but feel a creeping feeling of spiders running down through his spine, taunting and teasing Kei to move. Now Kei was always a rather logical man, he didn't usually follow any feelings of fear that he ever had through his entire life, but the bubbling anxiety that started to build up inside of him, made him regret trying to enter in the clone's room.

"I see...we had not heard of that."

"And so you still thought it was fine to go into Satoshi-sama's room?" Krad asked, pushing by Kei a bit to place his own hand upon the doorknob, "If I ever catch you around here again, the scientists will have something else to experiment on." Krad growled at Kei, opening the door and quickly closing it. Kei stared for only a second and was surprised to find that he was sweating, just a small bit mind you, but still...Krad had instilled fear and for some reason, that fear had scared Kei enough...Kei shook his head angrily and moved off, he would have to speak to his wife later...

* * *

Dark held his head in frustration as the flight attendant kindly asked him to calm the children and adults. After having discussed about going after Krad and Satoshi, the whole household was in a fuss, following immediately after them, even though Dark had insisted they didn't need to come. They still did...and apparently was the first time to ever be on a plane. Takai was squealing cutely while running up and down the aisles. Risa was following after her, though trying to capture the younger girl in a game of tag. Daisuke (bless his heart) was trying to stop the two, of course only making it worse as the two squealed as Daisuke was the person who was it. Menou was sleeping peacefully, despite all the noise, probably used to it. Takeshi was up at the front, commenting on how the pilots drove the plane, aggravating them of course and Towa was in bird form, perched on Dark's hair, hissing at anyone who stared at her. 

"Um...Sir?" The flight attendant addressed him, twitching slightly as the bird hissed at her. Dark sighed, digging Towa from his head and setting her down in the seat next to him, folding his arms,

"Niwas!" Everyone froze to stare at the angered Dark, who glared over at all of them as Takeshi was pushed into the room, "Settle down. **Now**." Dark said sternly and Daisuke just sighed, sitting down next to his brother with a slight fidget as his wing struggled against the bounds of the many sweaters Daisuke had on. Daisuke knew that normally he would have been overheating, but it was awfully cool for some strange reason.

"You're no fun Dark." Risa pouted as she had Takai sit in her lap,

"No fun." Takai imitated Risa's pout, looking cuter in the process. Dark sighed again and there were yells as there was a loud pop next to Dark and Towa transformed back into her normal form.

"To-to." Dark moaned, burying his head into the palm of his hand, groaning as the whole plane yelled for help, loud beeps overtook the room. Menou was still asleep as everyone in the group sighed. Daisuke stared as Takai started clapping and giggling cutely, an idea popped in the redhead's mind,

"Aunt Towa's always getting carried away with her magic tricks, isn't she Takai?" Daisuke commented as the girl bubbled out and giggled some more, continuing to clap her hands together. The plane became silent (and flight attendants even more tired) as they all seemed to ask the same question,

"Magic trick?"

"Yeah, sorry to frighten you! Towa here is a magician, she gets carried away sometimes." There were 'ohs' all around the room, as the other adults sat down, calming and going back to their regular schedules. Dark twitched and glared over at Towa once again, hitting the woman over the head. "Dummy!" He hissed underneath his breath as Towa rubbed her new wound. Dark sighed again and leaned against Daisuke, tired from the whole trip (only six hours had passed), "What would I ever had done without you?"

"Rot and go into an inner hell." Dark blinked...very slowly, then faced Daisuke with a very skeptic look.

"Krad-kun had said that behind your back when you had said that a while ago." Dark sighed and held his head again, moaning like a child,

"How much longer?"

"We're going to America right?" Dark was surprised by the dark voice of Menou, who had finally awoken from her nap, "Right?" She asked again for confirmation. The small group nodded to her as Takashi confirmed with his loud voice, used to the moody Menou. "Then we probably have around...thirteen more hours." Dark sighed once again, only able to take Menou's word for it, since she was also on this trip to hell a long time ago. Dark then slowly stared as the children had settled down, Risa and Daisuke were talking to each other softly while Takai would clap at any random thing they said.

"He's getting a bit better, isn't he?" Towa made the same observation as Dark had. The violet-haired man nodded, grinning slightly as he saw Daisuke smile genuinely. Though Daisuke was someone you could push down, Daisuke was also the kind of person who could easily get back up and fight back. The mere thought of Satoshi and Krad brought Dark evil thoughts throughout his mind but...Daisuke seemed to care for Satoshi so much that it hurt. Hurt Dark that is, for some reason, and Dark wasn't completely sure why, but the fact that Daisuke gave such devotion to the blunette hurt him deeply.

"Yeah, he is." Dark simply replied, leaning on his hand to stare lovingly at Daisuke. Towa frowned slightly, staring at Dark's own gaze closely. Towa was warned about this from her contact...she would have to keep a very close eye on Dark, that much was for certain. Towa frowned even more at the thought, she might even had to separate the 'brothers' if she had to...that was something she didn't want to do, that much was for certain. Oh well, at least there was no need to really worry about it right now.

"So Dark, why are we going to America?" Dark tilted his head slightly as Takeshi spoke, covering his wife with the blanket that had fallen off of her earlier. Dark considered this for a second then leaned closer to the dark-haired man, whispering softly so Daisuke didn't hear anything,

"I have a feeling they're over in a government system in America. Krad told me that he was an American student for awhile, so I was thinking that he'd be there."

"In America, huh?" Takeshi lowered his eyes for a second, taking a second to think about it.

"Something wrong?" Takeshi shook his head quickly...rather too quickly now that Dark thought about it. Dark glared as Takeshi moved away and went to sleep next to his wife, snoring slightly as he faked his sleep. Dark groaned once again and looked out to see darkness covering the small window of the airplane. Slowly his gaze escaped and went back to Daisuke, who was sleeping as was everyone else on the plane, though the foreign time changes still made them active, the sight of darkness made them feel all sleepy still. Dark smiled slightly as he watched over his family quietly, then gave Daisuke a kiss on the forehead, "Oyasumi Dai-chan."

* * *

"So...you are Satoshi-sama." 

"And you are mother." Satoshi was summoned down to the deep depths of the underground government, all the way to the mother's office. The office was cold and solid, nothing could come in without permission, there were also no windows as it was deeply buried underground. Satoshi stared coldly as he was freezing and his wings folded into a topcoat of feathers. The figure known as mother looked rather young, but Satoshi knew she was well over forty from her whiting hair and wrinkles building up to her forehead. Satoshi could tell, and not just from the angering voices inside of his head, that mother was not someone to love or like in the sense Rio Hiwatari had spoken about her. Yes perhaps this mother was protective over her young children, but when they got older...perhaps she got worse. But no, Satoshi narrowed his gaze as the woman addressed him again,

"You do look a little like Krad-kins..." She said softly, her tired evil green eyes softened with her tone as she took a few steps towards the blunette. Satoshi froze slightly as his wings bristled against him, for once Satoshi wished he had all of his wings and not just the freshly cut stumps in his back. "Though when Krad-kins was your age, his hair was a very white color..." Satoshi frowned as the woman paused a bit of circling around him to pour her fingers through his thick hair, feeling through the long strings with fascination. The voices in Satoshi's head grew louder, they were all growling together at a force that it strained Satoshi's mind. Satoshi didn't reply back though as the woman calmly turned him around so they could stare at each other with the same cold glares. Satoshi continued to stare, when he realized quietly what the woman was staring at, what she was hoping to see, this was encouraged as she spoke, "Why does Krad-kin's love you so much?" Satoshi remained quiet for a second, then replied with his own question,

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He created you, he hid you away from me. Me, his own beautiful mommy. He made sure you lived even when you were born as a monster, now tell me. Why does Krad-kin's love you so much?" Satoshi stared into those cold eyes with his own, and replied back as coldly as his eyes,

"Krad is not yours." The mother was stunned for a second as Satoshi spoke quietly with hate, she then stood up straight and started to laugh. Her laughter carried her until she had reached her desk, pulling something from one of the drawers. Satoshi couldn't help but blink as his blood froze as a six-inch knife came from the desk.

"Do you know what a knife is, Satoshi-sama?" She asked and Satoshi froze again, not quite sure on how to answer the question. If he dared really say anything, she might do something...he could sense it...a fight was going to come up sooner or later. Satoshi frowned as she cradled the knife lovingly, her hands handling it expertly.

"Of course." Satoshi replied, seeing the woman had wanted him to say something before she continued with her lecture. Satoshi then took the time to exam the knife. It was very old, that was obvious from the rust building up on the sides of the blade...but there was also rusted blood, cut into its point and surrounding it only half-way. Had she plunged it three inches deeply into someone before they died an agonizing death? Satoshi was a little frightened from his own thoughts, but continued to stare ahead, ready for anything.

"Of course." She replied but then smiled in a creepy way at Satoshi, "But you see, this knife is special...it was a wedding gift to me by Krad's father." Krad's father? "I killed him with it." Satoshi's blood ran colder as she said it with a delightful giggle. What? She...killed? That would explain a bit on why Krad had never spoke of his father or Satoshi had never seen a father around to stop the tortures Krad had gone through in his visions. "I also used it when I first started to claim Krad-kin mine." A darker shiver ran down Satoshi's back as he realized the cruel meanings of that sentence. Satoshi's wings folded back to prepare for a fight that he had sensed earlier coming up. Satoshi's gaze wandered around for any escape patterns within the room. There were none of course, it was a top-of-the-art metal office that had only one door, with guards on the outside of it. But Satoshi didn't exactly give up hope,

"And you show me this...why?" Satoshi let his mouth slip slightly, as curiosity had gotten the better of him as he continued looking for an easy escape. Satoshi could feel inside his mind that he wouldn't be able to use any of his 'magic' because of the new parasites within him. They were trying to become part of his system, that was somehow blocking the organisms within him that gave him so much energy to continue giving him energy for 'magic' means. Satoshi would only be able to fight with his bare-fists, and needless to say, he wasn't THAT much of an expert at it, but he could if he needed to.

"I hate you." Satoshi was drawn to those words as soon as she spoke them, his blood bubbling somehow in anger. "Your voice sickens me everytime you dare speak. You're nothing but a pathetic copy...not even a true copy, you could only hope that you could try and compare to Krad-kin's greatness, you're nothing but a useless pile of trash that can't even be used to burn and warm up homes." Those words had actually stung, but Satoshi did nothing to show the hurt, except narrow his glare coldly as she continued. "I hate you so much...and Krad-kin's seems to love you...it's ridiculous." The knife was flung down to hit the desk carefully, its blade sticking into the desk angrily. "I hate you." She spoke again and Satoshi grew furious. She hated _him_? Had he ever asked to be _born_ in the first place? All this time he had felt unwanted and unneeded and she was just encouraging this behavior! It was ridiculous enough as Satoshi never really cared for his life, and how she hated _him_ for being _born_ into a world he didn't _want_ to be born into? Preposterous!

"Krad is still not yours." She laughed, of course she did, what else could she do? This...this...**_copy_** was trying to be unique, trying to 'protect' her Krad-kins, how ridiculous, how funny! The woman grinned the same evil grin she had earlier and Satoshi was surprised as she pulled the knife out with surprising strength and jumped over her desk with amazing grace. Satoshi hadn't managed to dodge the blow of the knife very well. Even though it was rusted and there was still blood on it, it seems the point of the blade was still kept in wonderful shape. As Satoshi learned as a cut came across his throat. Satoshi bit his tongue harshly to focus the pain somewhere else as he dodged another swipe from the knife. Oh god...two separate pains, how terrible. Satoshi held his throat with one hand as he tried to stop the blood from flowing. Satoshi pushed the woman away for a second so he could try to rest next to the desk but yelled as he was caught off guard as the woman (now that he had thought about it, it was strange only to refer this person as 'woman' or 'mother') pushed the desk up with even more surprising strength. Satoshi's body had managed to dodge...but his wings were caught underneath the trap. He screamed as he could feel his wings in terrible crushing pain, slow and terrible as though they were going to break in any moment's notice. But mother wasn't giving Satoshi enough time to worry about his wings, as she pressed the blade deeply and slowly into his throat, an insane grin gleaming with her eyes.

"I hate you so much." She whispered to him, Satoshi tried so hard not to breathe, to lessen the pain, but he was growing dizzy.

"SATOSHI!" Their heads whipped up to hear a loud resonating CRACK within the whole room. It was Krad! He had hit his own mother with enough force that he forced her to bang against the metal walls and dislocated her jaw in the process (or so Satoshi believed). Satoshi stared up to Krad and actually smiled, Krad had managed to come still after all...that was good...good...Satoshi was aware that he had fainted in Krad's arms as the blonde had driven him into the hands of many doctors. Satoshi wasn't aware though on how long he was asleep but when he did wake up, he was kind of happy to see the sight of a certain blonde.

Krad

...What was that? That was strange, Satoshi was just risen up to speak to Krad. But for some reason, as he moved his lips, he didn't hear his voice...and what the hell was that horrible pain in his throat? It was aching terribly! Satoshi stared as Krad grabbed his hand, noticing immediately that Krad was shaking.

What's wrong?

There it was again, that terrible pain and the echoing chamber of his mind while no voice in the out world. Satoshi stared as Krad frowned and looked at Satoshi straight in the eyes, his eyes were twinkling a bit in a way that made him look like he wanted to cry.

"Satoshi-sama...I had managed to get you to the doctors in time for a blood transfusion." Satoshi nodded, waiting for Krad to continue and the blonde hesitated. This was also strange, Krad was not usually like this...what could be so wrong, "But." Ah, here we go, the bad news. Lay it on me Krad, I just want to get it over with, "I wasn't quick enough to save your vocal cords." Oh is that all, just his vo...

His...?

His vocal...?

His vocal cords...?

Satoshi stared straight at Krad, then looked around, and where were his glasses? Where the hell were his glasses? HE NEEDED THEM! Krad sensed Satoshi's urgency and gave the blunette his glasses and he immediately pinched between the bridge of his nose and the cool iron of the glasses.

"Satoshi..." Krad muttered softly as Satoshi avoided his gaze, refusing it to be true. It...it couldn't be! If it was, then how as Satoshi ever going to apologize to Daisuke? How was Satoshi ever going to make amends? "Satoshi, it's okay."

No Krad! No it isn't! I...

Satoshi stared down at himself for a second, touching his lips as he realized they were open and gaping, trying to speak...but it wasn't working...Oh god...it...it was true...Satoshi stared up at Krad for a quick second, fear actually spreading to his eyes as he realized that he would never be able to speak again...

No...I...I have to apologize...I have to tell Daisuke that I'm sorry...that I...No...it can't be true! KRAD! Please tell me it isn't true!

But by the disheartening look from Krad...it was the terrible truth...the terrible truth that broke Satoshi for another second within the world.

* * *

It was so hot...unbearably hot, but such a hot that he loved. It was also dark...but that was probably because his eyes were closed. Daisuke could sense the presence of a person. The soft caresses spreading all around his body, such heat. Daisuke mewed and a quiet voice spoke to him,

"Daisuke, look at us." Us? Who was us? Daisuke struggled to open his eyes, curious of everyone as he felt different hands hugging him and caressing him as carefully and lovingly as the person who had spoke. You know, that voice sounded familiar. Daisuke gasped as the hands went to his wing, it spread to offer more space for the hands to explore. Sinful, that's what it felt like. Daisuke had finally managed to spread his eyes open and stared with confusion at all of them. The three smiling figures...he could understand why Satoshi was there but...Krad...and...

"Dark?" The violet haired man smiled and held Daisuke's face softly, pulling the two together into a kiss, but it wasn't just any kiss. Daisuke's eyes widened as a blush consumed his face, he...he was dreaming this! He was actually dreaming about this!

"Now Dark, it isn't nice not to share." Was that Krad? Another blush consumed Daisuke's face, covering the layer that had already been made earlier as Krad separated the two to bring the red-head into an embrace, "Isn't that right Daisuke." Daisuke kept blushing, having lost the will to do anything else.

"That is true." Dark commented, a smile upon his lips as he settled next to Krad, also hugging a part of Daisuke as Daisuke stared at Satoshi. Dream-Satoshi had surprised Daisuke by climbing into Dark's lap and grabbing Daisuke's face,

"Hi-hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke had managed to stammer, a third layer of a blush covering his face. Satoshi smiled kindly (which added a forth layer),

"Call me Satoshi." And enveloped Daisuke in a beautiful kiss.

"Meep." Daisuke commented, as he woke up in what he assumed was the middle of the night. Everyone was covered with blankets and everyone was asleep. As though sensing Daisuke's disturbance though, Dark moved a bit to face the redhead with tired eyes,

"What's wrong?" Dark asked sluggishly, though Daisuke didn't blame him as he was awakened from a rather disturbing meep from the one next to him. Daisuke started to shake his head, the blush and dream still buried deeply in his mind,

"Nothing is wrong Dark-niichan." Dark stared for a few seconds, frowning slightly as a sigh came,

"You sure?"

"..." Daisuke looked down, blushing badly and Dark grinned, finally getting it into his sleeping mind,

"Ohhh I seeee." Dark drew his sentence, grinning as Daisuke pouted at him for being discovered so quickly, "Do you need to change?"

"No."

"Alright, then, just go to the bathroom."

"And do what?" Dark wasn't expecting that question...then again, he had always thought it was instinct because it kind was for him...then again Daisuke wasn't raised like him. Dark frowned a bit as a frustrated blush actually covered his cheek,

"Er...we'll go over it in the morning." Daisuke frowned a bit, not exactly sure on what Dark meant but nodded and moved a bit underneath his blanket to cuddle as close as he could to Dark,

"Night Dark."

"Yeah...ummm...night Daisuke..." Dark stammered back as Daisuke fell asleep next to him. What would wait for them in America Dark wondered, a small smile building up, at least Daisuke would be safe in his sights forever.

* * *

"I felt dirty writing the last part of this chapter."  
"Oh good."  
"...Are you made at me A-sama?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah. Okay then." D sighs then just shakes her head,  
"Just get on with the reviews."

Les Scribbles  
"Yeah, I had made it seem like a good happy chapter...until the end. But only because I'm evil." I cackle evilly then smile, "Emiko is Dark's half-sister, though it isn't revealed to what her role exactly is yet." Another evil grin as my guardians stare at me, "Yeah, I couldn't help but also think of the same thing when I called Daisuke the one-winged angel. I was hitting myself and said, "How cheesy!" And thank you very much!" I grin, "I hope you enjoyed this ebil chapter!"

Tsuki Fox  
"Ah, thanks for the correcting, I'm not very good at my grammar at all. So I don't really understand it." I cough then nod, "Well it wasn't a soon update, but I hoped you liked this chapter."

Kittenoftime  
"...That wasn't limey."  
"And hell has frozen."  
"Oh hush up." I glare at my demon then grin, "Well I hope you liked this chapter."

Bram  
I stick my tongue out evilly, cackling, "I know. This must be even worse, neh?"

"That all?"  
"We've gone through this conversation before."  
"Well, isn't it?"  
"...Yes..."


	11. XI

"ACK!" D is playing a game of checkers with Daisuke, they both look up as I run quickly, covering my head on the way.  
"What was that about?" Daisuke points behind D so she turns only to sigh as A comes with an axe, chasing me.  
"M-chan's been working on a long-one shot."  
"Ohhh...that would also explain why she wasn't working on this."  
"DAISUKE! HELP ME!" Daisuke just plugs his ears as I pass by them again, crying.  
"Oh sigh...M-chan doesn't own DNAngel, and please enjoy."  
"WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME?"  
"GET BACK HERE M-CHAN!"

_Hello, Clone of Me  
_XI.

UGH! How embarrassing! Daisuke could only think, a dark blush consuming his face as they had finally landed and he needed to go to the bathroom. Towa, Risa, and Menou had found out about his "growth" stages and cooed at him cutely in the embarrassing him as they declared it out to the world that Daisuke had his first erection. (A/N: Don't look at me that way! I watch comedy central! That word is perfectly legal!) It was just so...embarrassing! Daisuke held his head as he made it to the mirror within the bathroom, staring at his very red face. Daisuke sighed then looked around in the foreign bathroom, recognizing that it wasn't that different then back home.

"Hey Daisuke, you okay?" Ah, here was Dark. Daisuke smiled up at him but then froze as memories of his dream passed his mind. NONONONONONO! It was _wrong_, besides Daisuke loved Satoshi!

"I'm fine," Daisuke said quietly, turning back to the mirror to stare at his reflection. A shudder treaded itself across Daisuke's spine as he could feel his wing begging to be let out after being cramped into a shirt for so long. Dark noticed this (as the wing was threatening to break out from the shirt to be free) and stood in front of the bathroom door, blockading it from anyone entering it. "Thanks Dark." Daisuke said, taking his shirt off quickly so his wing could breath. The two occupants of the bathroom stared as the wingspread out, bursting out as feathers fell to the floor tiles of the bathroom. Daisuke sighed, the pain didn't reside there any longer, and his wing wasn't complaining.

"..." Dark narrowed his gaze, staring quietly at the wing, that was very strange..."Daisuke, do you think your wing has grown?" Daisuke looked over at Dark, a curious look upon his face,

"Do I think it's grown?" Daisuke repeated to make sure that was what the question Dark had asked. Dark simply nodded and Daisuke looked at his wing. One thing you should know about Daisuke's wings, they didn't start out too long or the type of an arch-angel, they were actually pretty small if you were comparing them to those type of wings. When they started out, they started from his shoulder and ended up near his waist, but now..."I think so..." Daisuke said softly, noticing some new strange feathers at the end of his long wing, feathers that were more of a dark blue then black.

"Daisuke as soon as we get to a safe place, I'm going to have to exam those feathers." Daisuke nodded timidly, a bit confused on the new feathers but said nothing as his wing cooed and flouted around, waiting patiently to back to its cage for awhile.

Daisuke Daisuke spared a quick glance to the new figure behind him, not at all afraid or unexpecting of the figure. Dark started to walk out and Daisuke followed him after putting his shirt on, bracing himself for his wings to complain once again. Daisuke replied back in his mind,

'Yes?'

Hiwatari...is not doing well... Daisuke froze for a second, but continued after Dark, making up an excuse as his brother told him to hurry up.

'What do you mean?' The figure that was behind him was now striding aside, matching each of Daisuke's steps with ease.

...He is...suffering... Daisuke was getting tired of this and the colors sensed this, and Daisuke couldn't help but smile as the figure besides him yelled as it was hit with another force.

****

Quit going around circles Tones!

Ow! God damn it! You're still the damnest mean hiter Colors! Daisuke sighed and looked at the two besides him, looking like he was looking at a souvenir shop. Both figures looked very feminine, yet also boyish (Kinda like a Fushighi Yugi style if you could imagine). The one addressed as Tones had long shining white hair that was tied in three strange braids that had an angelic pendant in each ribbon, the eyes were a cold silver shade, and though it was wearing rather girly clothing so one would usually assume it was a girl, though a very lack of chest for a tall being such as herself could be male. The other one known as Colors had short spiky hair that resembled the colors of rainbows in every string in its hair, it had brilliant purple eyes and was wearing a slim body of armor (Daisuke didn't know why, but it was probably because Colors was very paranoid). Colors was more obvious of being a man with the leather armor but his face was very pretty...

'Please tell me what's going on.' Daisuke begged in his mind as Dark passed through Tones ("How Rude!") and grabbed Daisuke's hand to lead him around the airport and back to the family. The two strange entities chased after him, frowning slightly as they thought on how to tell Daisuke about Satoshi's current situation.

**_The only thing we can truly tell you Dai-chan, _**Tones gave Colors an exaggerated disgusted look as Colors said this **_Is that you need to find him quickly._**

'How is Krad-kun?' Both of them froze, not expecting that question at all. Tones threw Colors a questioning glance and Colors simply mouthed to the very feminine person that he'd tell her later. Tones then sighed and folded her arms, her light purple satin T-shirt brushing against her arms,

He is not doing well either.

'I thought so.' Daisuke smiled a sad smile and glanced up at Dark, the man had actually lost his way, and not able to understand the map they had for the airport. Daisuke had to point where the terminal and exit and they continued their journey.

**_Why the curiosity, Dai-chan? _**Again with the look, Colors would have to talk to her later.

'...' Daisuke just gave a mysterious smile and straight back into reality, ignoring the two as they were greeted by the family, and the teasings of Risa, Towa, Menou, and the now-joining Takai.

**_...I think...we have a bond..._** Tones blinked curiously then stared back at Daisuke and grinned happily,

For once Colors-chan, I think you're right. Tones then clapped, looking very determined, We have to go give Satoshi-sama some company!

****

I thought he didn't believe in us.

He doesn't. Tones pouted at Colors, who rose his eyebrows as the female-looking entity as she placed her arms around his arm, But he's still alone until Daisuke comes and gets him.

****

Ohhh, I see...

Ladies first. Colors scoffed and shook his head as they disappeared into a mysterious light, traveling more then likely to Satoshi-sama

* * *

"Satoshi-sama?" Rio tilted her head a bit as the other wasn't eating. Rio had begged her mother and father if she could have breakfast with the angel and they agreed after many bribes. Rio was concerned, though she didn't show it very much physically, she was still feeling the foreign feeling of being worried. Rio Hiwatari knew what happened the night before, it was blatantly obvious with the stitches on Satoshi's neck and his blank eyes, but now the boy was basically refusing to eat! Rio smiled a bit as he saw her mouth at her as though he could still speak. 

_What? _Of course, Rio didn't understand what he was saying, having never really paid attention to what someone's lips could form to ask a simple question. But she assumed and hoped that she was going to say the correct thing

"Aren't you hungry?" Rio frowned as Satoshi quickly shook his head. Now that was a brunch of crap and she knew it, the boy had not ate since Krad force-feed him (which was entertaining as she watched from afar) yesterday morning. Rio frowned and picked up Satoshi's plate and threw it straight at his face. Satoshi was bizarred by this act as the harsh plate made a loud clang throughout the empty eating room. The plate soon fell to his lap and he stared stunned at the girl, "HAHA! I know some of that slipped in your mouth!" Crazy girl! She was worse then Takai (Though Takai had a reason since she didn't really know better)! Satoshi frowned but for some strange reason he couldn't help but smile inwardly. This girl was still a little girl after all...He wiped his face and placed the contents in his hand into Rio's hair. "ACK!" Rio yelled, also surprised from the out-of-character moment of Satoshi Hiwatari. "Ohhh...you're going to get it!" Rio yelled at him, grabbing her own contents and threw it in Satoshi's face, though he easily dodged and there was still the sickening sound of it hitting someone. "Ah...Krad-niichan!" Rio paled as a slop of oatmeal dripped from Krad's face.

"..." Krad gave a contained disgusted look as he swiped away the oatmeal and let it drip to the ground, raising his eye slightly, "What's going on here?" Rio blushed and looked down shamely, like a child getting caught in the act of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I was making Satoshi-sama eat Krad-niichan." Rio blushed, and scorned herself for sounding so childish but was only surprised as Krad sat next to Satoshi, sighing lightly.

"I see, Satoshi-sama," Satoshi raised his head to stare at Krad, "As much as I know how much you love being fed by me, that doesn't mean you should starve yourself for my attention." Rio blinked, confused by her older half-brother as Satoshi seemed to growl at this. Strange. Satoshi got up and started to mouth something and from his stance, Satoshi was really angry. Rio couldn't help but smile a bit as she saw more of who Satoshi was, and it somehow kind of made her feel happy...that was so strange!

"Krad-niichan..." Rio addressed him casually, blushing in a very frustrated way, feeling so much like a little kid, "I would like to confirm some rumors that have been going around." Krad rose an eyebrow and nodded at her to continue, so she did with a very hesitant breath, "I heard that you and Satoshi-sama were going to be transferred to another part of the government labs...is that true?" Krad stared, then flicked his hair casually, staring away from her,

"Mother would never let it happen." Rio smiled, having found the truth about the rumors all around the quieted lab...but...why did Krad sound so tired?

"Is there something wrong?" Rio asked, curiously at the different tones, for some reason a strange warmth was enveloping her heart. This was very strange, why and how was she feeling such a weird way? Perhaps she could ask her father later...Krad looked down at her and actually smiled, patting her head. Rio frowned at this, she wasn't...that...short...

"No, there's nothing wrong...however, you seem to be going through some changes." Krad smirked, lazily placing one eye down as though he was winking at the girl. Rio blinked slightly and a dark frustrated blush found its way to her face,

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She protested, knocking Krad's hand away from her, and pouting at Krad, quickly getting up from her seat and moving out of the room. Satoshi rose one eyebrow quietly and mouthed to Krad,

What was that about?

Krad grinned at Satoshi, and just leaned against the blunette. Satoshi did nothing to move away from Krad's strange kind of embrace, Krad knew why too...and was inwardly glad for it that Satoshi's condition wasn't worsening, and they were working on a cure for Satoshi.

"The same thing that keeps happening to you, you keep growing up my Satoshi-sama." Satoshi glared a bit as Krad held him closer, placing his chin on Satoshi's very blue hair. Satoshi still didn't move though as his wings splitted a bit and moved foreword so Krad could comfortably hold the teenager. "Satoshi-sama, I love you, I hope you know that." Satoshi's gaze waried, as an attempt to sigh came from his mouth. Satoshi became tense as he remembered how frustrating this was, he couldn't even make a sound from his mouth!

Thank you Krad...

Satoshi still muttered though, feeling tired against the warm contact of Krad. Krad was all he had, and he kept misunderstanding the older man who was just trying his best to comfort him...A flash of memories passed through Satoshi's unending eyes and all he could do was pinch his glasses in impatience, mouthing a few more choice words as Krad just held him. This warmth...it was so nice to feel...Satoshi couldn't believe that it was beside him the entire time...Satoshi couldn't help but put his cold gaze into an awkward smile.

I love you too.

* * *

"Hyup!" A loud cry came as one ruby-brunette-haired girl jumped from the many roofs of the city. Though she was very small for her five years of age, she was still very graceful, especially as she almost slipped. She gained balance easily and jumped to the next rooftop nearby. Emiko Niwa sighed, brushing back her short hair with a pout, "Rio-san said she would come pick me up..." Emiko sighed and plopped down, staring up to the almost full moon, wondering what would happen to her older brother and friends. A shy smile came to Emiko's face as she remembered of what happened about two years ago. 

Two years ago she was found in a cold blanket, dripping full of water that came from the sky and she had also looked like she may have drowned earlier. But in truth it had been raining very harshly earlier that morning. It was cold, but she didn't really realize it, having lived with cold conditions for the short time she had been alive. Abandonment, for some reason she felt that nobody care and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to find her...after running away from that...that...**thing**.

"Eh?" Emiko blinked, if that was her name, she didn't really remember, she had taken many hits to the head earlier. When Emiko looked up she saw another little girl, she was holding a short umbrella that she used to prevent the rain coming in to her skin.

"...?" Emiko tilted her head as the other girl had done the same,

"What are you doing out here?" Emiko blinked slightly, confused on what these words meant. Emiko had never head many words in her life, just a few known cuss words, but even then she didn't understand them. Emiko tried opening her mouth and replied back,

"What are you doing out here?" The other girl seemed stunned for a second, then giggled slightly,

"I asked you first, silly!" Emiko was about to speak again but there was an overlooking figure that shadowed the two easily,

"Rio, what are you doing?" Rio? That was this girl's name? Rio looked up to the man with a small innocent smile, it kind of made Emiko slightly uneasy,

"Daddy, I've found a friend!" ...A...friend...? What did these words mean? Rio's father smiled a bit, but then his eyes narrowed slightly as he took his daughter away. Emiko stared...helpless and she didn't know what she could possibly say for this, she had no knowledge whatsoever. They were disappearing, no.

"W-wa...wait...I don't-" They disappeared slowly, their slow clomps of footsteps echoing in the area, Emiko started to feel something dripping from her eyes. Ah...water! No, please, no more water! "I don't want to be alone!" She called out to them, struggling to stand up with the thick blanket still clinging to her, "I...I," She fell, tears still pouring as much as she hated them, her legs were shot. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emiko begged, wondering where these strange words came to mouth, but the overbearing darkness that was holding herself within her chest. It was terrible! They disappeared from her sight and Emiko racked out tears, her injuries straining her small body even more. Emiko sniffed as she felt the coldness of the cries of the heavens upon her damp hair once again but then the sound of a loud pitter-patter came and she looked up alarmed.

"Mommy says its okay if you come to stay with us!" Emiko stared, her eyes brightening a bit with more tears as she hugged Rio's legs as that was all the strength she had.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

It wasn't until they took her in and told her clearly who she was that she understood what happened to her and why. She was the half-sister of the legendary Dark Mousy and what she had gone through was known as child abuse and she was known as a guest within the household. Emiko wasn't quite sure what this had meant but she enjoyed the company of Rio and kept herself within check as the Hiwatari family seemed to have found her abilities in grace.

A smile came to Emiko as she rested quietly against the roof-tops but then a slight frown came as she looked down, spotting a familiar person,

"Oye! What are you up to this time?" Emiko scorned down to the man who was also scouring the rooftops. The man looked up at her with slight sad eyes,

"Hello Emiko-chan." A dark blush spread to Emiko's face as she scorned the man slightly,

"Don't call me that! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh you know, a little thieving here and there, helping ending a war, you know the regular stuff." Emiko frowned and jumped down to the older man, holding her arms slightly as it was getting colder around.

"What do you mean?" Emiko asked, a little confused as the man brushed back his spiky hair.

"Do you remember the tale of the Colors and Tones that I told you a long time ago?" Emiko nodded shortly, jumping up slightly at the man offered his hand to help the girl jump a five-foot drop so they could walk in the streets of the town once again.

"Yes, but what does that have anything to with a war?" The man laughed slightly, just shaking his head easily, and giving the younger girl a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry about it Emiko-chan, you'll find out later...well Rio-chan should be coming soon anyway, it's taking her so long because they have to find an inconspicuous way of picking you up." Emiko sighed, knowing that as the truth then yelled as the man jumped off and away,

"HEY! KOSUKE! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Kosuke laughed at her and continued jumping away, smiling a very genuine and gentle smile, as he continued down the pathway to hide himself from Emiko as the young girl chased after him with a frustrated blush.

* * *

Dark growled once again, overly frustrated as he was alone with Daisuke in a hotel room, the two not feeling well enough to go transfer yen into dollar bills and eat out. Dark had just gone through teaching Daisuke the more...embarrassing part of growing up and a blush came to Dark's mind. He had discussed it in such an immature way that it embarrassed him just so much! 

"Daisuke, are you sure you're okay?" Dark towered over Daisuke for a second, staring quietly as the boy stayed laid on his stomach. Daisuke moaned and moved a bit to face Dark, their eyes met quietly and blushes spread to their cheeks for unknown reasons,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't feel like eating."

"You haven't eaten in three days though!" Dark moaned, surprising Daisuke by jumping into the bed next to him, "I'm not going to have to force-feed you, am I?" Dark stared over at Daisuke and blinked slightly as the other was blushing darkly...it wasn't until a few seconds when the thought pattern penetrated Dark's skull. He yelled slightly and started to shake his hands about, "That's not what I meant of course! I-I um..." Dark stopped voicing his opinion as he looked down at Daisuke, weird feelings spread through his chest. Dark was a little frustrated, why was he acting like an awkward teenager on their first date? after all, he knew Daisuke all of the younger one's life, and Daisuke basically felt like another piece of him but...ah what was Dark thinking? Ah but whatever, right?

"Dark...you had dreams when you were growing up right?"

"Ah...you mean...those kind of dreams." Daisuke nodded very slowly, a blush overcoming his face awkwardly as he avoided Dark's stare. Dark nodded and laid back down against the wall, uncomfortable on how the beds were set but it wasn't so bad when Daisuke was next to him...AUGH! There he went again! It's not like thought Daisuke was attractive in..._that_ way! No way! Daisuke was cute! No wait! That's not what he meant either! AUGH!

'Awww, how cute. Dark's finally confronting his feelings about Daisuke. How adorable'

'Who the heck are you?'

'You...err...well, kind of. Call me the Demon Subconscious.' Dark fumbled with his mind for a second then sighed as an exaggeration,

'Please tell me there's an 'Angel' Subconscious.'

_'You do know that this is not an Inuyasha fanfic!''AHA! So you DO like Daisuke!'_

'I'm not talking to you anymore.'

_'Yeah, it's bad enough being in love with Krad, but not Daisuke! You pedophile!'_

'I thought you were a part of me!'

_'I'm not the pedophile!'_

'...' Dark stared at Daisuke, who was also staring at him with semi-wide eyes. What? It wasn't like Daisuke heard what was going in the deep recess of his mind! (A/N: A Dark in denial is a funny thing) Daisuke then continued his sentence as though waiting for some magical look from Dark,

"Um...what does it mean...ah...nevermind." Daisuke trailed off and moved a bit as he was slipping from the blankets and getting nearer to Dark. Dark sighed a bit and got off from his spot on Daisuke's mattress, making the boy slip up from the sudden weight change,

"Alright, but you know Daisuke, you can tell me whatever you want to..." Dark then noticed Daisuke didn't have his wing out as it was brushing against Daisuke's tight shirt, "Why aren't your-" Dark trailed as Daisuke quickly pointed to a camera on the walls of the room. Dark narrowed his eyes softly and with a slight hold of his hand, he clicked unto the button of the gloves he held and blew the camera up. Daisuke sighed as the slight debris fell with an electronic mess but made no real mess and took his shirt off to give the freedom his wings asked for.

"Um...Dark..." Daisuke started, looking up to the older man as he started to clean up the mess he made,

"Yeah?" Daisuke smiled and took the blankets, brushing them slightly against his lips with a slight blush,

"Thank you." Dark faced Daisuke and smiled as the redhead laid back down, sleeping for the time being. Dark stood up and kissed Daisuke on the forehead once again,

"You're welcome, my little angel."

_'You are such a romantic.'_

'Shut up.'

_

* * *

_

"So how's the research coming Takeshi?" Towa asked, tilting her head slightly as Risa took a sip from her soda. Takeshi sighed, brushing back his strange hair as Takai grabbed the strange bit that held up, cutely bubbling with a squeal.

"Not so good actually. While the government of America is pretty open, they don't even seem to know much about the truth. There have been no records of an illegal transition of immigrants within the area."

"Well maybe they were born here, so they wouldn't need any green-cards." Risa sipped her soda again as Takeshi yelled as his daughter pulled bits of his hair. Risa giggled, grinning,

"Careful Saehara, she's in the hair-pulling stages."

"Careful Harada, I might launch her on you." Takeshi glared back as they were thrown into an immature glaring match as Menou and Towa sighed.

"This is a serious matter here!" Towa shouted, standing up and attracting the looks of many people, only for them to turn away and ignore her.

"To-to, sit down or I'll have to hurt you." Menou threatened slightly as she fed Takai a piece of the pepperoni from a rather cheesy, greasy, pizza. Takai giggled and ate it happily as Towa sat down, looking depressed as her fun was spoiled. Risa sipped her soda once again, holding herself up as she stared over at Takashi a tad-bit uneasily,

"Something wrong?" Risa shook her head, a frown coming to her face,

"No, nothing is wrong at all."

"Well alright then, Takeshi would you be able to find any funding of any illegal activities?"

"I'll try, doubt I'll find something interesting. America is always full of crimes like that."

"Beautiful." Towa muttered, holding her face as she took a bite from the pizza once again. The whole group nodded and slightly smiled at each other and continued as though they were a normal family.

_

* * *

_

"You've been hanging around them a lot more often." Risa blinked over at her sister as Riku grinned down at her slightly. Risa was a bit puzzled by Riku's change in attitude but nodded numbly, grinning slightly,

"Yeah, I know."

"Why?" Riku questioned slightly, hoping to hear the correct answer she wanted from her sister mouth. Risa shrugged, leaning against the crystal that contained her sister. Well that was as good of an answer as any, Riku rolled her eyes and leaned against her crystal again.

"Hey Riku..." Riku picked herself up a bit as Risa had a tone that was a bit curious, so she continued, "When was the first time you smelled death as an immortal?" Riku slightly froze at that question, why was Risa asking such a morbid question? Riku looked away for a second, thinking of the first time and she frowned darkly.

"Our first time restarting."

"I thought so." Risa's head dunked down a bit and Riku tilted her head in question, then slowly understood. Before, for the thousands of years they had been awake as immortals. she was always ignorant to the other powerful senses around her. Depression, suicide, gray, anger, people yelling thoughts to themselves so loud that it would make you collapse under mental strain, and death. Riku was always the one who sensed this, her immortal lives always hurt so much because she would hear every strain of life. It was always terrible thing to live in those conditions, but what made her keep going was Risa and her ignorance.

"So how have you been doing?" Riku asked otherwise, though knew the answers as she could feel the tense air outside of the crystal. A shudder escaped down her back as a small smile appeared, Risa was at least caring for what happened to people around her now...that was good...right?

"Takeshi is going to die soon." Riku frowned as she heard Risa's resonated sigh throughout the room.

"Oh? How?" Risa looked up for a second, her eyes becoming hazy and dark, an automatic voice placed as she opened her mouth,

"Takeshi has a disease, a disease the doctors won't tell him what it's about and he hasn't told his wife or friends. He will die in 2.7 days with a 76." Risa's eyes became active again as tears started to pour down, "Stupid Saehara." Riku smiled a saddened smile,

"They need to know."

"Yeah, Dark could come up with a cure."

"No...they need to know so they don't feel angry about his death. They deserve to know because they are his family." Risa looked up to Riku, a foreign expression on the younger Harada as she stood up timidly. "How is Hiwatari?" Risa froze, clenching her teeth in anger,

"They keep tormenting him...the evil bastards. I hope we find them soon." Risa growled in determination, holding her first angrily to the sky as she started to walk off, "I'll give them ALL a piece of my mind! Especially that...that...bitch!" Riku couldn't help but laugh out loud as her little sister exited the area. A rare smile since she entered the crystal came to her face,

"Yeah, you go Risa!" She shouted, despite she knew the only way her twin could hear was if their psychic connection was open again. "She's doing so much better...maybe I was wrong...maybe this time we will finally catch up."

_

* * *

_

Silence, deep and utter silence...is what Dark wished he had as he covered his ears with Daisuke's pillow as the screaming family wide awake and wanting to go sight-seeing. Hadn't they already seen enough? And it was bad enough with the city being so damn loud! Dark growled once again as he held the pillow tighter to his ears, answering mumbled replies to all their questions. Lucky Daisuke, sometimes the boy could just sleep through stampeding elephants.

"Come on guys! Leave Dark alone! It's time we go to bed anyway, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!"

"This time change sucks!" Takeshi yelled as he quickly got into bed, Menou following after him as she helped little Takai in the same bed with Risa, immediately Takai gripped Risa's hair and didn't earn a complain from the older girl (except of course when she teared pieces of it out, Risa yelled so loud it wasn't funny).

"Good night everyone!" Towa shouted as she jumped on her own separate bed, sighing happily as she comforted herself against the warm blankets. Dark waited for the complete and utter silence within the darkness before he got up, stretching a bit. It had been awhile, but he needed to go out to the black market. Although he knew Takashi could easily do this in the morning, Dark would have to check with the Japanese quadrant. Dark looked around quietly then whispered,

"With! With!" There was a slight sound as the white rabbit flier came tumbling from the darkness out from Dark's backpack and Dark was surprised to find Krad's shapeshifter as well following him. "Wiz? What are you doing here?" Dark demanded as though he would get an answer as he picked up both fliers. The dark shapeshifter just made the same 'Kyuu' sound that With always made and stared up to Dark with dark blue eyes. Dark sighed and moved outside the room quietly, looking back only once as both rabbits placed themselves upon Dark's shoulders, his gaze softened slightly as he stared at Daisuke and quietly shut the door. It didn't take Dark long before he was out, both shapeshifters taking one wing upon his shoulder, the usual black that With turned into and the strange white that Wiz would.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughter spread as Dark landed down to an open door-window as infectious laughter continued to spread throughout the room. Dark smirk slightly as he leaned against the wooden spread, staring at the laughing figures.

"Oh you're just so charming!"

"Have you really met the mysterious Phantom Thief Dark?" Dark blinked as he heard his name spoken from the gentle giggles of a woman. The dealer he wanted to talk to was surrounded with woman, drinking champagne and wine, and as annoyed as Dark was he couldn't find him alone, it was still an amusing thought to see what was his own latest gossip.

"Oh yes, I'm a chief supplier of how he gets to one place to the other!" Dark rolled his eyes, true he had given him the components of making With, but that not really mean he was being truthful.

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" Once again Dark rolled his eyes and mused himself with images of Daisuke, Krad, and even Satoshi, all three in the morning...yeah, Krad and Satoshi were always wonderful to bug...kehehehehe...

"Yeah...so, would you girls like to see my equipment." Dark sighed, and jumped down, surprising the small room full of people, both shapeshifters transforming back into their flier forms and stared around the room with wide-eyes.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Everyone gapped, even the long-time dealer, especially when Dark charmingly pushed his hair back. "Hey, Kazuki, I need to talk to you for a bit." The dealer growled, then sighed,

"Sorry ladies, I'm afraid we'll have to save this moment for another time." The two women stared with wide-eyes as Kazuki pushed them out with a very regretful. Dark smirked a bit,

"Still trying to get a woman in your bed every night, eh, Kazuki?"

"Shut up, whatcha need Dark?"

"Info." Dark sat down, and With jumped down, sniffing around as though looking for food. Wiz followed With with a slightly curious look as Dark stared at the bottles of wine.

"Oh really?" Kazuki replied with a gruff voice, wondering around the house, searching for something. "What kind of info?" Dark grinned as the much older man pulled out a cigarette and lighter,

"The American Science Government, I was wondering if they did any transferring recently." Kazuki blew some smoke, folding his arms slightly as he stared over at Dark.

"I don't know Dark, that'll take awhile to get." Dark narrowed his gaze slightly and kicked With as the rabbit-like animal started to chew at the ends of an old forgotten piece of toast,

"How long?" Kazuki looked up, blowing a bit more spoke as he frowned, staring at the ceiling. Kazuki kept pausing the and room was completely was silent,

"Two days." Dark smirked a bit and stood up. With kyuued and moaned as he jumped on Dark's shoulder while Wiz took the other,

"Alright, I'll be back in two more days."

"Hey Dark." Dark blinked, looking at Kazuki as the old man grinned,

"What?"

"Daisuke's getting the age that he's really cute...just don't do anything I wouldn't do, remember, he isn't legal until he's sixteen." Dark stared at Kazuki with wide-eyes and a frustrated blush couldn't help but wonder to his face,

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Dark yelled, flying away in a huffy mood, making Kazuki laugh as he flew away.

* * *

Satoshi, for once in his life, couldn't help but stare in a very dull way as two spirits spun around him, yelling at each other on the top of their lungs...and he was the only one who could see them. Oh yeah, that was going to convince him he was completely sane! 

_STOP IT!_ Satoshi yelled them but to no avail, they continued growling at each other and hitting each other. Satoshi was getting exhausted just looking at them, how annoying! They were FAR worse then Dark and Krad put together in the morning! Satoshi stared for a few more seconds, then looked away, deciding staring at walls would be much more fun. A few minutes of frustrating noises of an argument went by and Satoshi just attempted to sigh, deciding it would be best just to listen to his mind and sink into a strange position sleeping. It wasn't until Satoshi hit the wall he was staring at when Colors and Tones stopped arguing.

"See, I told you it would work!" Colors sighed, holding his head a bit in a headache,

_"**It seems you were right...but I found it completely annoying...**" _Tones scoffed Colors off and moved towards Satoshi with a very loving smile,_ "**Kind of sad that he doesn't accept you like Daisuke does...**"_ Tones frowned darkly at the mention and just sighed, nodding slowly.

"I know..." She replied softly, placing Satoshi slowly down as she gritted her teeth in concentration, flinching as she lifted the soft sheets of the blanket to cover Satoshi.

_"**Hey, don't strain yourself!**" _Colors said, getting closer to the girl, as she fell to the ground from the lack of energy that she used,_ "**You should have let me do it, because Satoshi-sama doesn't accept you, you don't have the powers from the organisms in him!**" _Colors explained a little, helping her up as she continued to lean against him.

"I know. I know...I just...wanted to do something, you know...to prove that I'm still here. It's unbelievable that I'm here in a spirit form, the last time we've been in these forms have been over centuries!" Colors smiled and leaned a bit against the other slightly,

_"**I know. It has been a really long time, I'm glad that we're alive again. You know...we have to give our best.**"_ Tones nodded in a very determined way, then looked very weakened again, sighing as she continued to lean against Colors.

"Good night Satoshi-sama. Sweet Dreams" Colors smirked at this and Tones actually had the strength to elbow him in the stomach, "Not those kind of dreams! Pervert! You still haven't changed!" She yelled at him, getting a strange determination to face him angrily. Colors laughed then stared down at her and Tones blushed slightly as he stared with the weird exotic eyes,

_"**True, but you've always loved that part of me, no?**"_ He gripped her jaw and Tones blushed as they were put into a sweet kiss.

* * *

A growl of frustration actually escaped from Krad as his gazed furrowed foreword. Loud clicking of a keyboard and the neon glow of a computer surrounded the room as Krad pushed back part of his blonde hair, looking very frustrated, mainly at himself as he clenched his arm tightly. His skin clenched on him as Krad found the relaxing sign of white against his peach skin. A loud sigh overcame the older blonde as he found the strange sensation of staring at his skin. 

Nearly broke, yet no where near an actual piercing to see the fascinating blood dripping out from his own admitted scar. Krad did not cut or anything that would permanently self-mutilate him, but Krad was one that enjoyed being on the edge every once in awhile. Krad enjoyed the fear of his own skin breaking and pain dripping into his subconscious when he caused it to himself. Pain from outer forces though...

Krad growled again as he pushed his hair once again, sighing as he stared at the new files taken on Satoshi's blood. They had been taken a day before, his blood type in itself didn't change, but...Krad narrowed his gaze slightly, it was...like Satoshi's blood was...mutating. This, Krad did not know how to explain at all, even in the simple 'fantasy' sense that he kept sensing from the magic coming around the limited area. Krad sighed, turning in his turnable chair and stared at the inventions.

It was no where impressive as Dark's lab, but they seemed to be trying to mimic the dark-haired man's genius, but Krad smirked a bit, seeing that they continued to get failures. Krad held his head slightly, a bit curious if Daisuke seemed to also be mutating, the only proof Krad could get if Daisuke was doing well was locked up and sealed in an airtight security not even his mother would be able to get through.

'Hm...' Krad couldn't help but wonder, his head staring up to the cold ceiling, as he quietly queried to himself, 'Why am I so worried about Daisuke?' True, the charming red-head and buried a place in Krad's heart as Dark and Satoshi had, but the strange thing was that Krad did not seem to mind at all. When Krad had first met Daisuke, he thought the redhead was the source of all the things that had gone wrong in their childhood, Dark slowly forgetting him completely, Satoshi's infatuation with the cheery redhead, and other things that Krad no real reason to blame Daisuke in the first place.

But then...then he started to get to know the boy a lot better, got to see the smiles that erupted from his face as the entire family had fun from the entire day.

Family.

This was basically a foreign word to Krad, what was really a family? What people saw now a day's as family was the people who gave you birth, or cared for you while you were growing up. But really...Krad cared for himself most of the time he was growing up, and not just himself, but Satoshi as well. The ten years alone they had spent alone, they never even thought of being considered as a family to each other, but...

Dark had changed that as usual. Krad couldn't help but smile as a fond memory of when he and Dark met, Dark had the power to change anything with a single word...something he passed upon Daisuke, no doubt. Family...Memories of laughing, cherished warmed moments that was followed with hugs and teasing kisses...a family...Krad couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought of the happiness that came from the short three years of living with the 'Niwa' family...Krad folded his hands silently and couldn't help but continue smile the bittersweet smile.

"Seems like I have enough room in my heart for even more people..."

* * *

Daisuke stood, his eyes wide in fear and terror as he stared at the waging war...why was he seeing this? Why was there so much pain and sorrow? Why? For once Daisuke wouldn't have minded if even dream Dark bothered him from this nightmare. So much pain, betrayal, it all hurt so much...why was this happening? 

"Daisuke." Daisuke looked up from the mass of blood and terror to see a savior walking through the ill-gotten terror of the blood bath. Daisuke stared with wide eyes as Riku Harada continued walking through the evil and as she stepped the grass behind her would recover. Riku stopped six feet away from Daisuke, looking quite strained.

"Riku-san?" Daisuke asked, tears welling up in his eyes as Riku also seemed to come close to doing the same.

"Daisuke...this will probably happen soon. A war between governments, countries, human beings and super natural beings, not born of normal circumstances." Riku looked over to the evil dark skies as they started to drip water down, daring to bother the two.

"A war...?" Daisuke frowned and stared blankly as the terrorizing screams spread everywhere, crying for mercy or victory, it shook Daisuke to the core.

"It's a choice." Daisuke furrowed his gaze slightly over at Riku in slight confusion, "A choice that's up to you and Hiwatari-kun...only you two can stop this from possibly happening."

"So you've come to warn me?" Riku blinked from Daisuke's soft tone, and Riku was stunned as a change overtook the entire area, the sky cleared up and grass grew over all of the bodies, the blood faded and it was just a large garden. Riku stared and then looked slowly at Daisuke and was surprised what she saw, "A warning...thank you Riku-" Daisuke trailed off of his sentence as Riku started to step back in fear, "What's wrong?"

"Don't..." Riku struggled, feeling her soul in pain as she tried to get away, but each step she took back caused more and more pain. Riku fell to the ground and stared up at Daisuke as the redhead stared back with soft confusing eyes, "The angel of death..." Riku stared widely, her eyes fading into a colorless brown as her soul disappeared from the dream,

"Riku-san!" Daisuke tried to walk foreword but frowned as he could now do nothing. Daisuke stared quietly at the garden then looked down at himself, freezing as he saw black swirls surrounding the palms of his hands while more black swirls of tattoos surrounded his arm and up. Daisuke stared, his hands shaking mildly then he dropped to the ground, "Angel of...death?"

Daisuke woke up, his eyes wide for a second as he threw himself open. Daisuke surveyed his surroundings very quickly then looked up his long sleeves to see no change in the slightly turning pale skin. Daisuke sighed and looked around once again, to calm his nerves. Unfortunately it did the exact opposite, he saw bodies, deaths to come...Takashi was deathly pale and there were large green spots growing all over him, Takai was bleeding through the blanket, Menou had a noose around her neck as though choice of suicide. Daisuke tore his gaze away, freezing as he looked over at Towa's forming corpse...wings...ah...no...Daisuke held himself quietly, staring down at his blanket then was alarmed as someone touched his shoulders,

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Dark...Oh god. Daisuke slowly looked up in terror, expecting horrible things, but the visions had passed. "Daisuke?" Dark asked, his face tilting slightly in fear from Daisuke's frozen face.

"Ah...Dark..." Daisuke muttered simply, frowning slightly as he noticed his wing treading foreword slightly. Dark frowned a bit and touched Daisuke's forehead and frowned even more,

"You have a fever, lie down." Daisuke shook his head immediately and Dark frowned again then sighed, helping Daisuke out from the bed. Dark stared as Daisuke's feathers dripped with him as he got up with a slight creek from the bed. Dark couldn't help but continue to frown as he observed more feathers on Daisuke's wing.

"They don't have onsen in America, do they Dark?" Dark frowned slightly then nodded timidly as Daisuke shook. As much as Dark wanted to know WHY Daisuke needed an onsen so badly, Dark had to get Daisuke somewhere...quick!

"Hey Daisuke, why don't we go out tonight?" Daisuke blinked, unaware of what Dark meant but Dark stood slightly tall and Daisuke blinked as With and Wiz jumped on Dark's shoulders, "Why don't we see...if you can fly?" Daisuke stared, entranced by the shape-shifter wings that came from Dark and in all of their brilliant majesty.

"...Dark..." Daisuke muttered and his eyes glazed over slightly as Dark took him to outside the balcony, With and Wiz flapping slightly making feathers spread out slightly throughout the room. Daisuke stared quietly then walked with Dark and spread his own wing proudly and jumped onto the platform and stared down at Dark proudly, "Let's fly!" Dark stared with slight surprise then grinned slightly, ready for anything to happen with Daisuke.

"Yeah." Daisuke grinned and found the satisfying feeling of jumping into the air and surprised to find that even with one wing, it had enough power to hold his weight through the flying winds. Dark grinned as Daisuke swirled around the air, enjoying himself cheerfully. Dark stared as Daisuke dunked in and out and around the whole city of lights, his eyes shining happily and so Dark smiled after, following quickly after the redhead, both laughing as the strange fresh air brushed into their systems.

_

* * *

_

_What a strange feeling_

Satoshi spoke, Rio and Krad were there to stare as he looked away from them, looking at a very limited light that peered through a small window.

"Satoshi-sama?" Krad asked, knowing very well that Satoshi heard him but the two continued to stare as Satoshi stood up and blocked the view of the small sun with just his head as he stared at the disconcerting light. As much as it made his eyes hurt, it strangely made him feel better.

"What's wrong with Satoshi, Krad-niichan?" Krad almost smiled at the girl, who was actually acting like a little girl around them, that was kind of cute when Krad thought about it. After all, she was just also a pawn in the grand scheme of his mother's plans...

"He probably needs to go outside...Satoshi-sama has never not been outside for so long." Krad sipped at his coffee, his eyes saddening a bit as Satoshi leaned against the sun, tilting his head slightly to bask in what little warmth came from the window.

"Wow, really?" Rio asked curiously, blinking slightly as she took a bite out of some space-age food with a spork.

"Yes, I didn't want him to be contained in a corner like I was." Rio's spork slightly fell out of her mouth when she heard these words and she stared at her half-brother with a slightly confused look.

"So you guys had a blast, did you?"

"Yes." Krad grinned and turned away to stare at Satoshi. It took a few moments of staring at the blunette before even more laughter spread across the rec-room, "Oh, look! He's fallen asleep!"

"Wow, he must be really tired." Krad laughed and Rio stared slightly, he was actually laughing...it was a very strange sound to hear, coming from the brother she barely knew she had.

"Yes, he must be. Well I should take him to a bed, sleeping against a wall won't do any good for Satoshi-sama's stature." Rio watched Krad get up then spoke quietly,

"Wait...just...a few more minutes...he actually looks...happy." Rio blushed as she said something that didn't really make any sense, especially to her. Krad looked down at the young girl and nodded, but taking Satoshi to lean against him as they both basked in the warmth of the sunlight. Rio stared, and felt strange foreign feelings surrounding in her belly, clenching on her tightly. And the only thing she could think when she stared at them was...she felt a strange kind of happiness from them...

* * *

One Day Later

"Riiioooo" Emiko begged, holding unto the older's arm sadly, as she pouted at her. "You took so long to get me and now you want to go play with your brother?" Rio blushed at Emiko's choice of words then nodded slightly,

"But you can come play too! Krad-niichan and Satoshi-kun are great!" Emiko stared blankly at her friend then smiled a bit,

"That's wonderful Rio-san!" The two hugged each other for a moment, grinning at each other happily but then separated as a tall figure stomped down from the hall and past them. For a second Kei Hiwatari stopped and looked down at his daughter and friend with a slightly confused look,

"Ah Emiko, I see you've made it back, good to have you aboard."

"Yes, thank you sir!" Emiko addressed sharply back, saluting the father with stern eyes. Rio almost giggled, but knew that wouldn't be a wise idea.

"I trust that everything is well?" Kei questioned slightly, acting up parental warmth and Emiko nodded timidly, staring quietly at the older man. Kei then nodded back to her and walked away, after a few seconds both girls sighed at the same time.

"Hm? Rio-san?" Emiko questioned slightly and Rio blushed a bit,

"Ah, it's nothing. I just...haven't liked father much lately. I know it's stupid because he raised me...but..." Emiko nodded slightly then sighed,

"So when are we going to play with your brothers?"

"Ah! That's right! Let's go!" Rio said in a determined way and grabbed Emiko, walking and dragging her cleverly as the two went into the rec-room, only to be stopped by a certain blonde kissing a certain blunette. Blushes overconsumed the girls, despite they were young, and they were mature enough to know that this was not a moment to interrupt. So they tried to creak out but they both froze as Satoshi broke Krad's incessant kiss and stared straight at the girls.

"Meep." They both muttered cutely, trying to hide behind each other but failing terribly since they were about the same height.

"Ah. Rio!" Rio whimpered slightly, her blush still consuming her face as Krad walked to her, "How are you faring little sister? And you must be Emiko." Emiko glared at Rio, who shrugged slightly as Emiko nodded almost shyly. For some reason she felt odd being underneath the fiery stare of Satoshi and the warming gaze of Krad, so these were Rio's half-brothers? They did seem and look a bit like her...so maybe they aren't bad. Emiko wasn't too sure because she had only spent one real night with them, and then they seemed very suspicious.

"Yup, my best friend! So what's today's agenda?" Rio asked, smiling cheerfully. Krad smiled a bit then looked around as though he was going to play a naughty trick,

"We're going outside today." Rio stared with wide-eyes and Emiko blinked, even Satoshi seemed a little surprised by this, "The fresh air will do all of us some good, besides, if I remember correctly there's a quiet park not too far from here."

"Park?" Rio and Emiko questioned, their eyebrows going up slightly in confusion of the word. Krad grinned and grabbed Satoshi slightly, grinning down at the two still.

"That's right a park. Come Satoshi-sama." Satoshi rolled his eyes slightly but his eyes glittered against his glasses as Satoshi was led by Krad. Rio and Emiko charged after, kind of afraid of what could possibly happen, and yet excited at the prospect.

"Krad-niichan, how are we going to get out?" Krad seemed to stop and Satoshi stared at him, confused by his attitude. Krad just grinned back though,

"Well by just walking out of course." The three stared at him with semi-bizarred eyes and Satoshi attempted a scream as Krad dragged him off. How strange, if you were a normal scientist around the labs, you would have viewed a happy blonde adult, running at top speed while carrying a blunette that looked like he was screaming very loudly but nothing was coming out, and then the most bizarre thing followed afterwards on the blunette's legs were two yelling children as they were being shaked along with the blunette. If you were just a normal scientist around there, you would blink twice, come up with a hypothesis and then conclude, you were insane and just walk away.

"How...did we just do that?" Rio asked, looking at Krad with semi-wide eyes, twitching slightly as she caught her breath. Emiko was slightly dizzy while Satoshi was yelling as angrily as he could at Krad, his wings bristling up with him as they entered outside in a desert.

"Ah, to be outside again!" Krad ignored the question and all three stared, bizarred by the insane Krad. Krad turned to the three as Satoshi started to wave his arms around angrily, looking like he was saying some very important lecture but it didn't faze Krad one bit as he took Satoshi's waving hand and started to walk through the sweltering heat.

"We should have brought some water with us." Emiko dazed out a bit, noticing how unbearably hot it was in the desert.

"Yeah..." Rio moaned with Emiko, wiping part of her bangs as she slouched down, walking a bit more steps under the sweating sun.

"It's not that bad, we've only walked a few blocks." Krad said lightly as he helped the illusion of Satoshi's wings looking like they were just from the sun.

"Well it's not going to be fun to walk into an abandoned park!" Rio complained a bit, embarrassed as she slowly realized that she sounded childish.

"You'll like it." Krad promised, smiling back at the girls as Satoshi just looked down calmly, not expecting anything special. A few more blocks of aching sun and the children were surprised to see a small fountain, squirting out pleasantly clean water, while there were surprisingly fresh trees blooming all around the small park for shade, different types of slides for toddlers and a ten feet high kind of slide, and it looks unbelievably beautiful, like it wasn't really there at all.

"How is this possible?" Rio jumped to stare at the entire park underneath the cooling of shade from a tree. Satoshi also seemed to be a little curious on how a little ecosystem such as this could work. Emiko jumped in to play on the slides, squealing as she performed little gymnasts moves to climb up on the slide. Krad stared at Emiko but pulled Satoshi under the shade of another tree, where there was, remarkably, grass.

"Do you like this place, Satoshi-sama?" Krad asked kindly, sitting against the tree and made Satoshi lean against him, which the younger didn't seem to mind too much.It's...nice... Satoshi replied slowly, looking tired but at the same time pretty happy. Rio stared at the semi-happy angel and her older brother, really, those two were so odd...

"Rio-san! Come jump on the slide with me!" ...Well not as insane as Emiko. This was actually a kind gesture now that Rio thought about it, inwardly she wondered why Krad was doing such a gesture...but it obviously had to do with Satoshi-sama. He looked very peaceful against Krad's shoulder as the older held him quietly.

"Hey girls, are you hungry?" Krad shouted to the girls suddenly, of which both girls didn't expect at all but jumped eagerly at the chance for food. Though thought it really weird since Krad was not carrying any baskets or something of the sort to carry the food.

"Where's the food?" Emiko spouted out the question that Rio wanted to ask as the two gathered around the two older men. Satoshi seemed unmoved as Krad flicked in the air two strange pills and snapped a bit, surprising the girls as two big baskets came falling with a poof. They stared at the invention and looked into the baskets, both grinning to find food they liked a lot.

"Did you make this Krad-niichan?" Rio asked, biting into a sandwich that was already prepared within the basket.

"Sadly no, this was an entertaining invention by Dark." Krad replied, biting into a juicy green apple, smiling slightly from the bitter taste of it. Satoshi didn't eat, as usual from what Rio was used to.

"Dark?" Emiko asked, blinking slowly. She had met her brother the night of the dining, and he seemed really nice...but, there was something that Emiko wasn't so sure of, something she didn't want to be involved about him. Which was kind of strange, when she really thought about it. Silence consumed the small picnic and Krad nodded, a grin slowly consumed the men as they thought about the dark-haired kaitou.

"Yeah, Dark." Rio frowned a bit and looked slowly at Emiko, who seemed to be trembling a bit, as though she was very curious but was too afraid to speak...so Rio did her friend the favor as Emiko would usually,

"What is Dark-san like?" Rio asked, a very determined look spread across her face as Krad seemed a bit surprised by this question. Of course that surprise disappeared as Krad looked up into the tree,

"Dark is...definitely not what you would expect. He's adventurous, protective, very determined...and I guess he's a bit childish if you think about it." Satoshi looked away, covering his mouth as though he looked like he wanted to laugh, which he probably was underneath his hand but the sound didn't come out.

"Is he...a good person?" Emiko asked quietly, looking at Krad with sparkling eyes, her breath caught up in her throat. Krad grinned slightly and patted Emiko,

"Yes, he is a very good person." Hope couldn't help but sparkle in Emiko's heart for some strange reason, as they continued to eat their picnic in silence and enjoyed the sunshine of the outside.

* * *

A cough came from Takashi's mouth, as he shivered slightly through the somehow cold streets of the evening. Really, the sun set down so early, how annoying. Takashi coughed again and Menou looked at him with a worried look, 

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takashi smiled simply, feeling a little bad for lying to his wife, but they had a job to do. Currently he and his wife were surveying the area, seeing if it had its own little black-market, as it had been rumored back in Japan. Strangely Dark and Daisuke were around, flying and keeping guard while Risa and Towa was taking care of his bundle of joy back at the motel.

"Well if you're sure." Menou smiled and gave Takashi a kiss on the cheek as she cuddled against him for warmth. Takashi grinned, happy of his current situation, even if he was terminally sick. Even though he was given such horrible news, Takashi refused to quit, he would fight as long as he could and he would fight to protect the ones he loved. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Menou asked again, frowning at him. Takashi laughed,

"I'm sure, thanks Menou." He gave a kiss to her on the forehead as they continued to walk through the cold streets. Menou sighed, not at all sure if her husband was telling the truth...but she knew she couldn't do anything about it sadly.

"Daisuke's been doing better," Menou grinned as the two continued through the dirty streets as people gave them dirty looks.

"Yeah, I'm glad."

"Oh, so you were worried about him, were you?"

"Of course I was, if Dark didn't have us, they would have perished long ago."

"Sad but true." Menou giggled and then bursted out laughing as Takashi was hit by a rock in the back of his head, probably by Dark in the air.

"Ow, god damn it." Takashi muttered, rubbing the back of his head angrily, looking up to the sky as though expecting Dark to come out and give him a raspberry.

"It's your fault for starting it, silly." Menou grinned slightly at him then froze, staring off into the distance as they had came across a street full of coat-covered bums. Menou couldn't help but get closer to Takashi as the other was used to seeing such a sad sight. It took awhile to reach the place, but they had made it...now all Takashi had to do was speak in English correctly. A few minutes passed as Menou watched her husband attempt to talk English...and failed terribly, especially when the bum threw a can at Takashi's head.

"OUCH! YOU MOTHER-" Menou covered his mouth and lead him away, sighing as they started to head back to the motel. Well this was a dead-end, if Takashi couldn't find anything, then it was really no hope for this area.

"Have any luck?" Towa asked as the married couple stepped into the room and Daisuke with Dark flew in from the balcony.

"Afraid not, but no worries, we should have some info tomorrow from Japan." Dark simply replied, sitting down on the bed he shared with Daisuke. Daisuke stared around the room quietly,

"Where's Risa-san?" Daisuke asked, as he walked further into the room, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"She went out to get some ice." Towa answered simply, though also looking away, avoiding anyone who stared over at her.

"Well that's good to know at least." Dark grinned slightly then fumbled against the bed, sighing loudly in exhaustion, despite it really should have been Daisuke in the position, after using his own wing. Daisuke nodded with a slight frown and jumped on the bed to get comfortable,

"So we wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, there's nothing much else we can do." Dark groaned, burying his head in his pillow,

"Why don't you guys go out to eat?" Daisuke suggested, smiling softly at all of them.

"Oh, you won't be coming with us again, Daisuke?" Daisuke shook his head,

"No, I think I'll get some rest." Daisuke laughed as a worried look covered Towa and Menou's faces, "Don't worry, I'll have a big breakfast tomorrow, okay?" The two women nodded and Takashi moaned as Menou kicked him from his bed and they prepared themselves and waited for Risa.

"Perhaps we'll meet her downstairs, she's a hopeless girl sometimes."

"True, true." Menou replied back as Towa had commented, so they walked out of the room and downstairs to meet up with Risa and eat out as they promised Daisuke. Daisuke sat in the bed silently, his eyes slightly glazed over angrily as he stood up to stare from the balcony.

"I thought you said you were tired." Dark commented back from the bed. Daisuke sighed, that was very untrue. Every time he closed his eyes he had a vision of deaths, like he was some kind of grim reaper...God forbid. Daisuke actually brushed part of his hair back, flinching as he felt the strange scar he had received three years ago.

"I just...I don't want to fall asleep." Daisuke simply replied, knowing Dark wasn't appreciating the unwelcome silence. It was the truth, every time Daisuke could feel it...even when he blinked, he could feel the morbid feeling of taking someone, who was screaming and saying they were too young, or they still had something to do within the world...it scared Daisuke. It scared him so much...Daisuke was surprised when Dark placed a hand around his shoulder,

"I see, anything you need to talk about?" Daisuke debated inside of himself, well of course he needed to talk about it. But was it normal? Did every teenager feel the feeling of taking someone's life with a monotone lack of caring at all what he or she begged or how they begged? Did teenagers have the curse of calling themselves loudly and angrily as an angel of death? Was it **NORMAL**?

"Nah, I'll be fine later," Dark shrugged at Daisuke's reply and Daisuke tensed up a bit as Dark gave him a slight hug,

"Alright, but if you need to talk to someone, you know I'm here."

"Yeah, I do know, thank you niichan." Daisuke smiled slightly, it was nice to know that there was someone there...Dark moved back to the bed and Daisuke was left alone to stare at the darkening lights around the entire city.

Daisuke wasn't alarmed when the whole family came stumbling back in, and back to sleep just as quickly as they came in. Daisuke feared to look at them at all, his shoulders tensed though as he turned carefully around. The somehow overbearing stench of death met his nose and he started to shake, nearly gagging himself to stop breathing from the terrible smell. All of them...dead. Oh God...no...nonononononono! Daisuke repeated loudly into his head and surprised himself as his feet took gentle steps into the room. Daisuke started screaming at himself, demanding his body to stop as the possessed stopped right in front of Takashi. Daisuke froze as he saw the dead body vision but it was also melding with the harshly breathing Takashi. What was wrong with him? Takashi seemed to be gripping the blanket harshly, his eyebrows all knotted up in pain as he kept breathing harshly.

"How sad." Daisuke heard himself say...but that wasn't really him! Why was this happening...and oh god, that smell, it kept coming back stronger and stronger. The possessed part of Daisuke held his hand over Takashi, letting it flout awhile, letting it quietly reach Takashi's energies. Daisuke started to shake, he shook so much in his mind even his body was shaking with trembling volume. No wait...what was he doing? Daisuke continued to gag in fear and became very non-composed as Takashi's breathing started to slow down. Daisuke shook again as he stared at his body spreading energy all around. This wasn't the energy he received often from Colors, but...a different more frightening and scary energy. Oh God...what was this?

"NO!" Daisuke shouted to himself, but found it only came from his mouth quietly, what was going on? Why was...Oh no, stop it! Stop it now! Daisuke kept trembling, sadly and slowly getting used to the gagging smell of the dead as the energy continued to spread all over Takashi. Daisuke demanded himself to stop whatever he was doing, but the pleas stopped as Daisuke's hand crushed into a fist and Takashi's breathing stopped completely. Daisuke stared, his wing filled with the dark new energy, but...he had...no...Daisuke had regained control and he stared over Takashi's dead body.

Daisuke simply moved back outside to the balcony, closing the door connecting to it and started to scream out to the entire world in pain, anger, and over consuming sadness.

Daisuke had stayed outside the entire night, his eyes not being able to sleep and when morning came, he was more alerted to a loud scream of terror. Daisuke didn't have the heart to open the door as more bitter tears dripped from his face, this was his fault...oh God, how could have this happened? Why didn't he have the will power to control whatever force that was? The door was opened and Menou came out, screaming and crying out to the world as Daisuke had earlier. After heart-racking sobs that reached even down below Menou turned to Daisuke, alarming tears continued to fall,

"Daisuke...did anyone come in last night? I-i..." Menou sobbed again, holding herself as though in fear of anything coming to grip her and shake her. Menou started to hyperventilate but the younger didn't blame her as he left her alone to cry out in the fresh air. Daisuke stared as Risa held Takai with tears pouring from her eyes, the three-year-old didn't seem to know what was going on, but had started to cry as well because her mother was crying. Dark was standing over the sleeping body of Takashi while Towa was sitting down, her face buried in between her hands.

"How could have this happened?" Dark muttered carelessly and Daisuke felt torn with the words, fear building up as he saw how easily he took Takashi's life..."TAKASHI! ANSWER ME!" Dark screamed angrily, not forgiving the man for dying, and at the edge of Dark's eyes they began to water. His oldest, best friend was...dead. It...it wasn't possible! Takashi wasn't even that old! How was it possible?

"Dark..." Towa sniffed, staring at him as Dark kicked the bed angrily, even managed to move the mattress with his anger.

"How...why?" Dark demanded, continuing to relieve his stress against the mattress, much to afraid to touch the body. Risa stared at all of them, Menou was taking it the hardest of course...why hadn't she told them? Was it really because of those happy faces that they were together and thought it would be that way forever preventing her? Yeah...that probably was it...and now...Riku was right, they were all taking it angrily and sadly. Riku opened her mouth and started to speak,

"Takashi died because of-"

"Me." Heads whipped to stare at Daisuke who was staring at his hands, which were trembling as much as his entire body was. "It's because of me Takashi died..." Daisuke sobbed and looked up, his teeth gritted tightly as his hands turned into fists. "I...I was awake...I...I don't know how I did it...but Dark...Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Daisuke confessed, holding himself as Menou had been holding herself earlier. Daisuke continued to shake as everyone stared at Daisuke with wide-eyes. "I didn't want to! But I couldn't stop myself! I'm so sorry!" Daisuke fell to the ground on his knees, trying very hard not to close his eyes so he wouldn't witness the death he caused...the deaths he kept seeing, Daisuke didn't want any of it! This was terrible!

"..." The entire group stared at Daisuke, alarmed as the boy kept shaking. Dark was the first to do any action. He kneeled right besides Daisuke and stared at the boy...he really meant it. Had Daisuke really killed Takashi though? Dark sighed and hugged Daisuke into his chest as the boy racked tears against his shirt, muffling the sounds of terror with the shirt. "Don't worry Daisuke...you didn't kill Takashi."

"Yeah, there's no way you would do such a thing!" Risa put in, smiling as she held Takai closely. Risa's smile seemed really fake.

"I did though. I did." Daisuke continued confessing, waiting for any punishment, but he knew that his sin could never be truly forgiven, nor could he do anything to ever repent. Dark's eyes saddened as Daisuke continued to cling to him, confessing all of it was his fault. Dark held Daisuke close, trying to whisper to the boy that it wasn't his fault...really...it wasn't...

And behind the scenes, watching their every move...Colors and Tones held themselves, truly scarred and surprised to find this scene.

Colors...why is...this wasn't supposed to happen! Tones cried to him, holding him tightly with shaking hands. Colors seemed to be as stunned as Tones, and they both just stayed there, watching the crying Daisuke, the mourning wife, the regretful goddess, the bird-like girl crying, the sad and confused child and last but not least, the adult Dark. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! Tones screamed at the top of her lungs as though demanding an answer from Colors. Colors nodded and held Tones silently,

_I know Tones, I know_

_

* * *

_

"WHOO! Finally! The longest and most depressing chapter! Go me! Plot and character development, I feel proud of myself, really!" There is a very dark silence from my side of the table, "Ahem! Anyway!" I twitch slightly, blushing, "I've seen episode 1-4 of DNAngel the anime. The voices annoy the hell out of me, I mean, Kevin Corn as Daisuke? Corny is more like it! AGH! Daisuke's voice is nothing like I would have liked to imagine it...though I do enjoy Dark's voice, Vigo is the voice actor...oh yes...That is very droolisious." I cough slightly as A punches me. "But I've found the way to say Daisuke's name in real life, I had been pronouncing his name wrong the whole time, I've been saying Die-sue-que (Try to sound out the syllables!) but the real pronunciation was "Dies-kay" so I was totally blown away, and the anime is just so much more different then the volumes! I get so confuzzled! But...it's worth it, this one scene in episode four, Daisuke is having a dream about Risa feeding him a bento and Daisuke glomps on her and says "You know, I'll never let you go now." And at first it's Risa's voice and she says, "That's good." Her voice completely changes to Satoshi's and so does her body and Satoshi-kun says, "Because I'll never let go either." Daisuke wakes up and I am cracking my butt off and my sister is screaming about Satoshi being so gay, and Daisuke is like, "Why did I dream of Hiwatari-kun?" And Dark (with that undeniable sexy voice of Vigo) comes to say, "Aha! You're in denial!" "What?" "Face it, you're in love with Hiwatari-kun!" "That's nonsense! Why would I be in love with Hiwatari-kun?" Of course I noticed that Daisuke wasn't really protesting if he was or was not in love." I snicker evilly and happily and continue, "And so Daisuke does a lot of action and falls back to his bed while Dark (VIGO /Swoon/) says, "Oo, looks like I struck a nerve!" Daisuke sighs and Dark replies back, "Hey, I'm not judging, just saying!" Yes...that episode is my most favorite, because there's also Satoshi development...but the weirdest thing is, is that Krad comes then. It's ridiculously early in my opinion...but it's all-good. Many implications in the anime, it's almost worse then the manga."  
"Are you finished?"  
"...Can I swoon about Vigo doing Dark's voice?"  
"On your own time." A threatens angrily. D senses the anger and grins,  
"To the reviews!"

Akira  
"I know, the most horrible thing. Oh and you're right about Risa's voice being annoying, her English voice sucks and while her Japanese voice isn't that much better...but I prefer it over Ayeka's stubborn evil voice! AUGH!" I hold my head as the voice pounds my head, "Anyway, thank you!"

Les Scribbles

"Pathetic review? No, not actually, I'm afraid you are always the one giving me the best reviews...especially since they ask important questions that help me think over the plot." I nod confidently and grin again, "Eh? Dial tone? Well I never thought of it that way, but very interesting...Also I agree that it was very sweet story, yes Rio is very odd but you can see more character development in this chapter." I frown a bit, thinking of my horrible OC mother, "No, despite the implications the only thing Krad's mother did was child abuse with a strange mind arming the fuel to the beatings. That moment with Satoshi wasn't actually Satoshi for that moment, it was Krad and how Krad would act if he was in Satoshi's form in those memories." I frown again, thinking even more, "Well Daisuke wasn't really referring to himself then...but now that I think about it, it could have been very possible." A twitches, hitting me furiously, "And yes, stupid mother and vocal-cordless fate! Darn it to heck!" I then blush shamely, "The dream was actually supposed to be a sign that Daisuke is growing up...because he is a boy (more or less)." I think about it for a second, "And perhaps I was in a smutty mood, but I don't remember." A hits me angrily once again as I grin, "Well I hope you liked this chapter just as much!"

"So that's all?"  
"Well...I would like to thank ALL the people who put me on their favorites list. 20 people, that is very honoring! So without further adieu!"

Thank you!

_To._

Angeloftheforgoten, AsianIdiot56, Blackrosebunny, cHaOtIc c00L, Chibi-Cloud, Feral Glass Walker, Kioko Yasu, kittenoftime, Koros89, kyo's little koneko, Les Scribbles, negolataknofelet, OmegaScorpio, phoenixflame-905, Rotharell Jenova, Sai-ryo Aura Feana, Shimmering Solitude, Silv3r MagiciaN, Srix, and Tsuki Fox!

_THANK YOU!_

"You done now?"  
"Yes...until I reach the 100th review mark."  
"God Forbid."  
"Shut up A."  
"R&R!" D smiles, waving her hand as A and I continue to argue.


	12. XII

I can't help but sweatdrop as an Angel is standing over me with flames and her wings spread out, "..."  
"YOU PROMISED DAMMIT!"  
"D!" I scream and her lover drags off A as I sigh. "...Well, here we go for chapter twelve! I hope you enjoy it and I do not own DNAngel!"

**_Hello, Clone of Me_  
XII.**

Risa stared up at Riku, looking absolutely furious, of course of which Riku had expected more then anything. Riku turned away uncomfortably,

"Riku...why didn't you tell me?" Riku felt her heart sting slightly as Risa didn't demand an answer, but was begging with her voice, looking extremely sad. Riku sighed, brushing part of her arm sadly,

"Because I didn't know either. I didn't even see it until I went to see Daisuke...to warn him of the war coming up." Risa stared quietly, her eyes unexceptionally starting to fill with tears as the strain became a part of her heart once again. Risa stared carefully down at the ground, this time actually avoiding her sister's gaze, tears continuing to pour out,

"They...but Riku...how is it possible? We never even saw it? The colors and Tones should have full power...Riku how is it possible that they're descendents of-?" Risa was interrupted furiously as Riku cut her off, tears also coming out of her eyes,

"I don't know how! Remember, they didn't die before us! They lived a long time!"

"NO THEY DIDN'T! I REMEMBER! THEY DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

"NO THEY DIDN'T!" Riku and Risa argued, both shaking and trembling in anger, both too stubborn to give into the battle. A few drastic moments of silence overcame the twins, both panting in exhaustion for some odd reason before the thought came to them. They both remembered two different things? They stared at each other as quietly as the silence and frowned darkly, this could mean very bad things.

* * *

Satoshi had felt it, he felt it when he went to sleep that night, the overbearing pain of something straining his heart, demanding it to give in. Satoshi was glad that no one was around the vicinity when he gripped at his chest in pain, as though this would comfort the pain. Satoshi squirmed around unpleasantly in his sense as he tried to make sense of the overbearing pain starting to spread throughout his body. Satoshi recognized it as mental strain rather then physical, something was causing him a terrible headache which effected all of his body parts. Satoshi would normally try and think logically, but he knew very well that this strain...it wasn't him, it was Daisuke.

_Daisuke..._

Satoshi looked around his empty room, frowning through the darkness all around. Daisuke was hurting so much for some strange reason, he just wished that he could escape, even grab Daisuke with him and escape from the world. Satoshi wondered what kind of pain Daisuke was going through...how terrible it must be if this is just a small reaction to what Daisuke was actually feeling. Satoshi then stood up, staring around the cold dark room, for some reason...there was light pouring from somewhere. Although Satoshi tried his best to hide it from the eyes of the underground association, he needed to be outside and stay out there for a longer period of time then two hours. Satoshi surveyed the room, and tried to find the angle of which the light was pouring from. Satoshi was actually almost gleeful when he found it just above his bed, and even though he had to stretch his body against the wall uncomfortably, he was grateful to see the moon's light shining upon him brightly.

It was going to be a full moon soon, Satoshi speculated, feeling a strange kind of warmth spreading to his figure, his wings reacted to this warmth. They spread out and Satoshi was very surprised when gray feathers burst out painfully from the wings, covering his entire back to make a full-scale cloak of white and gray feathers. Satoshi staggered and looked up to the moon once again, furrowing his concentration in confusion and slowly slipped from the lack of strength to keep leaning against the wall. Feathers had fallen from the action and Satoshi amused himself with his new quest of examining his new strange feathers. Why did they come out with the sight of the moon? Satoshi sighed in aggravation as he had finally grasped a feather but it had taken so long that it had annoyed him.

The feather was incredibly light, it was hard for Satoshi to convince himself he was even holding the feather. It was also a very plain gray color, though on the borderline of silver, and that what it just was, a feather...nothing special. Satoshi stared at it quietly, not able to think of anything else but grasped it tightly, and even though he knew it was not like him...he dreamed and wished Daisuke would maybe, hopefully...know he was doing okay and not to worry about him, and deal with his own problem for now.

* * *

_A long, long time ago, there were very few immortals as the world was beginning to wake up to the reality that they brought upon themselves. The immortals for Tones, Colors, Materialistic Things, Music, Mentality, Physical, Love, Hate, and many, many, more were created underneath their own faults. The only true bloodline immortals that were actually ever really created underneath God's own will were that of the immortals of Death and Life. Death and Life's relationship was uncertain to mere speculation, to many people's opinions they would be the worse of enemies. After all, life created happiness, death caused harm. However, there were far wiser people out there that saw that they were connected, weither they wanted to be or not. _

_However, there was a time, before the thoughts of immortals, that there was a line that served for Death and Life. Life and Death were incredibly jealous of the humans, you see. The fact that they had free will and could take the chance to think about such trivial things, such as life outside of eternity. Really, the thought to the present immortal's astonished them. What they really wanted was a life for their own, a life where they could still perform their duties but still know the free will that humans were created with. Death and Life did not know how amused God seemed to be by this thought, and weither that was a good thing or not, it could only be questioned. _

_So they begged, pleaded, and promised to their heart's content. After many hopes and many provings to God, although he already seemed to know this would happen, he gave them life. But he forewarned them that they would die permanently for they would change their own lives into many generations of beings. And once they died, they would bond with only the planet, making it possible for both life and death to happen without anyone would have to work for it again. Death and Life seemed to ignore God's statement, just exhilarated by the fact that God granted them life. _

_So Death and Life were born as humans...just regular pure humans, the only difference was they had no memories of each other, and no memory of the many lives or deaths they had created before. Something was wrong, but it seemed out of their control. The two continued throughout life, Death growing incredibly depressed while Life started to grow strangely cold. Life and Death continued though, and managed to even meet someone who would love them and birthed children. It was then when they remembered the warning, the demons that had haunted them easily when they were still immortals. Immediately they tried to think of a way to regain immortality. Human life left much to be desired, when immortal they had no need for emotions or caring of the people around them. So they paired up together, as though finding each other's beacons in a desperate situation, and tried to find a way around God Himself. This ended up in a bad punishment, as they begged for their lives in the end, but was given no forgiveness and their souls were banished to the Earth. _

_But...this also resulted in a very interested result. The children of said Life and Death developed their powers, although weaker then their ancestors, they still held the power and was enforced day after day to perform the duties expected of them. Death eventually, over the many generations, tried suicide, but it was an irreversible cycle, Death could not die. Life almost grew so cold that he was considered as a dead body to many people, but as much as he wanted to be classified as so, it would not be, not until they gave birth to at least one child. _

_There was a time when Death and Life were both actually happy though. Both understood that their lives would be racked with misery but they both also understood that eventually...they'd get over it, they'd try to find a way to beat the curse. Life and Death at this time...was one Elliot Hikari and one Sora Niwa._

"Niwa-kun! Niwa-kun!" The red-head turned around and yelled as he was tackled by the love of his life, and he almost laughed as it was his second and third love of his life that held the two together so the two wouldn't fall.

"Riku-san, might I ask you to refrain from tacking Niwa?"

"Risa doesn't 'refrain'" she used the big word back at the other boy with a sarcastic look, "from tackling you."

"Neh Riku, that's because he has the strength to hold me, Niwa-kun is so weak."

"I have to say that I agree with Risa." Sora stuck out his tongue to his best friend, holding Riku almost protectively.

"I so could!" Riku yeeped as Sora tried to lift her up. Elliot just sighed and Risa giggled in an almost cute way, both actually laughing as Sora fell foreword with Riku in his hands and the two landed harshly with a loud thump to the grounds of the playground. Sora moaned and Elliot offered a hand graciously, of which Sora accepted and Riku got up by herself, being the very dependent twin that she was.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"I thought we planned a dinner and a movie?"

"Mou, that's so boring! Elliot, can't we do something adventurous tonight?" Elliot's lip twitched upward, asking back,

"What did you have in mind?" Risa held up her hand high and grinned cheerfully,

"Let's go walk in back-alleys!" Riku frowned, not liking that thought at all and emphasized this fact, clenching to her soon-to-be life-mate.

"Risa, we shouldn't do such a thing, especially with the reports of the missing high-school kids that have been blazing over the news." Risa huffed, folding her arm in a depressed way.

"Elliot, please?" She begged him and Elliot sighed, agreeing inwardly with Riku, but he knew better then to put this point across with his fiancée, she would burst out in a strange anger. And having lived with her for nearly all of his life, he knew this strange anger very well.

"I'm sorry Risa, we really shouldn't." Risa pouted and folded her arms, starting to go in a depressed mood, but Elliot fixed that with an unauthorized kiss to her cheek. Risa couldn't help but blush, but she still loved the contact.

"Alright it's decided, we shall go to a dinner and movie! Niwa-kun's paying!"

"Ah Riku..." Sora moaned as the other three laughed and started traveling together through the park.

_There was just a time of happiness, although the many lives and deaths they had seen before had scarred their soul, they were just happy of the present, as well as glad enough their power was just constricted to the area around them. But... _

**_All happy endings must come to a permanent end_**

* * *

The funeral seemed very cold...perhaps it was because it was on soil foreign to all of them. Maybe, though Dark doubted it. Towa was standing straight and it was very strange as they all held umbrellas. Daisuke didn't come, Dark had made sure of that. The boy was disturbed in some way...Dark didn't know what to make of it. But surely...Daisuke didn't kill Takashi...that...was impossible...Towa then faced Dark, looking at him very quietly. She could see the internal struggle the other was going through. But she knew...she knew that the other didn't blame Daisuke at all, it wasn't his fault, and it couldn't have been. Towa then surveyed the small crowd...just the people that had traveled together. Menou and Takai were crying their eyes out without actually making any noises and their hair was soaked like their clothes to their skin. Risa was actually there, her eyes covered with a black mourning net, and she was perfectly dry underneath her bright pink umbrella. To Towa, this felt so strange. The darkness that surrounded her and her family was very frightening. Towa then sighed and looked back to the grave, freezing as she sensed the other. There was another there, one nobody but she knew about. She stomped to him, almost angrily, noticing that no one moved, _he_ must have frozen them again.

"Did you know this?" Towa demanded, tears pouring from her eyes finally. Her silver-hair looked frightful as it started to flout in the air. The figure grinned at her and simply took her angered hand,

"Of course I did. What war did you think Argentine was referring to?" Towa froze with even more intensity.

"But..." She cast a look back towards the frozen Dark, the frozen family whose tears had been so heartingly creepy. "NO! Not in this era!" The figure growled at her and Towa whimpered as the man crushed her fingers,

"Haven't we told you not to get so close to any of them? Tell me Towa," Towa flinched and started to shake as she saw blood pouring from her hand, "What is so special about the little ones?"

"You know...you knew this whole damn time." Towa continued shaking, "You knew they...held that bloodline." The man grinned again and Towa had to freeze once again,

"Of course we knew, of course we did." Towa started to breathe uneasily, "Now the question is, are you going to be on our side the easy way...or perhaps my favorite method?" Towa teared her hand away from the other's threatening grip and held it preciously. Towa looked away and the man grinned, "So be it...Good luck staying...'yourself'." Time unfroze, the man disappeared, and Towa was left to explain if she was okay or not to a very concerned Risa.

_The...end..._?

* * *

Daisuke wasn't sleeping again, but he was strangely quiet. All that could be heard throughout the whole room was his quiet breathing. Daisuke was staring at something straight ahead of him, his gaze looking extremely tired.

"You shouldn't stare at your elders that way, they might take it the wrong way." Right on the other side of the bed was a tall male with very long dark hair, he adorned a cloak that had wicked spikes at the edges of while the man also wore only pure black. Daisuke just continued staring, his gaze narrowing just a little.

"Who are you?" Daisuke finally questioned softly, and the other man just stared over carefully. His eyes were also black, Daisuke felt almost surprised though as the depths of the other man's eyes stared straight at him. But when the man suddenly broke contact and leaned against the bed with a loud happy sigh, Daisuke started to feel a little more surprised.

"Alive...I'm alive again..." The man held his hand over his head, staring at it with sparkling black eyes, and he moved his head towards Daisuke, "I am...Death." Daisuke felt stunned that very moment, as he started to harshly breath.

"Death?" Daisuke questioned again, as though more determined to get answers then get away from the man. Death smiled at him then held out his other hand towards Daisuke,

"Join me, there are many stars that need to be stared at." Daisuke stared at the hand, confused on what exactly the other meant, but...he didn't seem hostile. Yes, there was something in the back of Daisuke's mind, screaming "HELL NO!" but that voice seemed so small. And Death's voice...why was it so powerful? Where was Colors...or even Tones? Where _were_ they? Daisuke stared unsatisfied at the hand that was held out towards him, and looked at Death's face. Placed on the man's face was a strange smile, as though he was trying to be seductive while being over cheerful. "Come Daisuke." Those were the last words of encouragement Daisuke needed.

He slowly crawled to the man, his wing brushing against the bed, had it really grown so much? Daisuke was finally able to lay right next to the other man, and he was very surprised as Death turned and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's form. Daisuke started to have a little voice panic immediately as Death nuzzled the boy's form. "My descendent...my powerful descendent. I'm so happy." Death spoke in a tone that turned Daisuke's very core very still. "Such strange wings though..." Death continued, his hug broken momentarily to pet Daisuke's one wing. A shudder ran across the wing and down to Daisuke's spine as he stared half-fearfully into those pure black eyes.

"Don't do that." Daisuke whispered in a small begging voice, Death stopped immediately. Death stared down into Daisuke's own red eyes and Daisuke felt compelled to stare back, immediately Death sensed a soul that was confused and wanted answers. Death sighed and turned over a bit more so that he didn't have a grip on the red-head,

"Gomen Nasai." Daisuke felt even more surprised as he felt a soft tone behind Death's voice. "I just haven't had power...in such a long time..." A thoughtful look came across his face and Daisuke couldn't help but stare, "I wonder...if He's going to forgive us..." The red-head continued to stare, but then slowly lifted himself up, staring at Death and his ever-spanning black hair,

"Us?" Death turned away and a soft whisper replied,

"Life..." The way Death spoke, actually moved Daisuke inside, almost made Daisuke forget that aspiring events before-hand, unfortunately he did and he looked away. Death saw the unsatisfied look and he sighed, "I really am sorry Daisuke. So many of my descendents had to rip away the life of the people they never wanted to. My poor boys..."

"You were...alive...before?" Daisuke asked carefully, trying to test to what limits he could go to with this man. Death nodded slowly, his dark hair covering his dark eyes.

"Alive...such a strange word. One moment I was dreading waking up every morning, and now...I'm anxious, so anxious, grasping onto any chance I get to hold on any life force. Even if it is only death in the beginning." Daisuke felt something touch his mind, the memory of staying perfectly still as the energy of Takashi's body ripped out to his own open palm...

"It was you who killed Takashi, wasn't it?" Death looked over at him and Daisuke shook as he spotted a very frightening grin and the void in Death's eyes did nothing to ease Daisuke's fears.

"Yes, it was me." Daisuke backed up, up until he hit the headboard of the bed, he couldn't help but flinch as the figure came crawling to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Daisuke curled into his own little hole for one second, hoping that it would alarm Death long enough not to come near the redhead. Daisuke did not want the man anywhere near him now. He was the killer of Takashi, he used _his_ body to do this. Death had the most frightening smile, Daisuke did not want him anywhere near.

"Daisuke?" Relief came swimming to Daisuke's senses and he looked up at the actual figure that had been crawling over to him. Dark...he looked very sad, then he was reminded that Dark had went to Takashi's funeral. "Daisuke, what's wrong?" There was nothing but concern in Dark's voice, and Daisuke actually found himself flinging his arms around Dark's neck, giving a tight embrace as to never let go.

"Dark...Death...Death..." Daisuke spat out words that made no sense to Dark, but he heard the boy out. Understanding that he had been through a form of trauma, and thought it was due to that. Daisuke really was growing up so fast, Dark really didn't want that to happen. To people who grew up...they would eventually leave, start their own life. But for now, Daisuke needed him more then ever, Dark noticed as from the alarming grip growing around his neck was getting sterner, he cooed the boy to sleep, not knowing what else he could do to help the boy. Risa came trailing in, carrying Takai, of which the girl looked so exhausted. She looked over to the two others, going to tell them what Menou had set out to do with Towa, and quieted herself as she saw both of them...sleeping in a long time. Risa stared for a bit longer then placed Takai gently into bed and trailed over to Dark and Daisuke.

"Please help them have only sweet dreams." Risa prayed and blushed as she did a bold move to both of their foreheads, kissing them lightly, "Oyasumi Daisuke and Dark."

* * *

It was still dark, that was very lucky for him now that he thought about it. The selfish, greedy scientist slowly crawled around the lab, trying his best to be very quiet. The lab was nothing special, at least compared to all the other rooms in the underground laboratory. The scientist breathed timidly, brushing back his orange hair as he felt around desks to find the information he was desperately looking for. This lab was the only lab that did not have any cameras of the sort, and it held important information, such as the government's funding operation and what they have planned for whomever they were funding. The scientist's name was Adam McKinney, and he was there for mainly two reasons. Curiosity, and the selling of information to foreign countries. Adam had a wife and three children waiting for him at home, and he was not making enough money as it was. Adam shuffled even more against the desks, frowning as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and opening a file log to reveal lots of folders. However, he was well prepared for this.

Adam reached for the flashlight he had hidden in his lab-coat and turned it on lightly, avoiding the direct path of light and searching for the file quickly. To optimize his search he placed the light in his mouth and continued to search for it, nearly biting himself in the process. It took longer then he had hoped for, but he finally found it and breathed out silently as he turned his gaze back quickly to the door that he had came through. No one yet. Good.

"Now let's see what this piece has to say..." Adam muttered quietly to himself and stretching open the folder he had found and frowned as he saw mostly chicken scratch. Which that in itself was very weird, reports like these were suppose to be hand-typed...something was up. Adam turned around again, paranoid as he had just started to suspect that it was far too easy to enter in the lab. Adam gave another sigh as he stared down at the folder, reading through the words that he could understand.

_Wings...blood omen...wife says we should...feather...more blood...written words on the wall..._ Adam furrowed his gaze angrily, it was so hard to read in this small light, especially now that he had discovered this wasn't the information he needed! This was a journal! Adam then frowned again, who in the world would keep their journal in a folder like this? Someone was out of his mind! Adam concentrated at the chicken scratches once again though, curiosity building up but then he growled underneath his breath, "I can't see anything in this light!"

"How's this?" A voice spoke from behind him, a light blared above Adam's head and carelessly the orange-haired man replied,

"Yeah, that's good. Thanks." Adam then completely froze as he realized that he was caught. Slowly he turned in fear to see the one person he _really_ never wanted to see, the director of the labs. Hiwatari Kei. And the gaze the man was giving him was cold and could only be defined as evil.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Kei questioned, continuing his glare. Adam panicked and tried to think up a way out of this terror, however as the other man continued walking towards him, he stuttered his name. Kei stopped for a second then passed the man, taking back the journal that Adam had discovered. "Come with me." Adam stared helplessly then gulped and nodded, treading behind Kei, thinking up of what was the worse that could happen. Really all they could do was fire him...and he could get another job, but his three children would be starving for awhile, but that would be okay...they could survive. "Tell me McKinney, do you know how Immortals are created?" Adam was stunned for a second.

"I-i-immortals, sir?" Adam watched him nod for a bit and uselessly muttered back, "No sir. I do not know, and I do not know what you're talking about as 'immortal'." Kei nodded as though he had expected this and continued walking. Adam was getting real nervous, the halls were growing a lot darker, and red lights barely tinted the floor they were walking upon.

"We do not know how immortals are created as well, but what we do know is that they exist."

"Do you sir?"

"Yes, there are many documented cases of people that had been long dead coming back to life, as though to fulfill a purpose they had been given, and there are interviews of some said immortals on information of other immortals."

"But sir...that sounds a little preposterous, and forgive me for saying so." Adam commented, trying to make sure he didn't lose his job. Perhaps if he sucked up to the director, he wouldn't have to have his children starving for a bit.

"Yes, it does sound very ridiculous, however," Kei stopped for a second to type on the wall on a little pad and a new door opened up and Kei walked through it, "we also have proof of these immortals living, we have a part of them...essence if you would."

"Do...do you really sir?"

"Yes." Kei spoke no more as they entered in a large chamber. Adam was blown away with the technology in the large area, then there were pillars running to the roof and down. Two of those pillars were actually tubes, and within them were wings, surrounded by water and connected to a lot of wire. But what amazed and terrified Adam at the same was around the tubes were human bodies, all melded together and surrounding each of the tubes. Adam found his heart beating faster then he would have liked.

"Is...this...the essence...sir?" Adam choked out his question, trying not to show how imitated he was by the bodies, and OH MY GOD. They were constantly moving around the tubes, those poor things were still...alive! It made Adam want to puke as the bodies were basically all one big pink gooey mess. How disgusting.

"No, it is a power source and a bait."

"B-bait, sir?" Adam asked immediately, turning his gaze away from the gooey mess, holding the contents in his stomach tightly. Kei looked over at him quietly, his brown eyes shining coldly,

"Tell me, how much could you read of this?" He questioned, holding up the folder he had stolen earlier. Adam blinked, not seeing how relevant it was to the subject but answered,

"Not much, I couldn't understand it."

"I see." Kei then turned away and walked to a large computer that Adam had not noticed earlier because of the terrible sight of the bodies growing around the tubes. Kei then started to type at the computer and Adam could not hold back his contents as the bodies split apart and organs and blood spelt all over the floor, screeching in such a terrible yell. "Did you see how the wings reacted?" Kei asked, still staring over at the computer and Adam was trying horribly to banish the memory.

"N-n-no..." Adam replied weakly, trying to find a way to look without vomiting once again, and Kei's back was the only savior for the moment.

"They control those bodies, they screech and bleed as though they were actually living, don't you find that a bit curious?"

"...Yes sir..."

"They're bait to lure in real immortals, from what we know of ancient inscriptions, anything with power like this should lure in those immortals who want power...and if that doesn't work, we'll just harness their powers to create one nation, everyone under one rule." Adam stared wildly at Kei, still not recovered from his stomach strain.

"W...sir, what...what do you mean?" Adam was shocked to see the crazy gaze of Hiwatari Kei as the other spoke back,

"War, McKinney. War." Adam froze at those words then, as much as he despised to look over at it, he stared at the tubes.

"Why...are you telling me all of this?" Kei actually grinned, and Adam was frightened by that smile. It was the smile of a man who had gone insane in his conquest for power a long time ago.

"Because you're not going to live any longer." Those were Adam's last words to hear as he blacked out permanently.

* * *

"Mom?" Rio asked, peeking just barely over a wall, seeing her mother sitting still in a bed, her eyes black as she was reading a book. The woman turned to face her daughter, a sweet and protective smile appearing on her face. Unfortunately Rio had become accustomed to this look and took it as a safety measure and not a warning look. "Are you doing better?" Rio asked quietly, walking near her mother in slow steps. The woman stared down at her child then grinned even more,

"I'm fine now Rio, tell me, how is little Emiko-chan?" Rio climbed unto her mother's bed and looked up to her, a slight frown building on her face.

"Emiko-chan is fine...Mom...I...I have a question." Rio started carefully, not wanting to alarm her mother or be in the range of danger. The woman stared then nodded carefully, not discouraging her youngest to continue speaking.

"Why is...Satoshi more different then Krad-niichan or I?" Rio stared up to her mother to see the reaction and was surprised to see a very, very ugly look upon the older's face. A short snort escaped from her mouth but she replied back nonetheless,

"Because he's a useless experiment. Krad-kin's doesn't see that he is weak and useless, he's just a defect darling." Rio nodded then looked down at the blankets, quietly frowning as she started to think. A defect...Satoshi was not a defect...he was actually very nice, and he helped Rio actually like being here. Satoshi wasn't a defect at all, he was proof that people could be cloned...and no one with those wings could be a defect...no one...

"Mom, could you tell me more about Krad-niichan?" Rio then asked, hoping that she wasn't baiting her mother on, because the result might be frightful. However instead of getting that ugly look once again, she grinned cheerfully and closed the book, as though Krad was her favorite subject.

"Krad-kins is perfect."

Perfect.

That was the basic summery of what Rio went through with the discussion with her mother. Rio was starting to grow suspicious though, this seemed ridiculous. There was no one in the world with such high recognition...Rio had just made a serious realization.

Her mother was a very disturbed human being.

* * *

Research, as much as she hated to do anything that involved real work pertaining to studies, she had to do it. Risa groaned, looking through the grand library of the grand arcanium in the center of the universe. God had such a twisted sense of humor, Risa sensed, growling as she stared down at the books in front of her.

"This is really starting to piss me off!" She screeched on the top of her lungs and a voice chuckled behind her,

"Now that is unlike you Risa-san." Risa turned and pouted a bit, then looked away again,

"Shut up Argentine." ((YES! FINALLY! WAHAHAHAHA! Ah, sorry, carry on.)) Said man had short blonde hair but very creamy tan skin, he chuckled slightly and sat next to the frustrated goddess.

"And what is wrong with on this fine day?"

"You take things way to lightly Argentine, you're always so carefree. I really hate that about you." Argentine rose an eyebrow and actually smiled lightly at her,

"My, someone is awfully moody."

"Well...I've been looking for my memories. But I can't find anything on my first death." Argentine actually laughed at the girl as she admitted her weakness. Risa growled at him and swapped him quickly on the head, of which he apologized for laughing.

"Of course you can't find that, no immortal remembers their first life, that's why we're immortals, silly." Risa stared curiously at the older immortal and blinked slowly.

"Really?"

"Of course, had no one explained it to you?" Argentine did an over dramatic sigh, "I had forgotten how young you really were." Risa pouted at him again then turned away, standing up and starting to stomp off. "Now dear, don't be like that." Argentine started, standing up after the girl, carefully stifling his giggles. "It was all in good-will."

"I really do not appreciate being called so young, especially as an immortal. One life is one to many." Risa growled at him, facing him directly. Their noses actually touching for a moment. Argentine's eyes actually sparkled from this firey attitude however and continued speaking,

"We are immortals for a reason."

"And what reason is that, and where is the book of my first life?" Argentine sighed, then looked around, "What is it?" Risa asked, frowning once again and Argentine grinned a rather large grin,

"I'll tell you if you treat me to a cup of tea." He spoke in a singsong way, Risa stared with wide-eyes for a second then growled and stomped out of the library, Argentine following after her faithfully and happily. It was soon when they arrived at a small cafe, however down on Earth in England, Risa almost frowning in distaste as Argentine slurped the brown liquid gratefully.

"So you were saying?" Risa asked, playing with her biscuit before biting into it softly.

"Hm? Oh yes, immortals are immortals because of what we did in our first life. There is one thing that we decided to forget. A thing so important, that it lead us to actually commit a sin. So we live until we either gather enough power to offer up to Him, or we remember the thing we forgot." Risa blinked once again, then glared,

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"YOU IDIOT!" Risa yelled on the top of her lungs at him, throwing her cup of tea at him and standing up, "You could have just told me that before! GAH!" Risa threw her arms up and stomped off, scaring a few Englishmen as she growled at them as she passed by. Argentine frowned, his skin burning from the scalding tea but then a smile started on his face.

"Ah Risa-san, you really shouldn't be so impatient." Argentine's eyes sparkled once again, though the sparkle seemed rather suspicious.

* * *

_What are you smiling about?_

Satoshi asked, as Krad nearly _pranced_ in the rec room, his face shining brightly with affection and pure delight. Unfortunately, what for, Satoshi could not comprehend right away. Especially as he could swear he was seeing bubbles that morning. Ugh, he felt so damn sick. Krad then stopped his dancing a bit and walked straight towards Satoshi, Satoshi didn't mind this much as he was just leaning against the cold table board to support his sickness.

"Sa-to-shi-sa-ma." Krad spilled out, Satoshi just glared at him because of his overwhelming cheerfulness. Krad then sensed that Satoshi could really care less about what was making him happy and sat next to him, humming a slight tune.

_What is it?_

Satoshi mouthed to Krad, seeing as there weren't that many things that actually made Krad this cheerful, especially right now in this wretched place. Krad just mysteriously continued to smile and Satoshi did nothing as Krad tread his fingers in his blue hair. Satoshi was almost glad when the door opened to reveal Rio and Emiko, the two girls scattered into the room, closing the door and sitting across the happy Krad and sleepy Satoshi.

"Krad-niichan, I just heard the news, is it true though?" Great, even Rio knew more then Satoshi did at the moment. Satoshi rose his head in mild curiosity, raising one brow and hoping that Krad would catch this as a sign of demand for any new information.

"Yes, it is true. Satoshi-sama, we're going to finally be able to operate on your wings." Krad finally spat out, and Satoshi could definitely finally understand why Krad was so deliriously happy. In fact, he lifted his head up even higher and tilted his head in question.

"That really is great news! Does that mean Satoshi will stop bleeding at random times?" Emiko asked, her eyes shining cheerfully even if she only knew Satoshi for a day.

"It should, because the wings will stop decomposing part of Satoshi's cell structure, and that means a stability in his flesh." Emiko frowned as though she didn't understand, and she probably didn't, but Satoshi had no doubt that Rio would explain it to her later. There was a moment of even more cheerfulness within the room but then Satoshi asked,

_What about Daisuke?_

Rio and Emiko didn't understand, they couldn't speak lip. But...Krad had to, he knew Satoshi so well. In fact, he could see the softening eyes in sadness, however, Krad continued as though he didn't see Satoshi speak. Satoshi frowned and found his mood to be a lot worse then the moment he woke up in the morning. What...about...Daisuke?

* * *

**_Tones...what the hell are you doing?_** Colors decided to ask, staring blankly as the light-haired woman stomped back and forth across the quiet motel room. Risa and Towa was absent presently, Menou and Takai was downstairs, moping in the lounge, Daisuke was locked in the bathroom and Dark was sitting on the bed, trying to piece everything together.

I'm just wondering how it's possible! I mean we've never seen any of them until now! Colors sighed, also trying to think casually of how it could have been possible. According to their information of Dark and Krad's bloodline, it was only supposed to be them...not...Life and Death. It was very weird and unheard of, in fact usually if more then one magical bloodline tried to form a child, it would be impossible to bare the child because the host human would become infertile, because there was no way that two magical bloodlines could work together, they would just cancel each other out...

**_Have you seen Life yet?_** Colors asked, breaking out of his own thoughts as Dark stood up and examined the bed that Takeshi had died on. Tones was quiet for a second then shook her head,

I actually haven't...now that's also odd. Colors gaze diverted a bit as Dark started muttering around the bed. Poor Dark, he was in way over his head...another thing...

**_Hey Tones...why hasn't Dark or Krad seen us?_** Tones blinked carefully, considering the new question and frowned darkly. More questions that needed to be thought at, and there were just no apparent answers that would make any sort of sense! This was really starting to irritate her to no end!

I don't know! Why do you ask me these sort of questions? Colors shrugged, then stood up and just telephased through the bathroom door. Tones stared at where Colors had been then screeched at him about pervert bastards that should stop asking so much questions because he was going to die _VERY_ soon!

**_Dai-chan?_** Colors asked kindly, sitting up on the cheap faucet that the motel had built. Daisuke was staring down at his feet on the toilet, his wing slightly separating from his body, reaching over to the sink where water was running.

"Hey..." Daisuke softly spoke, as to not alert Dark of Colors presence. Colors stared quietly at the redhead, noticing that the boy really did seem so depressed...but at least he was on the verge of trying to fix that depression.

**_Dai-chan...have you seen him yet?_** Daisuke's face lifted up and Colors felt saddened as the face seemed terribly racked up in such emotional pain.

"Yes." He answered back quietly once again, "He's different." Daisuke finished, as though that would explain everything. Colors couldn't help but laugh, it really was all that he could think of doing. Daisuke had seen Death had he? Death was...different...what an interesting description of him. Colors didn't know much about him, after all, he had never actually met Death, but for someone who was still mortal to call him different...it was to laugh at for some reason.

**_I see._** Colors then sighed, staring down at Daisuke's wing, the new feathers melting into the water, it was then Colors noticed steam from the water. Colors twitched and frowned at Daisuke, **_"You shouldn't do that to your wing, I know it pains you to do that, and if the feathers continue to melt in the water then..._** Colors trailed off from his sentence, realizing something silently. Daisuke blinked as Colors stopped his sentence completely.

"Is something wrong?" Daisuke actually asked a little louder, curious on why Colors had stopped the discussion. Colors shook his head, then walked through the door once again, leaving Daisuke confused and grabbed Tones.

OW! HEY! What are you doing?

**_Come on, we need to check something out! Dai-chan, you be careful, you hear?_**

"Yes." Daisuke simply replied back in a hushed whisper and Colors disappeared quickly with Tones to find out what he just realized to be a startling revelation.

* * *

Hours later, Dark yawned as he was waiting by a pay phone outside the motel for a call from Kazuki. Dark felt both miserable and had even more conflicting emotions that were bugging him. Most of them directed towards Daisuke. Dark couldn't be falling in love with Daisuke, could he? No, Dark knew where his morals stood and they would stay standing up like that until someone would break the walls. Which Daisuke seemed to be doing. Dark growled, leaning against the cracked wall, rushing a few fingers through his hair, thinking of what had happened during the previous week. Dark had been having different thoughts towards Daisuke, but all in the while he was missing someone. Dark couldn't be missing...Krad! It was irrational, he hated the man now more then ever! He couldn't...could he? Dark stared as people walked past him in a hurried rush, the streets of New York were filthy, and no one was helping especially as liter adorned their hands and they would drop it. Dark sighed once again, but then luckily the phone rang, he quickly grabbed at it and in a hushed voice,

"So did you get the information?"

"Of course I did, do you think I would have called you otherwise?" There was a shuffling noise in the background from the receiver but Kazuki's voice came back, "Now Dark, the most recent transferrings is in a lab in Nevada, but I couldn't find the exact one because that's even more hushed, hushed." Dark nodded carefully,

"As long as you got some info, so in Nevada you say?"

"Yea, you best be careful there, not just because of the hot winds there, but because I've heard rumors that they've been using a different power source to create...creatures."

"Creatures?" Dark asked quietly, waving off a woman who had wanted to use the pay phone. There was a heated breath for a moment and Kazuki continued on,

"Yes, creatures. I'm not sure by what my informant meant, but I still have to warn you be careful." Dark nodded once again, even though he now realized that it didn't matter. "So...how's Daisuke?" There was a long pause and Dark groaned,

"Not doing well...you remember Takeshi?"

"The punk who thought he knew everything? Yeah, I remember him."

"He died." A longer pause took place this time when the dreaded monotonous voice replied back,

"Did he now?"

"Yes. And right in front of Daisuke." There was a movement in the background, as though Kazuki was trying make up for the deadly silent that had built up over the phone.

"I see, you're taking care of him though, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay...listen Dark, I have to go."

"Why?" Dark asked quickly, not at all reassured by Kazuki's want of a haste retreat. Kazuki probably turned to reply back but there was a loud yell. Dark froze as he heard the words of a struggle and the clashing of chinaware. "KAZUKI! KAZUKI!" He demanded through the phone, when the phone hanged up on him. Dark frowned darkly at the receiver and angrily placed it back on the pay phone. This sucked, big time. However Dark was lucky enough to get his information, he walked through the streets with a new mission in mind. When Dark opened the door to the motel room, everybody looked up and he claimed viciously, "Everyone pack up! We're going to Nevada!"

* * *

Krad was still humming slightly, walking through the halls gently with a still smile on his face. This was great, soon Satoshi would not have his wings and then Krad could make his escape with Satoshi and...Krad paused in his thoughts for a second as two faces of the girls popped in his eyes and he nodded, yes he would take them too. Rio was not going to go through what he did, no matter the cost. Krad continued his cheery disposition but stopped as he encountered something he had never seen before. Not that he had seen many things in this hall-way, most people were forbidden to walk through, however Krad loved to ignore rules. A little pad full of numbers, however there didn't seem to be any door to open for the little numerical pad. Krad frowned a little in distaste but continued to exam it. This was here for some reason, but Krad couldn't think of a good reason why. Krad then shrugged and went on his way, however halfway through the hall, he heard the uncomfortable sound of a door opening and light tap of someone walking. Krad turned around quickly and saw that an invisible door had opened to whoever had typed at the pad.

Quickly, Krad followed after, suspicion building up in the depth of his mind. Krad paid no attention when the door closed in on him, a dark red tinted light guided his path. Whoever entered was far ahead of Krad, but he paid no mind to that either as he looked around the room. It was quite large and Krad continued to grow suspicious of his surroundings. Something was wrong, there was something different within this room...a sense of hostility. However Krad continued, his smile now a frown, stepping lightly on the ground to not alert whoever was ahead of him.

"Another new message, hm?" Krad blinked as he recognized that voice and hid behind a pillar, which he had just started to notice. That was very strange, this room had a lot of pillars, more then should be intended to hold up a structure like this.

"Yes, but I'm getting rather alarmed because of all these blood messages Kei." Krad narrowed his eyes, his mother. Damn that woman to hell and back, but what in the world were they talking about?

"So what does this one say?"

"Something about our chimeras." Chimeras? What in the world?

"Really, let me guess, 'Stop it, it is unholy, God will damn your souls?'" A charmed laugh spread throughout the room.

"Close enough darling." Kei smirked, also laughing but their laughter trailed off for a second, and Krad blinked fearfully as a loud roar encumbered through the room. That must be one of the chimeras that they were talking about. Krad frowned in through, how would that be possible? By legend, chimeras were creatures that were two other animals merged to become a fearful enemy. This was interesting news, what could his stepfather and mother be thinking creating creatures like those?

"My, this chimera doesn't seem satisfied."

"Let it out honey, I believe there's someone in here for it feast on." Krad froze for a second, then turned away from the pillar as a loud clank revealed itself and a creature jumped after him in the darkness. This model had the rear-legs of a kangaroo while its body was of a panther and face of a lion. Krad froze for that one moment and the monster pounced on Krad, rearing for a large bite but there was a sudden bash to the chimera's side, saving Krad for the moment.

"Krad, how pleasant to see you."

"Oh Krad-kins, what are you doing here? Hasn't mommy told you before not to follow me to work?" Krad ignored the baby talk from his mother and stared at Kei with a terrified look,

"What the hell is that, and what are you planning?" Krad recovered, glaring at Kei coldly, attempting to hide his fear. Kei just smiled then pointed to two pillars of light that Krad hadn't noticed. The chimera was trailing it's panther tail, walking behind Krad's mother with a predatory look. Krad stared at the pillars, recognizing the objects within the light. "Why is Satoshi-sama's and Daisuke's wings in there?" Krad asked, glaring coldly at Kei as he stood up.

"We must thank you for creating a power source Krad," His mother spoke, petting the hostile animal with a satisfied smile, "That is what the defect and other one are only good for." Krad flinched, twitching madly as he tried to make a desperate attempt to understand what was going on here. "It really is such a nice power source, it never seems to run out."

"You still haven't answered me." Krad replied back, looking back from the pillars to his stepfather, hoping his gaze would penetrate through the other's walls.

"Plans? Why are you so concerned about something like that? I thought all you wanted was your Satoshi to live?" Krad growled, but was welcomed by a growl from the monster behind his mother. Krad then froze as there was a different sound that echoed in the chamber. Krad looked around, expecting another chimera but was greeted with a far worse sight. Bodies, all thrown across the walls, and messages all over the walls, messages of telling of an apocalypse.

"What are you going to do? Damn you both, tell me now!" Kei and the woman smiled gently, and Krad screeched in surprise as a metal cage flew around him, and now he was stuck. Krad immediately grabbed at the bars, struggling to get loose but failing from his lack of strength.

"We're planning on getting rid of your mistake for you Krad-kins, honestly mommy must always fix your mistakes, but no use in crying over spelt milk, isn't that right Krad-kins?" Krad froze at the prospect that meaning had given. Krad struggled even harder now as his mother left the room, chimera and all.

"DAMN YOU BOTH! LEAVE SATOSHI OUT OF THIS!"

"We can't do that, after all, if someone like him is around, they could stop our war." Krad stared at the man in terror, shaking in his anger. They plan a war? A WAR? What were they thinking? A war would destroy the world, the people would be even more corrupt, until they rebel and the planet would die on itself. In other words, an apocalypse.

"You bastard!" Krad cursed the man, and was surprised for a sudden light to envelop the room. Kei blinked in mild curiosity and walked to the large computer at the sides of the tubes, typing at it quickly.

"That's new." Krad growled and continued to try and get out, Satoshi was going to die if he didn't! Krad was not going to let Satoshi die, not now, and not ever!

* * *

Dark and Daisuke were moving ahead of the rest. Menou, Towa, and Risa decided it would be best if they stayed in New York, otherwise they would probably get in more trouble around Daisuke and Dark. Besides, if they went with them, the other side might resort to dirty tricks and use the three of them as hostages.

"How are you holding up Daisuke?" Dark asked, Wiz and With on his back as well as Daisuke. Daisuke just nodded numbly against Dark's back and Dark was slightly disturbed as Daisuke hadn't spoken in the last few hours. You'd think the boy would at least be pretty happy that they were heading towards Satoshi and Krad, in fact Dark was even a little happier due to this fact. Of course, he took it in a denial form and took it out of happiness for revenge. "Is something wrong?" Dark asked as the plains underneath him quickly turned into desert.

"No...I just feel a little sick." Daisuke whispered back, continuing to hold unto Dark. Dark nodded in acknowledgement to this and stopped in mid-air, staring around the area. It wasn't just sand, it was hard ground with so many rocks that it looked like a suitable place to hide a laboratory. Dark flowed down to the ground and carefully placed Daisuke down. The two stood there, waiting for just about anything to show itself as an entrance. "Dark, what makes you think the lab is around here?" Dark shrugged,

"I don't know, we don't have any information on where anything is, so the best we can do is look around." Daisuke nodded softly then trailed off a bit. Dark mistook it as a search but Death was stepping backwards, taunting Daisuke to find the entrance of the lab.

"Just step this way descendent." Daisuke frowned slightly, wishing he wasn't taking the help of his man, but what else could he do? Daisuke didn't feel anything but helpless and his mind was in an emotional mess. So many things had happened to him that was close to driving him crazy. Death then stopped and Daisuke also stopped, "Just a little solid step right here, and all will be revealed." Daisuke nodded timidly, then took a step into the sand.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled out as a loud chambering noise echoed throughout the sky and admist from the sun came the entrance, just as Death said. Daisuke did nothing to thank the man, but Death smiled mysteriously, accepting the silence as the two sneaked into the building.

Now would be the start of an entirely different adventure.

* * *

"Okay...that was a crazy chapter. And I'm sorry for it. Two reasons, I was like 'what the hell, this is an HR chapter (HR is the code I use for the lines).' And then, 'God, I took forever to update on this one stupid chapter'. Yes I suck ladies and gentlemen."   
"About time you admit it."  
"Shut up. Anyway, this will be last time I do the review things in the chapters. So to the reviews!"

Akira   
"See I hate the voices as well, but I understand why they add lines, because it would seem very weird if it was like recent games and there was a moment where it trailed off and the character wasn't saying anything. So they have to change the context and junk like that. Anyway, thanks for the review!"

Shimmering Solitude  
"No I don't think they did in the manga...But I don't know, I've got just the ten and Yukiru Sugisaki decided to be hateful and not update her mangas! GRAH!" I yell then calm down, "Thanks for the review!"

Les Scribbles  
"Hey, you do the same thing like...ALL the time. So no complaining." I glare lightly then get hit by A who comments me being rude, "Ugh. Ouch...Thank you again for reviewing!"

"So is that it?"  
"Well I have to do a promo."   
"On what?"  
"People, if you have questions to ask or just want to bug me outright about this story (or any other) then you can go to my forums and discuss and junk."  
"Wow, that was quaint."  
"Hey, I've been busy trying to play Lunar. Anyway, that was the end of that lazy, crappy chapter! R&R please!"


End file.
